Demeter's Secret
by SummerRose12
Summary: The newcomer, Zelaphelia, has entered the world of the Jellicles. The tribe quickly accepts her,but when Demeter tells a dreadful secret about this new queen, Zelaphelia's loyalties are judged harshly, and what happens when Macavity gets involved?
1. Discovery

Old Deuteronomy made his way through the small city, as he headed for his beloved Jellicle tribe. While the wind blew the rusty colored leaves away from the sidewalk, he walked past the trashed alleys and tall, brick apartment buildings, alone. Of course, his right- hand-cat and oldest son, Munkustrap, had constant worries that something would happen to him if came to the Jellicle tribe alone, for fear that Macavity, the most evil and unpredictable of all cats that have been known, would come for him. After all, if you catnapped the Jellicle leader, you would have ultimate power over the tribe. But Old Deuteronomy had his own way of getting around, just like the Jellicles.

Deuteronomy had the acrobatic ability of Tumblebrutus, the slyness of Bombalurina, the tricks and unknown powers of Mr. Mistoffelees, and the leadership of his own son, Munkustrap. No amount of slowness could stop him from making his way to the tribe. The great leader stayed to the sidewalk gutters, knowing he was only blocks away from the Junkyard. The sky was a perfect blue, and small, white clouds surrounded the earth. In front of Deuteronomy, was the small park, where the human children played by a long-going river.

It was the middle of autumn time and the orange leaves covered the dying grass, while a few finches sang a sweet songs in the maple trees. An iron gate surrounded the small city park with dried-out vines curled around the bars of black. The air was scented with the humans' planted flowers in their windowsills. The day was bright and it was if life could do no wrong.

Old Deuteronomy felt the cold rush of wind pass him by. It never occurred to him that he should be escorted through the city. He was in fact a nomadic cat. He spent so much time away from the tribe, and he figured he would be able to make his way anywhere. Of course he cared for his son's concern, as he did for any opinion of any cat. Soon Deuteronomy saw his way into a small, dark alley that was a shortcut to the Jellicle Junkyard.

The alley reeked of pekes and molding trash, the damp pavement was chipped and showed many signs of elderly age, and the drainpipes dripped small drops of water slowly into the gutter. The most disgusting of all alleys in the city was one of the shortest ways to the Jellicles. Deuteronomy never really did trust it, but the sooner he got to the Junkyard the better. This Alley kept the markings of Macavity's henchcats. Obviously, the alley wasn't just used by Deuteronomy, but luckily the way to the Junkyard was not seen by Macavity, for they're was a secret way of getting there.

Deuteronomy was relieved to find out that the Jellicle tribe was only a block away from here. He walked by an old molded, cardboard box, when he heard a soft meow, like a cat groaning in pain. He ignored it for the first time and started to walk away. Then heard it again, but it got quieter. _What in the name of Heavyside? _Deuteronomy thought to himself.

He carefully crept back behind him, and saw the cardboard box shift a little in the direction of the wall it was next to. Deuteronomy shivered, if this was some sort of trap he would have to use what little defense he could put together for his own protection. The tension in his shoulders tightened with every step he took. Deuteronomy never felt the least bit of fear in his life, but even at the smallest incident like this would make him tense with anxiousness. The box was tipped over, and inside, it was empty, but behind the box, the small mewling was a bit stronger.

The box rattled about; Deuteronomy flinched and paused. He shook off his nervousness and approached toward the behind the box. He leaned his neck around the end, and braced for a blow. His eyes were closed, but when he opened them they grew wider than they ever have, and Deuteronomy scrambled the rest of his body to the awful sight.

A small female queen, not much younger than a full adult, was lying on the street, with a blood stained coat and was half-unconscious. Her eyes were a dark-green, and her pupils were large, but it was hard to tell, for her eyes were only slightly opened. Her coat, despite the cuts, was black, with golden patches on her legs and her head was gold as well and red streaks all around her body. She had distinct white paws and chest. This queen was a young and seemed very helpless, and she was badly injured. Deuteronomy knew he had to get her to the Junkyard.

"Young cat," Deuteronomy whispered to the injured queen, "speak to me. Can you speak?"

The female slowly looked-up at the elderly cat, staring at her, and gathered up her strength to nod to him.

"What is your name?"

The queen met Deuteronomy's gaze. His face was friendly, but was also filled with worry.

"Ze-Z-Zelaphelia..." she replied.

"Try to stand please."

Zelaphelia hesitated; her legs were filled with pain. She slowly got up from the cold street, with several pauses of struggle…

~^..^~

"Wh-Who are y-y-you?"

"My name is Old Deuteronomy, but I will explain myself later, right now we must get you to a safe place. Come. Can you walk?"

"y-y-yes..."

Together, Old Deuteronomy and Zelaphelia walked slowly, as they made their way along the block. Deuteronomy decided not to bother the queen with questions. They could be saved for later, but for now, he had to take her to Jellyorum, the medical cat of the Jellicles. The streets were filled with scum and dirt. Soon after a long walk, Zelaphelia looked up from the ground and saw that Old Deuteronomy had stopped at a dead-end.

"Where are we?" She asked

Deuteronomy ignored her question, "Follow me."

"What?"

The large dusty tabby walked over to two trash cans, and with all of his brute strength, he moved both of them over. When he moved out of the way, a dark narrow passageway was revealed.

_Whoa!_ Zelaphelia thought.

"Come, follow me."

Deuteronomy walked down the passageway, while for a moment, Zelaphelia just stared. She was shocked of how capable this elderly tom was. Deuteronomy briefly looked back at her. Realizing he was waiting for her, Zelaphelia limped quickly over to him. She stared at the small light that grew bigger the closer they got, at the end of the passageway.

Soon, Zelaphelia could hear a soft song played by a chorus of...cats that grew louder and louder as they got closer:

_Well of all things..._

_Can it be really?_

_Yes!No!Oh!Hi! oh my eye!_

_My mind may be wandering_

_but I confess,_

_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!_

Deuteronomy entered at the end of the tunnel, and was greeted by a group of cats. They all came to meet him with smiles on their face. None of them seem to notice her at first, but once some small kittens were clinging to Deuteronomy, a silver and black tabby tom glanced at her, then started to stare at the unusual female in a suspicious way.

"Deuteronomy!" The tabby shouted to the dusty-colored tom, "Who is this cat?"

With that, every cat turned around to look at her. All of the confused eyes looks started to frightened Zelaphelia. The speed of her breath quickened, and before she saw it coming, she collapsed, and a gasp among the crowd suddenly emerged.

Before Zelaphelia lost consciousness, a white and striped light brown queen approached her, and studied Zelaphelia's injuries with intensity.

"This female is bleeding, she needs help. Asparagus, Tumblebrutus help her to my quarters..."

Everything went dark after that, and then...nothing...


	2. acceptance

Zelaphelia woke-up with a dizzy feeling to her head. Her limbs were sore, but were bandaged, as were all the wounds on her body. She looked around to see that she was in an old scarlet-red chair, with springs sticking up out of the golden-red queen looked over the edge, and saw that it was on top of three wooden boxes.

_What on earth…Where am I?_ Zelaphelia thought to herself.

Suddenly, a calico cat, with white and cream fur; the same one that came next to her and studied her when she had collapsed, jumped up to her side. Zelaphelia flinched back, and gave a small hiss, but realizing that the queen was not attacking her, she held her tongue and tried to calm her nerves.

"Oh," Zelaphelia started, "Forgive me, I didn't see know it was you."

"Ah, I apologize for frightening you," the queen said calmly, "I just came to check on your wounds, if you would hold still for a minute..."

The unfamiliar female came closer to her. Zelaphelia hesitated for a moment; She didn't know who this cat was, and wasn't quite sure she could trust her. Then again, she did say she was just checking the wounds. Zelaphelia allowed the queen to come closer to her. The female cat came to the nervous golden-red queen and scraped off the bandages on her body. She inspected them for a moment, and then re wrapped the bandage onto Zelaphelia's legs.

"The wounds seem to be healing correctly. I can send my friend Jennyanydots, to get some special herbs to help it. If all goes well you should have those bandages off in less than a couple of days... By the way, I don't mean to pry but, where did you get those cuts?"

That was a question that Zelaphelia was afraid to answer. She was dazed and confused; The golden-red queen was unconscious for such a long time. It was hard to tell this cat, who she barely knew, how this kind of damage had come to her.

"I'm sorry," Zelaphelia said, "…who are you?"

"Oh, I am Jellyorum, the Jellicle tribe's medical cats, but I would think that most of the cats here would want to know who you are."

"…my name is Zelaphelia."

Jellyorum stared at the injured and frightened queen for a few moments,

_Oh no… she doesn't like me. _Zelaphelia thought.

"Well, I assume you can walk well enough young one. I think that Munkustrap will want to talk to you, and Old Deuteronomy will want to see how you are."

"Who is Munkustrap?" Zelaphelia asked.

"Oh," Jellyorum said, surprisingly, as if it was unusual that Zelaphelia had never heard of him, "Munkustrap is the Jellicle leader."

"…What's a…Jellicle?"

Jellyorum's eyes grew wider with more surprise than before, "Why, Jellicles are cats of this tribe-the Jellicle tribe. You are such an unusual cat, especially if you have not heard of the Jellicles."

"Munkustrap…the leader…What about…Old Deuteronomy, the one I was with, who is he?"

"He is the Jellicle leader, Munkustrap is his right-hand-cat, but Munkustrap takes more responsibilities, because Deuteronomy only comes here occasionally."

"So…I am to see this Munkustrap."

"Yes, if you would follow me please, and don't mind if anyone stares."

Jellyorum leaped off the chair, while Zelaphelia carefully followed by crawling down, so she didn't hurt herself. She followed the medical cat through a tire that looked like it was to act as the entry way to this place that seemed to be Jellyorum's quarters. While Zelaphelia limped closely to the Jellyorum, she looked around her. The golden-red queen saw that she was in a Junkyard.

The most unusual of trash was scattered around the place. The smell of rust filled the air, and Zelaphelia noticed that a large area was empty, (probably for other cats to get around easier.) She took her eyes off of the Junkyard long enough to notice that several cats were looking at her.

A few kittens, just a little younger than her, stared at her with curiosity. A pure white female cat, was looking at the golden-red queen with little interest, and nudged the black and white tom cat next to her in a playful way. The black and white cat shook off his interest in Zelaphelia to play with the white female. Two calico kittens, (one who looked like Jellyorum, and the other who had black, brown and a light brown chestnut patches) stared at her with more interest than the white female.

Two cats, a queen and a tom, stared at her with a little suspicion. They looked so alike; they were both striped in black and white and both had amber eyes. The only difference was that the female was shorter than the male. All the cats stayed a distance away from her, and Zelaphelia stayed very close to Jellyorum.

Soon the two queens arrived at a small passage through a cardboard box that had the bottom cut out of it, probably done by some human. When they passed through the box, Zelaphelia, saw several crates, boxes, and broken down cars were piled up on each other. On top of them, on each level, was an adult cat. There weren't many, but several were on top of the piled up boxes, staring at her, like they were judging her from her appearance. This was when Zelaphelia got nervous…

~^..^~

Munkustrap sat next to his Father, Old Deuteronomy on top of an old broken-down car. He was nervous about meeting this new cat. For all he knew she could be a spy for Macavity, two cats came through the entryway for the meeting. It was Jellyorum and the new female. The queen was a beauty, indeed. She had long, sleek, black fur, with light brown patches and red streaks all around her with distinct white paws and chest; yes, she was very lovely, indeed; she even reminded Munkustrap of his mate, Demeter.

"You say you found her in the dark alley way you use to get here?" Munkustrap whispered to his father?

"Yes," Old Deuteronomy answered, "She was wounded on the street, all cut-up and bruised."

"Did you ever think that…maybe she isn't one of the Jellicles? That she maybe one of...Macavity's queens?"

"Of course I did! I gave it every thought, but she was so helpless, and the Jellicle law encourages helping a cat of any kind, good _or_ bad. You know that."

Munkustrap did know this to be true. He was the one that knew the Jellicle law, inside and out. During this questioning, he knew that he would have to be as gentle as he could, with hope to please his father.

"Call the meeting to order Munkustrap," Deuteronomy ordered, "if you would be so kind."

"I call this meeting to order," Munkustrap shouted, "all adults cats lend your ears to the Jellicle leader!"

All the heads turned to Old Deuteronomy:

"Cats of all kinds, we gather today to decide the fate of this young female cat." Deuteronomy turned to the young queen.

"You have confirmed your name is Zelaphelia, correct?"

The female, stared at Deuteronomy in fear, but very quietly, she agreed to his statement.

"And who is your family?" Munkustrap asked, "You do not have a collar, so you are obviously not owned by a human. Who are your parents?"

Munkustrap could not help but feel sorry for the young cat. Lost and alone, but perhaps she could shed some light on her past and the tribe could help her...

Zelaphelia stared at the ground, trembling. She didn't know who her parents were. When she was young she knew her mother, but it was such a long time ago, and she didn't remember completely; she spent most of her life on the street. Her father was just a mystery to her, but it didn't help to think of these painful matters. Her memories were so vague, and it didn't help her to think of them, but the golden-red queen knew she would have to tell the adult cats the truth, and maybe, they could accept her…

"I don't know who my family is. I think…my father left before he knew that my mother was with a litter."

"And your mother, who is she?"

The cat who asked her this question was the silver and black tabby that was right next to Old Deuteronomy. He must have been Munkustrap. That was when Zelaphelia realized that was the cat that pointed her out on the spot when she first came here.

"I do not know who she was either, but I do remember what she looked like, she was tall, with black and golden-brown fur..."

"…what happened to her?"

"I don't exactly remember… I was just a kitten. We went out by the river, fishing for salmon…and I turned around…she was gone. I was just a small kitten, but I made my way around. I hunted for my food and learned about the street life. I never was taken in by a human... So I simply made my way on my own."

The tom called, Munkustrap stared at her for a few moments; It looked like he was thinking about this story, whether or not it was truthful in his opinion. He whispered to Old Deuteronomy, still staring at her. Then Deuteronomy spoke:

"And, I would imagine most would like to know how you, Zelaphelia, got into such a state as I had found you."

Zelaphelia looked at the gentle face of the Jellicle leader. She never gave thought of actually observing Deuteronomy, even when he found her. His eyes were calm and full of understanding. He was a light tabby tom, his fur was brown and gray, almost looking like dust. He was a cat of moderate size, and was a leader that looked very wise among all others. He_ was_ the one who helped her, and so it was only fair that he and his family should know her story.

"I wandered near that alley, figuring I could find something to eat in the trash cans. I was digging in them, and I felt a pull on my tail. Someone dragged me to the ground. When I got up, three black cats were there. I think they were crazed; . They were looking at me like I was something to eat. I tried to run...but they were too fast for me...and they just started to swing at me with their claws. I...fought them off, but there were too many of them and they just scratched me and...well it was a painful experience, I guess...they left me on the street for dead. I tried to crawl to safety after that..."

Zelaphelia couldn't finish, for it was too hard for her. She wanted to break down and cry, but wanted to retain some form of dignity. She looked up to the faces of cats, with pity in their eyes.

"And what makes you think we can trust this story?"

This came from a red queen sitting on top of a crate, piled up-high. She stared down at Zelaphelia with suspicion. Deuteronomy looked up at her,

"Bombalurina, please, this female was found with cuts and bruises all over her body. Few of those wounds haven't fully healed yet. How could she be lying?"

"Out of curiosity," the red queen replied, "I simply wanted to see if it was a truthful story."

"Well," Deuteronomy started, "It would seem to me and all the Jellicles at this gathering, that she _is_ trustworthy. Now for the more difficult matter, Zelaphelia, on behalf of all the Jellicles, I would like to invite you to be member to our family. Would you like to be a part of the Jellicle Tribe?"

Zelaphelia felt stunned; No one ever wanted her to be part of a family. Not a cat, not even a human. She did feel like she Jellicles _would_ care for her here. Most of them seemed to like her, besides the suspicious ones like the queen called Bombalurina, and those twin cats she saw. Perhaps with a family that truly cared for her, she might be able to gain the trust of them all, and who knows? Maybe she might be able to find the actual family that abandoned her.

Zelaphelia took a short pause to ponder the offer, but in the end, she knew what she wanted to do, "I would be honored to be Jellicle, Old Deuteronomy."

"Then it is decided, I officially make this queen, Zelaphelia, a Jellicle cat."

With that, the cats all around meowed in rejoice and Zelaphelia, knew, that she was going to be accepted by the Jellicles…

~^..^~


	3. Warm Welcomings

The cats came to greet their new sister, crawling down from their spots to land right in front of her. Munkustrap watched his right-hand-cat, Alonzo, be the first to greet Zelaphelia with a friendly nuzzle, and the silver tabby tom could see his sister, Cassandra, glaring at Alonzo with a jealous look. That was just how Cassandra was when her mate paid attention to another queen. Alonzo scurried away with Cassandra next to him, and allowed the other cats a greeting to this unusual cat. Munkustrap decided to do the same, and left Old Deuteronomy's side to meet the young female.

He made his way through the crowd of eager cats, ready to introduce himself to her. Oddly enough, he noticed that his mate, Demeter wasn't around. He paid no mind to it. He moved past the queens that were all ready to meet Zelaphelia. The silver-and-black tom glanced at Bombalurina, who gave him a sinister look. Munkustrap couldn't figure out why she seemed so against Zelaphelia; probably jealous that a new queen could become more popular among the Jellicles. Bomba always was the most attractive female to all the toms, even Munkustrap's brother, Rum Tum Tugger, who was a bit…vain in his own way, was attracted to her.

Munkustrap pushed the thoughts out of his mind, and finally got to the lovely queen. He gave a bow to her,

"Welcome to the tribe, I am Munkustrap, the right-hand-cat of Deuteronomy, and protector of the Jellicles."

Zelaphelia nodded, "Yes, Jellyorum told me about you."

"Good to know, again, welcome to the family. I suppose you have had an exhausting day. Perhaps one of the queens could help you find somewhere to sleep."

"Yes, well, I think I'd rather look around…"

Munkustrap saw a little defiance in her. He could tell she was very strong willed.

"'ey we'll take 'er wit' us," shouted a voice. Of course, it was none other than Rumpleteazer. "and we'll show 'er 'round 'ere."

Munkustrap looked at striped calico queen; Teazer was with her mate, Mungojerrie. They were the catburglar duo, and the sneakiest felines in the Junkyard. He found it suspicious that they would help the new cat of the tribe, considering Mungo had once worked for Macavity long ago. Ever since they came back from Macavity's Warehouse to, once again, become Jellicles, they have seemed trustworthy, but in this time, it was hard to trust anyone, especially with Macavity sending spies all around the Junkyard. Come to think of it, Munkustrap still didn't completely trust Zelaphelia.

Munkustrap hesitated for an answer but was able to speak a moment later, "I suppose…it wouldn't harm anything. You could introduce her to queens of her age and show her around the Junkyard…"

"Roight! Don' you fret, Munk." Replied Mungo, "We'll toike care of 'er. "

"Yes, I would hope so."

With that, Munkustrap stalked away. He didn't like to treat the two Jellicles that way, but their loyalties were so divided at one time, he didn't know how to trust them yet. Not until they could prove it to him, could he fully believe the catburglars were absolutely on the side of the Jellicles.

Munkustrap thought it be best to find Demeter. If she wasn't at the meeting, she must have been sleeping or hiding. Why she would hide, he could know the reason, but she was a skittish female, ever since she joined the Jellicle tribe long ago. He still remembered how he had trust issues with her as well. She said she had come to join after being extremely abused by Macavity. She was one of his queens, but after a dreadful experience with him, she left as soon as she could.

That was a long time ago, and Munkustrap had always believed that she was loyal to the tribe. Once when Macavity had kidnapped Old Deuteronomy at the Jellicle Ball two years ago, he disguised himself as the beloved Jellicle leader, and everyone was fooled by him, except for Demeter who exposed him for the villain he was. After that, Munkustrap had complete faith in her. As her mate, he always wished he had, but before that Jellicle Ball, he was ashamed to know, that he didn't have complete trust in her. Things were different now though, and he knew that she was loyal to the Jellicles 100 percent.

Munkustrap went into his den of scrap metal. Demeter and he have always made that their place, even though they were owned by different humans. He shouted her name once, and then the silver tabby tom heard a deep groan. He peeked into a drain pipe, which was where his mate usually napped during the daytime, and there she was, the beautiful black and brown tabby queen sat there, smiling at him tiredly, and he smiled back.

"Hello, you…" Munkustrap greeted.

"You woke me up from a lovely dream." Demeter replied.

"Forgive me; I didn't know you were sleeping."

"Yes you did." Demeter retorted.

"Well," Munkustrap paused, "…yes I sort of figured you would."

Demeter chuckled, "As always, you seem to know everything."

The queen stood up and stretched out her legs. She walked over to her mate and nuzzled him affectionately. Munkustrap sat next to her in the drainpipe.

"You missed the meeting today."He said.

Demeter looked at him curiously, "What meeting?"

"You know… the one we all agreed to have the other night, to decide the fate of the young queen that came with Old Deuteronomy."

"Oh, yes, I must've forgotten, and what became of her?"

"As always, Deuteronomy offered the new cat a place in the Junkyard as a Jellicle."

"And?"

"She accepted."

"I would think so. No collar I imagine."

"You imagine very accurately."

Demeter smiled, but then frowned and looked away. Munkustrap turned to her,

"What is the matter Dear?"

"Well, what if she…isn't for the Jellicles? Did Deuteronomy think of that?"

"He doesn't have much suspicion of her. She was so badly injured that he didn't give much thought to it. He lives by the Jellicle Law Demeter."

The golden queen turned to him sharply, "Well, He _should _give thought to it. How else are we supposed to trust this cat's loyalty?"

"By opening your own loyalty to her." This came from the opening of the drain pipe. It was Old Deuteronomy.

"Deuteronomy, "Munkustrap said in a surprised tone, "We didn't know you came into the den."

"Ah, forgive me Munkustrap, I let myself in. May I speak to you in private?"

"Yes. One moment please."

Old Deuteronomy left the drainpipe to give the mates some privacy.

"I'm just saying," Demeter continued, "What if she's one of…Macavity's? What if she's one of his spies? You know I can't take it if…"

"I don't think she is Demeter, why would she have been torn up by Macavity's henchcats if she was?"

"I just don't know…"

Munkustrap came by his mate, "Get to know her better. She is a Jellicle now, no matter what. You have to accept new cats, despite your fears. Deuteronomy is right; you must open your loyalty to her before she can open hers too."

"…I'll try Munku…for you, and for the Jellicles."

The silver tabby tom smiled warmly at Demeter,"Good...I must go. Deuteronomy is waiting for me."

With that, Munkustrap ran out of the drainpipe to meet-up with the Jellicle Leader, waiting for him patiently.

"Come Munkustrap," Deuteronomy ordered, "I must tell you my thoughts about this newcomer."

The two cats walked out of the den and into Deuteronomy's quarters...

^~*~^

Zelaphelia raced after Mungo and Teazer as they showed her around the Junkyard. They were fast cats, and it was hard to keep up with them, especially because she was wounded in her legs. The cats walked over to the same calico kittens that kept staring at her when she was with Jellyorum. Mungo and Teazer stopped in front of them.

"'ello kits," Teazer greeted, "This 'ere is Zelaphelia, she's a Jellicle now, and I bet she'd love to meet the rest of the cats in the Junkyard."

"We'd do it ourselves," whispered Mungo to Zelaphelia, "bu' we don' 'ave the time, or the much deserved respec' by the otha cats."

"Plus," added Teazer, "We 'ave a…job to do 'round the neighba 'ood."

"See ya later kits." Mungo said. Then the two cats jumped over the kittens and ran over the piles of trash swiftly.

Zelaphelia looked at the two females. Actually they didn't look like kittens as Teazer and Mungo kept calling them; they seemed a little younger than her. One of them was small, and had white fur with black and brown stripes, like a tiger. Zelaphelia thought she resembled Jellyorum in a way. The other was a calico that had chestnut brown and black patches all over her fur.

"…Hello." Zelaphelia greeted.

"Hello!" said the striped female energetically, "It is so good to have you in the tribe, we wondered if you were here with Deuteronomy to join us. My name Etcetera and this is Electra."

The other female smiled at Zelaphelia shyly, and bowed her head in greeting.

"Nice to meet you." Electra said.

"You too," the nervous queen replied, "I am Zelaphelia."

"Zel…Zela…um…wow, that's a mouthful," said Etcetera, "Do you have a nickname?"

Zelaphelia never really gave thought to a nickname. No one called her by her proper name since she was with her mother as a kitten, and now she realized how long her name really was. The two females stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well," Zelaphelia started, "I suppose a shorter version of my name would be, Zel or Zela."

"Okay," said Etcetera, "Zela it is then, and by the way, you can call me Etcy, and Electra...well...she just likes Electra. Come on, We'll introduce you to some of the other cats."

The two females walked away, while Zela followed. It felt amazing that she had only been here for a day and she had already caused so much attention to herself. The three young queens came to the white female; Zela realized it was the same cat she saw earlier who was playing with the black and white tom.

"Victoria," Electra said, "this is Zela, the cat that came with Old Deuteronomy,"

"Oh," said the white female, "Hi, I'm Victoria, I thought I didn't recognize you, I thought you were one of the Jellicles at first."

"Well," Zela said, "I am now. I was wondering, who was the black and white tom with you?"

"Huh? Oh!"Victoria's eyes popped in realization of the question, "That was Quaxo, my mate."

"You have a mate?" asked Zela, "but, aren't you…kind of young?"

Victoria snorted, "I may be small, but I'm no kitten, but sometimes he's not like my mate, he's more like my best friend."

"Where is Quaxo, Vic?" Etcy asked.

"I'm not sure, probably sleeping in the oven, or looking for Pouncival or Admetus. You know how unknown my Quaxo is."

Victoria was nice, and Zela loved to spend time with female cats. She could tell that, even though Vic had acted very high-up as a Jellicle when she first saw her, she was a very shy female. It was true, she was small enough to be a kitten, but she was actually in between that and an adult, just like Zela. Etcy and Electra were about the same age, but Electra seemed a bit younger than the rest, and shyer. Etcy, she was definitely the one who loved to be in the crowd; a very social queen.

It was in that moment that Zela glanced at two figures. It was the two identical black and white twins that kept staring at her when she going to the meeting with Jellyorum. They didn't see her; the twins just seemed to be staring into blank space.

"Who are _they_?" said Zela, looking at the twins.

The three females saw their friend looking at the identical tom and queen. Etcetera was the first to speak:

"Those two are Coricopat and Tantomile."

"The psychics." Added Electra quietly.

Zelaphelia was confused, "What?"

"They were said to be born to Old Deuteronomy and his seventh wife." This came from Victoria, "It's also rumored that can see into the future, and they sometimes know when someone comes to the Junkyard unexpectedly."

"Wow, they must be very special to the tribe if they can see into the future. Are there any other cats like that?"

"A few, there's the twins; obviously, Mr. Mistoffelees has magical powers of illusion, and the one that isn't part of the Jellicles, his name is-"

But Victoria couldn't finish, for there was a crash, like glass had been broken, and shrieks of horror from the queens.

One of the queens that Zela couldn't see shouted in terror, "Macavity!"


	4. Deuteronomy's plan

Munkustrap felt the tension amongst the tribe. The broken glass was a warning signal of Macavity. Before Munk could speak to Old Deuteronomy, he ran out to see frightened queens, kittens, and a few toms, all in an alert state of mind. He quickly located Coricopat and Tantomile and went over to them.

"Tantomile, Coricopat," Munk said, out of breath, "Is it Macavity?"

The twins paused for a moment. They were trying to feel the presence of the cat coming to the Junkyard. The suddenly looked back at Jellicle protector, which made him flinch a little.

"No," this was from Coricopat.

"It is just Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie coming." continued Tantomile.

"Oh thank Heavyside." Munkustrap said in relief.

The Jellicle protector ran from the twins and jumped onto a high-up crate, and shouted for the frightened cats' attention.

"Everyone," shouted Munkustrap, "it is a false alarm, it's just Mungo and Teazer!"

There was a sigh of relief amongst the crowd of cats. As they continued what they were originally doing, but now they were trembling. That was how feared Macavity was now, and even Munkustrap was getting nervous. What would happen when that warning wasn't false?

"Munkustrap!" A strong voice shouted at him. It was Old Deuteronomy, "Come."

Munk had completely forgotten that Deuteronomy was waiting for him. He quickly rushed over to the Jellicle Leader. The two toms ran into Deuteronomy's den once again. Munkustrap sat by an old broken stove in the corner, while his father took a few seconds of breath, probably thinking about what he was going to say to his son.

"Did you want to speak to me about…Zelaphelia?" Munkustrap asked.

"Yes," replied Deuteronomy, "you see, I spoke to Coricopat, Tantomile, and Mistoffelees about her. Munkustrap, she has relatives here. The problem is no one knows who that is."

"You mean, her real family, they're here?"

"Correct."

"That's wonderful that she can find her them now."

"Yes, but I fear the worst reaction from her. Both parents abandoned her. She could still take it the wrong way."

"Well, then we must find that family then, and find out that reaction."

"That's not all that I wanted to tell you Munkustrap. When I talked to Mistoffelees he sensed something unusual in her."

"What did he mean?"

"He meant that she has supernatural abilities. Mistoffelees stated that, like Coricopat's and Tantomile's powers, it is possible she senses things out of the range of her sight and hearing. This power is called mindsight, the ability to see things that are not visible to the eye. This maybe a powerful strength to the Jellicle tribe, but if she takes the news of her family the wrong way, we may also make an enemy."

"That would be a problem then, wouldn't it? So what do we do?"

"Munkustrap, I believe she has abilities far beyond any cat I have seen, even past my own power. I wish to make her an apprentice to me. She may have wisdom far beyond my own one day. Munkustrap I have grown tired of this world, I do not wish to seem selfish, but I think it may be time soon for me to go to the Heavyside Layer in a few years."

Munkustrap just stared at his father. How could Deuteronomy do this? Abandon his tribe and leave it in the care of a cat who may be a spy to Macavity? This couldn't happen, but worst of all Munkustrap felt a bit of jealousy in him. Wasn't _he _supposed to take over for Deuteronomy when he left for the Heavyside Layer? Munkustrap never felt such a combination self-pity and jealousy before.

"Are you talking about a cat that has just joined the tribe, seems so special that she's going to take the place of the leader? What if she's been lying the whole time? What if she can't be trusted?"

"Munkustrap, I can sense you are not at ease with my plan. She might not even accept the offer."

"But she probably will, and to have that much power…she could take advantage of it, and what if she's one of Macavity's-"

"I know there is a concern of that." Deuteronomy interrupted, "I have watched her; true she is mysterious, but she has the heart of a Jellicle. And, I have a sense that you may be confused why she would be the choice to be the next leader and not you."

"Yes…I was wondering about that."

"Munkustrap, you and your family must be the protectors of the Jellicle tribe. You must teach your own children to take over for _you_. What would happen when we don't have the Jellicle guardian?"

"But Victoria and Electra are so young…"

"They will grow older in time, and you must teach them all that you know. It was quite a scare with that false alarm. I could see your kittens scrambling around like crazed cats."

"I know…"

"That is nothing to be ashamed of. Your kin will learn, but only if they learn from you."

"This will change everything."

"If she doesn't accept the apprenticeship, then nothing will change, except that she will still be a strong ally to the Jellicles."

"Hmm…You are right Deuteronomy. So when do we tell her?"

"We will have a meeting with all the adult cats and see if they can identify her as a relative. If any know her as family, we will tell her then."

"Alright, when will this meeting take place?."

"Tomorrow, before sunset. That seems like the right timing."

"So soon?"

"We have little time to waste my son."

"Ah...I see. Alright then..."

"I promise you, Munkustrap the next few days will be filled with change."

Little did any of the Jellicles know that Macavity had spies in unknown places, and they were hearing everything that the leader and protector were saying. Soon Macavity would know everything, and the next few days _would_ be filled with change...

^~*~^

Electra, Etcy, Vic, and Zela were still calming down from the false alarm, and so was everyone else. Zela had never seen such a frightened group of cats before. She was so confused why everyone would act that way.

"What was that about?" Zela asked.

"You don't know?" said Victoria, "That was a signal that Macavity and his henchcats were coming."

"…Who's Macavity?"

The three females stared at Zela, as if she was crazy or stupid.

"You have never heard of Macavity?"asked Etcy, "He's only the most terrible cat on earth. He's the Napoleon of crime, the hidden paw, the cat of mystery, the most evil cat on earth! Ask any feline here!"

"He's that awful?" asked Zela, "What has he done that's so bad?"

"No one really knows how it actually started." Explained Victoria, "Some say he's actually the son of Old Deuteronomy, and was going to receive a promising future as a the Jellicle guardian, and then the next leader, but when Munkustrap came into the picture, Deuteronomy decided to make him the protector of the tribe. Macavity was so furious that it was like he bled anger and jealousy. He didn't realize that he was going to receive a place there too, but he ran away from the tribe after confronting his father about the matter, with little success. Some say he even killed a cat, but was soon banished. So, Macavity started his own tribe, with the most crazed and horrid characters as his henchcats. He has always held a grudge for the Jellicles and swore revenge against us."

"He's done every crime against the Jellicles that is possible."Etcy retorted, "He's murdered, stole, catknapped, and so on. He's a master of disguise, he's called the 'hidden paw,' He's an ingenious criminal. Macavity is wanted for everything."

"Wow." Zela said. She couldn't believe how evil this cat was. This one 'ingenious criminal' was the cause of all the troubles of the Jellicles, "Didn't you say something about a terrible cat with powers, were you going to say it was him?"

"Yes, I _was_ talking about Macavity."Etcy said, "He has the powers of levitation and hypnosis. Why, last year, at the Jellicle ball, he crashed the party and used hypnotizing powers on everyone, and catknapped Old Deuteronomy. Thankfully we were able to defeat Macavity, but he escaped…"

"What happened to Old Deuteronomy?" Zela asked.

"Well," started Victoria, "My mate, Mistoffelees brought him back…"

"I thought you were mated with Quaxo." Zela said quizzically.

" He is. Mistoffelees and Quaxo is the same cat."

"…I don't think I get what you mean Vic."

"Come on, I'll show you."

Victoria walked over to an old oven while Zela followed. Inside was the same black and white cat Vic had been playing with earlier, snoozing the day away, except, he looked different. His coat was almost…sparkling.

"Misto," Victoria whispered, "wake-up!"

The white female nudged her mate a couple times until he groaned and looked up. He smiled at Victoria, but then he looked over at Zela, and vanished.

"Wha-!" The confused queen exclaimed, "Wha-Where'd he go?!"

Victoria grinned, slyly, "Wait for it…"

Suddenly Zela heard a sound coming from behind her. She zipped around to find Mr. Mistoffelees in front of her. She flinched in surprise.

"It's nice to finally meet you Zela."Mistoffelees said.

Zela was confused at the mysterious vanishing and reappearing act, "How did you get over here-"

"Misto has magic powers Zela." Victoria Reminded.

"How-How did you know my name?" Zela asked the tuxedo tom.

"Tantomile and Coricopat told me." replied Misto, "They were at the meeting deciding your fate."

"oh, I see..."

"I'm sorry I scared you, I'm still getting that trick right."Mistoffelees stated.

"Its-its okay," stammered Zela, "I was just surprised. I didn't know you could do that."

The tom chuckled, "I can do _much_ more than that. Would you like to see a demonstration?"

That was the last thing Zelaphelia wanted. She almost had a heart-attack from what he just did. Before she could decline, there were shrieks by some of the kittens.

_Oh no! Not another warning signal! _Zela thought to herself,_ Is Macavity coming now?_

But it wasn't the elite cat of mystery, no. It was none other than the Curious cat himself, Rum Tum Tugger. The female queens, especially Electra, Etcy and a wide-eyed black and orange female Zela hadn't met before, were shrieking in delight. Even Victoria was smiling with excitement, while Misto just rolled his eyes.

"Who's coming?" Zela asked the black and white tom.

Mistoffelees looked at the shrieking females with annoyance and pointed forward, "Rum Tum Tugger."

Zela looked where the magical cat, (who had now lost his shiny coat)was pointing, and saw a handsome tomcat with a sleek black coat and a leopard-spotted main. He seemed to be greeting his adoring 'fans,' when he glanced at Zelaphelia with curiosity...

^~*~^

"He did what!?!" Demeter exclaimed in surprise.

"Deuteronomy wants to make the new female his apprentice." Munkustrap said miserably.

"I don't believe it. How could he do such a thing? She's not even in queenhood yet, he wants to leave to the Heavyside layer, and he expects her to take care of the tribe?!?!"

"She might not even accept the offer Dem."

"But she might, and you're rightfully the future leader. You're his son!"

"I know that, and he knows that, but he thinks that Zelaphelia is so powerful that she will gain wisdom that will surpass his own after he passes."

"But it's just not-" but Demeter stopped. Zelaphelia…She had heard the name before, long ago, but she couldn't remember…Of course, she knew where she had heard it before!

"Did you say Zelaphelia?" asked Demeter.

"Yes," Munkustrap answered, "What? Do you know her?"

Demeter couldn't tell her mate that she knew the name, knowing he would take it the wrong way. What was she supposed to say to him? 'Munkustrap I know who this cat is and you're going to hate it when I tell you'? No, she couldn't do that to him, He'd never forgive her.

"No," Demeter answered, "I uh…must have heard it used by some of the other queens."

"Oh," Munkustrap said, "Well…listen, it's going to be difficult the next few days. A lot is going to change."

"You're telling me…" Demeter mumbled.

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…"

"No, what did you mean Demeter?"

"Nothing! Would you drop it? I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Okay, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. Don't get your tail in a bunch!"

"My tail?! I'm not-….I'm sorry, I've just been high-strung." the golden queen tried to calm-down the argument, "That Macavity warning signal really made me nervous."

"I know," Munkustrap chuckled, "I heard you screech his name."

The two cats laughed. Demeter was so glad how well Munku was taking his father's wishes, and ashamed that she couldn't, but that name was so familiar, and now she didn't know what to do. She couldn't help but wonder why Munku could stand there and laugh about his brother's attempts to destroy the Jellicles. Macavity was pure evil, and the Jellicle protector treated it like a joke. Well, even she had a…past with the Mystery cat, but now she was afraid of him and every time he was close by, she felt the nerves in her body grow tenser. The mates smiled at each other and nuzzled to make up for the fight, and together, they had a well-deserved catnap in the warm drainpipe...

^~*~^

The warehouse was depressing and somber, and even some of the queens couldn't take Macavity's way of decorating at home. The mystery cat came out from his large den, peered around at the henchcats, (napping on the job, as usual) and sneered. The help he got was so lazy. The red tom stalked out of the room with a scowl on his face, and made his way outside the queens' den, needing some feminine comfort. He stopped to see Griddlebone pacing back and forth with an expression of anger on her pretty white face.

"Awe, why so troubled dear Griddlebone?"Macavity asked slyly.

"Just waiting for that new queen you brought here to get out of the den. She won't leave or share the area. You sure have a rotten way of picking queens Macavity!"

"Well I brought you here didn't I?"The ginger cat chuckled.

The Prussian female smiled, "Sly one…Jezabella certainly has been a pain since she got here."

"No need to worry, my sweet; soon she will be broken-in on this lifestyle."

"Well I certainly hope-"

The two cats were interrupted one of Macavity's spies, a black tom with a jagged scar on his left cheek.

"Ah, here to finally report to me Barnabas?"Macavity asked.

"Yes sir…"

"You're very unpunctual and it is becoming intolerable! I suggest you get your times correct before something very ugly happens. I'd tell you what that is, but there is a queen present. What did you find out?"

"Well…for starters Deuteronomy has returned."

"Ha, Good to know old Daddy-dearest graced the city with his presence." Macavity retorted sarcastically, with no surprise

"He had some female with him."

"What?"

"He had a female with him." Barnabas repeated.

"Huh, so he got himself a new queen, did he?" the red male chuckled to himself, "Is she lovely?"

"…In my opinion Sir."

"Figures that the old dust-bucket would take all the good ones."

"Ahem." This came from Griddlebone.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Macavity said with agitation.

Griddlebone stalked away, probably not wanting to hear the rest of the report.

"Sir, she isn't _his_ new queen; She's was an injured cat he found, and he made her part of the tribe."

"Really?"Macavity asked in little interest.

"and I heard Deuteronomy and Munkustrap talk about her. He said that she had 'supernatural abilities'"

"Did you get the female's name?"

"No, I was almost caught and had to leave, luckily they mistook two other Jellicles coming back to the Junkyard for yo-"

"You were almost caught!? I don't take '_almost caught'; _I want 'never caught'! If that ever happens again I will rip you to-...…hm…supernatural abilities you say….Well, I guess I will have to pay a visit to the tribe soon, see how the family is doing, and find out more about this…'supernatural female..'"Macavity cackled meniacally, concocting a plan in his mind...


	5. Realization

Tugger stared at the beautiful queen across the Junkyard with Quaxo. She was enticing; her sleek black coat, the red and golden fur, her curled-back whiskers, those hypnotizing violet eyes, every part of her was a new sensation of unusual and unfamiliar beauty, which Tugger couldn't help but gaze at in awe. It was then that he realized that he had never seen this female before, but then he remembered…_Wait, of course, she's the new cat from the meeting,_ the Curious Cat thought to himself. Tugger wondered why he didn't realize where he had seen her before, probably because he wasn't really paying attention during the gathering of adults. His brother, Munkustrap, convinced him to come for showing some form of responsibility and make a good impression on the older cats. Well, it couldn't hurt to get the female's attention. "Hey Jemmi," Tugger said to a black and orange kitten, admiring him, "Who's that cat over there?" He pointed to the new Jellicle queen from across the Junkyard.

"Hmm…I don't know." The kitten replied, "Isn't she the new female that joined the tribe?"

"Well, I know _that _Jemima," Tugger retorted with annoyance, "but what's her name?"

The kit, not knowing what to say to the handsome tom, turned to her friend Etcetera, "Etcy do you know?"

"Huh?" asked the female, who was too focused on Tugger to realize she was asked a question, "Oh, yeah, that's Zela. She's the new queen."

"Hmm…I'm gonna go," Tugger pronounced, "I'll see you girls later."

With that, he gave a wink to them and jumped out of sight. _Maybe I can get her attention later… _Tugger thought to himself. The eager tom decided to hatch up a plan to meet this female, but how to do it was a whole different matter…

^~*~^

Zelaphelia made her way across the Junkyard, to try and find a place to sleep, which apparently was a difficult thing to do, considering so many dens were off limits to the queen. Like Munkustrap had told her, she had an exhausting day, and just trying to find a resting place was just making it worse for her. She decided to look through every aspect of the Junkyard and see if she could find a suitable den. The Jellicle's home was filled with unusual trash that she never thought she would ever interact with. Oddly enough the place had a rustic charm that just attracted it more to her. She came among a group of queens, two she had recognized; Jellyorum and Bombalurina. Jelly was only a few feet away from her, while Bombalurina was farther, after seeing the unusual female coming near; the red queen narrowed her amber eyes, suspiciously at her, and so with that intense glare, Zela looked away.

The medical cat saw her, and gave a small grin, "Hello Zela," She said, "It is nice to see that you have made your way around the Junkyard."

"Good evening Jellyorum," Zela replied, "It is good to see you again."

"I don't suppose you've met the other queens."

Zela shook her head. She had made few friends in the short time she'd been with the Jellicles, but most were among her age group, and it would be nice to meet queens a bit older than her.

"Well let me introduce you to my friend, Jennyanydots. Jenny come here and meet Zela."

An orange tabby queen, maybe a little older then Jelly, jumped down from a wooden crate that she was resting on, and strolled over to the two females, sitting patiently. Jenny was such a pretty cat; she had a creamy color in her coat, with orange stripes like a tiger and small brown spots all over her body, like a leopard. The queen gave a friendly smile to the nervous female,

"It is nice to meet you Zela. I'm Jenny."

"Nice to meet _you_;" Zela said courteously, "Jellyorum has told me about you."

"That reminds me Jenny," Jelly interrupted, "Did you get those herbs for her wound?"

"Of course I did," the perky queen replied, "The cockroaches were a wonder last night; helping me so well. Hold on, I have the herbs with me."

Jenny ran behind the wooden crate she just came from, and in a few seconds she came back with some strange leaves in her mouth. Zela couldn't identify it as any herb she had ever seen.

"Here you go Jelly," The orange queen said after she let the unusual herb fall out of her mouth. The medical cat dragged the leaf along-side of her with her paw and then turned to Zela.

"Would you mind if I compress this to your leg wound right now?"Jelly asked, pointing down at the herb.

"Oh no," Zela replied, "Go ahead,"

Zela sat down, and watched the female do her work. First, Jelly peeled off the bandage from Zela's wound and examined the ugly cut that was now no longer bleeding. Jellyorum put the herb on the wound, and pressed on it. Zela felt it sting her flesh and winced at the pain, but Jellyorum quickly removed her paw, and then re wrapped the bandage on Zela's leg.

"Thank you Jellyorum." The young female said, "I'm glad you're doing this for me."

"It wasn't a problem dear," the medical cat replied, "after all, you are family."

Zela gave a grateful smile to Jelly. It felt good to be accepted after such a long time of trying to survive on the streets, but she was tired and was about to ask one of the two queens for help on finding a spot to sleep, when suddenly Zela heard a soft patting of feet coming toward the three of them. Zela looked around and saw a tense-looking queen, staring at her. She had a gorgeous golden colored mane with a black coat and distinct white chest. She looked like a very skittish female, and she was with the red queen, Bombalurina, who had jumped down from where she was only to meet the queen at the entry way.

Jenny paced forward at the two females and greeted them, "Hello Demeter, Bomba, I don't believe you two have met the newest Jellicle, this is-"

But Jenny didn't finish. The golden queen, that had been called Demeter, nudged Bombalurina, and together they ran off. She looked back once at the three confused queens, staring at her, but looked at Zelaphelia once more, shivered, then ran off with Bomba. It was a confusing situation that Zela couldn't help but wonder in curiosity as what had just happened. Why would the female come into the queens' den only to see newest Jellicle member, looked horrified, and then run out?

"Huh." Jenny snorted, "That skittish Demeter, she's never the one to talk much. Unusual that Bombalurina would run off without saying a word though…"

"Um…yes," Zela stammered, "Jelly could you help me find a place to sleep, I haven't had much luck on my own."

"Of course, you can stay with the younger females. Come follow me,"

Jellyorum walked past the entry way of the queens' den, and gestured Zela to follow her. They walked past an old rusty stove, (The same one that she saw Misto in) and followed Jellyorum up a few cold stone stairs, that lead up to another level of the Junkyard. The medical cat stopped at an old car that was rusted up with chipped red paint and both doors, unattached.

Jellyorum went next to the car's side and gestured Zela to come forward, "This is where you can sleep," Zela jaunted over next to her, and peered inside. There sat Etcy, Electra, Vic, and the orange and black female that Zela had seen earlier next to Rum Tum Tugger. "I'm sure you've already met my daughter, Etcetera, and Munkustrap and Demeter's children Electra and Victoria, and that is Jemima, Jenny and Skimble's daughter."

"Who's Skimble?" Zela asked. She hadn't heard of him yet.

"Oh, you'll find out tomorrow," Jellyorum assured, "I'll introduce you to some of the toms later. Good night dears!"

Jellyorum quickly rushed away back to the queen's den, while Zelaphelia jumped up into the old car. The vehicle was beaten and torn up. The hard leather chairs were used as scratching posts and (as exhibited by the four female cats) was later used as a bed. Zela sat down and curled up in between Victoria and Jemima. The orange and black kitten stared at her for a while, but it didn't bother Zelaphelia.

"Hi," greeted the female, "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet, I'm Jemima, but everyone calls me Jemmi. You're Zela aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm glad that I've gotten to know most of the cats around here."

"Have you met Tugger yet?" Jemima asked.

"I've seen him, but we haven't formally met."

"Maybe someone could introduce you tomorrow."

"Okay then…"

"Don't worry, even though you're not born here, you'll still be an honored member of the tribe. I can tell you're very nervous about having a new life-style, but every Jellicle here is excited to have a new cat around. Pretty soon, you'll get everyone's trust and respect. I'll talk to you tomorrow. G'night."

Jemima put her head down and already seemed to be snoring. Zela looked at the other three females, hoping to strike a conversation with them, but only to find them dreaming in the night. It had been a long day, trying to meet all the Jellicles, and the three queens were the ones that had to introduce Zela to the members of the tribe. She could recall all the cats she had met that day: The four queens that were about her age, Electra, Etcetera, Victoria and Jemima, the only toms she met were Old Deuteronomy, (kind of…) Munkustrap, and Mistoffelees, and the queens she had seen were Jellyorum, Jennyanydots, Bombalurina, and that one female she didn't _actually_ meet, but knew, Demeter.

Interesting how things turned out. When the day started, Zela felt disgusted with herself. She was nothing but a non-appreciated street-cat as ugly as the city sewers, with no intention of being involved in anything interesting for a change, found herself surrounded in a dangerous situation with crazed-cats, and after being tormented for no reason and left for dead, found an usual tribe that had let her into their family, and learned about entirely different world that was so close to her in the past. How could she have missed this brood of loving and honorable cats that fate seemed to keep away from her for so long?

^~*~^

Bombalurina had never seen her sister in such a state of depression since she was with Macavity. That was such a long time ago, and Demeter had been so happy when she mated with Munkustrap. It was when Bomba was just a young cat, almost near queenhood. She had left Macavity after witnessing one of his rants and with a Pollicle dog he had hired as henchmen, overhearing him speak of something that changed her perspective of the elite Cat of Mystery,

~~~~(several years beforehand)

"_You fool,"_ _Macavity shouted_,_ "How could you be so stupid? You thought a few of your dogs could go against a large group of Jellicles? I've tried for years; their numbers are too strong…for now. When my plan is finished, and _our_ power is revealed, only then can those Jellicles be defeated…Don't fail me again Scarfang, or you know what will happen if that should occur!"The mystery cat glared at him in a menacing way, knowing what twisted horrors would possibly await the Pollicle._

"_Yes Macavity…"_

"_Ready your troops for the attack. With the __**new **__numbers of dogs and cats against the Jellicles, they'll be on their knees before the fight begins…What are you staring at? GO! LEAVE MY SIGHT!"_

_Scarfang scrambled out of the room, while Bomba quickly ran back to the queens' den in fear of being seen. How could she be so stupid? She knew that no-good Mystery Cat held a strong grudge against the Jellicles, and she was idiotic enough to stay with him. She even knew what Macavity was talking about; she still had friends in the tribe that gave her news of new occurrences, and a dark Siamese cat named Cassandra, had spoken to her in the middle of the day only but a week ago, explaining an attack of Pollicle dogs. Bomba knew this had gone far enough, and this 'plan' had to be warned to the Jellicles before the worst should happen. Her family was more important to her than any old fling with Macavity, and somehow she had to leave. It would be best to tell her sister, Demeter. Maybe they could escape the 'Hidden Paw's' clutches. The queen's den wasn't full; the only females who were in there were Griddlebone, and Demeter. _

"_Bomba," the white Prussian cat said with curiosity, "Where've you been? You know Macavity wouldn't like one of his queens staying out too late."_

"_I'm sorry Griddlebone," the red queen apologized, "I was just going to talk to him, but he was…busy at the moment... Demeter, I'd like to talk to you in private please."_

_The golden queen stood up from her resting place, stretching her jaw out in a yawn, and walking in graceful pats toward her sister. Bomba couldn't help but have a competitive spirit against Demeter. She was as lovely as the red queen, but it always seemed she wanted to gain more of Macavity's attention than any of the other female in the Warehouse. It was more of a playful infatuation with Bomba and the Mystery Cat, but then, maybe Demeter would have more loyalty to him, and not her own birth-tribe._

_The two females walked outside the queens' den and wandered to the side so Griddlebone was well out of earshot. Bombalurina sat down in serious manner, waiting for the right words to come to her so she would be able to tell her sister the truth, gently._

"_What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Bomba?" Demeter asked curiously._

_Bomba took a pause, knowing what she was going to say to her sister, "Deme," she started, "I…I can't stay here any longer. Macavity is no longer in my interest."_

"_Wha-What," The confused female asked, "Why?"_

"_I just found out he has a plan to demolish the Jellicles. They're our family Deme. I can't stand by and watch them get harmed. I have to go back."_

"…_And how do you exactly plan to gain their trust? You and I left a year ago to be with Macavity."_

"_I know, and I…I don't know how to gain their trust. I have a few friends there. Cassandra will be on my side and Tugger will stand in my defense. Demeter, come with me. We can both get our family out of danger."_

"_But who would stand in my defense? You? No one else would…"_

"…_Maybe…Munkustrap would."_

"_Why would that silly tabby do such a thing?"_

"…_Well…you know he…really likes you."_

"_But he probably won't now, knowing I went to Macavity! No…no Bomba, Macavity has cared for me more than the Jellicles have…I want to stay with him…"_

_Bomba stared at her sister in horrific awe… "How can you go against your own your family?!"_

"_If…If Macavity did than so can I. Do whatever pleases you and I will do the same. Good-bye Bomba."_

_Demeter rushed away back into the queens' den. __**How could she do this…?**__ Bomba asked herself. Everything was falling apart, her family, her life, even she was slowly deteriorating…but she knew what she had to do._

_Later that evening, all the queens, including Demeter, were asleep. The nervous, but steady, red female crept slowly past the snoozing cats, but took one more look at her sister. Well, if she wanted to stay with a traitor and a murderer, then Bomba wasn't going to stop her. _

_The red queen sneaked out of the queens den, while the night sky was clouded and dark through the open window. She crept silently to the main room of the warehouse, past the sleeping guards, (as lazy as ever). That was the easy part, but soon she came across Macavity's quarters. All the doors had been shredded to bits by the henchcats, or torn off by the humans who were here years before it was abandoned, and so Bomba could see clearly through Macavity's den. The Mystery Cat was facing the wall, apparently half-asleep. She tried to sneak as quickly as possible past the room, but instead, trying to rush made a loose floor-board creak loudly. Bomba looked back at the room, but no one had woken up. With a breath of relief, she quickly and carefully ran out of the warehouse._

_She had made it about a few feet away, when she heard a small sound; almost like a mouse, scrambling along the side-walk, but louder. What if someone had heard her? She quickly zipped around, only to be met by nothing. Bomba gave a long breath of contentment, glad to feel safe and turned back to where she had been walking, but when she did, a pair of mad yellow eyes locked a gaze upon her. The coat of a devil, sparked like fire, and Bomba recognized the stranger to be none-other-than, Macavity._

"_Where are you going so late Bombalurina?" The Mystery Cat asked menacingly._

_Now the red queen was scared. Bomba was filled with nothing but fear and terror, but she knew that she would have to muster-up enough courage to get past the horrific situation._

"_I'm leaving."She said, straight forward, almost satisfied with her answer._

"_Hmmm…I always knew you'd never last…Too bad. I was beginning to like you. At least your sister will still be here to fulfill a _real_ queen's purpose." Bomba was filled with rage, __**if he even thinks about touching her**__… but before she could threaten him, Macavity swished his paw across her face, knocking her down, and leaving a trace of blood on her cheek. "Get out Bomba! I'd kill you, but I know your puny tribe would never trust the scum of the street again."_

But Macavity was wrong. The Jellicles _did_ accept her back and she _did_ regain their trust, (with the help of the friends she'd predicted would stand in her defense,) and soon after, she told the tribe that Macavity was planning an attack with an army of Pollicle dogs. The Jellicles were well-prepared enough to defeat the twisted cat's plan when the fight took place. The success of victory was celebrated by all, but Bomba missed her sister. It was almost a year later after _she _had escaped Macavity, but not a word from Demeter. Before Bombalurina had lost all hope, her sister finally showed her face in the Junkyard, but was beaten and bruised. The outside world had treated her sister cruelly. Demeter explained to the tribe that she realized Bomba was right, and was able to sneak away from the Hidden paw, but she feared that the tribe would not accept her again and became a street-cat for the year. She came back thinking the worst, but hoping for the best, and with a little convincing by a few other cats, (which was Bomba and Munkustrap) Demeter was able to be a Jellicle again.

Those were the days, when times were simpler, and Deuteronomy didn't randomly bring females, who no one knew, to join the tribe. Bombalurina couldn't put her paw on it, but there wasn't something right about Zela and her suspicions were accurate, for later in the day, Demeter told Bomba a secret that she had been keeping from her for years. After a short confrontment of recognition of the mysterious female earlier in the queens' den, where Zelaphelia had conveniently been, talking to Jellyorum and Jennyanydots, Demeter confirmed her thoughts to be true. This secret was too important to keep Bomba quiet; this had to be told to Old Deuteronomy.

"Demeter," Bomba said to her sister, while talking to her in Munkustrap and the golden female's den, "Are you sure this is the queen you've been talking about? You sure you haven't confused her with someone else?"

"Bomba," Demeter replied, "I've never been sure of anything else in my life. She is who I thought she was."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…Bomba!" Demeter suddenly shouted, "You have to swear, not to tell anyone. If Munkustrap knew…he'd…well, he would never forgive me…"

"Demeter, this isn't just some piece of gossip that wouldn't be important to anyone. This is serious! Munkustrap has to know- he has a right to know."

"But...how could I…"

"You have to, somehow."

"But… It would break his heart…and what would Zelaphelia think?"

"There isn't a choice in this. You have to at least tell Old Deuteronomy. It's the right thing to do."

Demeter gave a pause to think about her sister's proposal. The golden queen was so nervous about this situation, which if she was to answered no, than Bomba knew she would have to take matters into her own paws.

"…Your right." Demeter said, reluctantly to Bomba's ears, "There's no way out of it. I have to tell her, and Munku, and Old Deuteronomy, but when?"

"When the time is right, little sister, when the time is right…"


	6. Jellicle Families

Munkustrap decided to sleep at his humans' home tonight. His owners were probably worried about him anyway. The Jellicle protector had stayed at the Junkyard, late, trying to figure out everything that had just happened. To sum everything up in his mind: a new female had just joined the tribe, she was now going to take over as leader of the Jellicles for Old Deuteronomy which was rightfully _his _duty, his mate was acting extremely more skittish than she usually was, and he was now supposed to find the family of the mysterious queen that the Leader insisted was a Jellicle cat.

Well, now he had lost himself in the confusion. His life was falling apart; a bright future which had been set before him, now crumbled at his feet, all because of a single female that had so-said, 'supernatural powers.' Jealousy still consumed him. This was such a sudden change in his life, not only had his expectations of a promising future gone awry, but his father also expected him to teach his own children the ways of a Jellicle guardian. Victoria and Electra were so young, and now his daughters were about to have a future made for them. In truth, Munkustrap _was_ having his laid-out for him as well, but it was an honor to serve under the Jellicle Leader to him, but Old Deuteronomy's wishes were probably not going to be as easily accepted by young females, no matter how much they loved him.

It didn't matter now. The plan was now in-action, and there was no stopping it. Munkustrap's constant jealousy issues would have to stand-down for the time being; it was the only way to make his father happy. He decided he would simply have to endure the little emotional pain that was affecting him so deeply. Munkustrap slowly trotted along the foggy streets, looking for his home. It was a tall, brick apartment building called The Lurid Presage, a humble abode to forty-eight humans, and twenty-four animals, including the Jellicle protector. The dwelling was large; inside, it was musty and aged, but it was home, and Munkustrap did find a family that adored him: just an elderly couple, gray-haired, wrinkled, and lonely, which was the purpose of a cat around the house,(even if he wasn't there often.)

The problem with these foggy nights, which seem so peaceful at-first, was that it became harder and harder to locate where he lived. The darkness wasn't a problem as much as the mist was. Munkustrap searched for about an hour before he finally found the familiar smell of the Lurid Presage. The closer he came, the stronger the scent markings were, and soon after a few minutes he could finally see the large, brick building. He was relieved to be home after such a long night of searching. He slowly walked up to the front steps, glad to see the cat-door, open. Right when he was about to enter, he heard a crash behind the building. He was caught, off-guard, and flinched. The scare was a bit of a shock, but Munku forced his being to calm-down again. He was still a little shaken, and decided to investigate. Munkustrap walked down the two stone steps, that were now chipped a hard, and peered around the corner…nothing; just a tipped over trash can, but out of curiosity the tom crept over to the garbage that was now spilled-over in the alley-way. There wasn't anything he could see or hear now anymore, and turned back, intending to go back to the door-way, but then, right in front of him, was a flash of red past his eyes…before Munkustrap could react, he felt a hard push on his back and was knocked to the ground. He quickly jumped to his feet, thinking he was going to defend himself in some sort of cat-fight, only to be greeted by a pair of vicious yellow eyes. The cat in that had knocked him down was the master criminal, himself.

"What do you want Macavity?" Munkustrap growled, about ready to pounce.

"Why, do I need a reason to see my own brother?" Macavity asked menacingly.

"Half-brother," Munkustrap corrected, "and you're no longer welcome in my life or to the Jellicles."

"Bah, why would I think about going to the Jellicles again? After what our father did to me…but I didn't come here to vent now, did I? I just need information, and the 'protector among the Jellicles' seems to know all the answers…" Macavity, quick as lighting, made a lunge with his paw at his brother's throat, with much success, and wrapped his razor-sharp claws tightly around Munkustrap's neck.

"Now tell me what I need to know!" the Mystery Cat commanded, "Who is the female that just came to the tribe? What powers does she have?!"

Munkustrap's throat burned in pain, and could barely breathe, let alone speak. He attempted a whispering of an answer, "You…always were stronger than…Tugger and myself… but not even… then could it get you what you wanted…nor can it do differently now."

Macavity snarled, "And you were always the most stubborn," He released his grip from his brother's throat; Munkustrap breathed deeply several times, coughing, "Forget it, you're useless," the red tom growled, "You always were!" The Jellicle protector gained his strength in only a few seconds, and was about to turn and fight Macavity, but when he did, the Mystery Cat had already vanished.

Now things were getting dangerous…_How did Macavity know about Zelaphelia?_ Munkustrap thought. He was almost surprised that his brother didn't attempt to kill him. He had him right in his claws, and could have crushed the Jellicles' protector; perhaps a moment of weakness? It didn't matter now, the situation was getting well out-of-hand. The silver tabby made his decision: he couldn't hold a petty grudge over Zelaphelia. This situation was now endangering the tribe, and he had to protect the Jellicles now more than ever…

^~*~^

The morning sun shined through the window of the vehicle, and hit Zelaphelia, waking her to a new day. It was at this moment, when she looked around to find that she had awakened to an empty car. All of the other females had already gone away for the morning. _I'll have to find them later…_the queen thought to herself. Zela stretched out her arms and extended her claws and opened her mouth in a silent yawning. She folded her hind and front legs under her body and neatly sat in a regular cat position. It was a peaceful second day in the Junkyard, and not a single feline had disturbed her. This was the best Zela had felt in months.

She figured it would be good to put pause on her resting, and try to find her friends. The golden-red queen got up from her tired state, and leaped outside through the shattered window at the front of the car. The sun was shining and the Junkyard was unusually bright, _but where was everyone_? Zela thought. Suddenly, a darkened stun went through her and then something showed itself in her view…

_**It was a city side-walk next to a large brick apartment building, and a silver and black tabby tom was walking about the**_ _**streets, looking nervous and depressed. This cat was Munkustrap. He gave a small sigh, and then rushed around the busy street corner past the lively humans, that didn't notice him pass-by their feet…**_

The vision vanished in Zela's mind, and she phased back into the real world. What had just happened? She had never experienced anything like that before. It was like some sort of… premonition. Zelaphelia set it aside and ignored what had just happened. Instead, she looked around for her friends.

She jumped down from the old car, and looked around for a sign of any movements. Then she saw a Victoria, cleaning herself and talking with Misto…or Quaxo now. Zela also saw Etcy and Jemima coming towards her. The golden-red queen gave a smile to her friends and they did the same,

"Morning sleepy head," Etcy greeted, "It's close to noon and you were sleeping. We thought you'd never get up!"

"Well, I'm up now."Zela replied, "I, uh, guess I stayed up a little later than I had expected."

"You're telling me!" The over-excited female exclaimed, "Every cat in the Junkyard was up before you."

Jemima, sensing some discomfort in the conversation, inverted the subject, "Zela, did you want to meet some of the other Jellicles?"

"Uh…yes," the tired female replied, "Sure. I'd love to."  
"Okay!" Etcetera cried, "Jemmi and I will help. We'll start right now!"

Etcy led the two females over to Victoria and Quaxo, who were both smiling at the group of young queens coming to them.

"Hi you guys," Etcy greeted. "We were wondering if you could help us. Zela needs to know some of the other cats. Can you point some of them out for us?"

"Sure," Quaxo concurred, "Okay, Zela I'll tell you what I know. Do you four care if I take her with me?"

Etcetera, Electra, and Jemima shook their heads, but Victoria looked a bit anxious. "Um," the white queen started, "I think I might come with you. Just to take her later on and point out some of the queens."

Quaxo gave her a clever look, knowing what his mate was thinking, "That's cute Vicky. I love that you get so easily jealous." The white female glared at the black and white cat, in opposition. She was about to protest her mate's statement, but before she could say a word, he trotted away. Victoria got up from where she was sitting, and ran next to his side. Zela quickly followed the two of them as they headed up toward the pile of junk stacked-up on each other, and started to leap over every passing object.

"Where are we going?" The very confused Zelaphelia asked.

"We're gonna sneak over to the Toms' Den," Quaxo confirmed, "It's just over that busted bed post and around the pillar. Keep quiet though; I'm not supposed to let queens in" The two females followed the black and white cat's instructions. They climbed over the bedpost, and then got to the pillar and peered over the edge. They were inexplicably high-up, but had a good view of the toms around the den.

"Okay," Quaxo started, "Do you see the elderly tom sitting on the paint can; gray fur, shaking paws?" Zela found him, and nodded, "His name is Gus, but his real name is Asparagus. He's known the theatre cat, spent all his youth as an actor, but now he suffers from Palsy, which is why his paws shake, and over there," he pointed toward a wooden closet, with two cats sitting on top of it, "You see the white tom with a grayish main and brown patches?" Zela nodded, "His name is Tumblebrutus. He's very acrobatic, and one of my best friends. His mom is Jennyanydots. Some rumors are that he was a weak kitten, and everyone poked fun at him, so he ran away for awhile and came back with more acrobatic ability.

"Now next to him," he pointed to the small white and brown tom sitting with Tumblebrutus, "That's Pouncival. He's a young tom, but he's also a major flirt with a queen called Bombalurina; Very eager, sometimes very annoying. The white cat with black spots over by the old broken trellis, that's Alonzo. His mate is a Siamese queen named Cassandra, but he's still a flirt. Munkustrap, the black and silver tabby tom you met yesterday, Alonzo is his right-hand-cat. His mom is Jellyorum. The gray and white tom next to him is Admetus. Not much to say about him, he really keeps to himself, but he's a very proud cat; kind of over-confident that the Jellicles are undefeatable.

"The orange tabby tom, next to that wrecked train wheel, chewing the mouse; He's Skimbleshanks. He rides with the Night Mail train. What he really does is make sure everything is ready for the passengers. He mated with Jenny. Jemima, an orange female named Rumpleteazer, and Plato are their children. While were talking 'bout him, Plato is a reddish-orange and white tom. He's not in the den right now, but you'll know him when you see him. Tumblebrutus is one of his friends; and you met Mungojerrie. He and Rumpleteazer are mates, but some people believe that he used to work for Macavity at one time, but it's just a rumor.

"Okay, do you see the grayish-brown tom at the entrance of the den?" The black and white cat asked. Zela saw him, just coming in, and sit next to the gray tom she knew as Gus. She nodded to Quaxo and he started, "His name Asparagus."

"I thought you said that Gus's name was Asparagus." Zelaphelia remarked in confusion.

"Yes," the black tom replied, "but you see, Asparagus's full title is Asparagus _Jr._ He was found, abandoned, as a kitten by Gus's old mate, who has already, departed to Heavyside. Gus took him in, and some think that Asparagus has mated with Jellyorum, but she won't admit to it, because she's Gus's actual child, and it would seem a bit awkward if someone was to believe she had mated with her adopted brother. They aren't actually related, but it still seems weird, which is probably why she won't admit to it.

You see that big black and white tom, chewing on mutton?" Quaxo asked, and Zela nodded, "His name his Bustopher Jones. He gets around this city more in a day than any other Jellicle can in months. He belongs to almost every club possible, and he's one of the most respected cats of the Jellicles; and I should mention that he's my uncle…Well, Okay, that's all I can name right now."

Zela looked at him in astonishment, "That's all of the toms?" she asked.

"Most of them," Quaxo replied, "If you like, you can sneak over near the queens' den with Victoria, and she can point out some of the females."

"C'mon," Victoria said, running through the junk, "I'll take you right now."

Zelaphelia quickly followed behind the white queen, and came around to the other side of the Junkyard. She figured out that the Jellicle's home was circular-shaped, and it seemed a bit easier to come and go with this realization. They came to a familiar place, Zela recognized as the queen's den. Several females were on the move, whether it was sleeping, knitting or any other activity.

"Alright, so you know Jellyorum and Jenny." Victoria commented, "Well, can you see the red female near them?" Zela nodded, "She's Bombalurina; kinda flirtatious, and gets jealous pretty easily. Demeter, that's the gold and black female sleeping next to her, she's and Bomba are sisters. The funny thing is, that years ago, they were both one of Macavity's queens, but they came back to the tribe; they were always Jellicles. Demeter is very skittish; probably because she had a very sketchy relationship with Macavity. Okay, so you see the white female with black stripes? Her name is Tantomile; I don't think Quaxo pointed out her brother, Coricopat. They're twins, and Old Deuteronomy and his seventh wife's litter; a lot of cats believe they're psychic."

Zela chuckled, "I bet they saw me coming."

Victoria smiled, "They really can't see a lot of things until it's as near as it can possibly be. That way their visions are more accurate. Okay, do you see the Siamese female, who is keeping to herself in the dark corner? She's Cassandra; Alonzo, like Quaxo said, is her mate. She's Munkustrap's younger half-sister; Old Deuteronomy's eighth wife's daughter."

"Wait, does that mean Munkustrap's dad is Deuteronomy?" Zela asked.

"Yeah," the white kitten replied, "Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger; they're Deuteronomy's sixth wife's children. The psychic twins, are the seventh wife's, and Macavity is the oldest, and was the fifth wife's-"

"Macavity is Deuteronomy's son?!" Zela interrupted in exclamation.

"I know," Victoria replied, "I was surprised too when I heard it. To think a cat so promising would walk-out on his family… Well, I can see we're getting off subject. You met all of the young females, umm…okay; Electra and I are Munkustrap and Demeter's children, Etcy is Jellyorum's, and Jemima is Jenny and Skimble's daughter. You met Rumpleteazer, and she's Jenny's daughter too. That's pretty much the all the Jellicles."

"Really? That's all?" Zela asked.

"Unless you want to know more about someone else." Victoria replied.

"Well…I'd kinda like to know more about…Tugger."

"Oh," The white queen exclaimed, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Vicky nudged Zela down the pile of junk and through the queen's den. Several females stared at them, but Vicky paid no attention; she just kept pushing the very confused female to the center of the Junkyard. Finally, they stopped.

"Hmm…" Victoria murmured, "Where is he? Tugger is always around here..."

Suddenly, the two queens heard a noise in the back of them. Zela was the quickest to whirl around, also followed by Vicky, and there he was. The tall, handsome, black and leopard-spotted tom that Zela had seen earlier had jumped down from high-up to stand in front of the two females; his sparkling eyes stared at the very surprised Zelaphelia, and grinned at her in his flirtatious smile.

"You're Zela," the tom confirmed, coming closer to the females, "I was told a lot about you, and I was even more surprised to see how cute you are babe."

"Um…thanks." The anxious queen replied, backing away from Tugger, who just got even closer.

"Hey Vicky," the tom asked, still staring at Zela, "You wanna get the other kits for me?"

The white female giggled, flirtatiously, "Sure Tugger…" Victoria ran off to look for her friends.

Zela was a bit confused about the handsome tom's motives, "Why did you send her to get them?" she asked.

"I just wanted her to leave. You're really not getting the way a curious cat works are you?" Tugger commented.

"That depends on which one's attempting, but not succeeding, to attract my attention," The sassy queen replied, "and there's only one who did."

"It's nice to see how observant you are."

"Well, thanks…I'm gonna check-up on Vicky." Zela turned to walk away, but only to see the black tom blocking her.

"Why the rush?" Tugger asked, "Listen, let's get something straight: you can run as far as you'd like, but there's no way you can hide from a Curious Cat."

The golden-red queen chuckled, "I'll take you up on that." Zela quickly gained speed to get away from the persistent male, but with no avail. The tom was right on her feet, and the queen couldn't help but laugh on how desperate his attempts were to get her attention. Finally she plummeted to the ground in exhaustion, and Tugger, not being able to take another step, stopped where she was lying, panting, but still grinning.

"You…are a very fast…runner." Tugger commented, out of breath.

"Thank you," Zela replied, "But I really should be going."

"C'mon," the tom persisted, "How 'bout we get out of here? When's the last time you actually had any fun?"

The queen was about to speak in protest, but then bit her tongue. She realized that he was right; Zela had been surviving on her own for years; not being able to rest, play with other kittens, or do anything that wasn't for her own security. In fact, there was nothing that she could recall in her past that was a definition of fun.

"Well…" the queen pondered for a moment, "Okay, maybe for a little while, but where are we going?"

Tugger chuckled, "I'm gonna take you to the place the other Jellicles _don't _show you. Only I have known about for years."

"Is it outside of the Junkyard?"

"Nah, it's right here in home sweet home."

Tugger helped Zela to her feet, and gestured her to follow him. He padded around the corner that looked dark and mysterious. The queen couldn't help but feel scared as the anxiety filled her stomach, and did not completely trust Tugger, but wherever he was taking her, he seemed to want to give her a kind of exciting experience. _What harm could it do?_ She asked herself, and quickly followed Tugger around the bend, and a dark hallway was in front of them. There was something soon following the darkness; almost like a golden light greeting the two cats at the end of the hall. She felt a déjà vu, from when she first arrived at the Junkyard, but what she saw was beyond the mystery of Jellicle tribe; this had a certain beauty glowing from it…

^~*~^

Demeter couldn't believe what she had to do. Munkustrap would hate her for what she did, but she had to get it off her chest. It was unavoidable; the tribe had to know that during that year after she left Macavity, something else happened that she thought she could never admit. Demeter had to find Munku, and tell him her secret. She jumped out of the drainpipe and exited Munkustrap's small den. She looked out, searching for the silver and tabby male, and there he was; quickly speaking to the twins, Coricopat and Tantomile in a hushed tone, but they quickly left his side to the meeting den. Demeter quickly padded over to her mate and prepared to speak to him,

"Munkustrap," she said. The male turned around to golden queen's face, "Munku, there's something I have to explain-"

"Demeter, we can talk later," the silver tom interrupted, "Old Deuteronomy wants to have a meeting with all the adult cats right now."

"Right now? Why? What's it about?"

"It's concerning the newest Jellicle, Zelaphelia. It's important."

_Uh oh…_ Demeter thought. This couldn't end well; now she had to tell her secret to the entire tribe, and something told her that it wasn't going to be easy.


	7. The Truth

"It is time…" Old Deuteronomy told Munkustrap. It was the beginning of the meeting, at the end of the day. The silver tom called the meeting to order. He shouted to the cats that Deuteronomy would now address the Jellicles. Munkustrap was nervous; trying to take care of this matter inconspicuously without causing much attention to…Macavity, would be difficult enough. Almost the entire tribe knowing could be hazardous to this goal though. Deuteronomy stood up on the top of a wooden bench, placed on the rusted yellow car in the meeting den.

"Cats of all kind, we gather here to speak of an important matter, concerning the newest Jellicle female, Zelaphelia. I have observed her, without verbal use, and have come to the conclusion that her family _is _of this tribe."

"What brought you to that conclusion?" asked a low voice from above shouted; it was Asparagus.

Deuteronomy paused, as if in a pondering thought, and then spoke again, "She… has unveiled certain characteristics that seemed familiar to my eye. She's articulate, curious, strong, and everything that a Jellicle would be, and I have wondered if there may be family here in the Junkyard."

There was a silence among the adults, and Munkustrap looked at Deuteronomy with doubtful, but sympathetic grin. There wasn't one cat that was going to admit that they abandoned their own kitten. They would feel like they were going to take on the wrath of the Jellicle Leader. How else would they live with the guilt, whoever the parent was?

"Come now," Deuteronomy continued, "There must be one who will at _least_ say something that they have noticed about her."

Then, Munkustrap heard a male cat clear his throat to the side, and everyone turned to him, "I have somethin' to say." It was Skimble. It couldn't be that _he_ was the relative. Zela and he held no likeness to each other; her golden-red and black fur, and his orange coat. There wasn't anyway that they were related, could it?

"I would like to know, Deuteronomy, if you are trying to ask if some adult here is her parent or relative. If that is true, then I must deny it. I do not have any relation to her, but perhaps if we look at the features of her body and face, maybe they will be familiar in the way we could recognize her as a look-a-like to one of the adults."

"Hmm…I agree with you Skimble," the elderly tom concurred, "If we could review…Munkustrap," Deuteronomy turned toward his son, "Could you recite Zelaphelia's physique?"

Munkustrap had to think back from when he first saw the young female, but it was hard to think of, for he had only seen her once. It wasn't hard to figure out after awhile, "I believe she…is a calico queen, in her youth, a black coat, but with golden fur and red streaks, her whiskers are curled, slightly, violet colored eyes, she's very tall and thin, and her forehead is highly dome."

"Hmm…that does not sound like anyone here…I…really can't think of another cat that would resemble her." Deuteronomy said.

Well, perhaps the elderly leader would rethink his conclusion of the female. If no one would confess, and he couldn't think of any cat that would look like Zela, then it must be said and done. The meeting, the Jellicle protector might realize, was pointless, and Munkustrap had the confidence that Deuteronomy would lose his hope of finding Zelaphelia's family in the tribe, and find it more suitable to drop the situation, but before Munkustrap could shout that the meeting was over, someone cried, "I have something to say!"

It was his mate, Demeter, who was lying down on top of scrap metal that was once fashioned, by some human, as a roof. Bombalurina was with her, and nudged the skittish queen to speak, "I have to tell everyone something." Demeter mumbled, loudly.

"Please, share it with us." Deuteronomy said.

"…I…I have a secret that has rotted my conscious ever since I came back to the tribe." Bomba nudged Demeter to continue.

"Zelaphelia…," the beautiful golden queen hesitated, "is _my_ daughter."

A shocking gasp went through the crowd, and Munkustrap's was the strongest of them all. Demeter had a daughter? It couldn't be. How could it be? The two mates have had kittens of their own…why would she keep such a thing from him? Munkustrap had pain struck through him, when he heard the dreadful news. Demeter looked down at him, with guilt, pity, and regret.

"How-How can this be?" Munkustrap asked.

"It's…complicated…When…I told the tribe about my leave from the Warehouse, I left out what Macavity had did. I lied about not being caught; the night I escaped, it wasn't that different from when Bomba left. Macavity found out I was trying to leave, and he cursed me, and beat me, but before he stalked back to the warehouse he-he…" Demeter couldn't continue. She broke down in tears, probably terrified of the disgusting tom's, forceful and sexual behavior. Munkustrap's anger grew from knowing what his own brother- no, his half-brother, would lure-in lovely and innocent queens, such as Deme, and just use them for his own active lust. He felt like he would run to that warehouse, and tear Macavity to shreds…

"But then," the depressing queen, "When I found out that I was…pregnant later on, I traveled around the city, avoiding the Junkyard as much as possible, and tried to take care of my kitten and train Zelaphelia for the outside-world, hoping she could make it on her own. She was _very_ young when I figured out I couldn't raise her anymore. I was a struggling mother on the street, so one day, by the river, I told her I was going to teach her how to fish, but while she was focusing on the water, I ran as quickly as I could away from my kitten. I covered-up my scent and tried to get back to the Junkyard, and that's what happened…I never felt so much regret in my life…"

"Why did you keep this from the tribe Demeter?" asked Old Deuteronomy with curiosity in his eyes.

"Because…" The golden queen shuddered, "Because I was afraid that…no one would accept me back if they knew…"

"Why would you think that no one would accept you or your daughter?" asked Jenny, who was observing from above.

Demeter didn't look-up at the curious orange female. She was glancing at Munkustrap, who was still horror-stricken by the news of his mate's deception, almost looking like she was ready to run-away in shame, but realizing her mind was wandering away from the question, responded after a long pause,

"Because…Zelaphelia's father is…Macavity."

This time, no one spoke. Tension, pain, and shock, were all around, and could be felt in every direction. Munkustrap's body turned stiff, and his paws were heavy. Now the epiphany of Demeter's actions had sunk in. He was blind-sighted at first, when he knew he should have realized when his mate spoke of Macavity's raping, that it would be _his_ child.

Actually, the silver tabby could now see his half-brother in Zela. The red streaks on her body, and her eyes, though the color was different, had the piercing stare of Macavity. It was all clear now; Zelaphelia had been surviving on the streets for several years, and it was almost like the timing was perfect. There could be no doubt, that The Mystery Cat's off-spring _was _Zelaphelia.

Finally, someone spoke, "Well then how are we supposed to trust her?" This came from Plato. He had shouted loudly for all the Jellicles to hear him, "What if during those years she met her father? Don't you think that she could still possibly be on his side?"

"But," Jellyorum, who was sitting on a paint can down below, interrupted the orange and white tom's comments, "my daughter, Etcetera, has told me Zela didn't even know who Macavity was."

"It could've been a lie." Plato pointed out.

"It's a great chance that it wasn't." Munkustrap confirmed, "And Plato, a Jellicle does _not _judge his family. No matter who there parentage is. You shouldn't-"

"Enough!" Interrupted Old Deuteronomy, "We will discuss this matter like adults, not kittens. Now, the biggest issue right now is how to tell Zelaphelia. Demeter, does she know who her father is?"

Demeter looked-up at the Jellicle leader, and shook her head, "I didn't think it would be right to tell her."

"Very well then," Deuteronomy continued, "I must confess something myself. As you all know, Macavity has certain powers of his own. Well, his daughter has received something along the lines of that. She has powers, giving her the ability of seeing things beyond her sight and hearing, and I fear if Zelaphelia takes the news of her father the wrong way, she may use this power against us. We must have a vote. I proclaim we tell this matter of her family as gently as we possibly can. It is the only way we can attempt avoiding conflict. What say all of you? Speak now if you have an opposing decision."

Murmurs and whispers circled through the crowd of cats from above, deciding they're final vote. "We oppose the proclamation." said two voices shouted straight ahead. It was Coricopat and Tantomile.

"Why is this?" Deuteronomy asked the twins.

"We believe," this came from Tantomile, "If the worst should happen, and the reaction is taken the wrong way, Macavity will use her as a weapon if he discovers Zela is his daughter."

"Your concern is taken in, but then we must re-vote."

There was a groan among the adults. The problem with the systematic Jellicle voting was that it had to be unanimous, and if one cat opposed, then they had to explain their reasoning and try to convince the rest of the tribe, then they re-voted, while the opposing party's vote does not count. That was why so many of the Jellicles wouldn't vote against Deuteronomy, because then it would take such a long while to re-vote again and again.

The voting was repeated, but this time was unanimous. No one voted with Tantomile and Coricopat.

"So it is decided…" Deuteronomy commented silently to his son, "She must be told." Then he shouted out to the Jellicles, "We must find Zelaphelia immediately." A murmur of agreement went through the crowd, "Munkustrap," the elderly tom continued, "You, Demeter, and Rum Tum Tugger will go and find…wait. Where is Tugger?"

Munkustrap looked around in the meeting den, in search of his brother, but with no avail. Tugger always did this…Now Demeter and Munk had to find Zelaphelia and the curious tom-cat when he was supposed to be here anyway. The meeting ended and the search was on…

^~*~^

Barnabas what it was going to take to please his dark master, and he knew that he couldn't make the same mistake as before, which is why he realized he came at a perfect time, while all of the adults were away, he could find out more information. He had been sneaking around the Junkyard for two hours before sunset, covering his scent and trying to find out what was happening.

He entered on what looked like a type of gathering of all the adult Jellicles. It didn't catch Barnabas's interest at first; all they spoke of was a female called Zelaphelia, and her physical features. It wasn't of much importance to Barnabas, but then he heard a golden queen, that looked…slightly familiar, speak his master's name, and it rang in his ear. Barnabas was drawn into the conversation. He could only hear a few key words, and two toms in the center were questioning the queen. He heard small chunks of the conversation, such as: Off-spring, Macavity, new female, Zelaphelia, powers, the ability to see beyond sight or hearing, break the news to her, family, she doesn't know, and you must search for her. It wasn't too hard to put together afterwards.

Obviously this new female, Zelaphelia had some power that gave her an ability to 'see beyond sight or hearing.' She was some sort-of offspring to Macavity, and she didn't know. Now the Jellicles had to find her and tell her. _This is too good,_ Barnabas thought to himself_…If this doesn't please Macavity, nothing will._ He hadn't missed Zelaphelia's description either, so now it was the most valuable piece of information he had collected in days. Barnabas quickly ran off from the Junkyard. He rushed in the direction of the warehouse; fast as lightning, but not before seeing a tom he identified as Rum Tum Tugger, and the female he had saw before; they were on top of a wooden fence that was the borderline between the Junkyard and the outside world. Funny thing was...she resembled the description of...Of course! Barnabas quickly ran off to find Macavity's henchcats...

^~*~^

"I love this view; it's phenomenal." Zela said, excitedly, "How on earth did you discover this place?"

"Eh, it wasn't that hard," the Tugger answered like he didn't even break a sweat, "You just have to look around, and things are in the place you least expect them to be. I mean, would you believe that this," he pointed to the sunset, "would be in a Junkyard?"

"No, I wouldn't," the golden-red queen answered, "…so...tell me about yourself. I know nothing about you."

Tugger struck a confused look at Zelaphelia. He never really gave much thought to how he would answer this question. He couldn't actually say his characteristics, without repulsing the beautiful queen anyway. Maybe he could say some of his family ties and it would help.

"Eh…Well, my brother is Munkustrap…he and I are from Old Deuteronomy and his eighth wife's kids…I have a former mate called, Bomba, but after she left me for Macavity, I-"

"Wait, is Bomba a red queen?"

"Uh…yeah I think so. Why?"

"I…would really like to know why she left."

"I really don't know _why_ she left, but Bomba and her nagging sister, Demeter, went to Macavity together; probably had some fling with him."

"Demeter?"

"Yeah, a golden queen; I think you might of saw her."

"Demeter…"

"Yes…is something wrong? Zela?"

Without a word, Zelaphelia had fallen off the fence, over to the side of the Junkyard. Tugger looked down in shock, to see the golden-red queen, not in any harm that he could identify, but in a crouched stance; almost looking like she was in emotional pain.

"Zel…Zela are you okay? Zela?"

Tugger was panic-stricken; what was he going to do? He couldn't just leave her here, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do in this situation. He grew stiff, and felt tensity everywhere, but finally, after time had finally sped-up, and the few moments had passed, Zela opened her eyes, and woke-up in a cold sweat. She stood, with a face full of horror and shock.

"What is it?" Tugger asked, "What's wrong?"

"Demeter…Demeter…is my mother."

"What?"

"She's my mother, and I can see things that are out of my sight and hearing range; it explains why I've had these weird visions, and she…she abandoned me. That's why I have such few memories of my family, because she was the one that deprived me of it…" Now the queen looked angry and full of regret, but Tugger was still confused by her behavior.

"Zela…I really don't know what you're-"

"Tugger! Zelaphelia!" a voice called out from behind. The curious tom could only recognize it as his annoying older brother, Munkustrap. Tugger could see two shadows creeping over through the darkness, while the sun was slowly coming down. The frightened golden-red female was in a crouched stance, almost like she was going to pounce on one of the figures coming closer. Tugger smelled the scent of Munk and Deme, as they finally came into what daylight was left from the sun. The leopard tom looked over at Zela, like she was supposed to be some protected prize, but she seemed to be hostile toward the two intruders already, not needing him as security.

"You…" Zela started, glaring at the golden queen, "you…abandoned me. You left me out on the streets like a piece of gutter-trash, and now, when you finally want me back, after I have been searching for my family all these years, I'd rather be dead than to admit you are my mother!"

Demeter had her head turned to Zela, with guilt on her face. She tried to get closer to her daughter, "Please Zelaphelia, just let me…" But the angry female hissed at her mother, with eyes full of hate; like she was going to kill her, and Demeter quickly backed away.

Munk stepped ahead of his mate, protecting her, and tried to speak to the young female peacefully, "Zelaphelia, please, I know you are angry, but Deuteronomy wants you to be calm about this situation. He wants to tell you about what future you can have. For all you know, you could be the next bloody Jellicle Leader! But please…"

"Why would Deuteronomy care about me?" Zela interrupted, "He never told me I had family in the Junkyard, or that I had mind-sight. He's a liar; just like all of you! And you," the golden-red female turned to Tugger, sharply, "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Zela," Tugger started, "I had no Idea that-"

"-That I would find out? How could you? I thought you maybe...no…I was foolish to think so."

"Zelaphelia, listen." This came from Munkustrap, "Please try to be calm. I-"

"NO!" Zela cried, "I'm done with taking orders from you. Just leave me alone!"

The female suddenly turned her back to the three tense cats and leaped over the fence. Tugger, now realizing what had happened, looked over at his brother, and they both leaped on top of the fence, but Tugger looked around, and did not see a trace of her. Demeter quickly followed, looking around, frantically, but in vain. "I taught her that when she was a kitten…" the queen said, blubbering.

"I don't get it," Tugger said, turning to his brother, "Why was she so angry? She seemed almost like…"

"Macavity?" Munkustrap guessed.

"…Yes…but what happened?"

"Demeter is her mother, and Macavity is her father. Now Deuteronomy's worst fear has come true, and we didn't even tell her."

Tugger was in shock. This now explained everything to him, but it only filled his head with grief…

^~*~^

Zela used the old trick her mother taught her as a kitten, (to jump the tallest height and that would hide your scent) to now leave the Junkyard, but with no pleasure. Now she discovered the truth about her. The loving mother she had hoped for was nothing but a shrew and a liar. She couldn't believe that she had made such an outburst; even taking it out on Tugger and Munk. It was almost excruciating. She remembered that while she was alone with Tugger, Zela had a vision before the sun went down:

_**It was in the meeting den, and all the adults were high-up in their position. Demeter had just confessed that Zela was her daughter, and then, somehow, the vision skipped to a when Deuteronomy spoke of him, knowing the young female had a family, and that she had the ability to see things out of her sight and hearing, and they were about to decide if they were to tell her or not…**_

The vision ended, and the memory of it, was unusual…Zela almost wished she hadn't seen it, and she never went toward that garbage can, hunting, but she did, and everything was happening so fast now. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but now it was too late. She probably lost herself in that outburst. They would never accept her back now.

Zelaphelia was alone in utter darkness. The streets were desolate and empty, with almost a mysterious feeling to it. Zela couldn't estimate the torturing thoughts that were running through her mind. Her life had fallen apart in one single vision. Was she now no use to anyone but herself?

She had run as far as ten blocks away from the Junkyard, and was out of breath. She could not bare it any longer. Zela was more tired in this unfortunate situation, even more when she had to fight off the crazed-cats that were after her only a few days ago. Not only was she physically tired, the emotions had unraveled out of her like loose tapestry weavings. The painful sadness over-bared her, and started to cry out in the sorrow and anger that she couldn't hold in anymore.

The tribe would hate her now; never again would she step foot in the Junkyard. How could they forgive her? But then…her mother was forgiven by her Jellicles; as was her…Aunt Bombalurina. Perhaps if she had left then, maybe they would do the same…perhaps… But a moment too late, had these thoughts passed her mind. Now as Zela was about to turn back, a blow hit her on the back of her head. A deep searing pain burned her skull, and then nothing…


	8. Capture

Macavity couldn't stand another complaint from Griddlebone. The Prussian white female would not stop nagging him about new queen. When the mystery cat had found Jezabella, she had just been thrown out by her wealthy humans, from a large Victorian mansion, and was on the streets, looking for shelter. Macavity thought she was plainly, yet ravishingly exquisite.

He found her, wandering by an old pier. Jezabella's coat was long and had a creamy color, but it was dirty, unkempt, and deep cuts were embedded on the surface of her legs. She was crazed with hunger, and it seemed she had been worn-out by exhaustion. Macavity took her to the warehouse, had Griddlebone wash and clean her minor injuries, and gave her food. Now Jezabella acted like this was the classy, spoiling life that she got back. Macavity had to agree with Griddlebone now; he had put this up long enough, and Jezabella had to be broken into this new life.

Macavity stalked to the queens den from his quarters. Sitting next to the rotting, nearly scratched-away, door, was Griddlebone. She glared at him, "Well?"The white queen asked, "Are you getting in there or what?"

"I'm going!" The red tom snarled but then spoke peacefully to the female, "…Don't worry my sweet Griddlebone, our prissy feline won't be this way for long."

Macavity turned away from the white queen, and peered into the door, causing it to creak.

An angry voice shouted over to the entrance of the queen's den, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT-…Oh, Macavity…I'm sorry. Please, come in."

Macavity stalked over to Jezabella, who, instead of having the ugly war-face he expected, had a sweet, apologetic smile on. It was the fakest look the Mystery cat had ever seen, and it almost disgusted him.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The creamy queen asked, sweetly.

"Cut the act Jezabella; you ridiculous queen!" Macavity growled, "It is time we spoke of your behavior."

"What do you mean?" the queen asked, innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean. This isn't your high-class life anymore Jeza. You are now a warehouse cat, and it's about time you started acting like it! And never forget this: When I found you, you were nothing but a hellish cat, dwelling by the gutter! You cannot live as you did, you little, pampered brat! Would you rather I put you back the way I found you, only worse!? You better adjust soon to _this_ class of feline, Jezabella, or the consequences _will be _dyer, and there will be hell to pay!"

The frightened queen stared at Macavity in shock. The Mystery Cat realized now that to sustain Jezabella's feelings toward him, he would have to make her less sensitive to his anger, by making her feel more…comfortable. He shook off his rage and seductively walked over to the nervous queen, grinning.

"Now my dear… settle your nerves. I am sorry I yelled at you. Don't worry; you will be fine here…I promise. you will be just fine…now don't worry yourself…"

The queen looked over at the red tom, and gave a small smile, as he grew closer to her. Macavity sat next to Jeza, and wrapped his claws around her shoulder. She gawked at him, but the red tom narrowed his eyes at the queen, in disgust. He quickly moved away from her, and stalked out of the room, leaving Jezabella to feel her heart in her throat. He was greeted by Griddlebone, who looked at him with curiosity.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, do whatever you please now Griddlebone." Macavity told her, "Oh, and try to wake Jezabella up from her gaping. Her stare disgusts me."

The white female smiled in contentment, and did not hesitate to enter the queen's den. The red tom walked away into the main room, where all of his henchcats was staring at him. Was he really that loud?

"Alright!" Macavity shouted, "What are you all staring at? Back to work!"

The cats quickly moved back to their regular positions, but the Mystery Cat just snarled at them. Then, suddenly at the main entrance, Barnabas entered, looking tired and out of breath. The black cat ran over to Macavity's face in exhaustion, but also in fear.

The red tom groaned, "This had better be good Barnabas, or I'll have half a mind to smite you now."

"I think I have the most valuable piece of information yet sir," the black henchcat started, "Not only did I find-out the name of that supernatural female, but I found out her ability, and I captured her, while she had just ran out of the Junkyard, after finding out that the Jellicles didn't tell her she had family in the tribe."

Macavity was stunned never had his bumbling henchcat ever do so good, "…well done Barnabas…your efforts will be rewarded, but what is all this information? Who is her family? What is her name? What are her powers?"

"I will tell you. Her name is Zelaphelia, she has the ability to see things, far out of her sight and hearing, I believe Old Deuteronomy called it…mind-sight, and her mother…she's a gold and black queen…I don't remember her name, but you won't believe who her father is…"

"Well then, who is it?"

"…you."

Macavity looked at the black cat, who now had a cocky grin on his face. The Mystery Cat was confused and surprised. How could this be? He never had any child…that he knew of… But then, Macavity thought hard...years back…The gold and black queen…that was Demeter! Of course! He remembered it so vividly now. That night she left the warehouse, he caught her and…and now she had a daughter that he never knew about? _How interesting… _Macavity thought. The confusion faded and was replaced with a mischievous, and quickly concocted, scheme.

He laughed at the thought of the new plan blooming in his mind, "Well this female knows her mother," Macavity started, "Let's see how she reacts from a visit by her father…tell me everything Barnabas."

^~*~^

Zela woke-up in a cold sweat, not realizing where she was. It was a dark and mysterious place. The frightened female was shivering from the cold breeze, while listening to the creaks in the wooden floorboards. Zela looked around; the space was no bigger than the meeting den in the Junkyard; it was a dark-colored room, with a doorway on each wall, and several wooden crates piled on top of each other were blocking them. Under her feet was a red and green rug that wasn't fully unraveled, but instead, was curled up half-way.

_What the- where am I?_ She thought. Suddenly, the silence was broken, and a deep cackle erupted in the darkness. It came closer and closer, but even though fear grew in the air, nothing showed itself to expose the source of the wicked laughter.

Suddenly, a sinister voice spoke out of nowhere; deep and menacing, "Poor, poor child…Confused more than ever by those twisted fiends, the Jellicles, especially her own mother, who abandoned her as a kit; forcing her to fend on her own all her life. If only that treacherous mother had given her to the father she never knew. Don't you think she would be happy, instead of the confusion and emotional trauma she's gone through now? Maybe we can remedy this situation."

Zelaphelia kept spinning around the room, trying to find the source of the voice, but with little success. The menacing vocals were still unknown, "What's going on?" the frightened queen asked, nervously. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Why my dear," the voice started in surprise, "I thought you might've known, but then again, I bet none of those deceiving Jellicles told you."

There was a crash from above Zela's head; the skittish female zipped around and to her sight, two crates had been knocked over from their pile. Then a figure stepped out of the darkness, and into the light. It was a male cat, almost looking little older than Munkustrap, but younger than Skimbleshanks. He was tall and thin, his head was dome, and his red and black tabby coat was almost dusty. The tom's piercing yellow eyes were sunken in, but were also wide. His main was like wild, red flames; bright and flamboyant, burning everything with sight. He gave her a crooked grin and leaped from the old crate he stood on, next to Zela's side. She quickly scrambled a few feet back, almost frightened of the mysterious tom that kept so much interest in her.

"Who-who are you?" the queen stuttered.

The tom stood up, staring at Zela, observing her every move, and slowly paced around her. His voice was deep and smooth, "… I have many names my dear. Some call me the Cat of Mystery; I am also called the Hidden Paw, but I am named Macavity."

That name struck the female, like a flash of déjà vu. She remembered Etcetera talk about him…Then it hit her; Zela remembered who he was, "You…," she hesitated out of fear, "You're a traitor. The Jellicles…they know you. You betrayed them all-"

"Oh," the mysterious tom interrupted, "Betrayal is such an awful word. I prefer…changing to a different point-of-view, but you shouldn't pay any mind to that. They are the ones who betrayed me!"

"No, that can't be." Zelaphelia stated defiantly, "Why have you brought me here? What do you want with me?"

"Ah, well I can't take credit for bringing you here unfortunately. My incompetent spy, Barnabas is responsible for the action, and finally came through for me. What I can say is that I believe you deserve to be given some information. Then I will allow you to leave, if you wish."

"…What information?"

The tom's crooked smile grew a bit bigger, and his eyes were narrowed on Zela, still peering at her. The frightened female's muscles grew tight. She felt like this…Macavity, was going to pounce on her at any moment. What was he hiding? It was like this mysterious tom was trying to trick her.

Macavity stopped in front of her, "You have been scarred by those Jellicles, I know it, but I also know how you feel, but it must be harder after knowing your own mother abandoned you."

"How do you know about my mother?" The golden-red queen demanded.

"I know a lot about your family." The sinister tom replied, "I know who your mother is and…I also know who your father is."

"That's impossible," Zelaphelia retorted, "My father abandoned my mother before she even knew she was with a litter. She probably never saw him again."

"Oh? And she told you this?"

"Um…not directly…but she knew. She knew everything…" The painful memory Zela's mother was a source of misery that came upon her tone.

"And she never told you. Even when she realized you were her daughter. It's tragic when gutter-trash like your mother never takes responsibilities for her actions. Leaving kits to suffer the cruelties of the outside world."

Zela couldn't take it anymore. Macavity had taunted her long enough. The angered queen randomly pounced herself at the red tom with great force. He was taken by surprised, but moved quickly enough to the side. She slide across the wooden floor, but was still focused on her attack. She looked back ready to pounce again, but Macavity disappeared from the room; there wasn't a trace of him. Without another thought, something pushed her over by the side, and she tumbled to the ground, with a pain in her head. A figure turned her over and pinned down the now defenseless queen. Zela realized Macavity was the shadow that had counter-attacked her.

"You're a good fighter," the mischievous tom commented, "Almost a better attacker. It will do you well in the future, but do you want to know how I know so much about your family?" The queen struggled from the pressure on her arms, and was speechless. _How could he be so fast?_ She thought.

"I know so much," Macavity started, "Because I was there. Your mother was escaping this very warehouse. She was one of _my_ queens. And your father did not abandon your mother. She abandoned him. I know this when she was escaping, I saw her, I confronted her, and Zelaphelia, I am your father."

A long shock went through Zela's body, both physically and emotionally._ What?_ the confused queen thought,_ No…it couldn't be true…it just can't be…_

^~*~^

Demeter was frantic. The night had fallen on the Junkyard, and all of the Jellicles, young and old were gathering in the meeting den, collecting everything that had just happened. So far they could only agree with Zela running away after realizing Demeter was her mother. The problem: she was having trouble digesting how her daughter knew this beforeanyone had told Deuteronomy explained to her that Zelaphelia must have had a mind-sight vision. Coricopat and Tantomile had felt it, and the Jellicle Leader always trusted the twins' psychic intuitions.

It was hard enough knowing that she messed up as a young mother, but now she was a complete failure as a parent. Everything had to be sorted out now, and all of the adults were questioning with much confusion, rumors were spreading through the air, and what was worse? Munkustrap was probably still angry. She would have to talk to him, before the search for Zelaphelia. Everyone was in a panic now, but Munkustrap wasn't in the meeting den.

Demeter rushed out to see if she could find her mate, but he was not outside either. Where was he then? She looked around and decided to search in their place. It was the only place that Demeter could think clearly. She padded her feet lightly across the ground to the den made of scrap metal scrap, and low-and-behold, there he was. Munkustrap was laying in the old drainpipe.

The golden queen quietly walked over to the tired-looking tom. His left ear went flat, sensing her presence, and he looked up. Munkustrap sighed, but Demeter just did the same, and came over to sit next to her mate. She peered into his face, "Hey," she started, "Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?" Munkustrap repeated in surprise, "I just found out my mate and my evil half-brother had a daughter with supernatural abilities, whom my mate never told me about, and that has now just left the Junkyard with hate consuming risks are enormous and Deuteronomy is freaking out, and you ask me if something is wrong. That's great Demeter-Just good."

"...I...I guess I owe you an apology-"

"Apology! You owe me a whole lot more than that, Demeter. You owe me, not only an apology, but an explanation as well. How could you never tell me that you-and-and...Macavity did...that?And what's worse, you had a daughter with him and never you told me about that either."

"I know, I know. I didn't think that...Zela would even last that long to start off with-"

"What?" Munkustrap exclaimed. Demeter winced, realizing the mistake in her words.

"No, No!" she panicked,"That's not what I meant..I don't know. I was just a young queen and I didn't know what to do. Zela was my only kitten, and I was the only one who could take care of her for that long year."

"So then you just left her on the streets, to fend for herself? Who knows what she had to encounter? Know wonder she hates you-" The silver tabby stopped, realizing he was going too far. He looked up at Demeter.

Regret, anguish, and guilt was written on her face. Demeter was pained by his words, " I panicked." the golden queen admitted. "I didn't think that I could go to the Junkyard and still win you back with a small kitten at my side, and I was sure as hell not going back to Macavity. It was the only thing I could do. I...I taught her for as long as I could, all that I knew, but then I just wanted to go home. What else was I gonna do? Kill her myself? I had no other way of avoiding it. Plus if I brought Zela here, questions would come up eventually. 'Who's her father? Where does she come from?' and what would you have done if you had known?"

"I would've...You know I wouldn't treat her as Macavity's. I would have treated her as my own. She may be the spon of that blasted brother of mine, but she's also your daughter. I would've never forgotten that."

"I know you wouldn't have, but can you do that now? When she's out on the streets, probably cold, lost..."

"Yes. If she ever comes back, I will welcome her with open arms."

"I...I just hope that..."

"that what?"

"That...Macavity doesn't get to her first."

"Hm...I don't know, but we'll do everthing we can to help her; We will find her. I promise you."

"I believe you..."

With that Demeter dropped herself next to Munkustrap and together they sat in each other's company while they mourned over the loss of their beloved daughter...

^~*~^

"I don't understand..." Zela stated, in confusion.

"There is a lot you probably don't understand Zelaphelia." Macavity quickly stepped back from securing the golden-red queen's rage, releasing his paws from her arms and legs, "If you don't believe me, look at yourself. Those red stripes tell my part, also that dome-shaped head, resembles mine as well. Not to mention...your mother's loving features got to your physique. The golden color in your fur, the sleek blackness of your coat. Anyone could see it."

"But...but...Why? How did I never find you? I have been around the city for my entire life, and never encountered this."

The red tom shrugged, "I suppose you weren't in the right places, but does it matter, now that you are here? Oh, how I longed for a young child such as yourself; gifted, eager, and such a fair beauty, it compares to the morning auroras themselves!"

Zela blushed from the complement. She had to hand it to Macavity, he was was quite the sweet-talker, but of course he said it in more of a...fatherly way to her. She still couldn't believe it was true. She always thought her father was either dead or didn't care about her. It was almost a feeling of embarrassment after she realized that she had just attacked him.

"I just-just...oh my gosh..." The young female was still stunned. Her father, the elite cat of Mystery, was supposed to be an evil being, but he was so...kind. The words were hard to come-by. This tom was so mysterious that it was hard to determine what to call him. Father? Dad? Macavity? None of the names could make her feel content on how she viewed him.

"I know you are confused, but let me tell you something: Your mother abandoned you; left you on the streets to fend for yourself, when you were only a kitten, and I knew nothing of you, but you are no less dear to me. Remember that. Now, if you wish to leave, the doorway to the left is an exit. I am very glad to have met you my dear Zelaphelia."

Macavity got up from his sitting position, still looking at her, but less menacingly and more compassionately. He was like a bit of a father-figure in the few minutes Zelaphelia knew him, despite of what the Jellicle females had told her. Was it possible that maybe this could work out with him? There was only one way to find out. The red tom made his way to the doorway opposite of the exit-way he told Zela about. She would have been left in the dark, and the choice had to be made.

"Wait,"the golden-red female shouted after him.

"Yes?" Macavity replied curiously, turning his head half-way to her.

"I...I," Zela stuttered, not knowing what to say to him. Suddenly the words hit her, "I want to know more. I want to learn about you; Where I come from; the life-style I could've lived. I want to know more about you, and my family, the life I was deprived of. I beg you, please: Bring me into your home. Show me who you are...show me my father."

The Mystery cat, again, developed a crooked grin, and turned to her, "Thank you, Zela, for putting yourself into my care. I promise you won't be disappointed. Come, follow me."Macavity turned back to the dark doorway, gesturing her to follow. She watched his body completely vanish from sight. So, very hesitantly, she moved towards the same direction as her father and was swallowed by the mystery of the darkness...


	9. Queens of Macavity

Old Deuteronomy lied in his large den, feeling depressed and consumed by the pitiful anxiety of confusion. The night was shadowed over the Junkyard, and not even the light of the street lamps could brighten the situation. He had brought the wrath of panic among his tribe by bringing a new queen to the Junkyard. Did he regret the decision to bring her here? No, she made everyone curious, but also opened their eyes to the outside world; how cruel it can be, but she was also a symbol of survival. She made it through that miserable nature of life since she was a kit, even before knowing anything about herself. The old tom couldn't blame her for this; with so much being exposed to her at this tender age, it must be hard to accept.

The silence was disrupted by the sound of rushing feet padding into the den. Deuteronomy turned to see a few of his faithful children, Munkustrap, Coricopat, and Tantomile. All three cats stared at their father in pity, knowing the pressure that faced him. Munk stepped forward, followed by the twins walking hesitantly towards the tired old tom. The silver tabby came face-to-face with his father,

"Deuteronomy," he started, "Mungo, Quaxo, and Tumblebrutus were sent north to the park area of the city; Asparagus, Jennyanydots, and Pouncival just left to the east to the pier; Skimbleshanks took Plato, Jemima, and Rumpleteazer to the south to scout the alley-ways; and buildings, and Tugger, Admetus, and Cassandra are patrolling the borders of the Junkyard. Everyone else is here, but there has been no sign of Zelaphelia."

"I see…" the dusty-colored tom retorted, "and why have none been sent to the west?"

Munkustrap looked down uncomfortably. Coricopat stepped in, sitting next to his half-brother, and cleared his throat, "No one wants to go near the abandoned buildings, nor search at the…Warehouse."

Deuteronomy shrugged, "Than don't go to the warehouse; just search near it. Are there any cats that will volunteer?"

Tantomile plopped down next to her twin, and spoke softly, "There are only Kittens and Elders left. None are strong enough to go. Well, Alonzo and Demeter are here as well."

"Hm…" Deuteronomy replied thoughtfully, "Very well then; we will have to separate search parties. Munkustrap, you, Tugger, the twins and Cassandra will go west. Send Demeter and Alonzo in the patrol."

Munkustrap stood up with a concerned look stuck on his face, "Demeter…is very…timid at the moment Deuteronomy…are you sure?"

The Jellicle leader sighed at the thought of his son's mate, "Munkustrap, we are in a difficult situation, and we need every physically able cat to give everything they have. Zelaphelia is family now, and we protect everyone in our family. Demeter will be able to stand patrols for a little while. Now go, quickly."

Munkustrap stepped back, and bowed his head to Deuteronomy, and quickly stalked away. The twins were about to follow their half-brother, but the Jellicle Leader raised his paw, gesturing them to stop, "Wait, Tantomile, Coricopat, I want to know if you have seen anything."

The twins looked at each other, with discomfort on their faces, and then turned back to their father, "We have," Tantomile started. Coricopat continued where his sister left off, "We suspect an attack has taken place."

"We didn't tell anybody," Tantomile continued, "until we could be sure that it was what we thought it was."

"And what was that?" Deuteronomy asked curiously.

Coricopat cleared his throat, "We think maybe an attack from a one of Macavity's henchcats. We are not sure where or when, but the victim was a female…it was possibly Zelaphelia."

"How did it end?"

They paused a moment, "…We don't know yet." The twins confirmed in unison.

"Hmm….Alright then. Thank you. You both may go now, and hurry."

The two cats bowed their heads, and sprinted out of the den. Deuteronomy developed a splitting headache from the past events. What was he to do? The old tom needed all his wisdom to bring the Jellicles back into security and comfort. Now he had all of them searching out for the one female who may change the fate of the tribe forever...

^~*~^

Tugger paced back and forth near the street lamp, hiding behind the luminous glow of light streaming from above, trying to be alone with his thoughts in the silence of the night. Cassandra and Admetus were murmuring to each other, thinking the black and leopard-spotted tom was out of ear-shot, when really every word they said was as obvious as the darkness, but it didn't matter what they said. The only thing the three of them were doing was making sure if Zelaphelia should ever come back to the Junkyard, she is greeted by the patrollers and Deuteronomy was immediately informed.

It wasn't a very important task, which was what Tugger didn't want. Zela was out there, somewhere…and he should be out trying to find her. Patrolling wasn't the most exciting job anyway, and that beautiful queen was all that was on his mind.

Admetus and Cassandra's conversation grew a bit louder, probably thinking that Tugger wasn't listening. Again they underestimate his hearing, "I know he really likes her," whispered Cassandra, "They were found together by the borders of the Junkyard; I'm telling you, he cares about her enough to be here. Why else would he be so immensely concentrated on patrolling? He hates doing it, but he will do what he can for her."

"Well fine then," Admetus started in a hushed tone, "He can think what he wants of her. If he's gonna go all googly-eyed over some prissy traitor, that's _his_ mistake. I, for one, can sense something is wrong, and so can Plato. I swear she has twisted this tribe more than Macavity has. I don't like it. If she'd rather go to her evil parentage, instead of a good tribe that has been selfless to her, well I say, don't let the iron fence hit her on the way out; good riddance too. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, eh?"

That got a small giggle from Cassandra, but Tugger couldn't take anymore of this taunting. He swished around and faced the two snorting felines with an expression of annoyance and frustration worn on his face, "All right Admetus, just shut up for awhile, you piece of rat bile! You don't know anything, and Cassie, stop acting like such a love-sick puppy! We've got enough of those around here."

"Yeah," Admetus retorted, "Including you."

That got a snort from both the Siamese female and the tabby tom, but Tugger wasn't amused, "I said shut-up you moron! Can't you get that into your thick skull?"

"Oh lighten-up Tugger," Cassandra said, "Addy and I were just poking fun, that's all. My gosh, you have been extremely high-strung since Zela disappeared. What's your problem?"

"My problem is annoying queens who can't mind their own damn business, Cassandra!" the angered tom hissed.

Cassandra was silent and looked slightly insulted. She probably had never seen him blow his top like that before. She was right; he had been high-strung; all night he'd been like this.

Tugger sighed, "Cassie, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode at you, it's just…Zela is still family, and don't you think that you should honor that?"

The Siamese queen stared at him with pity and forgiveness, "Yeah, I'm sorry too; for poking fun at you, that is."

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it, what are siblings for anyway?"

"Oh, that's just sooo precious," This came from the sarcastic Admetus, "While your at it, just slam me into the street lamp post, and then throw me in the middle of the road while a car is coming, why don't you?"

"Do you want to test me on that?" The Curious Cat asked rhetorically.

"C'mon Tugger," Cassandra started, brushing up next to her half-brother, "take it easy on the kid."

"Whatever Cassie," Tugger replied, glaring at Admetus, "I don't need to take this-"

Before the black and leopard tom could finish a shout from over the fence called out, "Hey! Tugger," The Curious Cat looked up to see his older brother, Munkustrap with Alonzo and the twins.

"What is it?" Rum Tum Tugger asked.

"Deuteronomy wants you, me, Cassandra, and the twins to go west to search for Zela." The silver tabby tom answered.

_Yes, _Tugger thought, _finally!_ But then the curious cat remembered something "Isn't that near the Warehouse?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," Munkustrap replied, rolling back his eyes, impatiently, "But he wants us to leave now."

"But who will stand patrols?" Cassandra asked.

"Lonzo is going to get Demeter, and they're going to take over for you and Tugger."

The leopard-spotted tom looked down to sort out his thoughts. On the one hand, Macavity was an evil torturer with a twisted mind and a maniacal manner, but on the other hand, Zela needed him. The only way to get her back was to search that Warehouse, and from what Tugger had heard, no one was having luck finding her scent anywhere else. He quickly gained-up the courage in his chest, and looked up at his brother.

"Okay Munkustrap," Tugger started, "Lead the way."

With that, the silver and black tom leaped next to his brother's side, followed by the twins, then Alonzo. Together, the leopard tom, the striped twins, the Siamese queen, and the Jellicle protector wandered through the darkness, in the direction of where the sunset had taken place, in hopes to find the young queen before morning arose to another threat, whatever it may be, and left what remained of the patrol scouts to watch the four of them on their way to the most mysterious place in the city…

^~*~^

Macavity brought Zela through the short, dark hallway, which leaked out light from the end. Since it was such a small tunnel to the end, the mystified queen could already see what was in the next room: It look like the main lounge of this place. There were busy cats scrambling around, going room-to-room. All were probably male, and what was odder is that most were black or black and white, but once she had entered through the hallway, all of them paused and glared at her, like she was some sort of enemy-cat.

Macavity noticed the eyes of his henchcats on his daughter, which was what caused them to pause, "As you were!" he spat. They all glanced at their master, and quickly scrambled back to where they were going, their eyes still burning on Zelaphelia. She cringed back trying to stay near her father's security.

The red tom noticed this as well, "Don't worry my dear; they won't attack; you are under the protection of the alpha-cat. I brought them all here, and they obey my every command, in exchange for shelter."

"…Where is…'here?'"

"'here,'" Macavity started, "is called the Warehouse. A long time ago, I found this place, and made it in my image. I came with several followers that are still here today."

Then, a black tom came up to Macavity, his eyes on his master, not paying any mind to Zelaphelia. The golden-red queen thought he was unusually familiar, "Macavity," the male started, "The queens have requested you and your, um…daughter to come to their den."

"What?" the red tom asked furiously, "How did they find out she was here? I never told them!"

The black cat shrugged, "I dunno. Don't ask me. Rumors spread quickly."

"Too often and too quickly," Macavity snarled, "and just make sure you remember your place, Barnabas! You keep your mouth quiet and stop being so cocky; remember whom your superiors are."

Zela was struck by the name her father spat at. Barnabas…Macavity had spoken of him._ He said Barnabas was the one who brought her to the Warehouse._ She thought. He must've been the one who knocked her unconscious, then dragged her here by the scruff of her fur. Of course! It must have been. The furious queen's ears went flat and the back of her coat spiked-up, in the realization of her captor. That was when the cat called Barnabas sensed the tension in the queen, as he glanced at her angered faced. He narrowed his eyes at her, but quickly shook-off his glares, and bowed his head to his master, "Forgive me sir, I will leave now."

The black cat quickly backed away, and Macavity turned to his daughter, also sensing the tension in her scent, as Barnabas had, "Calm yourself, Zelaphelia," he commanded sensitively, "Barnabas was following orders. We bring every stray cat here that is without a group of other cats, or without a collar. It is how we find more recruits…sometimes we even take-in Jellicles, if we have the chance."

The red tom chuckled to himself at his private joke that Zela didn't exactly understand, but didn't ask, "Now,"he continued, "We had better see what the queens want

Macavity nudged his daughter to follow him as they padded along-side each other to the other end of the main room of the Warehouse, where a white-framed doorway, with a half-torn-up door stood, partially closed.

"What are the queens like?" Zela asked her father, curiously.

Macavity groaned, "To tell you the truth, they're all a bunch of prissy suck-ups that don't seem pay mind to any of the rules. Let me tell you now: they aren't the brightest group of females, but don't worry; I'm sure they would have a good reason to request us _both_ here."

"Exactly…how many females are in the group?"

"Not many," the red tom stated, "Only a few queens can be found on the streets. There's four or five currently staying in this den, but let us stop this stalling, and see what they want."

Macavity pushed open the crooked door gently, as it creaked with the light pouring onto his face. The Mystery Cat jerked his head, slightly, to signal his daughter to follow him into the den. Together, they entered through the door. The room had a charming quality to it; the white wooden floorboards were not polished, but the creamy taste to it was dramatic enough to set-off the peaceful mood. There were two large windows, both shaded by dark green drapes. Three new-looking couches were scattered in the room; all were covered with large pillows and comforters. Zela looked on these sofas to see five small queens glancing at their visitors.

All of them looked very curious to see the new-comer. Surprisingly none were glaring at her like all the henchcats did when they first saw her. Each one had an unusual beauty to them, especially one creamy colored tabby female, who was the only queen giving her a dirty look. Suddenly a large white Prussian cat jumped from her spot on a blood-red sofa, and came near her Master with a grin on her face.

"Hello Macavity," she welcomed in her a seductive voice.

The red tom bowed his head slightly as a sign of a greeting, "Griddlebone. So what is meaning of sending that moronic assistant of mine to tell me all the queens wish to have a conference with me?"

"Oh Macavity, we just wanted to meet your daughter." The white queen, called Griddlebone, pointed over to Zela, who was cowering behind her father, with anxiety building up in the pit of her stomach. Griddlebone came closer to the nervous female, and brushed next to her, "Don't be afraid, little one," she whispered, "We, of all the cats in the Warehouse, know where you stand. We have all come from the outside world; We have all seen its cruelty, and we want to help you."

"Is this all you brought me here for Griddlebone?" Macavity growled, "I have more important things at hand."

The white queen shrugged, "Go ahead and leave if you wish. We queens can take your daughter off your hands."

The red tom groaned at the queen, as if in a thoughtful pause, "Alright Griddlebone," he sighed with annoyance. He turned to Zelaphelia with still a small glimmer of mischievousness in his eye, "Will you be fine without me for awhile?" he asked.

Zela hesitated, still a bit nervous about being left alone with all these queens, _He would probably think I'm weak if I don't,_ she thought. The golden-red queen quickly nodded, seeking approval in her father's eyes, which she reluctantly found.

"Alright then," he said with relief; then, with many a petty hesitation, the red tom jogged out of the room, without looking back, and vanished._ Is he seriously that busy?_ Zela thought._ What could he possibly be doing that was so important? Well…did it matter now? No…no it didn't. _Griddlebone nudged the golden-red queen in the side as a gesture to follow her. The white queen jumped back to her spot on the red couch, and moved over to make room for the queens' guest, who had leaped onto the spot that was saved for her and quietly crouched in a seated position.

"Zelaphelia," purred Griddlebone, "I would like to introduce you to the queens." The Prussian cat looked over at the Siamese female with deep, intense, blue eyes, "This is Celestica; she has been here almost as long as I have."

"It is so nice to meet you." The Siamese queen purred in a high, screechy, yet soft and quiet, voice. Celestica was a pretty female. She almost looked like the queen, Cassandra from the Junkyard, except she had a pale cream coat and a brown face, ears, and paws. Cassandra was quite the opposite; she had a dark, (almost black) coat, and a white face. She was a most unusual queen; one Zela thought would be in a rivalry with Celestica.

Another queen, who had a thin grayish-blue coat and face, and the same colored eyes, came ahead of the Siamese queen, "My name is Cybil," said the nasally voiced queen said.

Griddlebone looked slightly annoyed, "Cybil is a very impatient kit."

The grey-blue queen glared at the white queen, as if she was insulted, "I'm no kit Griddlebone," she yelled, "and it simply takes you too long to introduce me when I'm right next to Celestica."

"I was just about to Cybil." The Prussian queen pointed out.

The impatient queen turned up her nose, "It took you long enough-"

"Okay," Griddlebone interrupted quickly, "let's keep going…um, that is Ladonna," she nodded toward a female with a black coat and distinct white chest, paws, and face, who was on the couch, opposite of the one the golden-red female was sitting on. She bowed her head in greeting, "hello Zela. If you need anything, just come to me; I know every room in the Warehouse, and every alley in the city." Surprisingly Ladonna seemed a bit more normal than any of the others; she had a soothing purr in her tone that was undeniably hypnotizing, also it was almost like Zela could detect a French accent in her voice.

"That's because she's swiped everything that was in those places." Cybil murmured in a snicker. The black and white queen glared at her, but said nothing.

"Alright then," Griddlebone continued, sensing the discomfort, "and the one sitting next to Ladonna, that is Jezabella." The cat that the Prussian female was pointing out was the same cream-colored queen that kept her narrowed eyes at Zela, "She's one of the newest queens in the Warehouse."

Jezabella stuck her nose in the air and turned her back to the two females without a comment. She acted like some sort of princess that was higher above every other queen in the room. "What's her problem?" The confused female whispered to Griddlebone.

"Ah, she gets easily jealous." The Prussian cat murmured, "New queens always make her nervous, thinking that she'll lose favor from Macavity."

Suddenly, Jezabella jumped back from her stance, and leaped off the couch and landed in front of Griddlebone and Zela. "That's not true!" The angry queen yelled, "I am just a little paranoid. We have come from the cruelties of the outside world, and you don't think any of us would be nervous about new cats in the Warehouse? Especially ones that are Jellicles…" She glared at Zelaphelia, "Don't we go through enough with her kind over-running the cities? Our entire family will be implicated in the Junkyard cats' suspicions, when really; only one female is to blame.

"Now wait a minute," The golden-red queen started, "I'm not trying to-"

But before she could finish, Zela felt a pause in her breath; her heart-rate sped faster, and darkness fell on her sight, and then a vision blurred-into the light:

_**Five shadows stood on a dirt ground by an old abandoned building. The figures separated throughout the shady area, calling out, 'Zela! Zela, where are you?' Two figures came into recognition, the two brothers, Munkustrap, and Rum Tum Tugger. Then several of the other shadows appeared: Cassandra, and the psychic twins, Coricopat and Tantomile.**_

Zela zoned out from her vision, realizing what she had seen, but woke-up to six queens staring at her with confusion and disbelief…


	10. The Search

The search had gone on for only hour or so. Cassandra went by herself to look for Zelaphelia, since Munkustrap and Tugger had gone together; and the twins stayed with each other, so that just lead the Siamese queen to wander-off on her own. To think, this silly little queen caused so much trouble through the tribe. Well, she had certainly made an impression on Cassandra's mate, Alonzo. He was all over her the moment she had been accepted into the tribe.

She realized her mate was very flirtatious, but he knew his boundaries as well, and Cassandra sensed that the nuzzle he gave her after the acceptance ceremony was just a friendly welcome. Not only that, but she was probably too young for him, and he knew what trouble he'd get into if he flirted with another queen. Cassandra was calm enough to accept that. Jealousy wasn't the strongest feeling in the Junkyard.

This was almost forbidden grounds, and not even a foolish Jellicle would enter without knowing the risks. This place is what the tribe called "Macavity's ground." It wasn't official, but anyone knows no Jellicle had come to the Warehouse with bad intentions and was heard from again. Of course they were just rumors; Bomba and Demeter had made it through as his queens for a few years, but they had left him, so apparently it couldn't be as true as Macavity would like it to be.

Munkustrap suggested he and Tugger search the condemned buildings, while the twins checked the alleys, and Cassandra would search near the Warehouse. She wasn't as afraid as most were; everyone thinks that she had some sort of thing with Macavity, and that's why she was so mysterious. Rumors…they spread more than was expected of a Jellicle. She had never met Macavity, let alone had a fling with him; the only she had seen him was at the Jellicle ball last year when he kidnapped Old Deuteronomy, also she had heard much of him from Bomba when she was with him, so this part of Macavity's ground was unfamiliar to her. Luckily it would be easy to stay hidden, considering it was a dark night, and the Siamese queen wasn't very well during that time. Cassandra wanted to get closer into the Warehouse; maybe Zela was kidnapped by the mysterious red tom, and she was determined to find out.

The Siamese queen slowly paced forward where the old abandoned Warehouse stood still; wind drifting through the broken windows, making a high whistle. The stars were hidden behind the dark clouds as the moonlight commenced in shining through the night sky as it rose higher from the east. Cassandra saw no cats guarding the Warehouse door or anywhere around it; _Macavity must be a real idiot if he never has a patrol watching his lair._ She thought to herself. She quickly and silently sprinted toward a few crates stacked on top of each other that lead up to a window with broken glass, and a candle light shining through it. The curious queen crawled up to the top box, and peered through the framework.

Inside the room were six different females. They were almost shadows in the darkness, yet they were partly visible; Cassandra could barely see past the light of the candle, but their voices were as clear as day as she heard the conversation going between them,

"What…was that?" a strong but feminine voice asked, Cassandra could've sworn she had recognized it.

"...um….what was what?" asked another female; The Siamese queen thought that she must've been young; possibly between queen and kittenhood. This cat also sounded vaguely familiar.

The other voice spoke, "You were staring at the floor; your paws were shaking like mad, and your eyes didn't blink for minutes. What was happening Zela?"

Cassandra's eyes widened at the remembrance of the name. Could it be the young queen had found her way here?

"I…I was…" the young female hesitated, but then let out a sigh, "I had some sort of…vision. That's all I can really say…I don't like to talk about it."

"Oh come now!" upraised a high, nasally voice of a young queen, "What are you talking about? What do you mean a "vision?" I'm pretty sure we all need to know."

"Now, now Cybil," said the strong voiced female, "If Zela wishes not to tell us than she doesn't have to. It isn't our place to interrogate new queens; she is our friend, not our prisoner."

"Oh what do you know Griddlebone?" The grey and blue shadow known as Cybil mumbled.

Cassandra paused at the name said; so that's why the voice sounded so familiar, it was Griddlebone. The white queen was a cat Cassandra had met once; she was a manipulative cat and one of Macavity's queens as well. The Siamese female hated her with a passion, but what was Zela doing with her, and in the Warehouse? It didn't matter now; what _did _matter was that Zela was there. _That blasted Mystery Cat must've nabbed her, _Cassandra thought,_ I've got to get to Munkustrap and Tugger._ She quickly leaped off of the crates and scattered away from the east side of the Warehouse. _Uh, they could be anywhere! Hmm…might as well search the closest building. _She ran off on the dirty streets of the "Macavity's Grounds" trying to gain as much distance as she could from where she had departed.

Cassandra heard the wind whistle past her ear, as the night softly grew darker by the black clouds rolling in. The tension in her body slowly crept from her feet to her shoulders, in fear. Then, suddenly, the Siamese queen heard the paws of two cats padding toward her, just as she gained several feet away from the Warehouse. _Oh good,_ she thought in relief, _It must be Munku and Tugger._ She turned around, expecting to be greeted by her half-brothers, but to her horror she realized she was followed by two of Macavity's henchcats. Their black fur was almost camouflaged with the darkness, if it weren't for the moonlight glistening off of them. One had white specks of the top of his head, and the other had a torn ear.

Both of their crazy red eyes looked upon the Siamese queen with interest, while they circled her aimlessly. The fur on Cassandra's neck pricked up, and she let out a small hiss in hostility, signaling the two henchcats to stay their distance.

The black tom with white specks on the top of his head smiled grimly, "Feisty isn't she Cletus?" he asked his partner.

"Yes Strephon, but awfully pretty." The cat called Cletus answered, "But she's got the Jellicle scent on her. Why not have some fun with this one before we give her to Macavity? Don't want to waste what will be left of her loveliness once he gets done with her."

"Hmm…why not? Do you want first spin Cletus?"

"It'd be my pleasure. Now come here Miss Pretty-Kitty…"

The torn eared henchcat came closer to Cassandra; his intentions smothered in his lustful eyes. The queen backed away, and gave another hiss, but not even that could stop the disgusting tom known as Cletus. When he was only a few inches away, the Siamese queen could tell he was about to pounce after he got on to a crouch. Before he tried anything, Cassandra quickly flinched forward, flexed out her claws and scratched the black tom in the face. He scurried to his partner after the surprise attack lunged at him, while she quickly faced them both in an opposite direction.

Cletus swept the blood from his face and was now glaring at the frightened queen, "Maybe it would be better if we took her out now, and saved Macavity the trouble."

"I couldn't agree more…" Strephon responded. Together, the two leaped toward Cassandra, their claws extended. Before the Siamese queen could react, they both took a blow at her shoulders. She shuddered at her pain, but counter-attacked the two cats by scratching the underbellies while they were up in the air. Now all three of them had injuries, but none of them were affected by them.

Cassandra leaped on top of the henchcat known as Cletus, and rattled his head as much as she could, but with little success. The torn-eared tom quickly shook her off of his back, and then Strephon climbed on the queen, trying to bring her to the ground by his weight. She quickly catapulted the black and white tom off with her feet, and sprang up in a ready-attack position, but Cletus repeated the actions of his partner by leaping on top of the queen, and this time, he got deep scratched imbedded in the surface of her side. She clasped her paws on the painful wounds, but with her free hand, she slashed Cletus in the face several times, and then pounced on him, and doing the same thing he had done to her sides.

Cassandra then swiped Strephon's leg while he was behind her, turned to face him lying on the ground, in pain, and kicked him in the side to stop him from getting up. The pain still stung the young queen, and lucky for her, the two tired toms rushed off in fear of another attack. _With hope they'll die on the way back,_ the Siamese queen joked to herself. She had bruised them as hard as she could, and it was just her against two well-trained henchcats. She was pretty proud of herself, but her mind went back to the issue at hand: she was severely injured and she had information that _had_ to be given to Munku.

She was about to sprint through the first building she saw, but the pain in her sides burned. Cassandra looked at her paw she had kept on her wound, and saw it covered it blood. The Siamese queen collapsed in tormenting strain, but despite the pain invading her body, she made every effort to crawl with what movable parts she was able to maneuver towards her destination. She slowly made it away from the Warehouse boundaries, and crawled through the dark alleys like the area was a labyrinth. Cassandra was confused, and all she wanted was to stop the hurt in her body, and to find the rest of her family.

She looked around, feeling like all hope was lost, but then she heard the padding of two feet walking together. Was it more patrollers for Macavity or could it possibly be one of her half-siblings? It didn't matter; she felt that she would even surrender to the elite cat of mystery now. Perhaps he'd end her sufferings, but of course she was hoping the best would happen. There was no turning around now; with every vocal she let out the warning signal of the Jellicles, hoping it would be of some help. In just a little time, Cassandra was sweating in relief to see the two toms, Munku and Tugger coming towards after hearing the warning. They both had astounded looks of shock on their faces.

"Cassandra," shouted the silver tabby, "Cassandra…Cassie, What happened?"

The injured queen could barely move, but she looked at the two toms and breathed deeply several times, "I found her…but…I was attacked…she's…she's…"

"Where?" Tugger asked frantically, "Where is she Cassie?"

But the Siamese queen couldn't answer…the faces of her companions quickly faded as the sky twisted around her vision…and darkness filled what was left of her consciousness that was soon deduced to nothing…

^~*~^

An awkward silence surrounded the queen's den, as Griddlebone had paused from her argument with Cybil. Jezabella looked at the golden-red queen curiously._ This is the offspring of the elite cat of mystery?_ She asked herself,_ Huh…Doesn't look like much. _The cream-colored female tossed her nose in the air, not caring what Zela's excuse was for that odd position she was in. Griddlebone was partially correct on what she had said; Jeza was…jealous of the newest female, despite the fact that she was Macavity's daughter.

Jezabella wondered if the golden-red queen would attract more attention to the red tom instead of her, but what were his intentions of having Zela here? Macavity probably had plenty of children from the queens he'd met in his lifetime; why was this one so special? Was it possibly how attractive she was; that she would look better with him than any of his other queens? Or was it because he just got tired of every female in his lair and needed someone newer and prettier than Jezabella? _Not that she is more attractive than me, _the prissy queen thought, _it's probably that she's his daughter and he thinks she deserves some sort of special treatment because of it. Uh…it makes me sick._

Jeza thought that maybe if she acted like she was ignoring Macavity, it would make him want her more. Of course her expectations were low; he was usually busy and rarely spent time with his queens. But now, Jezabella couldn't care less; she curled up into a ball on the olive-green sofa, and lied down on the creamy-white pillow, pretending to sleep, but actually listened to the conversation going on amongst her colleagues and the new female.

"I didn't mean to do anything," explained Zelaphelia, sounding distressed, "sometimes it just happens…"

"We understand," this came from Ladonna who was speaking in her French accent and sitting next to the cream and white colored queen, unaware she was only pretending to sleep, "Sometimes Jezabella can be a bit of a-how you say, hot-head, but that's only because she cares, but sometimes it's just because she's looking after herself."

This caused a snicker among the queens, but was then met by another awkward silence. Jeza tried to hold in the anger from the comment. The black and white female, Ladonna always got under her skin.

Finally Griddle bone spoke, "Well, I believe we should all follow Jeza's example, and get some rest. It's been a long night for all of us."

"Dibs on the blue couch!" shouted the over-excited Cybil, who's feet quickly padded and leaped on to the sofa she had referred to.

"Hey," spat the Siamese queen, Celestica, "You can't take the entire couch Cybil," the female leaped off from her original spot on the red sofa, and leaped on to the blue one next to the gray queen.

"Come on Zelaphelia," said the white Prussian female, "You and I can sleep on the red couch."

"Thank you so much, Griddlebone." The golden-red queen said appreciatively.

And so all of the females came on to the sofa they had claimed, and not a sound came from any of them right after. Jeza sneered at the silence; she was hoping that one of them would speak of something more interesting, but was only disappointed. The candle light had gone out, and the moon was the only light shining from the window. Jeza soon dozed-off, with Macavity's daughter, consuming every thought in her mind. _She's not getting a hold of my master that easily_, she thought, _uh...I'll figure out what she was doing; she can't hide her dirty Jellicle secrets forever. _With that, the young queen drifted into a state of unconsciousness, and quickly fell asleep, but with a plan being concocted in her mind…

^~*~^

Tantomile and Coricopat never apart, but in this case, they decided they would split-up to search the alley-ways faster. Also with their twin telepathy, they would be able to stay in contact with each other if anything should happen. That was why Tanti was nervous, not for the sake of her and her brother, but for the safety of her friend and half-sister, Cassandra. It wasn't safe for a queen to wander off by herself, especially here in Macavity's grounds, and though Cassie was a very agile and mysterious cat, she didn't know these parts of the city anymore than her half-sibling twins.

Yes, Tanti and Cori didn't even know Macavity's grounds well enough to feel brave and secure there. Cori couldn't even fully focus on the search because his fear overcame most of his mind. He didn't like being away from his sister; they were never separate, not even at birth, but at drastic times the two would go to drastic measures.

Tantomile looked around at the maze everyone called alleys. It was so confusing, because it felt like she had been to the previous one after she turned a corner; _everything looks the same to me._ She thought.

_Don't worry Tanti,_ Cori telepathically thought to his sister, _I still think we aren't far from when we separated with Tugger and Munk._

_Oh great,_ the queen thought back, _so we've just been traveling in circles for almost thirty minutes?_

The striped tom chuckled at his sister's remark, _Maybe we've just been double-checking a lot._

_Not the best time to make jokes._ Tantomile retorted,_ Cori. Do you see anything?_

Cori paused, looking thoroughly through the streets, and blankly read through his mind, but saw nothing then, _I don't think so…_ he answered, _What about you?_

Old Deuteronomy always thought the supernatural ability of a female cat was sometimes stronger than a male, so Tanti thought maybe if she searched harder in her mind…and suddenly a panic-stricken shock went through the queen, as she saw through the blankness of her mind, she felt pain…and two shadows attacking her, and Cassandra was there…she had experienced a vision.

_Oh my gosh…I see something…We have to get to Tugger and Munkustrap!_ Tanti alerted her brother,_ they're with Cassie, but she's injured._

_What? What happened?_

_I'll explain on the way, but hurry and meet me near the-_

_I know, near the warehouse…got it._

Coricopat could read Tanti's vision. The way they saw the past, was that they became part of what happened. The striped queen had felt pain, and two black cats had attacked her. She must have had a vision as Cassandra while she was ambushed by two of Macavity's henchcats, and that's why the Siamese queen was injured. It was clear now, and the two cats now had met together and rushed by each other's sides, racing against time, trying to get to their half-sister.

Tantomile could already see the silver reflecting off of Munkustrap's fur by the moonlight. They were close now; together, the twins ran next to the two figures in the darkness, staring down at the pitiful looking Cassandra who was now unconscious. Tugger glanced their way, but instead of greeting them, the fur on his back pricked up and hissed. The twins were confused at first, wondering why their half-brother was threatening them, but then the curious cat, relaxed his muscles once the moonlight had shone on their faces.

"Oh, sorry guys," Tugger said apologetically, "I thought you were one of Macavity's."

"It's alright," the Twins said in unison.

Munkustrap looked at the two with concern in his eyes, then looked down at the injured Siamese queen, "Cassandra was attacked-"

"We know," Tantomile interrupted, "She was ambushed by two of Macavity's henchcats. They must've run off, and then she had to crawl."

"She said she knew where Zelaphelia was though, before she lost consciousness." The silver and black tom replied.

Coricopat pondered this, "Hmm…that must mean she's close."

"Than we half to get Cassandra back to the Junkyard and tell Old Deuteronomy immediately." Munkustrap confirmed.

"What?" questioned Tugger, staring at his brother in disbelief, "and leave Zela here with Macavity so close by? I don't think so Munk, we have to find her and get her out of there."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" the Jellicle protector asked, "We can't just walk in the Warehouse and ask if they've seen our missing female; we are in danger just being a few feet away from the building, and what about Cassandra? We can't leave her here; she's losing too much blood. If we don't get her back now, she could die, and Alonzo would never forgive any of us for leaving her while she was in need of medical attention. We have to get her to Jellyorum before it's too late. Don't worry, will get Zela as soon as we can, but we don't have enough cats to go against all of Macavity's stooges.

Tugger looked down at his half-sister, still pondering Munk's words. Everyone knew he hated when he had to give-up on something he wanted. Finally, he sighed in grief, "Your right Munkustrap. Let's get Cassie out of here."

"Alright then," the silver tom retorted, "You and I will grab her legs, Cori, lift her by her side, and Tantomile, lift her arms."

The three cats followed Munk's instructions, and lifted Cassie into the air, carrying her away from the dark streets of Macavity's grounds, having to leave the young queen, Zela, to fend for herself at the Warehouse, still having no idea she was there…

^~*~^

Demeter, Alonzo, and Admetus stood a silent patrol. The three had no means of speaking to each other, not knowing what to say. The golden queen was still in grief. _I did all this,_ she said to herself, _None of us would be here if it weren't for me… _

"Deme," Alonzo said, staring at the queen.

"Yes, what is it?" Demeter asked the black and white tom.

"Are you alright? You look a little sick."

"I-I'm okay, just thinking is all."

"Are you sure? I think Bomba might still be here, she can take your place if you don't think you can-"

"No Lonzo," the golden queen interrupted calmly, "I'll be alright…"

"You're thinking of Zela?" this came from Admetus, who was unusually curious now.

"I'm such an idiot," Demeter retorted, "none of this would've happened if it weren't for me."

"Stop beating yourself up Deme," Alonzo told her, "You were honest with the tribe, and Zela overreacted, it's no big deal."

"It wasn't Zela's fault," The golden queen stated, "She was a victim of circumstance. I just wish it didn't take me so long to tell the truth. I've just been keeping this for so long."

"Don't worry," the black and white tom said, "It's out in the open now, and it's no time to blame yourself for all that has happened."

"I know, I know…"

They sat in silence, still gaping into the darkness, expecting nothing, but then, out of the night, stood a large figure. Was it one of the search parties with Zela? Demeter's hope was raised, but soon, the street lamp light revealed it to be the twins, Tugger, and Munkustrap, but they were all carrying Cassie, who had blood seeping out of her side.

Alonzo's green eyes grew large in disbelief at the sight of his wounded mate. He leaped from post to meet the four cats and his beloved Cassandra.

"Oh no, why? Why her…" the black and white tom muttered.

Demeter felt so much pain filling her body. The golden queen had not changed her mind. She had brought this upon the poor Siamese queen. She had caused grief in Alonzo. It was all her fault, and now her daughter was still out there…what was she going do? Demeter looked upon the injured queen, guilt consuming her. _Why must we all suffer because of me?_ The golden queen thought,_ Oh Zelaphelia, Where could you be…_


	11. Practicing the Supernatural

The sunlight shined through the large windows, as it glistened on to Zela's small tired face, which awoke her. She looked up through the light, and saw the white Prussian cat, Griddlebone, still curled up in a ball, and sleeping next to her. The other four queens were doing the same, and the golden-red female was able to be alone with her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about her vision, and the reactions from the five females.

Zelaphelia kept wondering, _if the Jellicles knew I was near, wouldn't they have gotten to me by now? They would have cared to at least see where I was or if I was in good-shape or not. Maybe they don't…actually care…_

The thought consumed her, but she hoped it wasn't true. Zela _did_ believe the Jellicles liked her and cared about her, but…they would have gotten to her if they knew where she was. What stopped them? Did they see her, but didn't want to get her because of her parentage, or were her loyalties untrustworthy now because she was in the lair of their enemy? Whatever the reason, they didn't seem to have any sympathy for her anymore, and they must not give a thought about the golden-red queen now.

The emptiness of feeling alienated by the Jellicles was depressing, and Zela couldn't shake the frequently occurring thought that maybe because of her parentage, they felt that they couldn't trust her anymore. She was lost in her feelings, but then her ear went flat, sensing the presence of another cat near. The curious queen turned her head at the door, to see a pair of red eyes narrowed at her.

It was the black henchcat, Barnabas. He glared at Zela intensely as his eyes burned into hers. He jerked his head, gesturing her to come closer. Wondering what he wanted, she looked back at the queens, still sleeping, but then leaped off from her spot on the red sofa and met face-to-face with the black tom. The sunlight reflected off of his piercing eyes, and for the first time, Zela noticed that Barnabas had a long jagged scar on his left cheek. The golden-red queen thought she had identified him as the one who had captured her when she ran away from the Junkyard, but was there a possibility he was someone that she thought was vaguely familiar but couldn't recognize?

She glanced away trying to keep her eyes off his face, "What is it?" Zela nervously asked him.

"Your father wishes to speak with you," Barnabas replied flatly, "Follow me."

The black tom turned around and sprinted away. Zela, realizing what he was doing, quickly rushed out of the room and followed him. She could still see his tail swishing back and forth, so she hadn't lost him. Barnabas had turned right into a long dark hallway, which as the corridor was the one golden-red queen hadn't seen yet. There were a few doorways with sunlight pouring out of them, and when she had glanced inside the rooms, a few toms were either snoozing the day away, or too busy, doing who-knows-what, to notice anyone had passed-by.

The mysterious hall plainly had a dead-end, but was also met by a large black door, open slightly, and looked sinisterly eerie. The black tom entered, pushing the door over, but Zela hesitated, afraid of what could possibly be behind it. Barnabas's head popped back out, with a slightly annoyed and confused look. "Are you coming or what?" he asked.

The golden-red queen looked back at him, "Sorry, yes…" She hesitantly followed the black tom as he quickly went back into the mysterious room, unsure if it could possibly be a good choice to do so.

With reluctance, Zela pushed the door open, and stumbled on her feet, trying to get a grip on her bravery. She entered in a bleak darkness; with only a single light, coming up-above the ceiling, had shed visible sight on to the room. Under the luminosity, a red shadow sat on the cement floor. His eyes were bright and intense, though he was dark beneath the light, and were narrowed on to Zela. A devilishly crooked grin appeared on his face. The golden-red queen recognized the shadowy tom, as her mysterious father, Macavity.

"Ah, good morning my dear." He greeted unusually, "I trust you slept well with the queens."

"Yes," the hesitant female replied, "it was a…uh…very peaceful night."

"Hm…unusual that it would be a quiet night at all in the queen's den, but anyhow, I suppose you are wondering why I summoned you here."

Zela nodded, coming just a bit farther into the light, "Well," the ginger tom continued, "my dear, I have heard you have an extraordinary gift, called mindsight. Is this true?"

The queen paused, feeling anxiety overcoming her. _How on earth did he find that out? _She wondered, "Yes, I do have such a…gift," Zela confirmed hesitantly, "But what does that have to do with you having me come here?" she tried to be as sincere as possible, trying not to upset her father.

"I wish to perfect this, mindsight, for your benefit that is. Do you realize how this will help you in the future? To be able to see things, beyond your sight or hearing, is an important gift to both you and your new family."

The confused queen thought about this, "Well…I suppose, but…to a new family? I'm afraid I don't understand completely."

"My dear Zela, you must understand that if our enemies were to come to us in mind of an attack, then your gift could help us prepare and prevent injury or death. Haven't we all been kind to you to become like a family?"

The golden-red female thought about her father's question. When she was first exposed to the Warehouse cats, they seemed to oppose her extremely, though the queens were the exact opposite. Well, at least _most_ of them, "Not everyone was." She replied.

Macavity's eyebrow was raised as he looked at her quizzically, but then he changed his face in realization, "If you are talking about the henchcats, they were just not used to having a new queen such as you in the Warehouse, I promise you they will act differently when they grow more comfortable with you around."

"Thank you," The golden-red queen said gratefully, "that's reassuring, but I wasn't just talking about them…"

"Who else here has caused you to say such a statement?" The red tom asked curiously.

"Well…um…please, just don't tell her that I told you, but…Jezabella seemed a bit…hostile towards me when I first arrived."

The mystery cat's yellow eyes widened, as his pupils narrowed, "Ah, I see…Well I say the same thing: she probably needs to adjust to a new life-style, with a new female being in the Warehouse. She loved the attention showered on her by the other males here, and she'll probably miss being the newest cat. Jezabella can be a drama queen that way, but don't fret; she won't be like that for long."

Zela looked away, not wanting to think about the cream-colored female, but got back to the subject at hand, "Um…what was it you wanted to bring me here for exactly?"

"My dear Zela," he said sweetly, "I want to train you, teach you on how your power can really progress. Wouldn't you wish to see something wherever and whenever you want?"

The golden-red queen thought about this, but of course she did; not only would it be for benefit, but also for her father's; maybe it could even gain the trust of the rest of the Warehouse cats, and Zelaphelia was no fool; Macavity said that they wouldn't be used to her, but she knew that wasn't just that. It was because of the Jellicle scent left on her, that wretched Jellicle scent that kept her bond to those betrayers, and it made her angry thinking about it, "Yes," the golden-red queen answered, "I would want that, for both myself and for the Warehouse."

"Ah…good." The red tom looked pleased by her reply, "and what gave you the thought of benefitting the Warehouse?"

She looked at her father nervously, but seriously, "I don't know if I have anymore faith in the Jellicles; kept things from me and never trusted me from the first time I entered the Junkyard, but you took me in, and was honest with me. No, my loyalty is to you now."

Zelaphelia was surprised at herself on how open she was with Macavity, almost thinking that, because of his mysterious and dignified personality, he wouldn't be moved at all by her motion, but when she searched for the expression on his face, it wasn't the annoyance or irritation she was expecting, but he looked maniacal, as he usually did, but this time he almost seemed…proud. Proud of how she handled this or how she had so much faith to him or could it possibly be for his own purposes? Whatever the reason, she knew that she may have connected with her father; the cat she thought she was against was the same one she was swearing her loyalty to.

"I am glad you feel that way my dear," Macavity commented, "Now, we will practice the handling of your gift. It is how we can fully understand how it works, and before we can do that, I must ask you a few questions. So tell me, when do you get these…visions?"

"I'm not exactly sure." The golden-red queen answered plainly, "They just come to me randomly."

"I see, and how many have you had?"

Zela had to think back to when she was back in the Junkyard. She remembered the first one was of Munkustrap, and the second was when she discovered she had the gift, and the last was just last night, "About, three times, I think; It happens rarely."

"When did you find out you had this gift?"

"I'm not sure…I found out by a vision I had, maybe before sunset yesterday."

"Hm…usually a supernatural power grows stronger when it is realized by its holder. The same happened to me, when I was told…You grow stronger by the day. It is time we practice this power, but perhaps this isn't the best environment for it. This room is usually meant for interrogations, which is why we should go to my quarters; I have a feeling it would be more comfortable. If you would follow me Zelaphelia…"

The ginger tom started padding away, while the golden-red queen followed him right on top of his heals. Zela had found an unusual respect for Macavity. Was it possible he wasn't who the Jellicles thought he was? It was probably what they wanted her to think, to get her on their side. If only the Warehouse was the home she had met with first; perhaps things would have been different, but now this was what she wanted, to be with her father, and to finally feel accepted by family made her feel the happiness she had been missing for such a long time…

^~*~^

Munkustrap regretted having Cassandra go alone in Macavity's Grounds, and to send her out farther into the Warehouse boundaries was even more dangerous. Even though she's was so quick and agile, how could he ask her to go alone? It was excruciatingly painful watching his half-sister being carried off by Jellyorum and Alonzo, while her blood still dripped on to the cold ground.

Munk's right-hand-cat was probably under more stress than ever at the sight of his injured mate. The black and white tom's eyes were wide with shock still, and he kept muttering to himself, "Why-oh why did it have to be her?" It was surprising, because the silver tabby tom expected him to be shouting in pain, and close to tears. Well, it didn't matter about Alonzo's reaction now; he was next to Cassandra's side the entire time, even while Jellyorum was treating her. Now he and Munk were outside the medical cat's quarters, trying to keep a strong grip on their pride, as they slowly explained to each other what was going on.

Most of the tribe was worn-out from their searching for Zelaphelia. Luckily all of them had come back safely to the Junkyard, and Old Deuteronomy had started patrol duties for the adult cats to follow. It was odd on how the Jellicle leader was so hopeful on the golden-red female coming back to the Junkyard by her own will. After all, they could find her now that they knew she was definitely near the Warehouse, and all they needed was Cassandra to wake-up and tell Munkustrap where she had seen Zela last; that was, if she woke-up...

The silver tabby tom didn't want to think about the consequences that had now affected the Siamese queen badly. With hope, Jellyorum would do all she could to help, but Alonzo was not easily settled.

"How do you think she's doing?" the right-hand-cat asked his black and silver friend.

"I don't know Lonzo." Munk answered with a sigh, "Jelly's doing all she can. She said Cassie has major injuries in her legs and sides. I'm sure she'll be alright. As soon as she wakes up, we'll find Zela at least."

"Why is everyone thinking about her?" The white and black cat asked angrily, "I mean, all she's done is caused us trouble, and injured Cassandra. Why do we still trust her?"

"It wasn't Zelaphelia's fault that Cassie got hurt." Munkustrap stated sternly, "It was those vile Warehouse cats. If my instincts serve me right, Zela's just their prisoner, and with hope, Macavity doesn't know it's his daughter; with hope he'll think it's just another curious Jellicle."

"So what's the use of patrols if you think she's being held captive?"

"Old Deuteronomy insists on it. I'm not sure what he's thinking; it's like he's positive she'll come back on her own."

"I see…so who's on patrol now?"

"I think Tugger, Skimble, and Jenny are taking over now."

"Why is Tugger doing it so often? He went with you when that you went to Macavity's Grounds, and he stayed on patrolling when I left with Jellyorum, and with only one break in between, he's done it about three times."

Munk shrugged, "He cares about her."

"Yeah," Lonzo mumbled, "almost a little _too_ much don't you think?"

The tabby tom looked at his friend, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I'm just saying, what if this is a little more than friendship? I mean, you did find them together."

"Sure, but that's irrelevant. He probably just had a small crush on her, as he usually does."

"I don't know Munk," Lonzo said shaking his head, "If you ask me, that place is pretty special to him."

"Oh come off it!" the silver tom exclaimed, "That place isn't _that_ important."

"That's the place I brought Cassandra when I realized I was in love with her."

"But I thought Tugger said only he knew about it."

"Please! Tugger thinks he knows everything, and don't act like a fool, Munk. I happen to know you brought Demeter there once to watch the sunset."

"What? No, that couldn't be. Demeter and I never knew about that place."

"Sure Munkustrap, just keep telling yourself that. The point is, why else would Tugger do that?"

"Well, he was pretty eager to meet her, I suppose, but still that's irrelevant. We need to focus on Cassandra getting better or at least waking-up, and fast. We need to find Zelaphelia, and hope she wasn't turned against us."

"It's because of that supernatural power that Deuteronomy told us about isn't it?"

Munkustrap nodded and gave out a sigh, "If Macavity finds out what her power is, he can use it against us. We aren't even prepared if he was to attack. I just don't know if-"

"You know," Lonzo interrupted, "It's amazing on how much you're focusing on Macavity and Zelaphelia, and not paying attention to the situation at hand. The entire tribe is exhausted from trying to find that blasted queen, and what's worse, Cassandra was hurt in the process. If she doesn't make it I will never forgive for doing this to her."

"Oh, so now you're blaming me?" Munkustrap asked rhetorically and half-insulted.

"Yes Munk, if you hadn't told Cassandra to search by herself than she wouldn't be in this state."

"I'm not responsible for Cassie getting hurt!" The silver and black tom snapped, "I never intended for this to happen, Alonzo! Do you think I wanted her to get injured? Do you think I wanted two Warehouse cats to find her? There were only five of us, and we needed to cover as much ground as possible; as fast as possible, so don't you dare blame me for this!"

Alonzo opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out, "you know…uh! I'm out of here. I have better things to do!"

"Fine then!" Munk shouted as the black and white tom scattered away to Jelly's quarters. Now the Jellicle protector felt horrible. He just had a huge fight over the female he still opposed in some way. Not that Old Deuteronomy picked her over his son so suddenly to be the future leader of the Jellicles, but maybe it was because it was she was the daughter of Macavity. He almost wished the red streaks on her body were silver. Munk wished that she was Demeter and his daughter, and she wasn't cursed with that gift that left the mark of Macavity's mysterious and supernatural traits.

He was still befuddled by his own behavior and Demeter's as well. Munk still couldn't grip the fact that his mate, of whom he had trusted for so long, lied to him all these years. Perhaps she was still tense from these past hours. He wasn't sure about it, but maybe it would be wise to speak to her again. Without second thought, the silver tabby tom rushed off into his and Demeter's den, where he was expecting the golden queen to be sitting in the drainpipe, but at a most unusual sight, she was not lying there, wallowing in self-pity. Instead, she was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, with a worried expression. Munkustrap looked at his mate, puzzled, "What's wrong Demeter?" he asked the golden queen.

"I did this to Cassandra, If only I hadn't been so stupid all those years ago Munk, maybe things would've been different."

"You cannot blame yourself for Cassandra getting hurt; those Warehouse cats are, and it must have been partially my fault. I should've brought her with Tugger and I when we were searching, just to be safe. If she wakes up I have to apologize to her. I should have been watching my little sister."

"I know you're just trying to make me feel better. How is she now?"

"I think she's in a stable condition, but Jelly is still treating her wounds."

"Munk, if you ever go back for Zela, I want to go with you."

"What? Really?" The silver tabby tom was surprised at his mate's request, "I don't know Deme…you saw what happened to Cassandra. I would never want to be responsible for you getting hurt-"

"Munk, we're talking about my _daughter._ I have to do this."

The Jellicle protector hesitated, "Deme, please don't ask this of me. I…I can't put myself through the same thing Alonzo is."

"Munku, it's either that, or I go by myself."

The silver and black tom sighed, realizing he didn't have a choice with the stubborn queen, "…Okay Deme. When we go back to Macavity's Grounds, you'll be part of the search party, but you never leave my side! Okay?"

"…Okay, deal, but I don't have to be protected like a kitten. I can take care of myself."

"I'm just concerned about your safety Deme." Munk retorted, "You are my world."

"I know you don't feel right about this, but this is my problem, and Zela's my daughter. It's what I have to do."

"I know Demeter….I love you."

"I love you too Munkustrap."

The mates nuzzled warmly as they curled up together in the middle of the floor, after the long morning had finally ceased. The sunlight shined through every corner of the Junkyard, but in Demeter and Munkustrap's den, a peaceful darkness kept the light from disturbing the two loving cats from their slumber…

^~*~^

Macavity looked at his beautiful golden-red daughter fondly. It was expected that she would eventually lose her trust in the Jellicles, but the Mystery Cat hadn't thought it would happen so quickly. Just the second day the golden-red queen was at the Warehouse, she had already sworn allegiances to him. Now he could shape her into the image he had pictured, as he formed out his elaborate plan in his head. But the best part was yet to come.

Zelaphelia walked closely behind him as they rushed away from the darkness of the interrogation room. The ginger tom wondered why he thought of using it to question his daughter; was it just by force of habit from interrogating Jellicles in that room, or was it just to make the setting a bit mysterious? Well, it wasn't exactly how he planned it to happen, but it didn't matter now.

Macavity steadily walked into the sunlight shining out into the window panes of the main room in the Warehouse. Barely any of his henchcats were awake to be working in late morning. For some reason it didn't seem to bother the Mystery Cat that much, considering he was a bit too focused on his daughter to care. He looked back at the mystified queen, admiring the red streaks shining from the sunlight glistening off of her. He took so much pride in Zela's abilities and looks. He could barely see any of Demeter in her, surprisingly, but he was also glad about that.

They took a turn to his quarters, through a wooden entry with no door. It was a small room, with dark brown floorboards, a large black chair, which he used as a bed, (though he barely slept) a wooden desk made from chestnut mahogany, an narrow book shelf on the south side, with just dust covering it, and white shutters blowing by the wind of an open window. Macavity was glad that all the henchcats were sleeping, so at least the two of them could start their first practice privately.

He jumped on his soft black chair, and looked down at his anxious daughter, probably still nervous by what he was planning to do, "Now Zela," Macavity started, "We will start by a basic exercise. Close your eyes and tell me what you see."

The golden-red queen did what she was told and after a few seconds, replied, "…nothing; Just darkness."

"Look harder Zelaphelia; try thinking of a place in your mind."

The young female tightened her eyelids, trying desperately to see something.

"Try thinking of a place you have already seen in a vision." The ginger tom added.

After a few seconds Macavity's patience grew an inch thinner, "Do you see anything?"

Zela head popped-upward, and then opened her eyes, "Maybe…I think…I saw something…It was a building I've seen before; an apartment building called the…Lurid Presage. No one was there, it was just…empty. There were humans walking around, but nothing else. It was just like a regular morning."

The ginger tom smiled, "Good, good, you are learning quickly."

Macavity stared at his daughter, narrowing his yellow eyes, trying to get control of her. That was the only unusual thing about Zelaphelia, why was she so resistant to his power? No matter how much he tried he couldn't bend her. She was certainly an unusual female, but luckily, she was going directly where he needed her to go, and soon all of the pieces of his elaborate plan would fall into place…


	12. Miracle Advice

It had been about two days after Cassandra had been attacked by the Warehouse cats, but still the Siamese queen's resiliency was weak, and she had not waken-up. Jellyorum said her wounds were cleaned, but she had a serious injury to her head, which sadly may have affected her severely. Alonzo was still in a depressive state, and never left his mate's side.

Bombalurina walked into the medical quarters of Jellyorum. The den was still organized, as usual; not a hair was out of place when Jelly was on a cleaning frenzy. The red queen ran from the entry-way, and leaped onto a peach colored chair, where the medical cat kept her most severe patients. Bomba walked carefully as the large velvet seat cushion softly squished her paws in every step she took. The red queen was soon met by the blank gaze of the black and white male, Alonzo; the grieving pain for his dearest Cassandra still glistened in his hazel-green eyes.

"Where's Jelly?" Bomba asked him softly.

The black and white tom sighed and shrugged, looking back at his unconscious mate, "She said she was going out with Jenny; probably gathering roots or…herbs or something. I said I'd watch Cassie while she was gone."

"You know," the red female started, "You don't have to be this way to everyone, just because you're under grief."

Alonzo stared back at Bomba, a glazed and confused look in his eye, "What are you talking about?"

The red queen sneered at him with disbelief, "Um, haven't you noticed ever since Cassandra was injured, all you've been doing is shooting-off all your anger and worry on the rest of the tribe? If one cat suggests the slightest offense towards anything you say, you blow your top and explode on them. Yet you get speechless even when you know you're just fighting a lost cause. What's the matter with you? You can't keep acting this way; too many of us are depending on you."

"Who is 'us' then, Bomba?" the stubborn black and white tom asked her, "No one depends on me, everyone keeps their faith in Munk, even though he's the reason for injuring Cass-"

"How many times does everyone have to tell you, Alonzo?" The red queen asked rhetorically, "It wasn't Munkustrap's fault she got hurt. Granted, he shouldn't have had her go by herself, but I'm pretty sure Cass would forgive him."

"Oh, how would you know what Cassie would do?" The black and white tom grumbled.

Bomba glared at him, and looked away from Alonzo to face the sight of the Siamese queen's face, blank and expressionless, "Lonzo, she's my friend. Even when I was with Macavity, she still believed that I would come back and that I would still be loyal to the tribe. If it weren't for her, I probably wouldn't be here."

The annoyed tom rolled his eyes, "Maybe it would be better if you did." He mumbled, barely loud enough for Bombalurina to make out. He turned away from her, and knelt at Cassandra's feet, crouching in a sitting position, "Besides," he continued, "I'll have to take care of her for weeks before she's healed. What am I going to do…?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Bomba said roughly and annoyed, "Do you see what I mean? You're all caught-up in taking care of Cass; you're ignoring your real responsibilities, and the only reason Munkustrap isn't giving you a hard time about it is because he feels bad for you."

"What do you care Bomba? Since when did you become so concerned about anything that goes wrong in the tribe, when on a regular basis, you're just a narcissist who cares about nothing except herself."

Alonzo's words stroke the red female painfully, like a knife piercing her skin, "Do you really think I'm that shallow that I wouldn't care about the tribe? You're the one who's treating everyone like crap, not me!"

The black and white tom sighed, still staring at his mate, "Bombalurina, I've had a troublesome day. Don't make me leave Cass, just so I can clear my head of your disruptive comments. Don't do this to me…"

"I'm not asking you to leave her," The red queen stated sternly, "I'm asking you to turn your attitude around. You can help Cassie, but not the way you think you can. If you change your ways, than maybe she will too."

Alonzo gave a sigh, his sad eyes shifting to Bomba, "I know what I've been doing. I just need her to wake-up. I won't survive if she doesn't…I know your right Bomba, and I know I should change, and I _will_ change for that matter. I realize I should have been listening to myself…"

"I know you have a lot to think about," The red queen stated, "I'll talk to you later Lonzo."

Bombalurina turned around to leave the Jellyorum's quarters, but then the black and white tom shouted after her, "Bomba," he yelled. The red queen looked back at Alonzo, "…Thanks."

Bomba smiled, not needing an explanation from him, "No problem Lonzo." The red female turned back, knowing she may have turned the stubborn tom's perspective, finally. She knew Alonzo was feeling depressed, but it was about time someone talked to him. Bomba walked outside of the den, feeling relieved for the black and white tom, and proud of herself for helping him during his struggle. The curious red queen's eyes shifted around the Junkyard. It was almost fully scarce of any cat; most of them were out on a search for Zelaphelia.

Bomba realized she may have had a jealousy issue towards the golden-red female, but it wasn't the flirtatious queen's nature to easily adjust to new cats. She always felt like they had to gain her full trust first. In some way, she felt it wasn't because Zela was very mysterious and unknown when she had first arrived, but maybe it was because how pretty she was that made Bomba jealous. The red queen always had every male on her, even Tugger, but now almost all of them had their eyes on Zela. Bombalurina realized the foolishness from her jealously, and also that everyone had to put their feelings aside during this difficult time to try and find her.

The red female wandered around, thinking about all these things, but then spotted her sister, Demeter, with her two daughters, Victoria and Electra. The golden female had joy in her smile, but sad longing had gleamed in her dark forest-green eyes. Bomba came over to her somber sister, while the two young females sat next to her.

"Hi Bomba," greeted the smiling kittens in unison.

Demeter grinned sadly, "Hello Bomba."

The red queen smiled back at the three females, "Hello dears. Victoria, Electra, do you mind if I speak to your mother privately?"

The white kitten looked up at her aunt curiously, "um…Okay. C'mon Electra…let's go play up there," Victoria nodded above the two queens' heads. Together the two kittens climbed on top of a wooden crate, and quickly leaped over the edge of a few broken car-parts to then disappear out of Bombalurina and Demeter's sight. The golden queen looked back at her sister, her head slightly tilted to the left to show her interest in the red queen, "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about Bomba?" she asked curiously.

"I just want to know if you're all right Deme." The red queen stated, "You seem a bit tense lately."

The golden queen looked down at her feet, "I feel like I've put the entire tribe at stake. What have I done Bomba? My daughter is lost and angry at me, and worst, she may be with her father. And what is Macavity doing to her if he does have her? It's just too many things on my mind."

Bomba frowned, feeling sorry for her sister. It was just too much pressure for one queen, "You have to stop blaming yourself for Zela's disappearance. I know you feel horrid, but that burning in the pit of your stomach, the guilt, it will go away, but only if you let it."

"Wow Bomba," Deme's sadness melted away and looked at her sister in disbelief, "That was…strangely profound."

The red queen laughed, "I know, I've been oddly helpful all day."

"Thank goodness some one has." The golden queen smiled, but then it disappeared as she sighed, ashamedly, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Okay, for one thing, you _will _stop the guilt from eat you alive, and another thing, you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened with Macavity all those years ago. He did that to you, and you shouldn't have to feel bad about it and as for Victoria and Electra, I know you think it will be awkward for them because they'll find out Zela is there half-sister."

Demeter looked at Bomba curiously, "How would you know that?"

"Please, you look at them with worry so many times, and I can already tell by your face that you're concerned they weren't told when we discussed it from the meeting, but don't worry, Okay? You'll be fine, and so will they, you just have to be honest with them."

"…I know Bomba, I know. I have to clear my head. I'll talk to you later" Demeter walked away, without a thank you or a final word on the matter, but the red queen didn't really seem to mind. Her sister must still be drowning in her thoughts, but the advice she had just given to her friends made her feel good about herself for once. It made her feel like, she could be of some help to the tribe, and now, Bombalurina asked for nothing; for once, giving something felt good without nothing…

^~*~^

A rushing wind blew through the cracks of the Warehouse; it tickled Griddlebone's fur, as she sat outside a window on the east side of the old building. The white queen's curiosity had taken hold of her, and she had to know what the newest female, Zelaphelia, was hiding. That night when she had some sort of…vision, as she called it, it was so unusual, and unlike any other thing Griddlebone had ever seen. True, yes, the Prussian queen had lived with a tom that had supernatural powers of his own, but she had barely ever seen it being practiced.

Was it an unusual for her to spy on Macavity and his daughter in the middle of the day? Yes, it was true that Griddlebone had never thought of doing something as such before, but what else could she do to erase the questioning mystery surrounding the golden-red queen? The Prussian queen was right next to the window, but fearing of being seen, she looked through a tiny peep-hole, that luckily had been opened to the ginger tom's quarters. Griddlebone peered into the small crack, and could barely make out the two figures in the room. Luckily by Zela's red, black, and golden fur, she could identify which one was which, "Good," the white queen heard a deep inscrutable voice that she knew all too well; "Your powers grow by the hour. It's quite extraordinary actually. Most of the time's it takes years to perfect such a supernatural power, but you seem to have adjusted to it in less than a few days. Almost like you grow stronger… anyway…I want to try something else."

The golden-red female looked at him, puzzled, but she didn't speak. Then the red mystery Cat disappeared from the black chair. Zelaphelia frantically twitched her head back and forth, breathing heavy, and eyes, wide open. Suddenly, Macavity appeared in a blur behind her, but said nothing, and disappeared again as the confused queen spun around. Zela then turned back, and had her eyes closed, and in no time, they shot open, and the golden-red queen leaped out, like she was trying to attack the wall, and, like her father, disappeared into the air.

_Where did they go? _Griddlebone questioned herself. Suddenly two red blurs appeared on the desk in the sunlight. The white queen could barely see the two figures from the corner of her eye, but she did not dare look into the window. The two shadows seemed to have a struggle, but then they froze, and a most unusual position stood in front of the Prussian female's eye. Zelaphelia had Macavity's arm behind his back, and her hand on his throat, ready to snap it.

"Like I said," the ginger tom started while he breathed heavily, "You're getting stronger. I'm glad we worked on your fighting skills, and what's more amazing, you have gotten the powers of levitation and speed, more quickly than I have imagined. You certainly did get my supernatural ability; no question there." Zela let go of her father, and he turned his face to hers.

"I know…" the golden-red queen replied quietly, "I just keep wondering if…if I…"

"If you have anything from your mother?" Macavity asked.

"Well…yes…actually. How did you-"

"I know many things even before they are said, and I promise you, you have much from your mother. Demeter was headstrong, yet obedient, and she always seemed shy, but she was also so outgoing. I promise you, you inherited her emotional characteristics, and you are also so full of surprises, just like her. I cannot deny it would be very attractive to any tom."

Zela stared down at the floor, a large smile locked on her face, though she did not look at Macavity. Griddlebone was stunned at the ginger tom's attitude. He wasn't usually like a father-figure, and had never given so many compliments, especially involving his former queen, Demeter. Macavity always told how he hated the golden female whenever she was mentioned, as was the same thing with Griddlebone's old friend, Bombalurina.

_Why is he acting like this now? _The Prussian queen asked herself. It was unusual but the puzzling thought was partly acknowledged, _Maybe he is just being a father now…_ Suddenly, Zelaphelia eyes closed as she crouched low to the head of the desk. The ginger tom stared at his daughter intensely, "What is it Zela?" he asked the golden-red queen, "What do you see?"

Zelaphelia took a few moments and tried to speak, "Some-…thin-…at…the-th…wind-win-…" Then, suddenly, her eyes popped open, and she snapped her head back at the crack in the wall; the golden-red queen's violet eyes were narrowed at Griddlebone. The white queen jumped back, startled, and realizing she had been discovered, she ran quickly away from site. _Oh boy,_ she thought to herself, _Macavity's going to kill me!_ To her, Griddlebone believed that she would make it safely to the queen's den before she bumped into anyone, with hope.

The Prussian cat quickly made her way to the entrance of the Warehouse, without anyone noticing her. Griddlebone thought she was in the clear, and as she sighed in relief, she opened her eyes and she jumped back at the sight of the elite cat of Mystery glaring at her; Zela peering at the white queen curiously from behind him…

^~*~^

Victoria sat on the top of the old red car she and the other young females slept in, as the sun shined near the west. Her mind was consumed with what she had overheard from her aunt and mother's conversation. It seemed unusual that a feeling like this could occur; it felt like…shock, and grief. The white female knew what she heard was unbelievable, but could it be true?

Suddenly, Vic's little sister, Electra popped-up at her side, with curiosity on her face, "Hey Vic," the orange and black kitten greeted, "You look down. What's wrong?"

The small white female sighed, "Oh…something has been bugging me, that's all…"

"What is it? You don't seem to be acting like yourself. It's not like you to keep things bottled-up."

Victoria looked at her sister, her amber eyes filled with discontent, "Electra," she started seriously, "I heard Bomba and Mom talking about something huge; it's…just…bizarre!"

The tortishell kitten's eyes popped open in shock, "Really? What was it?"

"Lectra," the white female started, "You remember Zela?"

"Well, of course I do!" Electra grinned slightly, but then shook it off in a serious contemplation, "What about her?"

"Bomba said Zela is our half-sister."

Electra stared at her sibling in disbelief and shock, "Are you serious?! What do you mean?"

"I mean-Well…I _think_ Zela is Mom's daughter, but I have no idea who her Dad is. I didn't hear the whole thing."

"Then, how can you be sure if you were eavesdropping?"

"I _was not_ eavesdropping!" Victoria exclaimed sharply, "I _overheard_ Mom and Bomba's conversation."

"_Right_, while you suggested we go right above them, when we were probably still in earshot, you said that you'd catch-up with me while you were looking directly at Aunt Bomba and Mom. That doesn't sound like eavesdropping at all!"

"Oh…shut-up Lectra. Fine, I'll admit it! I wanted to see what they were talking about, but can you blame me? You were probably just as curious."

The orange and black kitten grinned, "Sure, but at least I wasn't eavesdropping!"

Victoria rolled her eyes, now frustrated with her sister, "Would you drop it Lectra? Look, this is serious. Zelaphelia might be our half-sister, and I didn't exactly treat her well…"

Electra looked at Vic quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Well…when I went with her and Misto when we were introducing all the cats to her, I just wanted to go to make sure she wouldn't flirt with him."

"Oh, well you didn't do that inconspicuously, I'll tell you that much. Vic, Misto loves you, why can't you grasp that? Even if Zela _did_ flirt with him, which she _didn't_, I don't think he would've noticed or cared for that matter!"

"I know…I probably was jumping to conclusions on that one, but still, you can see where I was going right?"

"Yeah, I do, but aside from that, what about Zela?"

"Well…" the white female paused thoughtfully. What could they do about the golden-red queen? If she was gone then when were they going find out if she really was their half-sister? "I think we need to confront mom." Victoria stated, "She'll know."

The tortishell kitten smiled at the plan, "Okay, so when should we talk to her?"

The white female sighed tiredly, "We'll go later, maybe tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Electra asked curiously

"Because I need to be alone for now, I'll talk to you later Lectra."

Victoria crawled down from the roof of the car and walked away on the dirt-path. She felt like she had to clear her head, but the white female just stared at the sun getting partially lower in the sky. The night grew nearer as the sun started to set in colors of orange, red and purple, and Vic wondered if day was going to get any better…

^~*~^

Alonzo's black patches glistened off of the last of the sunlight. He stared at Cassandra, sad and depressing emotions consuming his core. Bombalurina's words still burned in his ears, and he surrounded himself with thoughts of her advice, _I know she's right, but what am I supposed to do? Is she saying I'm just supposed to think she's going to get better?_

"Oh Cassie…" he said to his unconscious mate, "You know I can't survive without you, but no matter how much I've silently prayed, you don't seem to be improving at all. I keep torturing myself Cass, but I don't know what I'll do without you."

The depressive tom knew she couldn't hear him, but it was one of those emotional things he had to bring out into the open, and still he continued, "You are my world Cass, what'll do without you?" He could feel the tears rushing down his face and saw them land onto hers. Alonzo noticed this and quickly brushed it away from her face, "Don't let my sorrow be at your expense, love; neither anyone else at the Junkyard."

The black and white tom smiled, just knowing he was embarrassing himself, but he still wanted one more prayer for his only love:

_Great Everlasting Cat, _He started, _I realize my horrid sin, and I take full blame for them; there is no excuse for how I have treated my family, but please, for everyone's sake, Cassandra is the most deserving to live, out of all of us. I would give my life to see her live on. I ask, beyond all reason, please, let her beautiful pale-blue eyes sparkle again in the moonlight, let her smile still gleam onto others, and let her loving nature still exist in this world. I wish for my beloved to see the day again…please…I have never asked you for anything. Let my love live again._

Alonzo opened his eyes, wondering if this could possibly help him. He had not had enough faith in Heavyside to believe a miracle would happen, but he did listen to Bomba, and he was hoping with his heart that it would be possible his prayer made a difference.

He searched his mate's face, looking for a change…but she didn't seem different from before. Was he just praying over a lost hope? The black and white tom didn't know what to believe now, but his tears still rushed down his face, hoping for the miracle he had been praying for would show. Suddenly, he heard a groan, thinking it was from himself, but the high tone indicated it was from a female. He peered thoroughly threw the den, feeling stupid, because he knew no other cat was around. Alonzo's head jerked down at Cassandra, the quiet groan barely hearable. It was at the black and white tom's joy that he realized it must be his beloved mate's voice.

The Siamese queen's pale-blue eyes started flickering, "Hmmm…hhhmmm….Alonz…lonz…"

The black and white male went into a panic, "Cassie…Cassie! I'm here; don't go away, I'm here!" Alonzo started padding her cheeks lightly, trying to keep her awake.

"…I…I'm…not…going…anywhere Lonzo." She stuttered, slightly smiling at him happily, but looking tired.

Alonzo bared his teeth in a grin, overjoyed. He thought to shout outside to any Jellicle that would come to see Cassie. The black and white tom looked up, "Cassie! She's awake! She's-"

The exhausted looking queen moved her struggling paw to his face and pushed it over to hers, "Shhh…" she quieted her mate, "Lets…just wait…one moment…"

Alonzo stared at Cassandra, complete happiness overflowing him. Together they just stared at each other, and in the black and white tom's heart, he knew Bomba had been right, and his faith had finally been restored. The couple's eyes were locked, and finally after so long of being separated from each other, they grasped on the moment they had longed for…


	13. awakening night

Macavity glared at the nervous Griddlebone, his yellow eyes keeping hold of her, and having no intention of letting go. His anger was bottled tightly, and he used all of his will-power to keep it from shooting-out on the frightened Prussian queen, only because he knew Zelaphelia was right behind him. The Mystery Cat grinded his teeth as he spoke as quietly as he could, "May I speak to you privately Griddlebone?"

The white queen paused out of fear, but reluctantly nodded, and hesitantly walked towards her master. Macavity turned around to face his daughter, still peering through the corner of his eye to make sure Griddlebone stayed put, "Will you wait in the Queen's room for a moment, dear?" he asked sincerely looking back at his daughter. The golden-red female reluctantly nodded and without any word to him or the white Prussian queen, she padded away lightly into the darkness of the Warehouse. The ginger tom turned back at Griddlebone; she was staring down at her feet ashamedly. He still glared at her, though she looked at him very innocently. Macavity stalked back into the building, but then stopped and flicked his tail, signaling the white female to follow him.

Reluctantly, she did as he had instructed. They walked down the narrow halls of the Warehouse to the red tom's quarters. Not much was to see except the busy black cats walking back and forth in the dark building, not indictable on whom they were because of their color. The Mystery Cat ignored them and took Griddlebone into his room, the sunlight barely shining through the slightly closed blinds. The depressive room took-on a dark appeal from the up-coming sunset. Macavity pushed the Prussian white cat forward into his quarters, her scent, all too familiar from being so close.

He stared at her, narrowing his yellow eyes at the nervous queen, "Damn you Griddlebone! I would have expected behavior like this from a kit." he spat, "I would have expected you least of all to do something like this. Spying? It's certainly daring, I'll give you that, but pathetically stupid."

"…I know…I didn't mean it…I am so sorry-"

"I don't want your apology!" Macavity interrupted, "You're a miserable excuse for a cat you conniving shrew! Get your act together! Would you rather be treated like vermin of the streets rather than the senior queen of the females?"

"No…" the white cat replied hesitantly, "It was my folly, but I promise it will never happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Macavity remarked, "Away! Now!"

Griddlebone turned to the leave the ginger tom's quarters, regret and hurt written on her face, "Wait," Macavity said. The Prussian female looked around to her master, with a glimmer of hope in her sea-green eyes, "Griddlebone," the Mystery Cat continued, "I will be…busy…for awhile; tomorrow I will be away. I want you to take care of Zela during my time of absence. She is important to me, and you must not let her out of your sight, and I warn you, do not dare to fail me again."

Griddlebone looked away, but nodded obediently; her hopeful face had melted away, and was replaced by a saddened gaze; and yet she swiftly walked out of the room without a word to say. The white Prussian queen was acting like Jezabella when she was gawking at the ginger tom in his opinion, and it annoyed him immensely; that was why he loved how Zelaphelia was nothing like his regular queens. The golden-red female certainly had the talent and ability of an exceeding cat, and no doubt she took that from him as a trait.

It somewhat amazed the Mystery Cat on how much Zela had progressed during the three days she had stayed at the Warehouse. Her mindsight, levitation, speed, and fighting skills had increased ten-fold from the first time the ginger tom had laid his eyes on her. She was so fragile and helpless then, at first, but when he realized her greater potential, it was almost too perfect. While practicing her powers, Zela showed progressing talent in her ability. Now he just had to keep every cat in the Warehouse in line to slowly work-out the kinks in his plan. Though, he knew it would take strenuous multitasking.

Macavity decided that he would briefly go into the city to the Junkyard to see exactly how much the Jellicles knew about him and Zelaphelia. It was the last thing on his mind to pay the family a visit, but now it was merely work for him. The ginger tom took a deep breath, and lied down in his black chair to sleep; trying to gain enough strength, because he planned to leave early in the morning, but Macavity knew he couldn't truly fall unconscious, even if he tried. Whenever someone came near him when he was even remotely close to sleep, the Mystery Cat's nerves jerked at him, which then he would go into an alert state, and was immediately on his feet.

He had gotten use to this through-out the years, and eventually, as a youth, he used it to his advantage. The ginger tom closed his eyes, though his mind was wide awake. He thought about Griddlebone, the hopeless, reckless, white queen was not herself. Macavity never would think she would do something such as spying on her own master. What was it that possessed her to do so? The ginger tom decided he couldn't care less, now that the matter had been resolved.

As Macavity's thoughts raced, so did his conscious. He was almost half-asleep, as the cool breeze of the night wind whistled through the broken glass of the old window. The floorboards creaked, as they usually did, but this time, he could have sworn…he had heard the pattering of small paws. Not of a kit, but a youth that was almost an adult. He figured it was one of the henchcats passing, but then the pattering stopped at the entryway of the Mystery Cat's quarters. Thinking he had sensed danger, Macavity sprang-up from his lying position, and into a crouch, ready to pounce on anything that was to come his way, but to his surprise, he did not get a vicious attack but the soft mewling of his cream-colored female, Jezabella. _What does she want now?_ He wondered.

Macavity was slightly at awe at the queen's defiant ways. He did not expect Jeza to ever disturb him, especially after he had spoken to her all those nights ago about her attitude change. The Mystery Cat admired her daring capability, but still was a bit annoyed that she had done this. It irritated Macavity immensely how she had the shear madness of bothering him now…

^~*~^

The Junkyard wasn't quiet for the first time in days. The Jellicle cats bustled quickly as their words traveled with each other. All were overjoyed at Cassandra's recovery, and Munkustrap couldn't have been more relieved. It was in the darkness of night, that the moonlight smiled brightly upon the Junkyard. Every cat there couldn't help but see the lively, yet extremely tired Siamese queen in the peak of her awakening.

Munkustrap had decided to visit her as soon as he possibly could. The silver tom would have earlier, but the medical cat, Jellyorum, refused to let anyone in until Cassandra could regain most of her strength. The Siamese queen was still very weak and only Alonzo and Jelly could see her for the time being. That was only hours ago when the medical cat announced that statement, but now Munkustrap grew impatient, for he felt like her needed to speak to her as quickly as possible. The Jellicle protector walked steadily towards Jellyorum's quarters, his eyes shifting every which way. Munkustrap's heart slowly beat in a careful rhythm which he followed particularly by his footsteps as he quickly rushed into the den.

The scent of fresh herbs surrounded the area. Obviously Jelly had just gone plant-hunting more often then usual. It wasn't surprising to Munkustrap though, with all the injuries going around from the searching. Mungojerrie had gotten a deep cut from searching in thorn brushes on the east side of the city, Tumblebrutus gotten a scratch at his eye and a strained paw from a group of Pekes while searching at the pier, and Jemima had even broken one of her hind legs after falling from a window three stories above ground, thinking she saw Zela up on a balcony, but fell before she reached that level of the building. There were several others were injured as well, but Munk couldn't think of them now, especially when most of them were treated.

Munkustrap came into the small den, the moonlight shined bright through an opening. The silver tom looked around; Jemima and Tumblebrutus were together sitting near on top old matting was old and rugged looking. The two looked at him with interest. Tumblebrutus sat up from lying next to Jemmi and smiled, "Hi Munk-"

"SHHH!" the silver tabby interrupted in a hushed tone, "Quiet! I can't have Jellyorum know I'm here!"

The brown, grey, and white tom raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Sorry Munk," he apologized softly, "I didn't know you were sneaking in the den."

"I'm not sneaking." Munkustrap stated sounding appalled, "I just need to see Cassandra."

"Ooh, I'll help!" exclaimed the excited Jemmi, "I can be a look-out. Jelly's not even here, but just incase she comes back-"

"No Jemima," the silver tabby tom objected, "I wouldn't want you to get up on your bad leg, and besides, I just need to know where Cass is."

"Cassie's up on the peach chair," Tumblebrutus stated as he pointed behind Munkustrap. The silver tom twirled around to see a large piece of coral-colored furniture, but was a bit high-up for him to see anything on it, "Okay," Munk started, "I'm going up. I'll be back."

Munkustrap padded lightly over to a crate that he swiftly leaped on and without hesitation, he jumped onto the peach-colored chair. The silver tom regained his balance, and was greeted by the gaze of a pair of blue and hazel-green eyes. Alonzo and Cassandra sat together smiling at their visitor. "Hello Munku." The Siamese queen welcomed.

"Hello Cassandra" the silver tabby greeted back gladly. He was speechless on how good the Siamese Queen looked. Her legs were bound by rags covered with dry blood, and so was her torso. Her face however was unusually happy, and though Jelly said she had injuries to her head, she wore no bandages on it, "…How are you?" Munkustrap shook-off his shock.

Cassandra breathed heavily, "Better I suppose. Far better from when I woke-up I must admit."

"Well, that's good to hear." Munkustrap was barely paying attention, because he kept peering around to make sure Jellyorum wasn't around.

"You don't want to be caught by Jelly do you?" Alonzo asked.

"Huh?" Munkustrap turned back to the black and white tom, "What?"

"Its okay, Jelly went out for patrolling for awhile, you don't have to worry."

"Oh, sorry Lonz." The silver tabby apologized, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Its fine Munk," the black and white tom, "and look…I know I haven't been exactly a good friend lately…I…I'm sorry, and… thanks."

The silver tabby tom looked at his quizzically, "Thanks for what?" he asked.

"For not giving me a hard time," Alonzo answered, "I was trying help Cassandra by protecting her, but all I did was chase away everyone else who was trying to do the same thing, and I had been ignoring my responsibilities, but I know you didn't say anything because you thought I was going through a rough time. And I was, I just needed a little help getting past it. I couldn't be more grateful to you Munk."

"ey, it Hey, I just didn't want to do anything I'd regret. I was just looking out for a friend. It wasn't a big deal."

Cassandra smiled at her modest brother, "Actually it was." She stated, "Alonzo would've never made it without you or Bomba helping him and I wouldn't have either."

Munkustrap smiled at his little sister compassionately, but then looked at her, puzzled, "Bomba? How did Bomba help?"

"Let's just say she got me to realize something important." Alonzo smiled at his mate, love swirled around in his green eyes, "Let's just say she gave me a deeper faith in Everlasting Cat and Heavyside."

Munkustrap was still confused by his right-hand-cat's statement, but decided not to bother asking what he meant. Whatever Bomba did, it seemed to work, "That's great Lonzo; I'm glad," and then Munk remembered what he came here for, "Cassandra," He looked back at the smiling Siamese queen, "Cass, I need to talk to you about something."

Cassandra raised her eyebrows, "What is it?"

"Cass, I need to know where you saw Zelaphelia. It is of most importance that we know immediately before anyone else gets hurt."

The Siamese queen looked down at her bandaged paws ashamedly, "Munk…I don't remember atall. I thought about it forever, because that was how I knew why I got injured. I knew you'd want to know, but…I…I can't remember."

Munkustrap mind went blank and his disappointment filled the inside of him. Alonzo looked at his mate with pity, "Jelly said she had suffered a head injury," the black and white tom stated, "It may be amnesia."

"I'm sorry Munku. I tried-really I did-"

"It's okay Cassandra," the silver tabby tom interrupted, "It's not your fault. In fact, I shouldn't have had you go alone. I'm the one who should apologize."

"Don't blame yourself Munk." Cassie told the silver tom sternly, "We'll find her just the same. At morning we'll go out and-"

"WHOA! No, no, no, no, no!"Alonzo exclaimed loudly, "You just got injured; I'm not allowing you to go back! Besides you're too weak to even stand!"

Cassandra's mouth was wide open at the surprising statement of her mate, "And what makes you think so?" she asked, appalled, "I can stand…" The Siamese queen scooted away from Alonzo and with her paws and used her wiggling legs to try and stand. She struggled as her shaky arms followed, but with her will-power had stood perfectly, "See?" Cassandra started, "I could run if I wanted to…whoa!" The Siamese queen tripped over her foot and plummeted on to the soft cushion.

Alonzo smiled at her smugly, "So you could run when you can't even stand for a minute?" The thin black and white tom laughed at the Siamese queen while she gave him an insulted glare, "Don't test me Lonz," Cassandra told her mate, "I'm not as weak as I look. I just need a few days and I'll be able to go back on the search-"

"Cass," Munkustrap interrupted, "We don't have a few days. We are leaving for the Warehouse tomorrow morning. I just need to see if what you saw was true."

"But I don't even remember if I saw Zela." The Siamese queen pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but before you said you found her, and the least we can do is if she's there. We'll take a small party and sneak around, but we'll need the most agile and physically able cats to come. I have to tell Old Deuteronomy to seek his approval before we leave tomorrow."

Alonzo looked at his friend curiously, "Who's coming with you?" the black and white tom asked.

Munkustrap looked down at his paws, realizing he hadn't thought about whom he was bringing, "Well…probably Tantomile, Coricopat, Quaxo, Demeter, and Tugger."

Alonzo nodded his head in comprehension, but looked at the silver tom quizzically, "You want Demeter to go?"

"Well…" Munk sighed in discomfort, "Not exactly. She wants to go, and I didn't have a choice."

"You're worried aren't you?" asked Cassandra, "She pressured you into it."

"Kind of, she threatened to go by herself unless she could come with the search party."

Cassandra chuckled, "Just like Deme, don't worry Munk," the Siamese queen continued, "She's a strong queen. She'll be fine."

The silver tabby tom smiled at his half-sister, "I know. I just don't want to see her get hurt. I risked your life Cass and you almost…I…I just can't go through with it."

"Don't be so concerned. It was just a scratch."

Alonzo snorted at his mate's comment, "Yeah, a scratch big enough to keep you unconscious for two days."

"Oh, funny Lonz." Cassandra said sarcastically.

"Well, thank you anyway Cass," Munkustrap said gratefully, "I better get going."

"Okay then," Alonzo said, "See you later Munk."

The silver and black tom smiled at his friend and sister, and then leaped off of the peach chair. Munk landed on the smooth cement ground. He looked-up to see Tumblebrutus and Jemima staring at him, with alarm in their eyes. Munk smiled at the two cats, but they jerked there heads to the left. The silver tabby tom was confused at first, but followed their signals by turning around, and to his displeasure, the frowning Jellyorum stood behind him.

Munkustrap grinned at her uncomfortably as he backed away out of the medical cat's quarters. Jemima squealed delightedly and dug her nose in Tumblebrutus's fur. The silver and black tom looked back at Jellyorum, her eye's saying, 'You better run now.' But dismissing the discomfort from the medical cat's threat Munk turned away casually and ran from the den. Besides the fact that Jelly was going to nag at him later on for disobeying her orders, Munk felt good about finally seeing Cassandra.

Getting her out of his mind, gave the silver tabby tom a confident feeling that he may still find Zela, but what softened it was the fact that he now he had to go to Old Deuteronomy to see if he his search party at the Warehouse would be approved by the Jellicle Leader. It didn't bother Munkustrap, but it was hard to face his father because the discomfort in their relationship. The silver tabby tom still angered at Deuteronomy for what he decided with Zelaphelia, instead of what was supposed to be Munk's future. How was this jealousy still aroused in him?

Could it possibly be because it reminded him of when Macavity had been here…when he come out-of-the-blue and… Oh, how hard it was for his half-brother to except what Deuteronomy did. Munkustrap didn't even like to think about it. That situation was years ago, and it still revealed itself in the silver tabby's mind. Was it possible that all of what his father was doing was a test? So he didn't wind-up like Macavity had? There were still questions…so many that they all couldn't be answered at this time. Right now, Munk had a job to do. As he thought about all of this, he slowly approached the Den of Old Deuteronomy. Already, the old tom's face was in view of the silver tabby as quietly entered…

^~*~^

The night glistened in the moon beams as the stars shone down heavily on the small city. Demeter paused at the sight of its beauty, remembering how she praised these precious moments with Munkustrap…when they were alone, but no longer could they quietly rest under the stars with the love of each other's company; no longer could they comfort, whispering silent nothings into each others' ears; and no longer could the darkness be peaceful to them, not until all was set right. The golden queen thought on how she could not handle all she had brought upon herself. Zelaphelia was still missing after three days of searching, Victoria and Electra still had not been told the whole truth about their half-sister, and worst, Demeter's conscience kept popping-up in her mind saying, 'all of this is _your_ fault.' Now, everything that had happened convinced her of the guilty feelings. Even what Bombalurina had said could not lighten the load on her back.

But from all of the guilt, and deceit, the golden queen knew what she had to do: she had to take each individual problem and solve them delicately. Demeter even had the idea of which one she had to tackle first: Victoria and Electra. The two sisters deserved to know the truth, just as the tribe did at the meeting. It was what _had_ to be done first.

The golden queen looked around frantically through the Junkyard after leaving her den, in search of her two daughters. Victoria was always somewhere quiet, and yet so was Electra. Ironically enough, the two had so much in common, yet spent so much time alone, except when Mistoffelees was around. Demeter had no idea why Munk let Victoria mate so early in her life. Was because the magical black tom and the pure white female had so much love for each other, and Munkustrap decided not to get in the way of destiny? That was Demeter's theory, but she still didn't like the idea that one of her daughters was bound to a mate at such a young age, although, the golden queen and the silver tabby tom had done the same thing.

It wasn't shameful or regretful, but Demeter didn't want Victoria to feel obligated to arrive at the same fate of her mother. The golden queen still liked Misto though; he was helpful and playful, yet tricky and mysterious. It was the tuxedo tom's personality that intrigued Demeter most, which was probably what caught Victoria's attention when she fell in love with him. The golden queen still didn't fully approve of the mateship, but if it meant her daughter's happiness, then she still obliged to Victoria and Mistoffelees's wishes.

Getting back to the situation, Demeter looked around the Junkyard, hoping to at least spot one of her daughters, and to her relief, the two kittens were padding together under the moonlight, coming towards their mother. The golden queen beamed at them happily, but instead of the warm smiles she had expected, they frowned at her seriously,

"Mom," Victoria started flatly, "we need to talk."

Electra looked at her mother innocently, "We know about Zela."

Demeter's eyes grew wide with shock at her daughters' statements, "How-but…Wha-What do you know about her?"

Victoria took a deep sigh and then spoke, "We know she's our half-sister; we know she's _your_ daughter!"

Demeter breathed heavily at the white kitten's words, "How did you find that out?" she asked sternly.

Victoria held her head high as she spoke, "We overheard you and aunt Bom-"

"Ahem." Electra interrupted, staring at her sister.

The white kitten looked down at her paws in a thoughtful manner, "Um…well…_I_ overheard you and aunt Bomba talking about it earlier this afternoon. Electra and I think we haven't been told everything we should have. Mom, we need to know."

Demeter sighed at the shocking statement her daughter spoke of, knowing how she had to surrender to their expectations, "I-I didn't want to keep the secret, but I thought no one would take it right, especially my own family……Yes, it's true. Zelaphelia is my daughter, and I have to tell you…Macavity's her father."

Electra and Victoria's eyes were wide with shock as their mother continued, "I didn't want to tell you but….I didn't think that you'd…I thought you might not take it as well as Zela had. I am sorry for my doubt. I know you two too well to make those sorts of judgments."

"It's okay," Electra said calmly, "Mum, we understand why you wouldn't tell us, and I'm just glad we got it off our chests."

_You have no Idea…_ Demeter thought to herself.

The two sisters smiled at their mother warmly, as they embraced, but still a glimmer of shock passed through their eyes. It was a lot to take in for the two females, but the golden queen was glad to have finally made peace with her daughters, and to have cleared her conscience of at least one of her problems. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flash of silver ran past Demeter's eyes. She released the two females from her grasp and looked behind her curiously. She recognized the figure that had passed her sight as her mate, Munkustrap.

"Munku," she said warmly to the black and silver tom, "What is it? I was just going to see-"

"Old Deuteronomy has confirmed the search party for the Warehouse tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Demeter looked at her mate in disbelief and confusion, "So soon?"

"We have no time to waste Demeter, the sooner the better. You, Tantomile, Coricopat, Mistoffelees, and myself will go to the Warehouse tomorrow morning, early. The sooner we search the better."

"Didn't you say Tugger was coming with you?" a familiar voice asked coming towards the group of cats. Demeter turned around to see Munkustrap's right-hand-cat, Alonzo.

The silver tabby tom sighed, "Old Deuteronomy said it would be better if he stayed here. I don't know how I'm going to break it to him."

Demeter looked at her mate slyly, wanting to break the leopard-spotted tom's spirit, but dared not tell, "I'll tell him before we leave," she volunteered, "But what's the big deal if he doesn't leave?"

Munk looked at her grimly, but didn't answer, "I need to talk to Tantomile and Coricopat. I'll talk to you later, and don't bother on telling Tugger Deme. I'll speak to him on my way."

With that, the silver tabby tom stalked away with the four cats staring at him curiously. Demeter wondered what was wrong with her mate, but decided to shake-off the feeling. Munkustrap knew what he was doing, regardless of what his plan was, but the golden queen felt that in her heart, more than anything, that she would at least try and find Zela. It was all that she had wanted…


	14. Brotherly Quarrels

**A/N: I totally forgot this when I started writing Demeter's Secret!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats. All the credit goes to the two brilliant men, T.S. Eliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Glad I got that off my chest! **

Jezabella stared at her master, fearing his burning face but determined to speak with him. She knew he hated when he was disturbed in his private sanctum. It was the first thing Macavity had explained to her when the red tom had brought her to the Warehouse. The mystery cat's tense muscles went loose as he sat in a nice sitting position, but his wary yellow eyes just glared at Jeza in annoyance. The beige-colored female stood her ground solidly as she hesitantly walked a few steps into the small room. Jezabella did not dare to come into Macavity's quarters too closely, in fear of an outburst from him, "Macavity..." she nodded her head in greeting.

He complied, mimicking her action similarly, "Jezabella," he said calmly, "What is it you want _this_ time? I'm a very busy cat."

The beige queen shivered at the sound of his malicious, yet seductive voice. Even when the ginger tom used it in anger and annoyance Jeza always pictured it purring in her ears, whispering sweet thoughts of her beauty, but recognizing the situation, she shook-off her daydreams.

"I'm sorry, I just…wanted to talk about Zelaphelia."

"What of it Jezabella?" the tom asked harshly.

"I-I…I don't believe she's been exactly friendly to any of the queens."

"Beg pardon?" Macavity raised his eyebrow to the beige female.

"I…don't think she's faithful to you or exactly friendly to the Warehouse cats."

Surprisingly to Jezabella the ginger tom didn't explode in anger like she had expected, instead he took a deep breath, and then spoke calmly, "What points to that accusation?"

"Well…She seems to be very hostile. I don't think she's let go of her Jellicle family," Jeza thought it was safe to speak freely now because of Macavity's calm behavior, "She's a corruptive queen, and not one suitable for Warehouse."

"Watch your words Jeza!" The red tom warned spitefully, "You may feel a certain way, but remember, she is still a Warehouse cat, and my daughter."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful at all. I just wanted to make a point!"

"I know what you think Jeza." Macavity scowled at the young female, "I know what you really feel, because you are actually jealous."

The beige queen's mouth was wide-open, trying to look shocked and befuddled by the ginger tom's words, but could not deny the statement, "I…I…No-no, I'm not that shallow. I'd love Zelaphelia like she was my sister. I would never-"

"Cut the act Jezabella!" he shouted hastily at her. Jeza flinched in surprise, "I would believe my daughter before I believe gutter-trash!"

She looked at him confused and in disbelief by his behavior. It wasn't the first time he had talked to her that way, but this time, it was in a full sense of hate; like Macavity knew what would weaken her. She loved the way he complimented Jeza about her birth-right as a wealthy queen. He was sweet to all of the females like that when he brings them to the warehouse, and this was what Jezabella had figured out. Was it so unusual? Maybe, but the beige queen learned much from the Mystery cat, and knew that she had to watch her words, "Forgive me," Jezabella plead remorsefully, "But she's not what you think she-"

"Don't tell me about my own blood Jeza!" Macavity yelled, "You know nothing, and I know you're lying through your teeth. Zelaphelia told me all about your, 'warm welcome.' To think, I took in a poisonous viper like you into the Warehouse, wanting to harm my own kin…Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Jezabella's soft green eyes went wide in alert, "No-but-"

"Don't interrupt!" the ginger tom shouted abruptly, "Don't think that you are in my favor. You don't know what this life is about, and you better watch yourself. I'm done giving-in to your rich-cat pampering. You are done with that useless innocent act, unless you want to be back out on the street! And if you ever come to me with an intention of damaging my daughter, I will do much worse to you than verbal abuse. Because of your interruptions, I have to leave now. You don't deserve this life Jeza, just remember that. Leave!"

The cream-colored female did not hesitate to run out of the room in shock. This time, Macavity had spoken no soft words after his outrageous anger; no more of his caring nature that she had seen before; Jezabella had seen nothing… Now he had no sweet, seductive praises or thoughts. It was just an angered, unfamiliar, and terrifying face. What had happened to that tom she thought she loved? _Why is this happening?_ Jeza wondered, _I know what it is…it's still about her…that conniving bitch, Zelaphelia. If it wasn't for her, he'd still love me the most; Macavity would have me in his arms. It's all her fault, and she made him think this way. I should have never confronted him…I should have been looking at the source of the problem. Zela…_

^~*~^

Zela looked out the broken somber window in the queen's room. The crescent moon was shooting moonbeams out into the city while the dark sky's stars were sparkling like little diamonds. It was such a peaceful night, but the golden-red female was too worried about what her father had said to Griddlebone to enjoy it. The Prussian cat was curled-up in a ball of white fluff with a saddened look on her face. Zelaphelia couldn't help but think it was her fault. If she hadn't seen Griddlebone spying on them, he wouldn't have yelled at her.

The golden-red queen leaped off of the cherry-oak wood desk and over to the blood red sofa where the white queen was lying. She quickly leaped onto the couch next to her friend's side. Griddlebone glanced at her, but then went back into looking into blank space, "Hey," Zela greeted, "What's wrong?"

The white queen looked up at the golden-red female once more, her sea-green eyes filled with horrendous regret. She sighed sadly, "I am tired is all. I…was given…um…quite a shock."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"You have no need to apologize Zela." Griddlebone interrupted softly, "It wasn't your fault. Your instincts told you someone was near; or your…gift told you."

Zelaphelia stared at her friend in shock, "You know about that?"

"Oh, Zela," Griddlebone looked down at her paws in shame, "I'm so sorry. I let my curiosity get the best of me. I had to see what you were hiding."

"What?" the golden-red queen raised her eyebrow in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"The night you had a…vision…as you called, I wanted to know what it was, and I thought the best way to do that was to spy on you while you were practicing with Macavity. I'm still so sorry for it."

Zelaphelia looked at her friend sympathetically, "It's alright Griddle. Maybe I should have told you about it, but…it's just a horrible gift. I just didn't want to alert anyone."

"But you wouldn't have alerted anyone. You are the daughter of a supernatural cat, and with a truly rare talent. But how could it be horrible?"

Zela paused, a cold remorse traveling through her mind, "…It's why the Jellicles kept me there for so long. I should have known that they would only accept me because of this gift… "

"Don't feel bad." The white queen said sympathetically, "This gift is used for _your_ purposes; whatever you want to use it for. It's your decision."

The golden-red queen grinned at her friend, but sighed despondently, "I suppose.... At least the Warehouse queens care-"

Suddenly, Zela heard a rustle outside of the open window. Her ears went flat, and as she turned to Griddlebone. The Prussian female was doing the same as her. The golden-red queen said nothing, but instead, jogged to the top of the red sofa's arm, and leaped onto the cherry-oak desk to look out of the window. She peered curiously below her, but only saw a leafless bush, rustling in the wind, but smelled an unusual, but familiar scent. Before she could investigate further, Zela heard a thud from behind. She sensed another presence in the room. She whirled around, forgetting what she had heard outside, and spotted the beige queen, Jezabella. The cream-colored female scowled at Zelaphelia and stalked onto the olive-green couch.

The uncomfortable golden-red queen crawled down from the desk-top and walked steadily toward Griddlebone who had jumped off of the red sofa in alert from the noise outside. Zela, not knowing what to do, just stared at the white queen.

"Well?" Griddlebone said plainly.

The golden-red female looked at her quizzically, "Well what?"

"Well, are you going to talk to Jeza?"

"Why would I talk to her?" Zela asked curiously.

"You tell me."

The golden-red queen looked down at her paws uncomfortably. She knew Griddlebone meant that when Jeza and she had met for the first time, they didn't exactly cooperate. So without answering, Zelaphelia padded over to the green couch, and leaped on top of a cream-colored pillow to see the beige female glaring at her.

"Hey," Zela friendlily started.

"What?" Jezabella asked flatly.

The golden-red queen turned away awkwardly, not knowing what to say, "…Listen…I…I really think we got off the wrong foot. I know some of it might be my fault-"

"Some of it?" the beige queen questioned, "Please, you think trying to make peace will get the Warehouse cats on your side? That is slightly pathetic."

Zela narrowed her eyes at Jezabella, curiously, "Um… Okay I don't know what your problem is but-"

"My problem," The cream-colored female interrupted, "is some annoying queen who thinks that just because she's the Warehouse Leader's daughter means she can do anything she wants!"

The golden-red cat's mouth was wide-open in shock at Jezabella's cruel comment, "What? Why are you so against me? I have done nothing to you!"

"Well you've done plenty to Macavity!" the beige queen exclaimed, "You brain-washed him into loving your poor-little-innocent-Zelaphelia act. You don't even deserve to be here. If it weren't for him, you'd probably be the scum of the streets, just like your mother.

Zela glared at Jeza, "You no nothing about my family, and at least _I _didn't grow-up _as _the scum of the streets." The beige queen's eyes went wide in anger, and instead of the bland insult and dirty look that Zela had anticipated, Jeza through her paw out at the golden-red female's face. Zelaphelia flinched back at the burn on her cheek, a streak of blood traced onto her paw after she had rubbed her pain-inflicted face. In her anger, she quickly ran into an attack-position and pounced on the surprised Jezabella. The two tumbled off of the green sofa, and landed on the hard white wooden floor.

With all of her claws extended, Zela scratched at the beige-colored female's face, and those fearful spring-green eyes. She landed on top of Jeza, still scratching, but even the beige female was a good fighter. Jezabella kept kicking at her stomach, and using her own claws to try and dig-in at the golden-red queen's under-belly, but Zela knew what to do, she could disappear for a moment long enough to surprise Jeza and as fast as lighting, she would attack her from behind, with enough time to cut her throat, but before Zelaphelia could do anything, Griddlebone ran up to the two females, and threw her paws over them to brake-up the fight. The Prussian queen gently pushed Zela off of Jezabella and stood in between the two.

"LET ME AT HER GRIDDLE!" the golden-red female shouted angrily, "I'LL KILL HER! I'LL TEAR HER TO BITS! I'll-"

"YOU'LL BE THE ONE DEAD!" shouted Jezabella pompously, "I'LL GET YOU, YOU EVIL, CONNIVING, BITCHY, BRAIN-WASHING-"

"STOP IT NOW!" interrupted the frustrated Griddlebone. She quickly pushed both of the queens away from each other as she calmly spoke, "Now listen! You two are acting like kits! Jezabella, if Macavity found-out you did this, he'd kill you for hurting his daughter, and Zela your father would be so ashamed that you tried to harmed another one of your kind. If he found out, you'd both be in your graves! Now I suggest the two of you get a grip, and sleep it off."

"Ha!" Jezabella snorted, "I'd be an idiot to sleep in the same room with the cat who wants to see me dead. Forget this." The beige queen quickly ran out of the room, her nose stuck in the air. Zela looked back at the window, a scowl on her face.

The Prussian queen looked at her sympathetically, "Oh, Zela-"

"Don't give me any lectures Griddlebone! I know what I did…just- leave me alone…"

Zelaphelia quickly ran to the blue sofa, and breathed deeply, thinking of what had just happened. She didn't want to hurt Jezabella, but she mocked her family, and insulted her. If the golden-red female hadn't said anything back, she could have avoided attacking Jezabella, but no, she felt like it had to be said. The cream-colored female was a brat and a horrible queen, and nothing could be done about changing that. Zela was done with trying to make peace with that one, and didn't think that anything could be done to change the beige queen's mind about her, though Zela had done nothing…

^~*~^

The moonlight created shadows from the silhouettes of the leafless trees that had stricken the Rum Tum Tugger's face. It was the worst time to ever come to the Warehouse, but Tugger thought it was his responsibility, after all, Zelaphelia had become like…an infatuation to him, and he couldn't just stand around at the Junkyard while Zela was in danger. Munkustrap had made him angry enough to drive him to this point, after the silver and black tom had told his brother he could not come on the search-party in the morning. It was enough to get him at the most terrifying place in the city.

Tugger knew he would get nagged at by both Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy, but now it didn't matter. If he got Zela back to the tribe, he wouldn't just be the most popular, but also a hero, and how could he pass that opportunity either? But the more important matter on his mind right now was Zelaphelia. He couldn't explain the words in his head of how he felt about the gorgeous young queen. It wasn't love, but it wasn't how he would treat one of the other queens, just like kittens. She was profound, and didn't huddle over him, but instead, treated him like a good friend. She didn't gawk at him while he bragged about himself, but she questioned him, and wasn't a fan, but a friend. Zela didn't chase after him, but instead, she got him chasing after her.

It was so unusual on how he could feel about a queen barely three-quarters of his age, but he still liked her a lot, but from what he had just heard, he could confirm that Zela was definitely here at the Warehouse. The leopard-spotted tom saw the open window, and thought he saw the shadow of a cat in it. Curious, he crept over quietly. Tugger identified the shadow as Zela. He watched the moonlight hit her face beautifully, but she quickly disappeared to speak to another cat in the room. Tugger tried to eavesdrop on the conversation, but as he got closer, he accidentally rustled the bushes, which made the voices go silent. Luckily he made it back far enough so he couldn't be seen, and another cat entered the room, so he had been forgotten about. Then he had heard a quarrel between two females, which quickly fell to shrills of anger. Now he left back into the shadows, feared of what was going on. He may have not gotten Zela back, but at least he had seen her, and could confirm what Cassandra had seen the night she was attacked. He was back on the dirt road in the large labyrinth of abandoned buildings.

It was a confusing thing, but with the scent tracings he had left when he had entered, Tugger would be able to find his way back to the Junkyard. He entered through the maze, and saw that the old buildings were silhouetted against the moonlight. As mysterious as it was, he ignored all of the night's beauty, focusing his nose on his scent markings to get home. It wasn't that confusing if you were artful and knowing of the streets, and Tugger had been around the city enough to get anywhere. As the curious tom got closer and closer to the end, his hopes were raised high that he may get out of this situation without a scratch, but then, as he had paused for a breath, a flash of red was seen in front of him. The calming of the night, turned into an alert suspense. Tugger turned around, expecting to see nothing, and thinking it was just a hallucination, but to his horror, he saw the terrible face of his wicked step-brother, Macavity, and two of his henchcats wandering behind him.

The red tom snorted at the sight of the leopard-spotted tom, "Why, if it isn't Rum Bum Bugger."

Tugger, though he was a bit terrified of Macavity rolled his eyes to the nickname the Mystery Cat had given him as a kitten, "Well if it isn't Macavity, the Blistery Cat. Huh, Love to stay and chat, but, uh, I just took a wrong turn, so I'll just be…uh, leaving now."

Tugger turned around and thought he would be able to run for it, but to his surprise, Macavity's face was in front of him. The leopard-spotted tom flinched back, "Not so fast, Tugs," Macavity said menacingly, "This is my territory, and I kill trespassers."

"If only he had known about that Siamese queen who was here a couple days ago." One of the black henchcats murmured; the two cats snickered quietly. The ginger tom turned back at his companions sharply, "What did you say Strephon?!" he shouted angrily. The two toms went silent, and the red tom turned back his head to Tugger, "Oh, never mind, we'll discuss it later, but you on the other hand Tugs, are in a really bad situation, and this time, neither Munkustrap nor that bumbling old idiot, the one we call daddy, is here to save you."

Macavity suddenly ran for Tugger's face, almost like lightning. Luckily, the Curious Cat saw it coming and dodged the red tom's blow, but to his surprise, he felt the weight of the two henchcats on his back. He fell over, losing his balance, and he felt a strong paw on his back. His face was in the dirt, but he struggled with great force, trying to shake the two cats off of his back, but with no avail. The two toms kept a grip on the leopard-spotted male as they both grabbed one of his arms and dragged him to their master.

Macavity bent down to the bleeding Tugger; a maniacal grin surrounding the Mystery Cat's face, "It's amazing how stupid one tom can be isn't it?"Macavity chuckled.

"I couldn't agree anymore with the way you've been acting." Tugger managed to say, grinning. The two henchcats chuckled, but Macavity wasn't amused. The ginger tom glared at the two toms, and they went silent. The Mystery Cat looked down at his half-brother once more, "Hilarious. Any last words Tugger, before you die?" he asked.

Tugger looked down at the ground, "Yeah," he started, "Don't go for the face please." The leopard-spotted male chuckled, as did Macavity, "You certainly know how to put humor in your death, but enough is enoug." The red tom's paw went up into the air, claws extended, ready to strike. Tugger braced for the blow, but then a flash of silver and black pounced on the Mystery Cat. The ginger tom's yellow eyes went wide with shock, and then the two henchcats dropped Tugger's arms as they turned around. The Curious Cat looked behind as well, and saw the black and white male, Alonzo; the orange tabby, Skimbleshanks; and the striped tom, Mungojerrie. One of the henchcats looked back at Macavity and the silver and black figure. Tugger identified it as his brother, Munkustrap. What the spotted tom did not expect was when the henchcat called Strephon, stepped on his back, and then took his paw and twisted it backwards. Tugger screamed in pain at the unexpected action. Then he went unconscious as he felt a painful blow to the back of his head…

~^..^~ (P.S just incase you didn't know: this: ~^..^~ means I'm changing the setting; and this: ^~*~^ mean's I'm changing the POV)

Tugger's eyes opened to the sight of the medical cat, Jellyorum. She came-in as a blur at first, but then her green eyes were shown perfectly. He smiled at her, relieved that he wasn't in the Ware house, a captive. Surprisingly, Jelly did not return the warm smile; instead she breathed heavily, "Morning Tugger." She greeted flatly.

The Curious Cat stared at her quizzically. He looked-up to see that the rays of yellow in the sky, indicating the dawn had come, "Morning already?" he asked. Tugger sat-up and was about to stretch his paws out, but to his surprise, he felt an intense pain in his arm. He cringed back and grimaced. Tugger looked down to see that his paw was bandaged, "Uh," he winced at the pain, "What happened last night?" he murmured.

"I can't tell you completely." Jellyorum stated, "All I know is that you had blow to the back of your head and a twisted paw. Lucky for you, the blow didn't break the surface of your skin, and the injury to your paw is minor, and should be healed in a couple of weeks. Also, someone wants to speak to you."

The medical cat turned her head around. Tugger followed her eyes and looked-up to see his silver and black brother, Munkustrap, his glare meeting the leopard-spotted tom's gaze, "I'll leave you two alone." Jelly stated, "I have other patients to attend to."

"What other patients?" Tugger asked curiously. The medical queen said nothing and walked out of the toms' den.

"She means the other toms that came with me to track you down last night Tugger." Munkustrap said sternly at he walked to his brother's side.

Tugger stared at him shockingly, "What are you talking about?"

"When we found-out you left, we went to track you down and drag you back to the Junkyard, knowing you were going to the Warehouse to look for Zela. I found your scent and it lead me to the abandoned buildings on the west side of the city, and as I ran to your aid, I saw Macavity bending down at your face with two other henchcats holding you down. Lucky for you I got there just in time before he was about to hack you to bits. Mungojerrie, Alonzo, and Skimbleshanks helped by holding off the two henchcats, and attacked Macavity with me. We got all three of them running back, but none of us got out of that hellhole without injuries."

"Well, you seem okay." Tugger stated casually, examining his brother, but then Munkustrap raised his arm to expose his bandaged arm. The leopard-spotted tom stared at it in horror, "Oh…"

"Ah, it was just a scratch." Munkustrap said plainly as he lowered his paw, "I'll be able to walk on it, but you on the other hand won't be able to walk for about a week. I can't believe what you did Tugger! How could you be so stupid?"

"I was helping!" the leopard-spotted tom exclaimed, "And I saw Zela! Cassandra was right; we can get her back!"

"Yeah, well not anymore Tugger." Munkustrap stated grimly.

The Curious Cat looked at his brother, puzzled, "What? What do you mean? We can go now and get her! We can-"

"Except, because of that stunt you pulled, we can't go." Munkustrap interrupted, "Now Macavity will expect us coming and probably doubled his patrols! It's because of you we can't go on the search party we were planning on doing this morning. Damn you Tugger! Why did you have to go and do that? Why couldn't you have just listened to Deuteronomy for once?"

Tugger shut his eyes in remorse, but still, he could not swallow his pride to admit his mistake, "Because I couldn't just sit around the Junkyard, waiting for you to come back. I had to see her, and bring her back myself. I was going to get her back, but there were too many cats around, so I was going to-"

"You were going to what? Just run because you finally realized you didn't have a purpose to be there? Because you're cowardly instincts wouldn't let you?"

Tugger glared at his brother, feeling insulted, "Okay, that was uncalled for, and I just wanted to find Zela."

"It doesn't matter Tugger. This was what Old Deuteronomy was trying to prevent. He knew you would go to drastic measures! You're lucky you aren't getting a severe punishment."

"And I'm thankful for that, so the second I'm better we can bring a group and go save-"

"You aren't going anywhere Tugger, healed or not healed." Munku interrupted, "You put the tribe in danger; you almost got yourself killed and four other cats! I can't take anymore risks with you Tug. Until further notice, you are relieved of your patrol and search duties, and you aren't allowed to speak to Zelaphelia if she should return."

"What?" The leopard spotted tom exclaimed in shock, "That's not fair! You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can. Deuteronomy ordered it. I'm sorry Tugger. It's the way it has to be until you get your act together."

With that, Munkustrap stood up, turned around, and left the toms' den without another word to his brother. Tugger leaned back in shock and dismay. _Not now…_ he thought to himself,_ why did you choose now to be so stupid Tugger? Why now?_ With no more words of regret to say to himself, he lied his head back and went back to sleep, the remorse stuck inside his head, still searching for a way to find redemption…


	15. The Mission

Demeter and Munkustrap sat together as the arising sun appeared into view. Bombalurina stood nearby, watching patiently, and having nothing else to do, she could hardly resist eavesdropping. The red queen's sister had been a sad-sob for days. It was amazing that she could blame herself for everything that had happened the past week, but now, listening to the conversation between the two cats near the old busted jukebox, Demeter had laid the most recent mistakes on Tugger.

"He's such an idiot Munk." Demeter grumbled to her mate, "I know he's your brother, but he was just being stupid."

"I know it Deme," the silver tabby told the golden queen casually, "I wish he'd grow-up one day. I don't know what he was thinking; I just thought he'd have better sense than to something as moronic as- Uh, I should've done something about it, I should've-"

"You can't blame yourself for Tugger's mistakes," Demeter interrupted, "You could've done nothing to prevent it. At least he won't be anymore trouble for now. I'm surprised he didn't get solitary or something."

Munkustrap rolled his eyes at his mate while she gently groomed her paws, "Demeter that punishment is for new-born kits when they misbehave. We lock them in boxes for less than ten minutes. I doubt something like that would be effective on a tom like Tugger."

"I know; I meant keeping him in a cage for three days." She smiled at him.

The silver and black tom chuckled, "Oh, Deme…I wish you wouldn't joke at such bad timing."

"Oh come now Munku," The golden queen punched him playfully, "Someone needs to bring-out the humor, and I'm sure no one else will."

"Odd…you've been the saddest cat in the Junkyard Demeter, now you're making jokes. Why the change in attitude?"

"Oh, Munk, you know I need it. Besides, I can't take anymore disappointments. First, Zela disappeared, then we found traces of her at the Warehouse, then Cassandra got injured, then Tugger does something stupid and ruins our chances of finding her. I don't know, the past week has been pretty hectic."

"I know, love." The silver tabby sighed heavily, "But don't worry; we _will _find Zelaphelia. I promise you."

Demeter sighed thankfully and leaned her head onto Munkustrap's shoulder. He smiled lovingly at her. As much as Bombalurina loved to see her sister happy, it was hard seeing so calm. She was the picture of sorrow just a day ago, and it couldn't be more frustrating with all these mood swings. At one point she was devastated, then sad, then depressed, then happy. It just didn't seem normal at this point. Not wanting to hear anymore, Bomba jumped out from her spot on top of the Jukebox, exposing herself in front of Munkustrap and Demeter. The mates looked up at the red queen in shock and surprise, "Bomba!"the golden queen exclaimed, half-shocked, and half-giggling.

"Bomba!" yelled the glaring silver tabby tom, anger in his tone, "Were you eavesdropping?"

The red queen put a blank and thoughtful face on, "Hmmm…maybe. Or maybe I just showed up."

Bomba giggled, and Demeter grinned a little, trying to hold-back a laugh, but Munkustrap was not amused, "Bomba, what's wrong with you?" he asked rhetorically, shaking his head back and forth.

The red queen rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law, "Oh, lighten-up Munkustrap. Why is your tail in a bunch?"

The silver and black tom glared at her, frustrated, "Why?" he asked back in disbelief, "Why? Because I have to keep every Jellicle in this hellish Junkyard in-line, and alive, that's why! Do you know how stressful that can be? No, of course you don't, because apparently, I'm the only one who can take responsibility around here!"

Bomba rolled her eyes. It wasn't unusual that Munkustrap lashed-out like this at her, "Calm-down Munk." She said, annoyed, "You know, you've been high-strung ever since Zelaphelia came with Deuteronomy, and frankly, you look like you're hiding something, and you too Demeter." The red queen looked back at her sister, "What's wrong with you two?"

The silver tom looked at his mate then looked down at the ground, "Well……There's-"

"-Nothing," Demeter interrupted immediately, "There's nothing going on Bomba."

The red queen looked at her sister suspiciously, "I know something Deme." She said, "But whatever, I'll talk to you later."

Bomba walked off, out of Munk and Demeter's den, through the iron archway, but just as she turned, a pile of junk was in front of her. She jumped on top of a couple of wooden crates, then onto an old mattress that was piled some scrap-metal. She peered through a broken window frame at the two mates together alone. Of course, Bombalurina couldn't help but eavesdrop, but this time she had reason to. The red queen listened closely to the two as they were speaking softly. Munkustrap had a curious look on his face, "Why didn't you want to tell her about Zel-"

"Shh!" Demeter quieted him as she spoke in a hushed tone that Bomba could barely make-out, "She might still be around!" She whispered, "It's not her business right now. This is between you and your father, and that's all there is to it. This shouldn't get out to the tribe just yet. Once we find Zelaphelia, you know you'll have to talk to Deuteronomy later about it, but now's not the right time to bring it up."

"Okay, but I don't think that's what is stressing me out lately." The sliver tabby pointed-out.

Demeter stared at him, "Then what is?"

Munk sighed heavily, "I don't know Dem…maybe it's just the fact a Jellicle is missing and is in the hands of a murderer, or it could be the fact that I might now be the worst protector the tribe's ever had."

"Don't talk like that!" the golden queen said sternly, "We don't need that kind of behavior…"

"I'm sorry, Deme," the silver and black tom muttered, "But my guess is that you miss her just as much as the rest of the tribe does."

"Yeah…I just want to make things right. How am I supposed to do that now?"

"I don't know." Munk said plainly, "But things have a way of working themselves out, and with hope, we'll find her, and you'll have your chance."

Bomba didn't feel like listening to the mates rant-on anymore about this. She ran-off, quickly but quietly to the queens' den next-door, where the red queen met-up with Alonzo, who was just there helping Cassandra while she was getting used to walking.

The Siamese queen noticed her friend lurking nearby and smiled, "Hello Bomba," She greeted happily. Alonzo looked-up at the red queen, but his attention turned back to the struggling Cassandra. Bomba rolled her eyes at the black-and-white tom. She loved attention, especially from males, even from ones that happen to be ignorant like Alonzo. It was just a couple of days ago she helped him with his depressive attitude, and this was the thanks she got? Of course, she was thinking selfishly again! He was helping his mate along with her injury.

"Hey Cass," the red queen greeted, "How are those bruises?" Bomba pointed her paw to Cassandra's bandaged sides. Alonzo looked at his mate pitifully as she looked down at her injuries, "They've been worse." Cassandra stated flatly.

The black-and-white tom looked up at the red queen, "I think it's too soon to tell Bomba."

"I see. You seem to be moving a lot more lately. I mean…at least you moved out of Jelly's quarters."

Cassandra chuckled, "Yeah, I would go search for Zela if I could, but Alonzo never lets me out of his sight."

"You know that's only because I love you." The black-and-white tom stated looking lovingly into his mate's pale blue eyes.

The Siamese queen grinned at him happily, "Awe, I love you too Lonz."

The two caressed in an affectionate nuzzle, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Bomba cleared her throat uncomfortably and waited for the two to look back at her. Reluctantly, they let go of their gaze to look-up at the red queen, "Did you need something Bomba?" Cassandra asked quizzically.

Bombalurina looked down at her paws uncomfortably. She wanted more than anything to tell her friends about Demeter and Munkustrap's secret, but given the little information she had discovered she really didn't find it important enough to tell them yet. She stared at the Siamese queen nervously, "Um…no…no. There's nothing. I just came to the den to lounge. That's all."

She quickly padded away to the middle of the den, knowing that it would possibly discomfort the two and they might leave. Surprisingly enough, neither Lonzo nor Cassandra moved from where they were sitting. Instead, they ignored Bombalurina as she bathed in the dawning sunlight. It was a peaceful morning, oddly enough. Things seemed to have calmed down a lot. Munkustrap announced at dawn that all of the searches were no longer required, but patrollers were still necessary. The red queen didn't know what was going on, only because she had been napping most of the night. The only reason for this was because she had gone on a search in the north for most of yesterday, and was exhausted!

As far as Zela had gone, not a trace of her was found. From what she had heard, Cassandra did see her, but the Siamese queen couldn't recall any of it, do to her short-term amnesia, as was diagnosed by Jellyorum. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she knew Tugger had gone missing, but didn't really pay attention to the commotion. The memory was fuzzy, but Munkustrap was talking about it with Demeter last night, before the red queen had taken a nap. As usual, she got the information by eavesdropping:

_The night was young, and Bomba was grooming her sparkling scarlet fur on top of the old wardrobe-closet in Demeter and Munkustrap's den, while the golden queen was just pacing around the room, not knowing of her sister's presence. Demeter was practically jumping up-and-down do to her excitement for the search at the Warehouse. Could you blame her? She was going to be able to see her daughter again. _

_Suddenly Bomba was looking at the entrance of the den, seeing a silver-and-black tom, Munkustrap enter the den. His expression described panic and concern, "Demeter!" He shouted as he ran over to his mate._

_The golden queen looked at Munk quizzically as she walked over to meet him, "Munku-…What is it? What's wrong-"_

"_-Tugger's gone!" the silver tabby tom exclaimed._

_Demeter's eyes went wide in disbelief, "What? Why?"_

"_I told him that Deuteronomy didn't want him to go on the search at the Warehouse, and he just lashed-out on me. Then he…he just-just…left! He ran away! I thought he was just going to cool-down, but when I went searching for him an hour later. He wasn't anywhere in the Junkyard. I fear he's done the worst."_

"_Oh…okay…uh… just track him down… and take some other toms with you."_

"_I know. I have to leave now. I have to find Alonzo." Munkustrap quickly sprinted out of the den while Demeter had a worried look on her face. As much as this was a concern to Bomba, she just thought that Tugger might just be at one of his night-clubs, or out with another queen, and didn't give much thought to it. So she just slept…_

Sadly Bombalurina knew something else had happened, mostly because she hadn't given the thought to ask. Suddenly, the red queen twitched her head toward the entry-way of the queens' den, disturbing her thoughts. The limping Rum Tum Tugger was looking out to her and that of Alonzo and Cassandra. The mates looked at him, and turned their heads back, a disgusted look on their faces. The Siamese queen struggled to get to her feet, and Alonzo quickly bent down to her aid and helped her limp away from the queens' den. They took a final look at Tugger; their gazes met his sad and ashamed eyes, but with no sympathy, they turned away from him.

Bombalurina was confused. She had never seen Tugger in such a depressive mood, and his confident look was shy from his face. She stretched out her legs, trying to strike the black-and leopard-spotted tom's attention. Luckily, she had reached her aim as he stared at her. The red queen smiled at him cunningly and paced toward him, "Hey Tugs," she greeted smoothly.

"What?" He asked flatly.

Bomba was surprised by his reaction, but shook-off the feeling, "…So what's up?"

"What's up?" he repeated in disbelief, "What, you haven't heard?"

The red queen looked away, "Um…no. I was napping during the commotion."

"Really?" Tugger asked skeptically.

"Really."

"Well it's really none of your business then." The leopard-spotted tom turned away from her as she rolled her eyes at his comment, "C'mon Tugger! What's been going on? What did you do?"

He sighed, annoyingly, "…Fine…If you _must_ know_…_I did something…"

"Oh really? What did you do?"

Tugger stared down at his paws, "…I went to look for Zela down at Warehouse alone."

Bomba looked at the tom shockingly, "Whoa! That takes guts. Is that why _that_ happened?" she pointed to Tugger's bandaged paw.

"Um…yeah…Something like that. Just…Forget Bomba. Mind your own business."

Tugger limped away without another word to the red queen as she stared at him in disbelief, "Tugger!" she shouted out to him. The leopard-spotted tom looked back at her, "…umm…I'm sorry."

Tugger's brown-amber eyes looked down at the ground, but then they gazed back at the red queen, "…Thanks," He said gratefully, "So am I."

The leopard-spotted tom looked forward and limped towards the toms' den. Bomba couldn't help but feel bad for him. After all, he was injured, and no matter how stupid it was, Tugger was still trying to help. His attempts in desperation worried the red female, but nonetheless, it gave her a greater respect for the Curious Cat. Something that didn't happen often…

^~*~^

Macavity's injuries were very minor, but Munkustrap was getting better and better every time they ran into each other. The worst the silver tom had done was give the ginger cat a few scratches on his back and a long deep cut on his arm and face. Luckily the wounds were practically healed. His skin usually didn't need that much medical treatment because for some reason, it could be treated in less than a day, with only a scab as a remainder. It was unusual, but it had helped the Mystery Cat a thousand times in the past.

Now, he had sent for the two toms, Strephon and Cletus. During the fight with the Jellicle toms he had heard the henchcats murmur something of a queen from the Junkyard that had arrived a week before-hand, but the ginger tom was never told. He had noticed the two come back to the Warehouse, limping; they blamed it on a Peke attack, but recently the lies Macavity was told were about to be straightened.

Macavity sat in his room, the morning sun rising only slightly from the horizon. The trees still silhouetted against the light, and the shades in the dark room were only partially open. During questioning, the ginger tom would rather use his interrogation room, but restricted himself, reminding that he only used that room for Jellicles and other prisoners. Soon enough, the two toms walked timidly in the room, walking to the side with their heads down, ashamedly.

Macavity narrowed his yellow eyes at his treacherous henchcats, "So," he started soberly, "Exactly what were you two idiots thinking?"

The mystery cat's scratchy voice made the henchcats' ears go flat in anxiety. They were silent. Macavity's patience thinned, "I asked you two a question!" he spat aggressively.

Strephon hesitantly walked forward, "We…d-didn't…want t-to show…weakness."

"Really? You did a pathetic job; being defeated by a queen, and a Jellicle queen at that! And did I not instruct that any sightings of a Jellicle were to strictly be reported to me?"

"…Yes sir" murmured Cletus in the back, his eyes staring at his master.

"Then how did you get the gull-what could have possibly possessed you to disobey a direct order?"

"We…didn't think it was impor-"

"Important!?" the ginger tom exclaimed, "If you ever do something so stupid again I would do far worse! For now…as punishment both of you will be attending the queens' den for the rest of the month, night and day. If there are any complaints reported, pray that I won't kill you. But don't get your hopes up."

The two toms groaned in disgust, but did not dare to say anything. If there was anything that the Warehouse males hated, it was the duty of guarding the queens' den. Just sitting there night and day, forced to overhear anything that the annoying females gossiped. Sometimes it was even more effective than torture.

"Do you both understand?" the ginger tom asked harshly. The henchcats did not reply to their master. Macavity glared at them hatefully, "I said do you understand!?" he repeated.

The two toms nodded their heads reluctantly. Macavity rolled his eyes in disgust, "Fine. Your duty starts now, and when you go to the queens' den send Zelaphelia here. GO!"

The henchcats quickly scampered out of the room, fear was consumed in there red eyes. This was a good thing in the ginger tom's opinion. If he was feared by his cats, he had power; he had respect. Macavity sat on his black chair, swaying his head from side-to-side, cracking his neck in. It seemed like a bit of a sad day for the Mystery Cat. He wished he could keep his daughter at the Warehouse longer, to see how her power could _really_ progress, but to his dismay, she had gained enough to be sent out to execute his elaborate scheme.

Zelaphelia was finally ready to perform a labor for her father. After all, with the powers she had learned to use, the fighting skills she progressed in, and her hate for the Jellicles, it was plain to see she would be ready to take on this responsibility, though the Mystery Cat knew she would not like it. It was plain and simple: she would be a spy. This wasn't one of the higher statuses for a Warehouse cat, but it was important to see that her loyalties were her number-one priority. Everyday, from the first moment the golden-red queen had come here, Macavity saw that Zelaphelia was so much like him, not only physically, but mentally as well.

On a consistent basis, she was mysterious, quick, witted, and yet was able to keep her dignity and self-respect. She didn't make out-bursts at her father, knowing her limits; the golden-red female knew her loyalties, and who she could or could not trust. As perfect as it seemed, the only thing she lacked was the punishing, and stern disposition. She had obtained…Demeter's compassion and shyness. Luckily for Macavity, from what she lacked in aggression, she made-up for in wit.

Macavity looked around, wondering what was taking so long as his patience grew thinner. The ginger tom stared at the doorway nonchalantly. Why did the world seem to go slower today? He bent his head down, his eyes closed, but then looking back at the entrance of the room he flinched. There stood the lovely young Zelaphelia, her black-red fur glistening in the morning sun and her violet eyes staring at her father curiously, "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

The mystery cat grinned at his daughter menacingly, "Quite an entrance." He commented, "Very sneaky, but yes, I must tell you something."

"I'm listening."

The golden-red queen sat down nicely with her black tail curled around her body slightly. Macavity jumped down from his black chair and faced his daughter, "Zelaphelia, I'm sending you on a mission. I want you to go back to the Junkyard, and rejoin the Jellicles, but spy on them; Find-out what they are hiding; all of their secrets."

Zela looked away from her father. Perhaps it was too early for her to accept this, but no matter how she felt, it had to be done now, "I know this is hard for you," Macavity explained, "But I need you to do this for me, and you are the only one who can get information the easiest. No Jellicle knows what you have been doing here, and as far as they think, you are a captive. Dear, I ask of you this one thing. Will you accept?"

Zela looked at her father in a serious disposition, "It doesn't matter how I feel. My loyalty is to you, and if this is my responsibility, than I will do as you ask."

Macavity grinned at the golden-red female, "Good." He said casually, "Then this is your story. You were captured by a Warehouse cat and tortured for information, but you revealed nothing. You narrowly escaped while they were asleep and whatever you say, you **never met Macavity**. Now, once a week you will meet one of the henchcats outside of the Junkyard with a status report. If we gain enough information we will send you back to the Warehouse. Has this all been made clear to you?"

The golden-red queen nodded her head in acknowledgement, "Yes." She said plainly, "But how will I explain the advancement on my powers?"

The red tom shrugged, "Simply don't use them, or say you practiced while you were in captivity."

"But I still can't control my powers completely. What if I randomly get a vision? They know it will be mindsight."

"You can lie." He suggested.

Zela looked down at her paws, "Alright," she answered hesitantly, "When should I leave?"

"You must leave now, and tell no one of this mission. Only I and the henchcats I hand-picked know of it."

"Very well," The golden-red queen headed for the entry-way nonchalantly, but then paused and looked back at Macavity, "Goodbye father."

The red tom smiled at her sympathetically. No matter how cold he tried to make himself look, it was always like he melted from the sight of his daughter, "Goodbye."

Zela smiled at him gratefully, and then swiftly disappeared from the room, not to return for a long time. Macavity turned around and jumped onto his small black leather chair. He felt like it was a final goodbye. For once, he had felt the emotion that a real father would feel for his offspring. Of course, he shook-off the feeling. Loving emotions were pitiful and disgusting things to have...

^~*~^

Jemima, Etcetera, and Victoria had all decided to stand patrols in the morning. After all, just barely being out of kittenhood, they couldn't really help with searching for Zela, especially since Munkustrap announced all searches were off. Fortunately the patrol was still on and the three were the first to volunteer. They wanted a part in this confusing time, and this may have been their last opportunity.

Jemima never really gave thought about Zela, up to the point of her disappearance. The orange, black, and white female had only met her once. Why was this such a hard point for her? Was it just the fact that the Jellicles had lost one of their own, or was it because Zela really had changed the way things seemed to run around the Junkyard? It wasn't very regular, but Jemima decided not to think…for now…

It was a cloudy morning, which was regular weather in the late summer. The wind blew silently as the three females were tense from the feeling of a rain storm, which was hopeful to pass. Though every attempt at patrolling had failed, they still did it, even in this type of weather. They treated Zelaphelia like a sister. Jemmi looked at her friends; they were looking back at her depressively. They didn't have much hope in seeing the golden-red female either.

Sooner…Jemmi was about to give-up. Songs were stuck in her head for some reason. _Well of all things…can it be really? Yes…No…Oh! Hi! Oh my eye…_ Everything was blank. The black, white, and orange female's fur pricked up, and her ears went flat.

"Jem," Victoria stared at her strangely, "Do you…smell something?"

A familiar scent fumed her pink nose. Jemima's eyes shifted around frantically. There was something there; something that she knew about. It was possible… A shadow in the distance came closer and closer. _My mind may be wondering…_The familiar figure kept coming to them. Those violet eyes were shining in the fading sunlight…_but I confess…_ All three of the female's paced forward, recognizing the face…_I believe…it is…_

Together they screamed in unison, "Zelaphelia!"


	16. Infiltration

The light grey-blue clouds gently rolled in the sky. A pleasurable breeze whistled in the trees that blew the rustling fall leaves on to the ground. The sun was no longer visible on the hazy afternoon. Though the day was beautiful, the three female patrollers stared at they're friend in disbelief. Zelaphelia stood in front of the queens calmly and smiling, but inside of her head…_I cannot believe I'm back here._ She thought. In retrospect the passing memory of having secrets being held against her still stung the golden-red female deeply. Every painful word of that one vision was still imprinted in her psyche. Zela, reminding herself of what she was doing, quickly shooed the feeling away from her mind and fraudulently smiled at the Jellicle females.

The golden-red queen stared at them nervously, "Uh…hi guys."

"Zela!" shouted Etcetera excitedly, "What- Where have you been?"

Vic paced by her half-sister's side worriedly, "Oh Heavyside! Are you alright? What happened to you?"

Even Jemima, shy as she was, came with a concerned look on her face, "The entire tribe has been searching for you in every part of the city for days. We were so worried."

"I...I'll tell you when we get inside. Right now…I…I just have to rest…"

"Of course!" Etcy screeched, "We have to tell the tribe! Jemmi, go tell Deuteronomy Zela's come back!"

The orange, white, and black female did not hesitate to quickly scamper away from the three queens as she gently squeezed her body under the hole of the flimsy metal gate. Zela glanced away to see the white queen, Victoria staring at her compassionately, "Everyone is going to be so relieved that you're alright Zela."

"Yeah, well…" The golden-red queen hesitated with her words, "It's good to finally be home."

"Enough talking!" Etcetera shouted, "C'mon, we _have _to tell the tribe," the striped female sprinted from the two queens, "She's back!" she yelled, "She's back! Zela's here! She's come back!"

Etcy disappeared under the iron fence while Zelaphelia uncovered her ears, "Geez, she can yell!"

Victoria giggled humorously, "I know, but she's right, everyone's got to find out you've come home!"

The white queen padded away, gesturing Zela to follow with the flick of her tale. The golden-red female inconspicuously shuddered at the word, 'home.' Was the Junkyard home anymore? For the past week, the Warehouse had been like home to her. Sure, the Jellicles had treated the golden-red queen well and accepted her, but pretty soon, their dishonesty and maniacal scheming had exposed itself. Did it feel like she just overreacted? It was a possibility, but Macavity had opened Zelaphelia's eyes on how she could live her life: with someone who would care about her and watch the progression of her life. The Jellicles probably would try to limit all she could do, unless it was at their use. It was plain to see, the Junkyard didn't seem like home anymore.

As the gut-wrenching feeling in the pit of the golden-red queen's stomach beckoned her to walk forward and follow Victoria, Zela reluctantly did so. She sneered at the iron fence entrance behind the white female's back. Nothing was as thrilling as she knew she had to make it. After all, this was just the Junkyard, and the Junkyard was nothing but a single mission. Nothing more…

^~*~^

Demeter had never looked at the Rum Tum Tugger with more hate. He was minding his own business, next to the old rusty red Convertible wincing at the pain under his bandaged paw while he groomed it carefully. Tugger suddenly looked up to see the golden queen's glaring forest-green eyes. Her pupils were narrowed at him, but she quickly looked away. As curious as Demeter's behavior was, it was bound to be expected. After all, because of Tugger's 'search' there was no chance of looking for Zelaphelia at the Warehouse anytime soon, (or at least according to Munkustrap.) The leopard-spotted tom, being the proud and stubborn cat that he was, hardly saw how this matter was his fault.

If Old Deuteronomy would have just let his son go on the search, none of this would have happened. And yes, somehow, Tugger was able to find another cat to blame. Of course he felt stupid doing so. All this time, attending the meetings, flirting less with the small females, and actually caring about what Munkustrap had to say about him, were all attempts to prove to the elders that the leopard-spotted male was responsible in the Jellicle Tribe. All of this was wasted on one tiny mistake; one small urge to do something brave. Now everyone was angry at him. None of the toms dared speak to him, and the queens just rolled there eyes whenever Tugger flashed his peculiar killer smile.

This small mistake was a one-way-ticket to Tugger's hell; being ignored; losing his popularity. It seemed a bit vain, yes, but all of this was part of the Curious Cat's personality. Now his entire morale had collapsed. He tried to seclude himself away from the tribe of teasing cats, not letting him forget his folly, but of course, Demeter always found a way to the leopard-spotted tom. Her golden fur was ruffled, which usually happened when she got annoyed or angry. This would usually get Tugger acting like a young child, satisfied with causing trouble to another, but this time it didn't have any feeling. This was just the bland and bitter shame that the young black and leopard-spotted tom always dreaded of experiencing.

Demeter just rolled her eyes, being silent for only a small moment in time, "Thanks a lot Tugger." She muttered under her breath.

Unfortunately for the golden female, Tugger was still well in earshot. He stood up rushing to Demeter's side. The dirt-ground was dug into the leopard-spotted tom's claws sharply, bottling his annoyance for his sister-in-law.

"Look," he started seriously, "I didn't mean to lose the chances of finding Zela. Okay? Do you think I wanted this?"

"Well, you must have really disliked her if you wanted to keep her away from her family," Demeter scoffed hatefully.

"What? Dem, I do NOT hate her. In fact, I lov-" Tugger stopped himself. He almost said the fatal word: love. The one thing he knew that would never happen to a Curious Cat, _You won't fall in love Tugger!_ He told himself, _you will NEVER fall in love. Zelaphelia…you…don't love her…you… "_I like her. She's a nice kit."

"Well you certainly helped her now, didn't you?" the golden queen replied coldly.

Tugger's wandering amber-brown eyes stared down at his bandaged paw. The undeniably aggravating emotion of guilt tormented him. It was perhaps because of the thought of the Rum Tum Tugger actually perceiving the common sense that he had made a mistake. Demeter's words were still burning in his ear, but still, Tugger remained on his solid, stubborn ground, "I don't need to take this from a queen who can't watch-over her own daughter!"

The golden female stared at the proud tom in disbelief, her mouth wide-open, "Are you accusing me of being a hypocrite?" she asked.

"I'm accusing you of being a bad parent Demeter."

The golden queen shut her mouth tightly, staring at the Curious Cat, insulted and hurt, "You don't know a damn thing about being a parent Tugger."

The leopard-spotted tom rolled his eyes and looked away. Demeter's serious disposition only made him feel worse, "Look Dem," he started, "I'm sorry, alright? I…I didn't want to ruin this for anyone, especially Zelaphelia. I'm sorry I did this to you…to her…to everyone."

Demeter, despite hearing Tugger's sincere apology, scowled at him. The golden queen's forest-green eyes were cold and unsympathetic. Her dark glare made the leopard-spotted tom's spine shiver. Enduring his sister-in-law during one of her angered spasms was even more foolish than picking a fight with Macavity. Of course, Tugger shuddered at the thought of his hated half-brother. Actually in his case, the ginger tom didn't technically count as a relation to the Curious Cat, but trying to not bring his past back to himself, Tugger shoved the thought of Macavity in the back of his mind. He turned back to Demeter, her green eyes still burned into his,

"You know what your problem is?" she asked, "You're too damn stubborn and damn proud to admit you made a mistake. Every day, I hear from my daughters, and the rest of the female kits how wonderful you are, and how ineffably perfect you look, but they're too young to look past a pretty face. They don't know what you really are, a selfish, egotistic, lady's man wannabee, who treats everything like a joke. You wouldn't be that popular if they knew that would you? You can't take off that mask of yours because in reality, you're scared."

"Scared of what?" Tugger asked barely interested.

"…Of being forgotten. Of being left behind. Just the thought of losing everything that you've been in this Junkyard excruciates you."

The leopard spotted tom glared at the golden queen with only two words going through his mind, "That's bullshit."

Demeter rolled her eyes and snarled at her brother-in-law. She stalked away from him, acting very annoyed and angered.

"It's not like I meant to lose her!" the Curious Cat explained, "I didn't think that-"

"That's right Tugger! You didn't think."

Demeter's cold eyes started to burn a hole into his. She stared at him with complete and utter hate. It was like facing a killer before becoming the victim, "Just stay away from her, and me!" she spat.

Demeter quickly headed for the exit of the small den, but Tugger persisted in calming her hostility, "Doesn't matter now," he stated flatly, "Munk said Deuteronomy decided that I'm not allowed to search for her, or talk to her if she ever comes back."

The golden queen paused, but didn't turn to face the leopard-spotted tom. Tugger assumed, out of all accounts and retrospect of their argument, she was smirking slightly, satisfied that he wouldn't be anywhere near Zelaphelia. Suddenly, the conversation was disturbed before Demeter could come through with a response. The pompous squeals of an all-too-familiar voice rang in Tugger's ears.

Etcetera's unbelievably loud screeching blew outside of the small den, and drowned almost every other conversation in the Junkyard. Her words were as clear as the day itself, "SHE'S BACK EVERYONE! SHE'S BACK! ZELA IS-"

That was the only thing catching Tugger's attention. The one name that signaled him to run to the squealing striped female to see what had happened. Just as he jerked his body forward unexpectedly, the Curious Cat slammed into Demeter by accident. Tugger's head suddenly felt a pang of pain. He looked up at the angered queen who quickly threw him a dirty, hateful look and then staggered to her feet. The eager tom ignored her negative expression and stood-up; ready to zip past Demeter, but then he realized that the golden female was blocking his way.

"You're not going anywhere near her." She stated firmly.

Tugger glared at his sister-in-law. He opened his mouth, ready to protest, but he found that no sound was coming out. Finding nothing to say, he kept quiet. Instead, the Curious Cat merely scowled at the golden queen as a bland insult and stalked away. His black paws padded toward an old wooden stool that was slowly rotting away, but was still pretty sturdy. Tugger sat nicely on it and displayed his fraudulent self-restraint in front of Demeter. The golden queen narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but with reluctance, stalked out of the room at a frantic pace. Tugger knew well enough to assume she had heard her daughter's name being called, and needed to see what the commotion was about.

The leopard-spotted tom peered out of the exit to see if Demeter was gone. His eyes didn't catch a trace of her. Satisfied, Tugger leaped off of the stool and quietly crawled out of the den, avoiding the tribe cats gathering at one of the entrances of the Junkyard. He found a small shady opened crate that still had fake hay and old Styrofoam pieces scattered inside. Considering it was a good place to rest, Tugger leaped on top of the box, and sat nicely, waiting to see what the commotion was about; waiting to see Zelaphelia…

^~*~^

At a most unusual surprise, Zela was next to her white half-sister witnessing almost the entire tribe greeting them at the iron fence. She crawled under it, as the short, dull spikes tickled her fur and massaged her back smoothly. When she looked up, she saw that Victoria was still staring at her gleefully. The golden-red queen was still plainly convinced that she was faking or very happy to see that the Jellicles' greatest weapon was salvaged from their enemy. It didn't really matter, either way. Zelaphelia was simply being an infiltrator; a spy.

She wasn't proud of the title, but what else could she be called? A double-agent? A traitor? Would it matter? Probably not. The point was, this was an act, and Zela could sense it. Or at least, her better judgment said so. _Seriously, _she thought to herself, _do they actually think I'm that naïve that I can't see past their pretending? _It all seemed to bewilder her, but everything would fall into place when she got what Macavity wanted from her.

"C'mon!" Victoria chirped eagerly, (for some reason she kept looking past her shoulder repeatedly staring at something.) "You have to see this!"

The golden-red queen pulled the rest of her body out from under the fence with what arm strength she had. The white female started pacing forward as Zela followed nonchalantly. She looked around at the piles of junk making everything seem so dark. She felt a rush of déjà vu suddenly. The golden-red queen remembered when she had first come here with Old Deuteronomy. The passage was dark, just like it was now, and her mind was racing frantically with curiosity and fear, not knowing what was to be expected, just like it was then. Only this time, it wasn't a secret passageway, the cat she was following was not the Jellicle leader, and now Zela knew what she was in for. Or did she?

The golden-red female looked forward ahead of Victoria, who was looking back at her cheerfully. _Geez, what is up with her?_ Zela thought to herself. The white kitten's morale became vaguely creepy and annoying. Was it just possible that she was glad to see her half-sister? (And yes, Zela had realized that Electra and Victoria were her half-siblings.) The golden-red queen's suspicions were still unclear, but shaking the thought, she looked ahead. To her surprise, The Jellicles were together in a group, large smiles or shocked expressions on their faces.

_Oh ,Heavyside!_ Zela thought, _here we go. _The golden-red queen put on a cheesy, but not totally fake smile. She was happy to see all of the faces that were very kind to her when she had first arrived, and they had not known about her powers at all. Jennyanydots, Jellyorum, Electra, and the identical twins, Coricopat and Tantomile were the cats that seemed to stand-out the most. Their relieved and cheerful grins were nice gestures to Zelaphelia. An adrenaline rush unexpectedly hit the golden-red queen as she sprinted to the tribe waiting to greet her.

Her entire body tingled as the warm nuzzles of the Jellicles welcomed her, "Zela!" The golden-red queen heard the familiar voice of Jennyanydots hitting her ear, "My dear Zelaphelia! Oh my great everlasting cat, you must be exhausted!"

"Zelaphelia, are you alright?" this was asked by the medical cat, Jellyorum, "You don't appear to have any injuries. And at least you got those bandages off of you're arms."

Zela looked down at her paws, realizing that her beautiful gold, black, and red fur had grown on her arms where the cuts used to be. She had remembered right then that while she was with the Warehouse queens Celestica acted as their medical cat, and had removed her wraps the third day the golden-red female was their. Zela hadn't come to think that she would heal so fast. Then again…her father was a quick healer as well.

"I'm so sorry that we didn't get to you sooner." Two cats, a queen and a tom spoke in unison.

Zelaphelia looked behind her, realizing it was Coricopat and Tantomile. She didn't speak, but instead allowed them to continue. The black and white striped tom started, "We were pretty sure you were in the…um…"

"-The Warehouse." Tanta finished.

The golden-red queen stared at the two nervously, "Well…um…I was."

Zela felt a dainty red paw turn her around. She saw that she was facing the seductive adult queen, Bombalurina, "You were actually there?!" she exclaimed.

The golden-red queen nodded nervously, "Y-yes." She stammered. Zela was never good under pressure.

"Well you have to tell everyone! What happened? What did the Warehouse cats do to you? OHMYGOD! Did you meet Macavity?"

As puzzling and jumbled-up as the questions were from this curious red queen, Zela paid no mind to her as she babbled-on like an idiot. The golden-red queen was looking around, reminding herself of the rustic smell of the Junkyard. As much as she was against the Jellicles now, she loved the Junkyard. The charming old scent, the creative set-up, and especially peace and quiet. While she was looking around in awe, Zela spotted a familiar, but unpleasant cat. The black-and-golden fur stood out perfectly while the figure stood alone. She could only recognize this cat as her mother, Demeter.

The golden queen's eyes were staring at Zela with complete surprise. Demeter was pale in the face, looked underfed, and in utter shock. The compassion from a regained loss was in those sad forest-green eyes. Zelaphelia merely sneered at her mother. Why should she share the gold-colored queen's affection? After all she was the one who had gotten her in this mess in the first place. Every bit of the blame seemed to rest on her mother, in the golden-red female's perspective. Paying no mind to Demeter, she looked back at the red queen, Bomba.

She was staring at Zela with complete interest, waiting for the answer to her questions. Fortunately for the golden-red female, she didn't have to, (noting she was barely paying attention.) because right at that very moment, Zela felt the presence of another cat. Her ears went flat suspiciously, as she pushed her way through the crowd of Jellicles who were now staring at her with curiosity. When she reached the end, a familiar figure stood in front of her.

An old dusty-colored tabby elder stood near her. The golden-red queen recognized him as Old Deuteronomy. Instead of the warm relieved smile she was expecting from him, his brown-amber eyes were examining thoroughly at her. His gentle, calming smile wasn't visible, and a serious frown replaced it. The small black and orange female, Jemima stood behind him. She wore the same expression as the Jellicle leader. Zela looked at the faces around the area. None were staring at her anymore. All eyes were turned to Old Deuteronomy.

"What happened?" his nonchalant voice asked commandingly.

_Wow_, Zela thought, _Lovely greeting. _Pushing the sarcasm out of her mind, the golden-red queen stepped out in front of the leader. His large dusty-colored coat stood-out proudly as he stared at her with concern. She didn't know exactly how to start speaking. What was she supposed to say? 'I'm actually an infiltrator wanting to use information against you for my father?' Ridiculous.

Thankfully, another voice spoke, (giving Zela time to think) breaking the awkward silence, "Shouldn't we give her time to rest Deuteronomy?"

The golden-red female turned around to face Skimbleshanks padding towards the leader and glancing at her with his bright, calm, lime-green, (almost yellow) eyes. Deuteronomy looked upon the middle-aged orange tabby tom thoughtfully, "You are right my friend." He finally responded he looked over to the medical cat, "Jellyorum, take Zelaphelia back to the Queen's Den. That will be all."

Deuteronomy turned around and slowly walked back to the entryway of his own den. Jemima grasped his arm, helping him on his way. Pretty soon the cream and brown colored medical queen, Jellyorum, had padded next to her side. She smiled at Zela warmly, "Come." Jelly instructed, "You must be tired."

Without a doubt, she was. In just one week, Zela had turned against those who deceived her, got herself catnapped, met her parents, learned how to use her powers, became a spy, and infiltrated the Junkyard. Now all the exhausted female wanted was to lie down for a much deserved rest. Jellyorum gradually lead her away from the wondering group of Jellicles to the quiet den of the Junkyard queens. Thank the Everlasting Cat, they weren't far away from it, but Zela would soon discover that she couldn't sleep. She would be too worried on how she could face the Jellicle leader and lie…

^~*~^

The shock wasn't even half-way over. Every single Jellicle in the Junkyard was in their groups, whispering small thoughts and contemplations of Zelaphelia's return, and her story was still yet to be told. Munkustrap couldn't help be curious of what had happened in her point of view during the chaotic week. She didn't seem thrilled to see the Jellicles again, but the golden-red queen was definitely looked exhausted and deeply comforted to be in safety.

It was near sunset yet again. Only this time, none of the Junkyard cats were frantically on the move to find Zela. That was the only calming thought that saved Munk from going completely insane. He had been running around all week like mad, putting search parties together, gathering as much useful information as possible, and dealing with the supplies needed for Jelly's medical treatments, which seemed to fall short very suddenly because of all the injuries. It was horrible stress on his nerves, and not even Demeter's consolatory voice could soothe him.

Now all of those attempts in trying to save his mate's daughter were in vain. Every last search and every patrol, (besides the last one that was able to bring Zela back) were like the small dust particles in the sunlight. They didn't matter at all; they could be seen, but they were ignored. In a way, Munkustrap felt even more exhausted then Zela.

Old Deuteronomy had decided that once the golden-red queen had awakened and regained her energy, he, and the silver tabby tom would question her in his den before nightfall. Apparently he had to find out her story as soon as possible. Thankfully, Munk's pangs of envy had ceased ever since Zela's disappearance. It was easy to accept any kind of seemingly neurotic plan his father wanted for the tribe. After all, he was wiser than all of the Jellicles combined, and it was only natural that he was trusted.

The time had come, and Munkustrap had voluntarily left to fetch Zelaphelia. It wasn't one of his favorite tasks, but no one else could explain how things were supposed to happen just like he did. It was an easy procedure to verbalize, and so the silver-and-black male paced into the queens' den, where the young golden-red female rested peacefully in an old laundry basket. Munk walked forward towards her, and suddenly her ears went flat as the young queen's head popped up. Her intense violet eyes stared at the Jellicle guardian curiously.

"WH-What is it Munkustrap?" Zela asked nervously. For some reason she had gotten unusually skittish.

"Old Deuteronomy would like to speak with you in his den."

"Uh…alright then…" The golden-red queen stood-up. She arched her back and stretched her paws over each other. Zelaphelia quickly jumped out of the basket heading for Deuteronomy's den. Munk was just a bit dazed, mostly because the unusual female had just came in front of him as if she was supposed to be leading. Taking back his authority the silver-and-black tabby tom paced quickly in front of her. Together, the two entered the Jellicle leader's quarters.

The den drafty, as it usually was. Munkustrap could never quite figure why his father liked the cold so much. It was probably from how much fur he had that kept him warm, but no one ever bothered to find out. Focusing back to the task at hand, the silver-and-black tom found Old Deuteronomy sitting in his usual spot on a few piled tires. His face was serious, yet blank.

Munkustrap leaped to his father's side as they began there questioning. Zela was looking up at them nervously…

**A/N: Sadly, I must depart for a week. Sorry! But don't worry; I'll be back with a new chapter prepared and ready! Lucky for you I will be busy writing most of the time!**


	17. Little White Lies

Deuteronomy was still in shock at Zelaphelia's return. Sometimes, as a leader, he had to make tough choices and rough guesses for the Jellicles' benefit. This time, he had to make a judgment: If the golden-red queen would come back on her own or not. It turned out he made the right decision to keep patrollers outside of the Junkyard. Now, here she was in front of him and Munkustrap, ready to explain her story.

"Hello, Zelaphelia." The dusty-grey tabby tom said.

The golden-red queen nodded her head slightly in greeting, "Old Deuteronomy."

"I assume you know why you're here." Munkustrap stated. He had sauntered next to his father's side.

Zelaphelia hesitated, "I…I do."

The silver tabby tom's voice came-out rather harshly, "Then explain how you-"

"Munkustrap," Deuteronomy retorted sternly, "Please, calm your tone. Zelaphelia, we would only like you to explain your experiences this past week when you were away from the tribe."

The golden-red female was silent for a few moments. Her violet eyes were wide and filled with anxiety. Why was she so afraid of him and Munkustrap? It was possibly from the horror of the Warehouse. Only the Everlasting Cat would know what kind of torture Macavity's vile henchcats applied on the poor queen. Her silence was broken as she spoke in her wobbling voice, "Well…after I panicked and…ran off from the Junkyard…I kind of just…wandered around for a bit. After walking a few blocks, I started to hear noises…Like deep growls, and I saw these huge red eyes staring at me. I tried to run, but those black shadows were too fast. Then before I knew it, they knocked me unconscious.

"I woke up in a-a dark room. It wasn't completely pitch-black, but I could barely see my paw in front of my face…and all of these black cats came in and started yelling at me…asking about the Junkyard cats and what I knew. I-I was too terrified to even say that I wouldn't tell them anything. I didn't know what to do…so as an answer to my silence they…well…they did this…"

Zelaphelia turned her body to its side and lifted her left arm. She revealed a deep purple bruise. Old Deuteronomy's eyes popped. He had expected the Warehouse cats to resort to torture, but he didn't think it would be so…ugly. Macavity would do something so harsh to small female barely out of kittenhood? Of course he would…he would do anything to get what he wants.

The Jellicle Leader looked up at the golden-red queen, "But you still didn't say anything?"

"Precisely," she confirmed, "I couldn't do that to the tribe."

"So how did you escape?" Munkustrap asked. He seemed vaguely interested in her tale.

"Well, first they moved me to a……different room where I was interrogated by another…shadow; a cat. His words……they were like razor blades. But still, I said nothing."

"Did he use torture?" Deuteronomy asked gently.

"Mentally, I suppose he did. He used this…sharp tone and he was talking at me…like he was getting into my head. It was almost unbearable."

The Jellicle leader smiled at Zelaphelia sympathetically, "You must have shown great strength young one."

The golden-red queen nodded her head to him graciously, "Thank you Deuteronomy."

"But this shadow," Munkustrap interrupted, "What did he look like? Who was he?"

"I……I don't know who he was." Zelaphelia admitted.

"But what did he look like?" the silver-and-black tom persisted.

"Uh…um…"The golden-red queen hesitated, "He was black. That's all I can really remember." Munk nodded his head acknowledging the information.

"What about your escape?" The Jellicle Leader questioned, "It's been almost impossible for any cat to escape the Warehouse."

Zelaphelia looked down at her paws nervously, "Yes…well…about that...While I was left alone…I was…able to practice my…um…my powers. As I excelled…I was able to see where the Warehouse cats were, what they were doing, and when they were doing it. With all that information, I timed it all perfectly so I could escape my cell, erase my markings so they couldn't track me, and use the Jellicle scent to find my way back to the Junkyard."

Deuteronomy was in a stunned shock. _What ingenious planning_, he thought to himself._ No wonder she escaped on her own_. The dusty-grey tabby tom wondered why he put search parties out in the city in the first place if she was competent enough to come back on her own. Zelaphelia was amazing to the Jellicle leader, but Munkustrap, however, held a stern and suspicious frown on his face.

Deuteronomy was still puzzled by his son's unusual behavior. Then again, it was to be expected. After all, the dusty-grey tabby tom had sprung the news of his retirement rather quickly onto the silver-and-black tom. Not to mention, he had also told Munkustrap that he wouldn't be the next in command after him. This was also one of the hard decisions Deuteronomy had to make as a leader.

When the dusty grey tom consulted Mistoffelees and the twins about Zelaphelia when she first arrived at the Junkyard, all three of them confirmed that she was special mystically. Even Deuteronomy himself could tell she was very strong and could vouch for the three psychic cats' intuitions. It never crossed his mind to make a new Jellicle leader so soon, and he thought he would have had Munkustrap be then next as well. Every one thought that. It made perfect sense though.

After all, the silver tabby tom was his most responsible son. That was why he put him in the place of his eldest son, Macavity all those years ago. Or was it just because the Mystery Cat was irresponsible? The former Jellicle's history was just a passing tragedy. Every time Deuteronomy thought of his ginger-colored son, a reoccurring thought crossed his mind:_ How could my eldest offspring become this way?_

And that just brought-up more questions. If Macavity was evil, then why did Deuteronomy trust Zelaphelia? Why would he put her in his place as the Jellicle leader? What if this all had been an act and the golden-red queen is just working for her father? Despite all of these puzzling thoughts, Deuteronomy went with his gut feeling. As a leader, this was his duty to choose who would be the best person to take his place, and as hard as it was to bring his most trustworthy child out of the position, they needed a strong, mystical cat with good morals. That cat seemed to be Zelaphelia, a young queen barely out of kittenhood.

The risks were immensely high. Deuteronomy didn't like doing it, but it almost seemed necessary, but he even judged his own decision. Was he making the right choice? Was the golden-red female trustworthy like her step-father, or was she just the same as her real father? There were just too many questions. Suddenly, the Jellicle leader's thoughts disappeared as he went back to the situation at hand.

"I think you have answered all of our questions," he confirmed to Zelaphelia still staring at him anxiously, "You may go."

A relieved smile swiftly appeared on the queen's face. She nodded her at the dusty-grey tom graciously and turned her body, heading for the exit. But then Munkustrap stepped forward, "Wait!" he cried after her. Zelaphelia spun around, gaining the silver tabby tom's attention, "Zelaphelia," he started, "Just one more question: During your imprisonment at the Warehouse, did you, at any time, meet a ginger tom named Macavity?"

Deuteronomy would have lashed-out at his son with such a question. Munkustrap might have been curious, but the Jellicle leader did not want him to have unnecessary suspicions. Before he could tell his son off, the golden-red female immediately answered the silver tabby tom's question, "No! I-I never met him."

"That is enough questions today," Deuteronomy quickly said, "You may go now Zelaphelia."

Without hesitation, the young queen left the den quietly. The Jellicle leader turned to his son, "Munkustrap was that truly appropriate to ask?"

"I needed to know the truth." The silver-and-black tom replied sharply.

"Can you not see she is just an honest victim of circumstance? Don't you think she's been through enough trouble that she doesn't need hints to who her father is?"

"Well, she's been acting strangely since she got back! Can you not see that?"

"She's been in the Warehouse for a week Munkustrap."

"That's my point! We don't know what went on there, for all we know she could be-"

"I know the possibilities!" Deuteronomy snapped, "Hm……there are just too many questions-too many questions that need answers. And right now…I don't have those answers. Munkustrap, I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"What?"

"It is time for me to go."

"Right now? No, you can't. Not with all that has happened."

"Munkustrap, there are some things the tribe must resolve without their leader. I will return when the time is right. For now, I am, as usual, leaving the tribe in your care."

"But…Deuteronomy-"

"My son, I must go. I realize there are some things that still lie unresolved; questions that need answers, but for now, I cannot be the one do resolve these matters, nor be the answer to these questions, but rest assured, I will come back when the time is right."

The silver tabby tom sighed. He must've realized that no matter what he said or did, he wouldn't convince his father of staying in the Junkyard, "All right," he said miserably, "I suppose I will see you then." Without another word, Munkustrap leaped from his spot next to Deuteronomy and swiftly left the den.

The dusty-grey tom held his hand against his head, trying to refrain from forming a migraine. At times they came during a serious problem. With hope, his tribe would be able to solve this crisis on-their-own, and it was hardly a crisis anyway. A few of the Jellicles were just having trouble trusting Zelaphelia, and that seemed about it, but even Deuteronomy was having troubles with this complication. On the one hand, the young queen was his grand daughter and a newly found member of the Jellicles, but on the other hand, she was the daughter of the tribe's enemy and had a recent visit at her father's dwelling.

Well, this was, once more, one of the difficult choices the dusty-grey tabby tom had to make as a leader. Now he felt he wasn't the one to be responsible for that decision. Somehow, the tribe would have to resolve this by themselves. Perhaps this is how his beloved Jellicles will grow stronger together and as individuals. What else was there to try? Sometimes as a leader, Deuteronomy had to go to drastic measures…

^~*~^

The nighttime was the same as morning was, cloudy and grey. The weather corresponded on how Zelaphelia felt about being back at the Junkyard. It gave her an empty feeling somehow. She walked anxiously around the junkyard. The queens' den was probably full of excited females, just waiting for her return to tell her vigorous tale of the Warehouse and all of its horrors and such. The golden-red queen was not looking forward to explaining everything to them.

Even though she strongly resented to lying…it was necessary. Macavity was depending on her to gain the trust of the Jellicles. Zelaphelia had to admit to herself, it wasn't going to be easy. The tribe was still her home. How could she betray the first family she had?

So, they weren't exactly a real family anymore. After all, Old Deuteronomy, Demeter, Munkustrap, Tugger, they all lied to her. As if that wasn't bad enough, now she could barely stand the sight of any of them. When she had seen her mother, Zela wanted to say and do so much to her. After all the pain and grief the golden queen had put her own daughter through…

It wasn't exactly home anymore, and Zela knew she would have to go to tremendous lengths to gain the tribes' trust again; whatever it took. With great reluctance, the golden-red female headed for the queens' den. The entrance was only a few feet away from her, but suddenly a black and white tom appeared in front of her. Zela flinched back at the unexpected surprise of the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees grinning at her. The golden-red female rolled her eyes in annoyance at the conjuring cat, "You know I don't like it when you do that Quaxo!"

"Actually it's Misto, Zela."

The golden-red queen finally noticed the tuxedo tom's sparkling black coat and short wimpy tail. Zelaphelia had forgotten about Mistoffelees's frequently changing alter-egos. She looked away at him in embarrassment, "Oh…Sorry Misto."

"It's quite alright Zela," The black-and-white tom assured.

"It's just…sometimes it can get really hard to tell-"

"I promise you," Misto interrupted, "It's nothing. Everyone makes that mistake here. Its part of being a mystical cat: there's always some flaw that makes it harder, but our type grows used to it."

Zelaphelia stared at the tuxedo tom curiously, "Um…_our_ type?"

"Well, yes…You know…magical cats, mystical cats, conjuring cats. It's all the same thing. That's our type."

"I don't think I understand…."

"Well…what I basically mean…We're the cats with 'magical' powers. There's only a handful of that kind. We're mystics."

"Oh…I see......I think. Misto, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

The conjuring cat shrugged, "Not really, I just wanted to see to you again. We were all missing you."

The golden-red queen rolled her eyes, "Yeah…I figured that out."

Mistoffelees chuckled, "You don't really seem that excited."

"…Well…What did you expect? I mean…I just came back from the Warehouse."

"Trust me, there are worst things. But that reminds me, are you going to tell everyone about the…well…the Warehouse?"

"Oh shoot, yeah, I'm going to the queens' den right now."

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

"I thought toms weren't allowed in the queens' den."

"Not unless they're invited."

"Misto, you know I would, but…the truth is…I-I just don't want to…you know…make a public speech out of my story."

"You'll never believe this, but once you tell one of the kittens, it'll spread like wild fire and before you know it you'll have more rumors in the Junkyard than there are mice in the city. I think you'd rather want to get your full story out in the open."

Zela chuckled, "I think I'll take my chances."

The tuxedo tom sighed exasperated, "Fine, I give up, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The conjuring cat grinned plainly and walked away as Zela's violet eyes followed him. The second that the golden-red female blinked, Mistoffelees had already disappeared. Zela put her paw to her face in exhaustion. The conjuring cat's tricks didn't bother her as much as how she was supposed to sell this story to the rest of the Jellicles without suspicions rising. As if that wasn't bad enough, she still had friends in the Junkyard who she still loved dearly. She was even glad to see Misto again.

The golden-red queen pondered the tuxedo tom's words. It wasn't lying to the Jellicles that bothered her, but instead it was being, as Misto had said, a mystical cat. Why was this so hard to digest? Sure, she had just found out she had powers, but she felt more like a freak of nature. For once, Zela wanted acceptance, which was exactly what she got when she first came to the Junkyard, but she was a Mystic now, so what would everyone think about her?

It was even worse than being a street-cat somehow. The golden-red queen viewed her thoughts for a moment. It wasn't just her who was a mystical cat. As far as she knew, Misto was the 'Magical Mr. Mistoffelees.' Obviously with that title, he had powers, and yet he had a family who loved and cared about him in the Junkyard. Not to mention, the psychic twins were completely loyal to the tribe, and they did whatever it took to take care of them. In return, they respected and honored Tantomile and Coricopat's abilities.

The fact was, the Jellicles loved and accepted every cat in the tribe. They even seemed to love her. Zelaphelia didn't fully acknowledge why the tribe did this. For a group of scheming, maniacal cats, they weren't vicious or hateful. What made her always think so in the first place? But then the golden-red queen recalled that night at the borders of the Junkyard.

It wasn't the Jellicles in general that Zela hated, but only a few cats that had truly deceived her; Demeter for one. The golden-red female didn't truly believe she could talk to her mother, after what she had done? Forgiveness was a difficult concept to comprehend for Zelaphelia especially if she was to conceive it to both Demeter and Macavity. Whatever happened in her parents' past together, one thing was for sure, and the golden queen didn't care for her, and frankly, neither did the elite Cat of Mystery.

Her parents weren't the only ones that boggled her mind. Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy was a complicated subject as well. The Jellicle leader had foreseen the golden-red female as 'special' so to speak. He was the one who saved her, but yet Deuteronomy had kept so much from her. What was he hiding? And for some reason, Munkustrap didn't like her much.

The silver-and-black tabby tom did seem a bit harsh during his and Deuteronomy's questioning. He was suspicious, and Zelaphelia was no fool about that. From what she remembered Mistoffelees had told her, the golden-red female recalled that Macavity and Munkustrap were half-brothers, and the silver tabby tom and Demeter were mates. Well…obviously, her existence would cause tension for their mateship. To Munkustrap, Zela must be some sort of mistake…something that was never supposed to happen.

The golden-red queen sat on the cold ground miserably as her raging thought subsided. All of this was too confusing. Zela was indebted to the Jellicles for rescuing her from the streets and taking care of her, but at the same time…Macavity had shown her what she could really do, and what her true purpose could truly be. Both sides deserved the golden-red queen's loyalty. How was she to choose when they hated each other and there was no way of bringing them together?

Suddenly, her thoughts were disturbed. Zelaphelia's ears were flat as she sensed the presence of another Jellicle. Her violet eyes shot up to see the jumping Etcetera, the small Electra, the perky Victoria, and the quiet Jemima. All four of them were staring at the golden-red female with excitement and curiosity dancing in their eyes. Zela sighed to herself; _I should have seen this one coming,_ she thought,_ might as well get it over with…_

The golden-red queen smiled peacefully at the four exuberant females, "Hi guys."

"Hey," spoke the white kitten, Victoria. By this time, the four had already crowded over her like little ants on garbage.

"Zela," started the over-excited Etcetera, "You just have to tell us what happened at the Warehouse! I mean, it must have been terrifying! And everyone was so worried, and you were so far away! Wejustdidn'tknowwhathappened! Ohmygosh, you have to tell us, EVERYTHING! Didtheydoanythingtoyou? Wereyouhurt? TORTURED? Ohmygosh, itmusthave been horrible…"

Etcy's words soon slurred into a jumbled mess that the golden-red queen could barely make-out. One of the striped female's many flaws was the ability to have pompous and non-stop speaking, "Okay Etcy!" Zelaphelia quickly interrupted the excited kitten, "I'll explain everything, from beginning to end."

_Explain what?_ Zela thought, _Explain the lie? Every last word of my pathetic false excuses? Well…that's great. Just wonderful…_ As strange as it seemed, the golden-red female had forgotten that at some point she would end-up lying to her friends as well. But were they her friends any more? Or were the Warehouse cats her friends? Well…Macavity's henchcats didn't seem to like her, and neither did that nasty Jezabella. The only one Zela felt became a real friend was Griddlebone, and she had spied on her and her father during one of their practice sessions.

Now that she had sworn her loyalties to Macavity, it didn't really seem to matter, but still, now that Zela viewed her new home, a future there seemed…less bright. Reluctantly, she loosened the thought to her mind, remembering the four females waiting for her explanation. Obviously, the golden-red queen would use the same story she told Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy, but she hated lying to her friends to do her spy work. _They're just lies, _she assured herself, _Just little white lies…_

^~*~^

The night had gone peacefully by; so did the morning. The excitement among the tribe cats had unusually subsided, and most of them were already worn down from Zelaphelia's return. That was until Jennyanydots discovered Old Deuteronomy's disappearance. That was able to make the Jellicle cats exuberant again.

The afternoon was partially grey and cloudy, but the sun was out at least. For days and days the weather seemed to threaten the city with a rain storm, which was the last thing the Junkyard needed. Tugger was leaning against the TSE 1 convertible car watching Zelaphelia talking to the younger females from a distance.

The leopard-spotted tom didn't fully understand his interest in her. The golden-red queen was enticingly hypnotizing; there was no doubt in his mind about that. It was almost like she had the same hypnosis powers as Macavity did; only one look at her face would do it. Just staring at Zela made Tugger wish he was next to her.

It was at this time…the Curious Cat was about to hang the rules. Who cared if he spoke to the golden-red female; even just once? _It wouldn't harm anything, _he assured himself. But before he could even step one paw out of place, Tugger was unusually met with his annoying brother, Munkustrap.

"What is it now?" Tugger wined.

"Good to see you too." The silver tabby tom commented sarcastically.

The leopard-spotted male rolled his eyes. If Munk wasn't the Jellicle guardian, Tugger wouldn't tolerate the sarcasm the silver-and-black tom aimed at his brother's expense.

"Go away Munk. I'm not in the mood."

"Well it's good to know your ego wasn't bruised with your little folly."

"I'm not in the mood!" Tugger repeated, "Everlasting Cat, you're worse than the kittens."

"I'm sure I am. But that's not what I came over here to do. I came because I need to talk to you abou-"

A sudden bang and crash rang loudly in the two toms' ears. Tugger jerked his head forward and saw Zelaphelia near thrown-out pots, pans, and scraps metal that had crumbled on top of each other. By the look of the golden-red female's face she had just accidentally commenced a chain of events leading to the disastrous Junk pile that lied in front of her. The leopard spotted tom grinned at her slyly, and sooner the group of excited young queens bustled over to their distressed friend. Unfortunately, Munkustrap had caught Tugger's face.

"I know what you're thinking Tugger, and I'm telling you to stay away from her."

"You don't know what I'm thinking, and even if I was thinking what you thought I was thinking, you probably couldn't tell what you thought I was thinking even though I wasn't thinking what you thought I was thinking."

The silver tabby tom stared at his brother bizarrely, "What?"

"I'm just saying, I was thinking that you thought that I was thinking-"

"Wait, no! Would you stop twisting words Tugger? This is serious! I came to talk to you about Zelaphelia."

The leopard-spotted tom shrugged and grinned, "Talk away."

Munkustrap rolled his eyes, "Would you just…uh! Never mind. Demeter told me what you said to her, and you can bet she's going to hold onto it. I'm serious Tugger, she's been stressed enough, and I don't need you taking a toll on Demeter's nerves again by trying to gain her daughter's attention."

"Do you know how sensitive she's been? It's almost sad. If you ask me, Deme has to work out some of her issues."

"Tugger, I'm serious; Deuteronomy told me exactly that you weren't allowed to come near her. Your leaving the Junkyard almost gave away our entire position, and ruined our rescue mission. I'm telling you for the last time, you cannot talk to her."

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me? You? Ha!"

Tugger turned his back, about to wander away from his brother, "You know," the silver tabby tom started, "That's just like you to have no respect for the rules, and trying to act as reckless and odd as possible just for some attention."

The leopard-spotted tom turned around to face Munkustrap, "Well that's just like you to have trite behavior like this. Seriously, do you ever take a break from all of this 'Jellicle Guardian' crap? Life isn't a rule book you know."

"I know that, but you don't seem to realize that the rules still apply to you."

"Lighten-up Munk, I'm not doing anything wrong! And what's the worst that could happen if I just talk to her?"

"I'm telling you, stay away from Zela. Just listen to me for once!"

"I have been, continually putting up with your crap. I don't really need a lecture by now."

"I think, if you're going to continually act like a kit, then you do."

"Would you stop trying acting like Dad? You're not the leader Munk. Stop pretending to be!"

The silver tabby tom just stared at his brother miserably and sighed, "Grow up Tugger." Without another word, Munkustrap stalked away from his brother's side. Apparently there would be no use trying to convince the Curious Cat to change his behavior. Wasn't that clear enough? Remarking none of his brother's words, Tugger slowly made his way toward the group of giggling queens. Luckily for him, the leopard-spotted tom's paw had finally healed most of the way, so at least he could 'walk-the-walk' again. The five females weren't even looking at him.

"Hey Zel."

The golden-red queen turned her head to the Curious Cat, "Tugger?"


	18. First Hunts and First Fights

Demeter was lying down in the old rusty drainpipe, resting her tired self and grooming her dirty fur. The den seemed a bit empty, without Munkustrap sitting next to her. With the trauma going through the golden queen's mind, she needed her mate's comforting voice to alleviate her sorrow and guilt. She still couldn't get Zelaphelia's hateful scowls out of her head. They had horridly engraved their ugly mark in her mind, but Demeter thought she deserved it. _After all of the things I put her through? _The golden queen told herself, _No wonder she hates me._

Demeter rested her head on her arms, and sighed miserably. If things didn't look bad enough, the day just kept getting better. The craftiness of the Rum Tum Tugger was more impenetrable than ever. Something told the golden queen that her artful brother-in-law wasn't going to give in to Old Deuteronomy's rules easily, especially with the Jellicle leader gone now. The golden queen ran her claws through her short mane exasperatedly. The hectic week of dolorous emotions and injuries had affected her deeply.

Why did nothing seem to go right? First, Demeter's long-lost daughter showed up after years of thinking she was dead, then she ran away after a hateful argument, afterwards the tribe brings several search parties out to find her causing massive injuries to some of them, then Tugger comes and ruins everything by actually going to the Warehouse, and if things weren't bad enough, Zela comes back with just as more hate for her than ever. Everything was just perfect. Was this all punishment to the golden queen for abandoning her kit all those years ago? It probably was, considering she had been a horrible mother for Zelaphelia.

Surprisingly, no one had said anything to Demeter. Was it because she was mated with the protector of the Jellicles and no one wanted to risk a speech from Munkustrap or was it just because everyone felt sorry for her? It didn't really matter. The golden queen felt she didn't even deserve any sympathy. She kept secrets from both Zelaphelia, and her own family. Demeter felt like the scum of the earth.

"Deme."

The golden queen turned her head to the entrance of the den, hearing her name being called. To her relief, it was Munkustrap. She was just glad it wasn't anyone else, ready to tell her to talk to Zelaphelia, like she had expected. Demeter smiled to her exasperated mate as he casually walked into the den. Sadly, it wasn't one of their more enjoyable rendez vous's.

"How'd it go with Tugger?"

"What do you think? I was dealing with the most irritating curious cat of them all!"

Demeter sighed disappointedly, "I wasn't expecting much. Thanks for trying to talk to him anyway."

The silver tom smiled at her warmly, "I didn't mind. You know I'd do anything for you."

The golden queen raised her eye brow skeptically, "Even deal with Tugger?"

"Well I just did, didn't I?"

Demeter chuckled softly. At least Munkustrap was able to find a little humor in his little ordeal with Tugger. The golden queen had asked her mate to talk to the leopard-spotted tom and convince him to alleviate his attitude. She had expected the Curious Cat to be completely inflexible, and her prediction was, as usual, correct. To Demeter, Tugger had become a reoccurring problem. It was the only reason she wanted Munkustrap to talk to him, but now, the stubborn tom would probably just do the opposite of everything her mate had told him. The golden queen's hopes had gently subsided, _Wonderful…_

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you more though," Munkustrap said sympathetically.

"Munk, its okay," she assured, "I was just hoping for a miracle I guess, but now it looks like I'm going to have to face the mistake I made."

"I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you this: it's not your fault. Macavity raped you; you don't have to blame yourself for what _he_ did."

Demeter stared at him for a moment, wondering what he meant, "I wasn't talking about Zela being born; I was talking about how I abandoned her. What were you saying? Munk…do-do you think that…Zelaphelia…was a mistake?"

The silver tabby tom had his mouth wide open. Munkustrap's eyes were full of shock, probably contemplating what he had just accidentally implied, "Dem, that's not what I meant, I mean…technically, I don't think either you or Macavity, actually meant to conceive kittens."

The golden queen stared down at her paws for a moment, "I don't like what your saying Munk, and honestly, yes, I never did mean to have Zelaphelia, but she's not some piece of gutter trash I tried to get rid of."

Munkustrap stared at his mate, awestruck, "But I didn't say-"

"And for the record," Demeter interrupted, "She was NOT a mistake. A kit this special could never be a mistake. I love her; she's my daughter, and I have to wash away what crude disgusting traits her father left on her. It's what she deserves, and I need to let her know that I didn't want to hurt her."

"But Dem, I didn't say she was a mistake."

"But you implied it Munk!" the golden queen's tone raised higher at the silver-and-black tom unexpectedly, "I know you don't like her, because she's not you kit,"

"What? No, I didn't say-"

"But she's still my daughter, and you have to respect that. She might have Macavity's blood, but she has my blood too!"

"Demeter, I know that. I _told_ you I knew that, and I do NOT hate her for being Macavity's kit, and not mine. I don't hate her at all."

The golden queen sighed as her fur bristled wildly standing on-ends, "Munk, I know that's not completely true. You do resent her a little, but that's not what matter now, what matters is that… I made a mistake, and I know apologies aren't going to fix it. I have to talk to her, but only when all of this…tension subsides."

"Dem, have you been listening to me? I don't hate her!"

"Yes Munk, I have been listening, but I don't believe anything you've said!"

Demeter, shocked with her own words, didn't want to continue their conversation. It had clearly formed into a fight; one of their first fights. She just sighed uncomely, stood up, and started to walk away. It was the first time she had actually been mad at Munkustrap. The golden queen had remained with him for so many years out of love, and graciousness. After all, if it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't have been accepted back into the Junkyard, but now…he was probably going to be against her. All of this frustration was enough to make Demeter speechless, and since she could not gain any rest in her own den, she was forced to resort to another.

The golden queen shot into the female sanctuary like a bullet. She didn't want to speak to any of the other curious queens that were probably staring at her. All she wanted was a nap, and sadly throughout all of her restless, sleepless nights, she still didn't sleep a wink…

^~*~^

Zelaphelia smiled at the handsome leopard-spotted tom. She was surprised to see him again. After all of the horrid things she had told him the last time they were together. The golden-red queen didn't know what to say to him at all. For the first time ever, she was speechless in front of the Curious Cat.

"Good to see you're back." he stated calmly. Zela heard the stoked squeals and snorts of the four small females behind her. She rolled her eyes. The golden-red queen would've turned around and shouted at them to go away, but she refrained from yelling, considering Tugger was right in front of her. In a way, Zelaphelia missed him the most.

"Yeah…um…It's g-good to see you too Tugger." She said as nonchalantly as possible. More giggles from the compulsive kittens behind her. She quickly glanced at them and gave them a menacing hiss, hoping it would shut them all up. It seemed to have worked. She turned back to the leopard-spotted tom.

Zela had absolutely no idea how to start, "So…um…how ya doin'?" _Ah, shit. _She thought, _'how ya doin'?' You're such an Idiot! _ At that moment she wanted to clasp her hand over her mouth, but wanting to retain some form of dignity, she merely tried to keep quiet. Obviously, Etcetera had rubbed off on her.

Tugger smiled, "I'm-I'm good. So…you feel like hunting later? You look like you haven't eaten since you got here." He was right. In fact, she didn't remember eating at all.

Surprisingly, the main coon wasn't as flirtatious as he was the first time they had met. It was welcoming somehow… and a relief. That wasn't a very appealing quality in him. The golden-red female realized her hesitation, "Um...yeah-yeah…uh, when d-did you want to go?"

"How 'bout now, if you can."

"S-Sure. Okay. I'll be right there."

Tugger nodded, gave a small grin, and then swiftly walked away. Zela was glad he could be so nonchalant in front of his little 'fan club.' As soon as the leopard tom was out of earshot, the four young queens squealed uncontrollably and started talking at Zelaphelia. She was now extremely annoyed at her friends for screaming in her ear after talking to the Curious Cat.

"Shut up!" the golden-red queen hissed. Though they were still over-excited, the four females reluctantly quieted.

"Zela," started the jumpy Etcy, "You cannot-no…you **will** not pass-up an opportunity like this! We're talking about a date with the Rum Tum Tugger!"

Zelaphelia simply rolled her eyes, "Etc, Tugger and I aren't doing anything like that! I mean, we're just hunting."

The striped kitten smiled slyly, "Good that means_ I_ still have a chance with him!"

Victoria gave an annoyed sigh, "Ignore her Zel, but why _wouldn't_ you want to go out with Tugger? He's one gorgeous hunk of cat!"

"Said the _mated_ queen." Electra joked.

The white female scowled at her little sister and used her paw to give a quick swipe at the orange and black kitten, which she luckily dodged, "Watch it!" the chestnut-colored kitten hissed, "Lighten-up Vic! It was just a joke!" The white queen merely scowled at Electra again.

"Anyway," Zela inverted the conversation back to her, "I don't want to because we're just friends. Plus he's probably too old for me."

"Oh, come off it!" Etcy screeched, "Every one knows he's totally into you! Lucky…"

"What are you talking about? No he's not."

"Paa-lease!" exclaimed Etcetera, "That first time he brought you to the borders of the Junkyard to watch the sunset? He never brought me there. He might've brought Bombalurina there once, but…eh…I don't know. AND while you were missing, he went to the Warehouse ALONE just so he could find you! Do you know how close he was too? If I were you, I would've let him find me! It's _terribly_ romantic!"

"Wait…he did what? The Warehouse…alone?"

"Yeah," Jemima started, "He wasn't allowed to go on the search-party that most of the adult cats were going on to the Warehouse, and so the night before the search, he left. No one knew where he was, but then Munkustrap went searching for him with Skimble, Lonzo, and Mungo. They found him near the borders of Macavity's grounds, actually facing Macavity himself! It was so exciting, and he came back with an injured paw AND he was unconscious! It was heart-racing! We were devastated!"

"Really? He did that?" Zelaphelia was shocked by Jemima's words. Tugger wasn't the type of tom that would pull random acts of bravery to impress a queen…was he? Zela thought he was just a major flirt. Or did he perhaps…truly like her more than just a friend. He didn't act like it, but what the red-and-black kitten had just told her. The golden-red female stayed silent.

Suddenly, Tugger's puissant voice echoed out to her, "Hey Z, you comin'?"

"Oh, that so sweet!" Electra squealed, "He gave you a nickname!"

The golden-red queen sighed at her half-sister's comment, "No, he gave me my first initial."

The small chestnut-colored kit grimaced, "Killjoy."

Zela chuckled playfully, but then realizing that Tugger was still waiting for her. She gave a quick wink at her friends, "Wish me luck!" _Ah crap, why'd I do that?_ She scolded herself, _we're just hunting! Nothing else._ Without another thought, the golden-red queen paced over to the leopard-spotted tom. He smiled at her slyly and then started to lead her away to iron fence.

"Where are we hunting?" the golden-red queen asked.

"Just outside of the Junkyard." The Rum Tum Tugger said plainly, "It won't be that far."

Zela was thinking otherwise. She had just come back to the Junkyard, and now Tugger was taking her right out of it, and going Heavyside-knows-where. . The golden-red queen and the Curious Cat held a good friendship, but what were his true intentions? Zela thought this couldn't end well…

^~*~^

Tugger was a bit excited to be taking the golden-red queen away from the Junkyard. A little too excited. _Calm down Tugs!_ The Curious Cat told himself, _It's just a hunt…with a seriously gorgeous queen… your brother's step-daughter…half-brother's daughter…sister-in-law's daughter…ah crap. What am I thinking?_ Tugger had no idea what he was getting into.

He really liked Zela, but she was just barely into queenhood. She was more like a friend or a 'fan' that he would always flirt with, but the leopard-spotted tom almost felt obsessed. He was crazy enough to go the Warehouse alone just to rescue her, and if he hadn't given a second thought about the first time Tugger was searching for the golden-red female there, he probably would've left Cassandra just to save her. (Although, the Curious Cat still felt bad about thinking that.)

Why was she so enticing? Was it just her beauty? Those gorgeous violet gems, that any other inferior cat would call eyes? For some reason, Tugger couldn't stop staring at her. It was weird somehow. Who would have figured the Curious Cat would have been interested in a new queen so intently? Well, whatever the reason for this sudden obsession, Tugger figured it would only be a matter of time until Zela fell over for him just like any other female.

After walking a few blocks, and a few wrong turns…Tugger finally steered clear into where he wanted. The woods. Well, it was at least considered the woods to the Jellicles. It was more along the lines of a large space of the park filled with trees and a river. But despite the location, it was a perfect place to bond with the unusual female. Tugger entered the space with Zelaphelia by his side.

The sky was a perfect blue that day, but the clouds rolling-in could ruin everything if it rained. The long green grass winnowed in the rasping winds that blew in every-which direction. Tugger could smell the damp soil and hear the small birds whistling freely as they flew through the sky. It was a very peaceful day in the city.

The leopard-spotted tom gingerly padded his way into the woods while the young queen followed in his direction, "So, this is the famous hunting place." She said.

Tugger chuckled at her words, "Yeah...not very popular when it's autumn, with all the prey scarce, but it's usually a good time of year for fish and mice."

"Well, the fish sound good. I sometimes came by the river when I was younger just for the salmon or bluegills."

The Curious Cat looked at her quizzically, "Just the fish? What? You don't like mice?"

"Um…well…" Zelaphelia looked down at her paws nervously, "I've never actually…had mouse."

Tugger stared at her for a moment in shock, "A cat who hasn't had mouse?" he chuckled.

"I usually just went for what was in the trash cans or in the river. I never really hunted for prey."

The leopard-spotted tom wished he could stop laughing. It was just odd that a queen who had been a street-cat for years hadn't eaten one mouse in her life, "Well, then you've never lived my friend." He said, still chuckling. _Stop!_ He yelled in his head.

Tugger started pacing forward, while Zelaphelia swiftly followed, "Hey," he called back to her, "Are you still a fast runner from when I last saw you or did the Warehouse slow you down?"

The golden-red queen smirked obscurely, "Are you challenging me Tugger?" she countered.

He shrugged, "Only if you want to. Just don't expect to win!"

"Oh yeah?" Zelaphelia, without warning, zipped past Tugger. It caught the Curious Cat off guard, but just as quickly as she took the lead, he started to pace after her. _Geez! _he thought, _Did she get faster?_ He was already exhausted after only a few minutes of trying to catch-up with the queen. It almost reminded him of Macavity's speed. Two years ago when he had kidnapped Old Deuteronomy at the Jellicle Ball, he was extraordinarily lighting-fast. The Mystery Cat's supernatural levitation abilities were amazing. Was it possible Zela got those powers as a trait from Macavity?

The exhausted tom mustered enough of his leg strength to at least make the race neck-and-neck. The golden-red queen didn't even look like she was breaking a sweat, "Getting…tired…Tugger?" she asked while breathing heavily within each word. The Curious Cat didn't say anything. He refused to give-in to his competitive spirit. It was certainly a very attractive quality in her.

Suddenly, Tugger felt a pull on his leg. The leopard-spotted tom lost his balance and fell over, but not before accidentally taking Zela with him. Together the two tumbled down-hill while the thorny bushes painfully poked into Tugger fur. The leopard-spotted tom had no idea where they were going, but he did know was that Zela was tumbling with him which was good enough for him.

The two suddenly came to a stop on the ground. Tugger opened his eyes discovering the golden-red female had landed on top of him. She looked like she was in-shock at first, but after a few moments of awkwardness, her violet eyes started to dance in humor. Zela erupted in laughter hysterically, and now the leopard-spotted tom figured out she found this position on top of him completely hilarious. At first he was confused. No queen ever laughed when they were on top of him, they might've been squealing and giggling like mad, but never for hysterics.

"What?" he asked?

The golden-red female didn't answer. she just kept on giggling as if she was going to choke. Was she laughing at him? As awkward as the situation was, Tugger couldn't help but chuckle himself. He attempted to repeat his question, "Wha-a-a-t?" Unfortunately he couldn't help but burst into laughter. Zela tumbled off of him as they both looked-up in the pure blue sky side-by-side on the ground.

There was absolutely no feeling for Tugger, or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself. Even in though she was completely gorgeous, she didn't look like she was interested. Did she even like him like that? He didn't care that much…or did he? Tugger was far too confused with their present relationship…which they really didn't seem to have…at least a serious one. He really didn't care; she'd fall for him like a gawking kitten sooner or later.

After a few moments of uncontrollable laughter, their voices calmly subsided into a sigh. Tugger wanted to talk to her, but what was he going to say? He wasn't any conversationalist. She seemed partially speechless herself thankfully. Moments passed, but Tugger still couldn't say anything. It felt like a knot in his throat that strangled his vocal chords and wouldn't let go.

Finally, Zelaphelia got up from her spot on the grass, leaving an imprinted shape of her body in the grass next to the leopard-spotted tom, "Well," she started, "Should we get hunting?"

Tugger sighed; he actually did enjoy the peacefulness, "Sure. Why not? It's what we came here for, right?"

Tugger got up from spot on the ground, stretching his legs and ruffling his leopard main wildly. He started leading the golden-red queen toward the river. When he looked back at her, she seemed to already be looking down at the river's side, focusing on the trickling water. The Curious Cat thought it was a perfect opportunity to do some ground hunting.

He walked away quietly, leaving the golden-red queen to fish, while he sniffed around the bushes as he carefully walked through the long grass. Tugger may have been a city cat, but he could've grown-up in a forest. Suddenly, his ears went flat in alert. A small dull-brown puffball roamed gingerly in front of him; no doubt an excellent prey by the mouse's size. The leopard-spotted got into a crouched position, gave a final pause, and then launched himself at his unexpected victim.

With one slight heart attack and a couple of slashes of Tugger's claws, the poor mouse was struck dead, not even knowing what hit it. The Curious Cat looked down proudly at his prey, and then picked it up gently in his mouth. The juicy raw tenderness was just one bite away, but Tugger refrained from eating the mouse, reminding himself that he was hunting for Zela. He padded away from the sight of the kill, and to the river, where the golden-red queen was still sitting there patiently for prey. Tugger sauntered over to her side and grinned slyly, "I caught something," he proclaimed proudly.

Zela didn't answer at first; she was too focused on the water. She looked so peaceful, yet alert. The leopard-spotted tom couldn't stop staring at her beautiful red streaks shimmering off of the sun. They looked like lines of blood, but for some reason they were too insanely sexy not to admire. Suddenly, the golden-red queen craned hers paws in the river. Tugger flinched in surprised, but about a second later, Zela shot up with a large salmon struggling in her paws.

She quickly let it land on the ground while it danced up and down. Tugger backed away at the wriggling wet fish. Zela battered the wet salmon and after a few moments, it fell completely still, "Yeah," she said, "So did I."

Tugger examined the fish. The salmon was large in size and looked all too good in texture. It almost made his prey seem inferior. With a bit of a bruised ego the leopard-spotted tom nudged his mouse over to the golden-red female's side. She smiled delightedly, but of course, Tugger thought she would laugh over his small prey.

"Doesn't look that appetizing." She commented.

The Curious Cat shrugged, "Sorry, but…neither does that fish."

"Have you even tasted fish?" she asked skeptically.

Tugger shrugged, "I haven't really fished…so…yeah, not really."

"I figured." She paused looking down at the two preys, "Okay, so I have a compromise. You take a bit of my fish, and I'll take a bit of your mouse."

The leopard-spotted stared at the golden-red queen thoughtfully and sighed, "Okay. You go first."

Zela ran her paws over to the little brown puff ball, batting it over to her side. She craned her neck down to the prey, and slowly grabbed it in her mouth. The golden-red queen pulled on the rough exterior, exposing the raw burgundy-colored muscle of the dead prey. After taking a few final pauses of chewing, her eyes brightened, "Its good!" she said surprisingly.

The Curious Cat smirked, "I told you'd like it."

"Okay, now you try yours." She challenged.

Tugger grimaced at the fish that lied dead before him. It reminded him of his kittenhood when Jennyanydots or Jellyorum would try to force-feed new foods to him. Trying not to look like a kit, he reluctantly bent down to take a bite out of the salmon. It had a soft, yet chewy exterior, and was pleasantly juicy. The fish had a certain delicious quality to it.

"What do you think?" Zela asked curiously.

Tugger swallowed the salmon and looked up at the golden-red female, "It's good."

Zela smirked at him, "I knew you'd like it."

The two laughed at each other while finishing their meal. It was hard to believe a queen like this was so humorous and friendly. She wasn't like any other young female he flirted with. Zela was…real. She didn't use any fake attitude or gawk at him. The golden-red queen talked to him like a real cat.

"You know…" he started, "Here, I thought you were just another fan kit, but surprisingly, you aren't."

"What?" she asked outrageously, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean…you know…you aren't like the other young queens. You're special. You can get everyone's attention. Like I can."

"So?"

The leopard-spotted tom hesitated, trying to choose his words carefully, "So…well…let's just say we're a good pair, you and I. You remind me of the kittens sometimes."

"What are you saying Tugger?" she demanded.

"I'm saying you can… be like the kits…I mean…you're almost just like them."

"Are you trying to ask me to join your little group of fans?"

"Well…in a way…but…I'm kind of asking you to-"

"Is this all you wanted me for? Is that the reason you brought me out here?"

"Well…yes and no…I mean-"

"Tugger, I'm not some worshipping fan kit for you. I can't believe you actually…uh! What's wrong with you?"

Zela started to stalk away from the river, and up the hill. Tugger, just realizing what he might've said wrong, started to follow. The golden-red queen turned over to him sharply, "Don't follow me Tugger!" she ordered harshly. The leopard-spotted tom rolled his eyes and scratched his head confusedly. _Ah shit Tugger, what did you do?_ He asked himself. With still the small attempt of sorting through the confusion, the Curious Cat quietly followed her. _Crap…what have I done?_


	19. Pollicle Attack

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes that I forgot in the past. Also, this chapter includes some violence. Well a couple chapters did, but this one does as well. **

Victoria padded out of the Junkyard planning to be going on a long walk in the streets of the subsiding city. The sun had alleviated slowly as red and purple streaks of light spread throughout the sky. The appearing darkness of the night had an unusual warm breeze that blew in Victoria's white fur, which tickled the young queen's skin pleasantly. She looked back at the iron fence expecting for some adult Jellicle to come out and tell her to get back inside the Junkyard, which oddly enough was the safest place in the city. The white female simply looked away and started to wander off.

All of these unusual thoughts were racing through her mind. She had found out she had a half-sister, that half-sister was out on a hunt with the hottest and wildest tom in the city which she couldn't help but feel a little jealous over even though she had already mated, the Jellicles were stunned at the escape Zelaphelia had managed to pull off from the Warehouse, and frankly the Junkyard's excitement was barely subsided. With all the adventurous commotion going on in the city, Victoria wondered if anyone would ever calm down or if another catastrophic event would take place to only rile them all up again.

Suddenly, Vic heard a noise behind her. Her ears twitched wildly, thinking that her prediction had came true, but as she shifted her eyes to the back of her, the white female had only discovered that the adult Jellicle she had expected had shown. Bombalurina stood proudly as her scarlet fur was wildly ruffled by the wind. She looked at her niece in those daggering amber eyes full with concern, "Vic, what are you doing out here so late?"

The white queen stared at her aunt blankly, "Did you see me go out? I was hoping to catch a moment of peace…" she sighed.

Bomba leaned her head on her shoulder and walked up to Victoria smiling at her sympathetically, "Trying to escape the insanity?"

"Exactly."

"Well…then I won't stop you, but at least let me come with. You know Munkustrap will scold you for leaving without supervision, and I certainly wouldn't wish one of your father's lectures upon my worst enemy, let alone my own niece."

Vic chuckled at the red queen's humor. As loving as the silver-and-black tom was loving, but he was also very strict, though she could tell that her father only meant for the safety of his family. The white kit smiled at her aunt, glad that someone would come and talk with her. Together the queens padded together through the alleyways.

"So…" Bomba started, "You found out about your half-sister?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah…" the white female said quietly, "My mother told you?"

The red queen chuckled, "Well, she told me you eavesdropped to find out."

Victoria smiled down at her paws, "Yeah…sorry 'bout that…"

"Ah, curiosity is a cat's foundation. It's fine. Besides…I knew you'd want to know about Zela."

"Really?"

Bombalurina shrugged, "Sure, doesn't everyone? I mean, honestly she's shaken the Jellicle way of life since she came here."

"That's true…"

"By the way, do you perchance know where she headed off to? Munkustrap hasn't seen her atall, and no one said they've knew where she went."

Victoria could feel the twinkle in her eye sparkling, "Yes! She…um…went with Tugger…to hunt…"

The red queen stopped and stared at her niece incredulously, "What? With Tugger?"

The white female shrugged, "At least she's with supervision."

"Yes…but…with Tugger?"

"What's wrong with Tugger?"

Bomba shrugged as her eyes wandered off, "Oh…well…it's nothing really. He's never left the Junkyard unless…unless…"

Victoria raised her eyebrow at her aunt, "Unless…what?"

"…Unless it was with me…"

"It's just a hunt auntie Bomba…nothing more…"

"I always see the twinkle in his eye whenever he looks at her…I cannot believe he'd flirt with my own niece…"

"And _his_ half-niece. _I_ can't believe he would date his own relative." The white female added.

The red queen stopped in her tracks once more with a look of a guilty conscience written on her pale face, "Um…Vic…that's not totally true…"

"What?" the white queen wrinkled her brow in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Bomba stared down at the ground while the two of them headed into an alleyway, "You see…there's something not a lot of Jellicles know about the Rum Tum Tugger…"

Victoria stopped at the dead-end of the alley and sat on the dirt ground, "What's that?"

The red queen hesitated, "Well…um……You know Asparagus Junior right?" the white kit nodded with some confusion on how the brown, white, and grey patched tom got in the conversation, "Well…Gus tells the story on how he found Asparagus as an abandoned kit and brought him back to his mate and her newest litter. Well…that's kind of the same thing that happened to Tugger.

"You see, Tugger was abandoned as a kit. No one knows who his mother was or anything, but Old Deuteronomy said found him on the streets when he was traveling in Scotland. Deuteronomy came back to the Junkyard with a small kit in his mouth and gave him to his sixth mate, Aurélie while she was nursing her litter of one, Munkustrap. You could say they adopted him. He grew up just like a Jellicle, almost the same as Munk, but when Aurélie died, he changed.

"A lot of rumors went around that said Deuteronomy told Tugger that Aurélie wasn't his mother and told him his actual origin. That's when he acted like no other Jellicle has ever acted before. That's how he actually got the title, the Curious Cat. That's why he acts so different Vic. Now do you understand?"

The white queen's first emotion was shock. She had never known that about the leopard spotted tom. Probably none of the younger Jellicles had any knowledge of the existence of this story. Victoria stared at her aunt in disbelief, unable to silence herself from speaking her mind, "How did you know all of this Bomba?"

The red queen smiled down at her paws, "Well Vicky…when I was with Tugger for those few years…he always told me things that no one knew about him, and I grew up with him knowing it all. But I swore to him I would never tell anyone."

"But you just told me. Isn't that going back on your word aunt Bomba?"

The red queen's words became blank as guilt swarmed her amber eyes, "Yes…but I-… I want you to understand why he flirts with all the queens. The truth is he likes being different because of his origins, and he wants to make that known. He may not technically be a tribe member by blood, but he is what he is, and he loves that."

Victoria nodded in acknowledgement. She hadn't actually thought about Tugger's unusual past before, but now that Bombalurina had told her everything, she felt like a cloud had been lifted to reveal the sun that lied within. She smiled at her aunt, who still had an ashamed frown, "I still can't believe it…" the white kit said.

"I know, but that's why he tries to stay away from you and your sister, Electra. You see, Munkustrap and him came up with a compromise that no matter how much you two like him, he wouldn't flirt with you. Munk didn't feel comfortable with Tugger flirting with his daughters. Now…with Zela…your mother and father probably don't know what direction to turn."

"That sounds awkward…did Tugger tell you that?"

"Nah, he doesn't like to discuss his love-life with me. After all we broke up about a year ago, but of course we just tried to be really good friends. I just guessed I suppose."

"Um…aunt Bomba…I don't mean to pry but, why did you and Tugger break-up after a year of mateship?"

"Ah Vic…sometimes when you know you're not with the right cat…you start to separate. We went different directions and we lost our love for each other. It's a common effect on mates sometimes. After Grizabella and Skimbleshanks had your mother and me, they lost their love for each other. That's why she left. Deuteronomy has been faithful to all of his mates, and each one he had a special love for. That's why Tugger can move from queen-to-queen Vic."

"That's awful!" the white female screeched.

"I know…but don't worry about it. It only happens rarely when two mates find they aren't truly compatible."

"Well that's good to hear…" Vic said sarcastically, "But what about Zela? Oh…if Tugger leaves her in the dust she'll be heart-broken."

"Does she love him?" Bomba asked curiously.

"Well…not exactly…she claims they're just friends."

"Then she shouldn't have anything to worry about Vic. Tugger will stop flirting with her at some point. It's his nature."

"I guess…"

Vic had gotten tired of talking to the red queen this way. It had made her uncomfortable to talk about Bombalurina's past love-life. It answered a lot of major questions though. Like why Tugger acted the way he did, and why he was so addicting to gawk over. The white kit stood up about ready to say she wanted to go back to the Junkyard, but before she could breathe, Victoria heard a deep growl behind her.

She and Bomba bother turned their heads to the opening of the alley to see three Pollicle dogs foaming at the mouth and glaring at the two queens with their mad yellow eyes. They came closer snarling as the two queens backed-up to the dead-end. "Don't come closer!" Bomba hissed at them.

The dogs weren't even affected. Victoria started hissing like mad, but that only got them closer to her. The larger one narrowed his glassy eyes and sniffed the air around the two queens, "Jellicles…Kill…" he murmured under his breath.

The white queen started shaking violently as the large Pollicle gingerly stuck his snout in her small face. Her heart has stopped and her breathing was stifled. The dog leaned back and boar his sharp yellow fangs ready to rip her throat out. Before the Pollicle was about to attack, Vic closed her eyes, not wanting to see her death. She waited patiently for the blow that would kill her…_please, just please end it quickly…_

Suddenly, the low growling of the Pollicle ceased and a high whimpering replaced it. Victoria's eyes shot open to reveal four short lines of seeping blood on the dog's upper cheek. He turned his head sharply to Bombalurina. Victoria did the same to reveal the aunt had her claws extended and her scarlet-colored fur pricked on the back of her neck. She gave out a violent hiss, but the other Pollicle merely snarled, paced over to her, and knocked the red queen over with his paw. Bombalurina fell to the ground rendered unconscious.

Victoria looked back at the two dogs with fear stifling her breath. Did those beasts just kill her aunt? Were they about to kill her? There was no doubt that was in their minds. The white queen readied herself for her death as the Pollicle dogs came closer with bloodlust dancing in their mad yellow eyes…

^~*~^

Zelaphelia turned and shot Tugger a hateful glare. He had been following her all the way back to the Junkyard. His persistence had past the point of annoyance. The golden-red queen gave an exasperated sigh, "Just leave me alone! Don't you get that I don't want you near me anymore?"

"Zela please, will you listen to me? I didn't know what I was saying. I didn't mean-"

"Oh I think you know _exactly_ what you were saying Tugger! And frankly, I think you meant what you said, so are you just chasing after me cause you just can't stand rejection?"

"Look," Tugger said in a more confident tone, "I might've asked you to be a fankit, and that was my mistake. I'm sorry. But just because you're being so sensitive-"

"Sensitive?! I'm not being sensitive! You're so…immature Tugger! Thinking that I'm going to do something for you just because I'm the only kitten that won't gawk over-"

"Of course I don't think that." Tugger said gently. He came over to the young queen, his beautiful amber eyes looking into hers. Why did this tom have such a proud and adolescent personality, but such gentle and brilliant eyes? Those soft brownish orange eyes that reminded the golden-red female of autumn when everything seemed to age in both mind and beauty…

Was it perhaps an omen? Would the leopard-spotted tom become what his eyes seem to speak? As doubtful as it seemed, the words that he seemed to say were somewhat…hopeful. But what if it was all a lie? It felt like the night Macavity told her about what the Jellicles really are…Zelaphelia didn't know who to trust. Was Tugger actually able to gain a level of maturity? That's what she wanted, but the golden-red queen didn't know what to think of the leopard-spotted tom anymore. She was too confused with all of the loyalty issues she would have to choose from.

"Look," Tugger started staring into her eyes with complete focus and competence, "I never meant to give you a bad impression of me, and I'm sorry about that. I just…wanted to get on your good side, and now I see that you're a queen that won't take crap, and that's just something that I don't see in a queen that sees me. What can I do to convince you I'm not what you think I am?"

Zela didn't want Tugger's sweet words to affect her, but they were. For some reason he had that purr twisted around his articulate and almost…musical voice that made the Curious Cat irresistible. Soon after a long hesitation the golden-red queen snapped out of her daydreams, "Give me some time Tugs… I can't keep up with this kind of stuff…I haven't had a relationship like this before. Frankly this isn't even a relationship. This is barely a friendship!"

"But what can I do to change that?"

Zela looked away from Tugger's pleading eyes. They both knew at some point she'd give-in to him, but with every restraint, the golden-red queen resisted as much as she could. Suddenly on spur of the moment, the unexpected shrieks of a kitten and low snarling were coming from behind. Zela turned away from the leopard-spotted tom to see the insidious noises was producing from a dark alleyway. The golden-red female turned away from the sounds to see Tugger having the same dazed and puzzled expression that Zela was sure she kept on her face.

"Something's up." The leopard-spotted stated, "I'll go see what's-"

"No, Tugger," Zela interrupted, "Go get help! The Junkyard isn't far from here."

"But Zel-"

"No, don't argue! Please just trust me! Go now!"

Without question, Tugger quickly rushed off leaving the golden-red queen to see what twisted horror that lurked in the dark alley. She didn't hesitate. Zela rushed across the empty road and onto the cold sidewalk. She peered around the large brick building leading into a revolting sight.

The golden-red queen noticed two large black Pollicle dogs growling and snarling at two Jellicle cats. Shockingly, Zela saw that the two Jellicles were Bombalurina, not moving on the ground, and her young half-sister, Victoria stifled next to the immobilized red queen. The golden-red female walked gingerly on the scene, trying to be inconspicuous from the two Pollicles, but unsuccessfully. The larger dog started to sniff the air and his daring yellow eyes shot down to her, "Cat…" the Pollicle muttered, "Kill…Jellicle…"

"ZELA!" Victoria screeched surprised.

The dog came closer to the golden-red female snarling while the foam on his mouth dropped to ground. The scrawnier Pollicle smirked at his partner, "I Kill white one...You take mixed cat…we split red one."

"Good…" the larger dog cackled. Zela could already see the hunger of blood in their angry yellow eyes. She wasn't afraid of the two dumb animals, but Victoria looked like she was going to faint from fear. The golden-red female narrowed her eyes at the two Pollicles. She wasn't about to let anyone hurt her family.

Like a flash of lightning, Zelaphelia jumped into the air seeming to have disappeared from sight, "WHERE MIXED CAT GO?!?!" the scrawnier dog screeched. Zela smirked at the two dumb dogs while she looked down from her spot in the air. Thank the Everlasting Cat Macavity had taught her the powers of levitation while she was at the Warehouse. While the two beasts were caught off-guard, the golden-red queen swooped down in the air and landed on top of the large Pollicle dog, claws extended. The dumb mutt must have felt the searing pain in his back, because he yelped helplessly and started to run around in circles like a pathetic lap-dog.

Zela stopped the Pollicle by simply balancing her way to his neck and with all her claws extended, slashed his throat. The dog tumbled to the ground in pain, taking one last gaping breath and died. It was easy enough, but the second dog held an expression of shock and grief at the loss of his partner. His angered eyes shot a hideous deathly glare at Zelaphelia, looking like he was ready to kill.

Without a word the dirty Pollicle dug his claws in the soil with his teeth bared. He leaped in the air ready to attack the golden-red female. This time she didn't move out of the way, instead she leaped in the air with the dog and collided with him. Her extended claws dug in every visible patch of fur. The two tumbled to the ground, wrestling violently as the Pollicle dog snapped his jaws at her.

Slowly, Zelaphelia was able to climb to his face while his paws beat on her. It didn't seem to affect though. With one slash of her claws, the dog's throat seeped blood gingerly down his throat. As the dog choked on the scarlet drops his shocked eyes stared at Zela with complete and utter shock, _All. Too. Easy. _The cocky young queen thought to herself. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that the Pollicle was wondering how he his demise could be such a small and inferior queen that probably would have been a snack.

_Not this time Pollicle._ Zela thought. With the success of the battle won, the golden-red queen looked up. To her surprise, Zelaphelia saw Victoria staring at her shocked and languished. No doubt the young white queen wouldn't have seen anything like that in her lifetime. The golden-red female walked gingerly to her half-sister smiling innocently, "Vic…I-I'm so sorry…this isn't as bad as it looks…"

"Are you kidding?!" the white kit shrieked, "You took out two Pollicle dogs at the same time ALONE! How on earth did you do it?"

Suddenly, a familiar voice struck at the entrance of the alleyway, "Yes, how?"

Zela turned around to see Munkustrap, Admetus, Skimbleshanks, and Rum Tum Tugger facing the gruesome sight. Munk stepped forward looking at the golden-red queen quizzically, "What happened?"

Six faces stared at her curiously. This was one of those high-pressure situations that Zela found completely terrifying. She knew she wouldn't be able to explain everything that had just taken place, so very quickly she devised a simple action. The golden-red queen pretended to pass-out. Six gasping voices rang out in her ears. Zela could feel a smirk forming on her face, which she quickly erased. She couldn't believe that they had actually fallen for her fraudulency, but soon enough the golden-red female discovered she hadn't faked her faint…

^~*~^

Munkustrap and Admetus sat outside Jellyorum's quarters, but under strict orders by the medical cat not to come inside. Munk had seen it coming after he had sneaked into the den in the first place while Jelly had said not to. _Ah well,_ the silver tabby thought, _She'll get over it._ For now Munk and Addy sat together still in awe from the horrific scene in the alleyway. What had gone on there? Had Zelaphelia taken down two Pollicle dogs by herself? Why was Bombalurina unconscious and Victoria stifled? Whatever had happened, at least there were witnesses to explain the story.

It wasn't too bad though. At least two Pollicles had been vanquished from the city, but the way Victoria had babbled on about it…it just didn't sound right. The white kitten kept saying Zelaphelia had attacked both dogs without assistance. As impossible as it sounded, the golden-red queen was the only cat at the putrescent scene with blood covering her paws. Was it possible this small non-puissant figure had defeated them?

"This just doesn't fit together…" Admetus muttered at the silver tabby's side.

"You're right, but every time I try to make a scenario in my head, it just doesn't seem work out."

Munkustrap wasn't going to lie to himself. He had seen the last few seconds of the brutal attack, and even he couldn't believe his own eyes. The silver tabby tom had witnessed Zelaphelia slaughter the ruthless Pollicle dog. The fighting skills she had performed were so graceful and full of skill. It reminded Munk too much of Macavity. Was it possible Victoria was telling the truth, and if she was where in Heavyside would Zela learned those fighting skills? Certainly such quick and acrobatic attacking didn't come from the streets of the city.

"I'm telling you Munk," Addy continued, "There is something not right about that Zelaphelia. She disappears for a week after running away from the Junkyard in anger, and she comes back so…different. I swear to Everlasting Cat, she didn't learn fighting like that on the streets."

Oddly enough, it seemed the grey-and-white tom read his mind, but did Addy see the same thing? Before Munk could question him, a pair of violet eyes popped out of the entrance of Jellyorum's quarters. The silver tabby tom stared into them, realizing it was the golden-red queen.

"Zelaphelia," Munkustrap started, "You seem to be well."

"I am. And I just want to say, I can explain everything that had happened in the alley. I swear it!"

The silver-and-black tom nodded, "Alright, then explain." Admetus leaned in to his side listening intently.

"Yes…well…I had an…adrenaline rush. I…um…was high off of…um…"

"Off of what?" Munk asked curiously.

Suddenly a deep purring voice interrupted the conversation, "Off of catnip. I gave it to her."

Munk turned his head to see the annoying Rum Tum Tugger padding towards them, "I take full responsibility for it, and I'm sorry."

The silver tabby tom just stared at Tugger in complete shock. _That_ was why Zela had been so energetic and skillful. As much as it explained everything…it almost didn't seem right, "Alright Tugger…" Munk started slowly to his leopard-spotted brother, "You can go."

It a simple few words that Tugger raised his eyebrows in surprise at, but then just shrugged and padded off. The silver tabby tom turned back to the golden-red queen, "Zela, you have performed the Junkyard a great service, even if you were…intoxicated at the time. I thank you for it. You may go."

Zela smiled at him, nodded, and quickly paced away. What was unusual was that Munk was expecting to go out full speech on both of them, but surprisingly, no words seemed to come-out. The silver tabby tom was too much in-shock at the events that had just unfolded. What had actually happened at the alleyway would somehow remain a mystery.

"I can't believe you just let BOTH of them go!" Admetus exclaimed.

Munk sighed ashamedly, "I know it, but I'll talk to Tugger later. Maybe get the full story from him."

"How 'bout right NOW so we can sort out this crazy mess?"

"Alright! Fine! Geez, you sound like Jelly nagging in my ear!"

Munk had found himself already padding towards the leopard-spotted tom who had not wandered far Jellyorum's quarters. He sat there by the TSE 1 vehicle licking his thumbs. Munk braced himself for the talk of a lifetime, ready to tell Tugger he meant business, but right before getting up to the leopard-spotted tom, Zelaphelia appeared behind him. Munkustrap wondered what she could possibly want from him. Gingerly, he hid behind an old wooden crate listening carefully to their conversation.

"Thanks for saving my tail." The golden-red queen said. Just as quick as her words, she pecked him on his cheek. The leopard-spotted tom's mouth made an "O" in complete surprise as he turned to her, "I guess you convinced me." She said sweetly.

"Al-alright," Tugger said, still shocked, "But…but I want the truth, I lied to Munk for you and I'm pretty sure he's not going to let me here the end of it.

Zela smiled, "Fair enough."

With that the golden-red queen sauntered away while the Curious Cat watched pleasantly. Munkustrap grimace at the two Jellicles. Something was up.


	20. Eloquence

_It was complete darkness at first. Bomba could feel her paws shaking and sweat rolling down her face. She tasted blood in her mouth and her heart's beat started to gain speed with every moment that passed. Suddenly, the red queen heard small whimpers behind her, but she could see no one in the dark._

"_Who's there?" she asked. No one answered._

_She persisted, "Who is it?" the whimpers grew louder._

"_Aunt Bomba?" a small voice whispered. There was a sweet and innocent tone to the high vocals. Bombalurina could only recall it to be her niece, Victoria. _

"_Vicky!" the red queen called out, "Where are you sweetie? Vic?" _

"_I'm right next to you…Bomba? Bomba!" the mysterious voice of the white kit started to slowly fade away, but it also started to get higher and more alert. _

"_Vic? Vic! Don't go away! Please! Don't-"_

_But instead of Victoria's voice, a low growling started to arise from the darkness. Bombalurina twitched her head back and forth frantically. Where was it all coming from? Where was she? Suddenly, light shone from above, blinding the red queen. She squinted her eyes upwards as a silhouetted shadow appeared against what looked like the sun, "Did you honestly think you'd survive?" the mysterious figure asked._

_What did it mean? Was she dead? Bombalurina was so confused, "What? Survive what? Who are you?" _

"_Why Bombalurina, don't say you don't remember me."_

_This time, the voice of the shadow sounded familiar. It was a deep and soothing purr that would've made her faint at the sight of the face it matched…then it all struck her like a bolt of lightning. This voice could never be mistaken for her infamous former lover; the elite cat of mystery himself, "M-Macavity?"_

"_It took you long enough."_

_Suddenly the darkness lit up, to reveal the coat of fiery red and black flaming in front of her eyes, "You thought you could defeat a Pollicle dog Bomba? You're the most mindless weakling that I have ever crossed paths with. Thank Heavyside _you_ didn't birth my heir. You're sister was a much better choice…"_

_Bomba could feel her lip quivering in fear. But inside his words were puzzling and unusual. What was he talking about? What did he mean by her sister being the better choice? "What are you talking about?"_

_Macavity didn't answer, instead he simply chuckled in his maniacal…yet…irresistible laughter. Bomba became completely hypnotized, but then reminded herself who she was with. Suddenly the ginger tom disappeared, and in his place, it was the unforgettable face of his daughter, Zelaphelia laughing in Macavity's voice. Then she disappeared and the two seemed to switch back and forth like lighting. They're figures were as haunting as the night was dark. The red queen's eyes widened. It was all too clear what she was shown._

And then…Bomba woke up. She could feel her chest rising up and down. Everything seemed to become a shock, and not just from the odd nightmare she had just had, but from what could possibly had just happened before she had fallen asleep. The only thing she could remember was the large Pollicle hitting her and feeling a burning pain before completely going blank. The red queen looked around realizing she was back in the Junkyard. She felt a soar pain rasping in her stomach, but other than that, nothing seemed to really hurt. It was at this moment, sitting up on the angled lawn-chair where she was resting, that the red queen realized she was in Jellyorum's quarters.

Bomba examined herself looking for bandages or bruises, but there was nothing; no injuries or rags tied to an open wound. Why was she here? Suddenly, Demeter had entered the empty den, looking depressed at first, but then her face brightened at the sight of her now-conscious sister.

"Bomba, you're awake!" the golden queen exclaimed.

"Wh-what happened…?" Bombalurina asked shakily.

Demeter smiled at her sister sympathetically as she walked over to her sister's side by the lawn chair, "A couple days ago you were unconscious in an alleyway after a Pollicle attack. You, Victoria, and Zelaphelia were found there by Munkustrap."

"I-I don't remember Zela being there…" The red queen said plainly. A headache started to form.

Demeter stared at Bomba in confusion, "She wasn't with you? But…I thought…but…Well, if she wasn't with you then where was she?"

The red queen shrugged, "Vicky told me Zela and Tugger went off on a hunt."

"Tugger!?!" Demeter quickly shot. The golden queen expressed a look of alert and confusion. What was she getting all riled-up about?

"It was just a hunt, what's the big deal?"

Demeter looked down at the ground shaking her head, "Bomba, Deuteronomy forbade him from speaking to Zela when she returned back to the Junkyard. Tugger always does this! He has absolutely NO respect for the rules, that air headed, big-talking, hip-shaking, no good, hellcat!"

Bombalurina smiled at her sister sympathetically "Aw, Dem, I'm sorry. You know how Tugger can be sometimes. In his defense, it was just a harmless hunt."

Demeter grimaced at the red queen, "Yes, but then that 'harmless hunt' will turn into something more, and that will grow larger than needed. I'm telling you, if Tugger pulls anything I'm gonna kill him!"

Bomba rolled her eyes, "Oh Deme, you're such a drama queen! I don't think Tugger's intentions on your daughter are too large. Just some flirting infatuation as he usually has. But something that bothers me is why you care so much about her."

The golden queen stared at her sister in shock, "What are you talking about?" she asked incredulously, "She's my daughter for Heavyside's sake!"

"So you care about her _now_ instead of when she should have been caring about years ago?" Bombalurina countered.

Demeter sighed exasperatedly, "I didn't mean it; you know that. I care about her more than everyone thinks. Even if I didn't show it when I was younger, I never stopped thinking about her. I kept wondering if she died and if her body was just decaying in the streets… I knew I should've said something when I came back, but I was just trying to forget everything about her. It didn't appear to work, considering she just came back to me…and I've barely spoken three words to her…"

"Well Deme," Bomba started, "Zela_ is_ back. How 'bout, you try _not_ to avoid her like the plague, and instead try talking to her?"

Demeter paused and looked away from her sister. Bombalurina saw in the golden queen's blank eyes that somehow, she had gotten to her.

Deme finally sighed and stared back at the red queen, "You're right. I'll talk to her. I promise."

Bomba smiled peacefully, "Good…I'm proud of you little sis."

Demeter returned a grin and sighed once more, "Well…I'll just leave you to rest now." The golden female got-up from Bomba's side and headed for the exit. But there was still one thing that haunted the red queen; something she had to ask about.

"Wait, Dem!" she called out to her sister. Demeter looked back at Bomba, "I have to ask you something."

"What is it Bomba?" the golden queen asked curiously.

"Deme…I had this really weird dream and…well…uh! I'm just going to ask you point-blank. Dem, did you actually tell the truth on how Zela was conceived?"

Bomba expected her sister to sneer and simply say she was being silly, but surprisingly Demeter looked rather dismayed, "B-Bomba…w-why w-would you ask s-something like th-that?" she quivered.

"Just tell me the truth." Bombalurina commanded dryly, "How was she conceived?"

The golden queen turned pale looking like she was about to faint, but instead she just slowly walked back to her sisters side, tears forming in her green eyes, "Bombie…I'm not going to lie to you…and I'm not sure how you came across this…but…I didn't r-run away from…M-Macavity because I figured out you were right and I should come home…I-I ran away b-because I knew I w-was carrying his kitten." Suddenly Demeter burst into tears.

Bombalurina leaned over to her sister's side wrapping her arms around the poor sobbing queen. Demeter dug her face into the red female's chest sorrowfully. Bomba just shush her sister, trying to calm her, "Shhh…" she whispered, "Shhh…Deme it's okay…now just tell me what happened."

Demeter sucked in some air and looked up at her sister with her glassy green eyes, "B-Bomba…M-Macavity came t-to m…me one night and s-said he wa-wanted me to b-be the m-mother of his heir. I-I refused at f-first b-but then…he…seduced me…"

"He seduced you?" Bombalurina asked stupidly.

Demeter buried her face in her sister fur again. Her voice was muffled, "Yes…" The golden queen started blubbering, "And th-the morning afterwards…I realized what h-had happened and I-I ran away as s-soon as I could. I knew that I carried his child, and I wanted to get rid of it s-so something like M-Macavity didn't come into the world. B-But then…when I birthed her…I saw that beautiful face…I was going to k-kill her…I w-was going to kill Zelaphelia! But I c-couldn't so instead…I th-thought the city would kill her, and I wouldn't have to. She was barely a kitten and I wanted to destroy her! I'm the worst mother ever…I'm disgusted with myself Bombie…I'm so sorry…for everything that I did…I swear…I d-did the worst thing a queen could ever do…"

As shocked as the red queen was, she just held her sobbing sister in her arms, trying to comfort her. But in her head she kept thinking about what the poor golden queen could possibly be going through. The truth about Zelaphelia's conception was the side of Demeter that she had never seen before. All of this wasn't out of desperation of being accepted back into the tribe, it was all to make sure Macavity didn't have a blood relative that would be twice as bad as he was.

She couldn't complete such a goal because Demeter loved her daughter too much. All this time she had been lying about Macavity raping her to protect herself and Zela from the truth. Did the golden-red female even know who her father was? Probably no chance considering she had told the tribe she never met the elite Cat of Mystery when she was captive at the Warehouse. But if she hadn't, how was Demeter going to tell her?

They sat in silence holding each other. Bomba didn't know what to say to the poor golden queen, but she knew that she couldn't simply leave her in her sorrowful mood. She wanted to help her sister, but that was hard to do when the red queen had no idea what she could do. So, with no other ideas in mind the only thing Bomba could think of was giving Demeter kind words of advice.

"She needs to be told." The red queen said gently.

"I know…"

Bomba frowned, "_You _need to tell her."

The golden queen looked up at her older sister. Bombalurina stared into her green eyes seriously. Without any other words, Demeter immediately stood-up from her sister's side, tears still streaming down her pale golden face, but determination formed on it as well, and ran out into the Junkyard. The red queen could only assume that her sister was finally going to do what everyone had hoped she would do…

^~*~^

It had been a couple of days after the Pollicle attack that Zela realized that she had been in the Junkyard for a week now. It was time for her first report with whatever henchcat Macavity sent for information. The problem was she didn't exactly know how to get away from the other queens without being caught. This was probably a difficult task considering she had attracted so much attention to herself. Luckily no one had come to talk to her in hours, which was a relief on her part. For obvious reasons Zelaphelia hated talking to the Jellicles as if it was some sort of gossip-queen meeting.

The golden-red female had been fabricating this façade for just a week, but for some reason it seemed too long. She was sick of it all. All of this lying and sneaking around just made the remorse even worse. It seemed all too perfect that she'd get revenge against those who had deceived her, but was it worth just doing the same to them? Was a black eye for a black eye just making everyone go blind? All of this planning was neither calming nor fulfilling. Zela needed the benefit-of-the-doubt from whatever Warehouse cat came to meet her that this entire mess was more than just a revenge plot.

The golden-red queen sneaked quietly out of the Junkyard while the sun was still high, signifying the hour of noon. It was actually exciting to be acquainting with a Warehouse cat for the first time. Well, Macavity's queens were nice…except for Jeza…but aside from them, she hadn't met any of the other residence. Would this spy be hostile like the rest of the henchcats were when she first came to the Warehouse? She hadn't spoken to any of them…mostly out of fear. Zela had been afraid of rejection and basically being alienated, regardless of her father's words of comfort. Alpha cat or not, Macavity didn't even know when he would be crossed.

The golden-red queen came to the border of the Junkyard. A rusty iron fence blocked her from the meeting place of which her father had described. She looked through the diamond-shaped holes made by the entangled metal. The wind was blowing a few fallen autumn leaves wildly around in circles. Zelaphelia didn't know what to expect. Was she early? Late? Did she even come on the right day? The golden-red queen stared around at the empty street corner.

There wasn't a soul, human or feline, stirring the unusually quiet city. Thinking it was all just some sort of mixed-up meeting, she turned away, prepared to leave. Suddenly, Zela's breath began to grow heavy, and her eye-sight faded into darkness. Another vision appeared into view:

**It was the same street corner; the same dark streets the golden-red queen had been staring at. A black shadow emerged staring blankly with blood red eyes in the iron fence. Anger was smeared within them as they pointed straight to her.**

Zela phased back into her original vision. A state of shock swarmed her. The golden-red female's paws stayed completely frozen in the dirt, but sensing what was behind her, Zela looked over her shoulder. The same shadow, with the same blood-red eyes, was locked on her face. This wasn't a huge shock. The golden-red queen had gotten used to the visions shown to her, and then witnessing them again. It was just like a flash of déjà vu, only she felt prepared for it.

Zela turned her body full and faced the enigmatic figure and padded gingerly toward it. As she got closer she realized this shadow was a cat, which she should've expected in the first place, considering Macavity only had felines working for him. She stopped only half a foot away from it, and then realized a jagged scar slashed on the mysterious cat's left cheek. Zela knew it all too well to be her father's assistant, Barnabas.

The golden-red queen smirked and sighed in relief, "Should've realized he'd send you." She chuckled uncomfortably, and cleared her throat in embarrassment. This was one of Macavity's spies and she didn't want to get on his bad side.

The black tom didn't seem amused, "The report." He reminded.

Zela sighed. If there was one thing she had learned at the Warehouse, it was that the henchcats didn't have a sense of humor, "The Jellicles haven't been active since my reappearance, but I do know the Jellicle leader, Deuteronomy, has left the city once more."

There was a pause in Barnabas's breath, "Is that it?" he asked plainly. Zela could indicate by his tone of voice and blank expression that he wasn't impressed, which was to be expected. After all, she hadn't given him much information.

"No." she stated dryly, "I also know that there was an attack of Pollicles. Two to be exact and it took only one of the Jellicles to defeat both of them when there were three cats on the scene." Zela smirked and held back a laugh. Maybe it was wrong to say that and mislead her own father and his minion, but she didn't get much fun with these henchcats, and Barnabas seemed beyond intrigued, "but besides that, nothing new to tell you."

The black tom's red eyes leaned back and shrugged, "Fine. If that's all you have to report. I'll be taking a leave, but it's just too bad…Macavity is going to be disappointed with such little information." He chuckled lightly at what he was aiming to be humor. How wrong he was, but then as his laughter grew stronger, the golden-red queen sensed an old familiarity in his voice. That laugh reminded her of the exact situation that got her into this mess, when she had been brutally attacked by those mad cats about a month ago.

Then suddenly Zela had recollected what had happened that awful morning, and why Barnabas's jagged scar was so familiar, "Wait." She said. Barnabas turned abruptly staring at her with his piercing eyes, "What?" he asked flatly.

There was a slight hesitation in the golden-red queen's voice, "I-I just wanted to ask you something before you left." The black tom stared at her with little interest, but reluctantly sat close to the fence.

Zela narrowed her eyes at him as she continued, "Where exactly did you…get that scar…?"

Barnabas didn't answer, instead he smirked impishly. "And you don't know?" he asked. The black tom laughed maniacally that almost reminded Zela of her father's enigmatical laughter. Suddenly it all came back to her like a flash of déjà vu.

_The golden-red queen remembered how the four crazed felines had came after her, with mischievous lust swarming in their eyes, and the leading cat was grinning slyly at her with the most of it. He was the one who had come closest to her, trying to touch her, but before he did, Zela had swiped her sharp claws viciously at his…left cheek. And afterwards he didn't bother with trying to have his way with her, that black tom just called an attack on Zela with the three other cats with him. _

All of it was clear now. Barnabas was the crazed tom…and the three others were obviously henchcats of Macavity. The golden-red queen was amazed and disappointed with herself that she hadn't seen it all before, "You…" she whispered.

The black tom chuckled and sighed heavily, "Frankly, I'm disappointed you didn't realize it in the first place, you being Macavity's own offspring and all."

"You…" Zela could feel adrenaline starting to pump in her veins as angered fumes swarmed in her breath. Her muscles grew tight as her claws slowly extended out and dug into the ground. The golden-red queen tried to hold in the fury she held against the henchcat, but suddenly it all exploded as she lunged at the black tom. The iron fence was the only thing blocking her from ripping Barnabas's throat out. He flinched back but surprisingly…the black tom looked calm as his face formed a cocky grin, "YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU BASTARD!" Zela shouted at him.

All he did was shrug, "I did nothing." The henchcat replied flatly.

The golden-red queen glared at Barnabas vigorously still reaching for him with her claws and grasping for his throat, but with no avail, "You lie!" she exclaimed, "You're the one who attacked me in the alley with those crazed cats, you conniving hellcat bastard!"

The black tom merely smirked, "Don't be so cruel young mistress." He purred mockingly, "After all it was my time to have some fun with the queens I found, and you just happened to be the unlucky victim. And you and I both know that none of us raped or killed you. So you should be thankful for that."

"But both were in your intentions!" Zela shouted, "And all four of you beat and scratched me and left me for dead!"

"Well what did you expect? You had the Jellicle scent on you and-"

"Wait, the Jellicle scent?" The golden-red queen could feel her tone growing less angry as she lowered her arm back to her side, "I didn't even know they existed then. How could that be?"

Barnabas shrugged, "Parentage. You don't seem to understand this way of life do you?" Suddenly the black tom lunged for Zela's throat and successfully caught her. His grip on her neck was tight as she choked. Barnabas dragged the golden-red female closer to the fence as he whispered in her ear, "We are ordered to do as our master commands us, and I did what Macavity would've done."

The black henchcat released his grip on the golden-red queen's throat and threw her back, "So don't go whining to daddy about this little predicament."

"You have no respect for him." Zela chocked out in a raspy voice.

"True." He said comfortably, "But no one _really _respects Macavity. If you're smart, you fear him. But just to be clear, that attack in the alley, it was nothing personal. My orders are to commit evil deeds, and that's what I did. Do you think I knew I attacked my master's own offspring? Well I didn't. So don't blame me for doing what Macavity ordered me to do."

Barnabas slowly skulked back into the shadows as his red eyes faded away from her. Zela could feel her chest rising up and down at an alarming rate. It wasn't just what the sniveling henchcat had just done that made her feel so weak and alert, but what he had told her. Would Macavity do something as to order his minions to hurt innocent cats or was this just a lie Barnabas made-up? The confusing mystery puzzled the golden-red queen. Who was she wrong about now? Though she had sworn loyalty to her father, he had done so much evil, and the Jellicles had betrayed her, but were they really as bad as Macavity had said they were?

All of these questions were suddenly interrupted by a distant voice calling out very faintly, "Zela…Zela!" Zela had could hear her name, but who was coming? The golden-red queen quickly leaped onto her feet and raced up the pile of metals and old cracked window frames to the top where the entire Junkyard was visible by an eagle's view. No one was there.

Zela crawled down the cluttered pile gingerly. Her eyes examined each aspect of the Junkyard, but nothing moved and the only sounds were the cracks under her paws. Suddenly a face appeared out from under an old drain pipe. Zela recognized it as her mother. The golden-red queen frowned miserably.

Demeter smiled slightly. Zela now reminded herself on why she hated the Jellicles. It was mostly from the hatred she had formed from her mother's past actions. The golden-red female merely scowled at the golden queen as she was about to turn and run away, but Demeter suddenly called out to her, "Zelaphelia! Please…just give me a chance. Let me explain myself."

Zela turned her head slightly to catch the solemn face of the golden queen out of the corner of her eye. She grimaced, "I already gave you a chance, and I don't want your explanation."

"What if I said I never wanted to hurt you?" Demeter asked.

Zela turned her body fully to face her mother, "Then it wouldn't be any different from what I've heard before."

The golden queen eyes were pleading desperately, "I know I don't deserve your love or your sympathy-"

"Good." Zela interrupted, "Because I'm not giving it to you."

Demeter hesitated slightly staring down at the ground, "I probably deserve that too, but I just want you to realize that I'm not as bad as I've seemed to be. Please…will you let me do this for you?"

As much as the golden-red female wanted to refuse her offer, she knew that her mother wasn't going to stop at anything. Zela sighed and looked up at Demeter, "Fine." She murmured.

The golden queen smiled graciously at her daughter, "Thank you Zela… Come, follow me!"

As Demeter disappeared into the drainpipe, the golden-red female followed her slowly. What was she in for now…

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had some writer's block with this chapter, but I'm all set on what I want now!**


	21. Surmising

Noon was fading slowly as Demeter guided Zelaphelia to her den, which she assumed was empty. It was a perfect place to finally talk to her daughter, but the golden queen hadn't actually expected Zelaphelia to do this, and yet it still made her heart glad that her daughter would do it so willingly, even if Deme felt she didn't deserve it, which she didn't. How come the guilt was still bitterly consuming her and making her entire body feel hollow?

Demeter didn't dare turn around just to stare at Zelaphelia. She couldn't believe how beautiful her daughter had become. Though the golden-red female had grown up on the streets of the cruel city she had still bloomed into the most gorgeous flower. Zela resembled Demeter in so many ways, but whenever the golden queen just glanced into her violet eyes, she instantly saw Macavity, which she hated more than anything. She knew from experience how looks deceived so much, but what Dem knew she had to realize that Zelaphelia wasn't her father and the ginger tom wasn't her.

They were only a few feet separated from each other. Somehow, it didn't even feel like Zelaphelia was behind her. Demeter just felt like a ghost wandering aimlessly in the Junkyard. Although it seemed to be, the golden queen knew she couldn't convince herself of that. No matter how much it seemed to be true.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they had finally come to the archway of melted metals that had formed together to become the entry of Demeter's Jellicle home. She gingerly padded in as Zelaphelia followed. As the golden queen looked around lackadaisically, she saw that her daughter had already come into the den. Demeter looked over at the drainpipe. Her resting place looked cozy and warm, and she was tempted to lie in it, but deciding it was more important to speak to Zela, she simply sat on the floor of the den staring at her daughter.

The golden-red female frowned at her with little or no emotion, and turned her head away. Demeter sighed uncomfortably as the awkward silence prolonged. She didn't how she was supposed to talk to her daughter. The golden queen had apologized too many times, and Zela had said so herself she didn't want an explanation, but maybe she needed one.

Demeter curled her lips back as she stared back at her daughter, "Okay…It's time we talked."

"I know it." Zela replied dryly, "But I'm curious. What on earth would you want to talk about?"

There was something in the golden-red female's tone that caught Demeter off-guard. It sounded almost too much like Macavity. After a small quiver, the golden queen looked away, but then leisurely her eyes came back to her daughter's face. She tried to hold a smile, but that only seemed to make the hate in Zela's eyes grow stronger, so she simply kept her face in a frown, "I know…this is a bit awkward…but maybe there are certain truths that must be told."

"You're telling me." The golden-red female replied flatly.

"First off, I want to apologize."

"I think you've done that quite enough already. No matter what you say, I'm not going to forgive you!"

Demeter's head faced the ground. What was there to say to that? There wasn't much t to this young queen who was dead-set on hating her mother. She sighed thoughtfully, "What if I told you I didn't have a choice on abandoning you?"

Zela simply snorted, "Than I'd say that you're lying. You had a choice."

"I didn't know what would happen. I had to make a life-changing decision."

"You mean taking care of a kit?" the golden-red queen asked skeptically, "That's the risk _you _took when you decided to be with my father. There's one thing that bugs me though, after all of these years…after all the years of trying to forget, why do you want me now?"

Demeter could feel her eyes redden as they started to grow tears, "…I always wanted you…" she whispered nonchalantly.

Zela rolled her eyes, and glared at the golden queen, "Why did you leave him?" she asked.

This question caught Demeter off guard, "Wha-What?"

"Why did you leave my father?" she repeated, this time with agitation.

Demeter stared at her daughter confoundedly. How would she know that? More importantly, why would she ask that? The golden queen knew she didn't have an answer to Zelaphelia's question. As a result…she hesitated. Demeter knew she couldn't just say, 'I don't know.' But what else was there to say? Was it going to be wise to tell her the truth or was she supposed to wait to tell Zela? She didn't know. Everything felt like a certain secret had to be let out. It made it more difficult from the fact that the golden queen didn't know it.

"I had to…" she whispered quietly.

Zela's face was in total disbelief, "Why?!"

"Because…I…I was…I was confused, and I……How did you know I left him?"

This time the golden-red queen fell silent. She held an expression of shock as if she hadn't expected the question. Almost like a moment of vulnerability. Demeter decided to take the opportunity.

She quickly spoke before Zela could answer her question, "How much do you know about your father?"

Zela was still expressing so much surprise. Her eyes were gaping widely in wonderment at Demeter's words. She inhaled and exhaled small breaths staring at the golden queen. _What could she possibly be thinking?_ Demeter thought to herself. Was her daughter actually below honesty and not holding on to secrets?

Without warning, Zela voice interrupted the silence. "I know enough to say how wrong you were to leave him. Didn't you think that maybe, I might have been happy with him? That maybe abandonment wasn't the only option?"

"But that's what I was trying to prevent!" Demeter suddenly exclaimed, "If you even knew him, you would know that you couldn't be happy with him. You would NEVER be happy with him!"

"Well, maybe you were wrong! Maybe your intuitions were wrong for a change! Maybe I was happy with him."

Demeter found that sentence confusing. What did she mean by, 'Maybe I was happy with him'? She stared at her daughter, confounded. "What?"

The golden-red female mouth immediately shut. Had she said something she didn't want to say? Demeter looked into her shocked violet eyes. Suddenly the golden had an epiphany. Something she should have realized. Zelaphelia had been acting differently so much since she came back from the Warehouse, and without a doubt that meant something. What had happened there would probably remain a mystery, but was it possible Zela may have lied about her experiences away from the Junkyard?

"Zela," Demeter started. She was trying to choose her words carefully. "What do you mean by 'I was happy with him.'?...Did…did you…meet him?"

She looked like she was panicking, "N-no! No! Of course I d-didn't. NO! I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Lie about what? About meeting your father? Zela, you have to tell me the truth." The golden queen knew she was on to something. Zela wasn't telling her everything…

^~*~^

Zelaphelia was panicking. There was nothing to say to her mother. Demeter had figured it out. There wasn't anything to say to her that she didn't know. Was there a possibility to change the subject? Ah, probably not. She would just bring it back.

Maybe she should just come clean now, sure maybe her mother wasn't the most trustworthy person at the moment, but holding all of these secrets mustn't be healthy. The golden-red queen stared at Demeter, her limbs went numb and the tensions in her shoulders. What was there to say? Thinking quickly, there was only one way to give a good excuse and not give-up her infiltration. She had to tell half of the truth, and half of a lie.

Zela took a deep breath before speaking, "Okay," she started, "I…I think I know who my father is…"

Demeter's head rose back slowly as her eyes widened, "You-You do?"

"Yes, my father is Macavity." She said simply.

The golden-queen didn't speak. She looked like a jolt of shock just ran through her body. Her face was pale and her legs became more and more wobbly as each moment passed, "H-how d-did y-y-you kn-kn-know th-that?" her voice trembled shakily.

Zela had already come-up with an explanation. "I saw him when I was in the Warehouse. We didn't speak, but…I wondered…he looked so much like me…and knowing you were my mother, it wasn't hard to make the connection. I didn't tell about it because I was nervous that they might think I… turned and also I wasn't sure if he was my father or not, so I thought I could just forget about it… but I didn't, and that's when I wasn't sure If I should come to you. Turns out…you came to me."

The golden-red female was pretty proud for her quick excuse…or her lie. Great…even more lies. Sensing her digression, Zela stared at her mother. Her eyes were sympathetic and pitiful. Even better, the golden-red queen just made Demeter feel bad about herself even more. It wasn't the best feeling to finagle this small tribe, especially the ones she loved. Even though, she didn't completely love her mother.

Zela decided to end the awkward silence, "So, is it true? Is Macavity my father?"

It felt like it took a few minutes for the golden queen to answer, "Y-Yes…he is…"

She faked a contented sigh, and smiled, "Okay…thank you."

"But…please…don't let that affect anything. He was just…a passing love… and he doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't need to be apart of your life. He doesn't know you exist, and it should stay that way."

Zela grimaced slightly, _If only she knew how wrong she was…_ Demeter's glimmered in happiness. Obviously she thought that she had reconciled with her daughter. Then, another thought came to mind: What would happen if her mother had told the tribe that she knew about her father? Again, Zela quickly thought of another excuse.

"Yes…but…I don't want anyone else to know that I know. It'd just make for awkward conversation…"

"Okay…I understand."

It was too easy and unfortunately it was even sadder lies told to family. Tired of the dishonesty just imposed her vicious lies. Maybe it was wrong to protect her father considering what he orders his henchcats to do in their spare time? Zela felt her loyalties mixing her emotions drastically. If she couldn't be honest to her mother who could she be honest to? No one…no one was trustworthy…not even Demeter.

"Well…I'm glad we got to talk." Zela said awkwardly.

"Yeah," the golden queen responded, "I am too."

She examined her mother once more. Her eyes were gentle and happy, which made the golden-red female sick in her stomach. Not in a way that made her feel disgusted with her mother, but more with herself. Even though Demeter was able to acknowledge everything that Zela had told her, and would probably understand what the truth was if she knew it, everyone else would be scathing her with their judgments and criticisms, even without the lies. That certainly figures.

The golden-red queen left the den, leaving her gleeful mother with warm thoughts of reconciliation, which was just another façade. Another lie crafted by the burdening brilliance of Macavity and his offspring. Even though she was doing a service for her father…Zela knew she would probably never feel worse. Now she knew how Demeter felt when she was keeping her secret from the tribe. She wanted to forget everything about Macavity and anything involved with him including her own daughter, but now things were different. Zela was in her life whether she wanted her or not, and frankly it seemed like she did, but the golden-red female understood why her mother did what she did all those years ago, and Demeter didn't even need to tell her. She didn't want to have Macavity's kittens…

That was understandable considering the Jellicles basically hated him, but was she really planning to get rid of her own kit? At least she didn't kill her daughter, that was somewhat decent, but it definitely wasn't going to win her the mother-of-the-year award. Maybe back then Macavity must've been a self-righteous bastard, but he didn't seem that way now. He was gentle and mystical, granted he was a bit eerie, but…he was something to Zela.

There was still so much on the young queen's mind, and better all of the excitement that had been going on in the Junkyard was simply dithering to all of the Jellicles, and it of course it was enlightening them more and more of Zela's vague reputation. Well, there was nothing for her now except the lies, and even with the reconciliation with her mother, the golden-red queen felt completely and utterly alone…

^~*~^

Two weeks had gone by and the brouhaha in the Junkyard and become placid, thank Everlasting Cat. The tension during the exciting events became harder and harder to indulge and tolerate. Or at least it was that way to Munkustrap. However he had become lackadaisical about it all. Sure, he had been suspicious about Zela, heck, he was still suspicious, but she seemed to be getting along just fine. She made friends with plenty of friends with the younger Jellicles, though spent most of her time alone. Everyone seemed to like her, but what was it that made her such an odd character?

Maybe the silver tabby tom was being paranoid_ still _because of Macavity. He still didn't fully trust Zelaphelia because of that, which he wished he didn't. He wanted to trust Zela, but Macavity was very deceiving, and oddly enough, so was Demeter. Munkustrap had forgiven his mate for keeping that secret from him for so long. It was understandable though. After all, even if she had told him about Zelaphelia four years ago when they became mates, he probably would've told Old Deuteronomy and the golden queen probably wouldn't be a Jellicle.

Munkustrap had lost so much of his faith in Demeter. All these years of being together…and they had two kittens together even. Honesty was definitely a harder concept to grasp in this case. The silver tabby hadn't admitted that he still didn't trust Zelaphelia, which his mate would probably hold a grudge of if she found out. Munkustrap loved Demeter…and he'd probably love Zela like a daughter if he knew she had complete loyalty to the Jellicles, and that really didn't help since she had been acting differently since coming back from the Warehouse. For now, this situation was even more fragile than ice on a puddle, and if anyone made one wrong move, the whole thing could disintegrate.

The silver tabby tom sat in the middle of the large living area, of which was where most of the Jellicles resided, trying to ease his mind of trouble, which didn't seem to help. This was basically voluntary patrolling, or watching the Junkyard, as he liked to call it. He had gotten particularly lazy after the month became less and less tense for everyone. Munkustrap just decided to keep quiet until he was needed.

He had meant to speak to Tugger about the conversation he had overheard between him and Zelaphelia, but he managed to put that off too. The silver-and-black tom was still suspicious, but had allowed things to calm down before doing anything else. Whatever those two were up to, he really didn't care now. Tugger had his fling and Zela would play along. She wasn't an idiot, and Munkustrap knew that, so she probably already knew that this was a frequent thing of the Curious Cat to do.

He sat in silence as the night stood still. It was peaceful at least. No one stirred the restless wind of the deep inhales of the sleeping Jellicles. It was funny that most cats would sleep during the day, and stay up all night, but the Junkyard cats could go like that or reverse-like. It was quite amusing to see how a sleeping pattern went on, especially if you're the one that never sleeps.

Without warning, three figures appeared in the shadows, pacing toward him. Munkustrap was tense in his shoulders, but he kept his ground. As they walked closer and closer to him the moonlight unveiled them to be Quaxo, Plato, and Admetus. The silver tabby relinquished his hostility as the three came over to him.

Plato sat down a foot away from Munkustrap as he spoke, "Hey Munk."

The silver tabby grinned, "Hello you three. What brings you out here at this ungodly hour?"

"We were looking for you." Admetus explained.

"For what reason?" Munk asked.

"We need to talk about Zelaphelia." Quaxo stated firmly. Munkustrap raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Alright," He said simply, "What about Zelaphelia?"

"Munk," Plato started, "Do you think something's wrong with her? She's not been the same since she came back. She's almost as skittish as Demeter."

"And she's been sneaking around the Junkyard." Admetus added quickly.

"Not to mention, she hasn't spoken to any of us in a week." Quaxo said, "Zela's been very secluded."

The silver-and-black tom felt a small smile forming, "Okay, Okay, listen, Just because Zela's been acting…strange lately, that doesn't give us any reason to be suspicious."

Plato scoffed, "Munk, don't be telling us that _you_ haven't noticed this. You must have suspected something."

Munkustrap pondered this. Of course he had noticed Zela had been acting strange, but was that any reason to persecute her? It was too strange. "I don't know Plato." He said to the red-and-white tom, "We don't have any proof that she's been doing anything wrong."

Quaxo's face crinkled in surprise, "So you don't think she's up to something?" he asked incredulously.

The silver tabby tom sighed and looked away from the three toms, "No…there is definitely something odd about her, but we mustn't become suspicious so fast. When you have some evidence, then I'll listen, but for now, there's no reason to bring this up so quickly."

Admetus positioned himself in sitting stance looking perfectly comfortable, "Well, mind you, I think she's the least trustworthy cat here."

Quaxo grimaced at his friend, "Metus, don't be so hostile. She is really nice, and you don't have to be so suspicious."

The grey tom growled roughly, "Wow, you can be such a queen Quaxo."

The tuxedo cat ignored Admetus's comment and turned back to Munkustrap. "The point being, we just need to be able to get the facts straight."

The silver tabby smiled, "Yes. So don't worry about right now, okay boys?"

The three toms nodded, though Admetus and Plato still looked on edge. It was odd that the three of them could be so suspicious of her, but Munk knew the red-white and grey tom showed their distaste for the young queen ever since it was discovered Macavity was her father. Although the three made a good point of being suspicious, the silver tabby knew he couldn't until he was sure. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be like Plato and Admetus just because Zela was Macavity's daughter. Maybe it was because he knew Demeter would want him to trust her. Or maybe it was just because whether he liked it or not, the golden-red queen was apart of his life now, and he had to accept it…

^~*~^

The night was still very young, while Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were returning from one of their legendary heists. Jerrie hadn't found it as thrilling at had usually been way-back-when, but Teazer was pleasantly exhilarated with every theft, and doing them in the night made it even more bracing for both of them. Each time the infamous duo went on a heist, they came back fully loaded. The robbed a few priceless trinkets from Victoria Grove and Kensington Square's wealthiest households and sold them to contacts in other countries. Their operation was almost even more complex than Macavity's was. Almost.

But Jerrie didn't bring back painful memories of back when he and Teazer were working for the Napoleon of Crime. Instead he focused on getting back into the Junkyard with all of the hijacked goods. In all honesty, the elderly Jellicles frowned upon the act of thievery, which was why their stash was cleverly concealed to obscure places in the Junkyard. It worked out very well actually.

In back of him, Jerrie could hear his bubbly mate giggling. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he turned his head sharply behind his shoulder. "Teazah, be quoiet!" he chided in a hushed tone.

The tiger-striped queen put her hand over her mouth, scrunching her shoulders up against her neck and mouthing 'sorry Jerrie.' After three years of robbing together, she still acted like a newbie. Always giggling and shaking. It was cute for awhile, but now it was just annoying.

They had come to the iron fence that led into the Junkyard. Mungojerrie traced the bottom of the entrance with his eyes, searching for the hole he had dug so he and Teazer could sneak their loot in and out quickly and quietly. He couldn't find a trace of it though. Then he saw dark patches of wet ground in the spot where the whole once was.

His shoulders dropped as he grimaced, "Ah, Dammit."

"Jerrie, we'll just jump the fence!" Teazer said, "We don't 'ave too much, and it's the mitto o' the noight! No one will 'ear it."

The tiger-striped tom sighed. He hated risking it, but it was the only way to get the goods before anyone heard. Before coming up with a response, Teazer had already hopped on top of the railing. "Jump Jerrie! Jump now!"

He quickly backed away and pounced. The tiger tom caught his feet on the rail. He looked up at Teazer as she shifted her body closer to him excitedly.

Jerrie shushed sharply, "Teazah, stop rattling the fence! You'll wake everyone up!" She stopped herself as the tiger tom jumped to the other side. Teazer quickly followed. Together, they sneaked quietly into the Junkyard amongst the small cracks from below their feet as she leaped from one pile of junk to another.

As they came to a quiet hault, their den came into view. Jerrie didn't expect to make it this close without getting caught. The last time they had come back from a heist, the two of them were mistaken for Macavity, and thanks to Coricopat and Tantomile, they were found out and worse got in trouble with Munkustrap. They didn't need to be caught and punished again.

Success seemed undoubtedly feasible. Nothing was going to stop the catburglar duo from getting away with the most recent theft. But then…Jerrie figured out how wrong he was. A small voice suddenly spoke behind them, "What are you doing?"

Jerrie turned around staunchly. For some strange reason he wasn't too surprised to see Zelaphelia staring at the Teazer and him curiously. The golden-red female came closer as her eyes narrowed her eyes on them.

The tiger-striped tom nervously spoke, "Zel-Zela-phelia…ah…whot are you doin' 'ere?"

She shrugged, "I heard you coming."

Jerrie thought it would have been impossible for her to here them coming into the Junkyard, but he suddenly remembered the meeting of what Old Deuteronomy had told them all of her 'special powers.' There was no doubt she must've heard them through that.

Zela continued, "So…uh…what's in the sacks?" she pointed to the bags he and Teazer were holding. Teazer looked up at Jerrie cautiously; her eyes were wary.

"Nothin'" Jerrie lied, "…Juss' some ol' junk an' personal possessions."

"Uh..huh…" she nodded skeptically, "Okay, let's say for argument's sake, I _did _know what was actually in those sacks and I know where you came from, what would you say?"

At that point, the tiger-striped tom knew Zela wasn't going to fall for any false stories, "Alroight...where do you think 'appened?"

The golden-red queen sighed disappointedly and walked up to Jerrie. Her violet eyes sparkled in interest as she glanced back-and-forth between Teazer and him. "Let's put a stop to the games. I know you two were doing one of your… 'jobs,' and I know what you do during them."

Teazer stepped up abruptly. She didn't look like she was going to make an excuse for Zela's prediction. "Look, please don' tell the elders we went on a 'eist. We'd be dead if they knew."

Jerrie jerked his head glaring at his mate. She simply shrugged as if all the lies in the world couldn't hide what had actually happened.

"Relax, relax. I'm not going to tell anyone." Zela assured, "But…I need a favor in return."

Although Jerrie wasn't completely certain about this queen, but intrigued by her angle. "Whot is that?" he asked curiously.

A serious expression was held on the golden-red female's face. "I want you two to tell me about Macavity."

The tiger tom felt his heart stop. The name of the hidden paw chilled him. He could hear Teazer's wheezing as her heart beat quickened. Zela continued, "I know it's a little unnecessary, but…I need to know more about my father, and…I know you two were rumored to be former henchcats for him, and if you tell me, I won't tell on you."

Jerrie sighed, seeing no other option. The golden-red queen was undoubtedly clever.

"Okay." He said casually, "Come into our den…"


	22. The Unexpected

**A/N: Forgive me for taking so long. I was SO busy, and writer's block has plagued me all month. Thank you all for being so patient. It's been brought to my attention that some readers don't fully remember what happens at the end of my chapters because I take so long, so the italicized paragraph at the bottom is just what happened at the end of the last chapter. Disclaimer: Don't own Cats.**

_A serious expression was held on the golden-red female's face. "I want you two to tell me about Macavity." _

_The tiger tom felt his heart stop. The name of the hidden paw chilled him. He could hear Teazer's wheezing as her heart beat quickened. Zela continued, "I know it's a little unnecessary, but…I need to know more about my father, and…I know you two were rumored to be former henchcats for him, and if you tell me, I won't tell on you."_

_Jerrie sighed, seeing no other option. The golden-red queen was undoubtedly clever. _

"_Okay." He said casually, "Come into our den…"_

**~^. .^~**

Night was passing gently, but was still very young. Once the moon was highest in the dark blue sky, Munkustrap had finally come to the conclusion that his voluntary patrolling duties were over. His mouth stretched out in a slow yawn. His eyelids sagged in tiredness. The silver-and-black tom walked steadily toward his den as his fur rustled in the cool breeze. The thin crescent moon glistened on his face brightly. It was almost the end of her cycle, and the city would go without the luminous glow of her brilliance for a week or so. It was, of course, somewhat depressing to the Jellicles. The moon was their emblem; their symbol. With such radiance and beauty, the moon could mean nothing else, but the grace of Jellicles.

Munkustrap turned away long enough to find he had entered the archway of his den. It felt like complete bliss to finally get some sleep of which he deprived himself of. The silver tabby could never sleep with so much trouble going around, but thankfully it was mostly over. His eyes moved into the den as it sat peacefully in the night. He entered gingerly, trying not to wake Demeter. She was curled up into a black and gold ball purring heavily in a half-sleep in the middle of the den. The moonlight glowed heavily on her. Munk smiled. She was so angelic. Munkustrap could stare at his golden-black mate for days in admiration and not after a single moment could he be bored of her.

Suddenly, Demeter's ears leaned sagaciously. Munkustrap paused, as his mate's head gently lifted and her dark green eyes reflected on the moonlight, staring at him. The silver-and-black tom sighed and sat at the entrance of the den. He smiled at his enervated mate as she groaned tiredly. He stared into her eyes, completely allured, as if under a trance, "I'm sorry Demeter…I didn't mean to wake you."

Demeter's eyes collapsed as she sighed exasperatedly, "I was barely asleep any how." The golden queen lifted her head and sat up in an upright position. She didn't look happy to see her silver-and-black mate. In fact, she looked rather annoyed. "Were you just coming in Munkustrap?"

"Yes… I was."

The silver tabby tom was expecting her to ask for an explanation of some sort, but surprisingly she just yawned, "Alright then…" she replied quietly.

"A long day?" he asked out of curiosity.

She hesitated, "…Yes…I suppose you could say that."

"Really?" Munkustrap said with interest, smiling at his golden mate. He slowly walked closer to her side as she sat there tiredly, "What happened Deme?"

Demeter groaned as she silently stretched out her arms and sat-up straightly. She stared into her Munkustrap's face as she quietly spoke, "I, um…I talked to Zelaphelia today…"

The silver tabby raised his eyebrow in curiosity, "Really…"

Demeter's voice started to quiver as she spoke, "Uh…well, we talked for awhile, and I found out quite a lot. Munk…she knows…"

Munkustrap's face crinkled in confusion, "What?" he asked startlingly, "What…what does she know?"

"She knows about…Macavity…"

The silver tabby tom was still confused by her words, "What about Macavity?"

"Oh, do I have to spell it out for you Munk?!" she suddenly spat, "She knows Macavity is her father, and she was… calm……and I couldn't get the vision of him inside of her out of my head…… It was as if I was looking straight into Macavity's eyes. I keep wondering why knowing that she knew changed my outlook on her…"

Munkustrap stood next to his mate, holding a bewildered expression on his face. He was in complete shock as so many questions entered his mind, but didn't dare to speak them aloud. How did Zelaphelia know about Macavity? Why wouldn't she say anything before? Did it bother Demeter that she knew? Did Macavity know that Zela was his daughter? All these confounding questions were about to poor out of his mouth, but suddenly a slight creak came from behind.

The silver-and-black tom turned his head to see a shade of black and leopard spots shimmering in the moonlight. Tugger's face looked up at his brother curiously. Munkustrap rolled his eyes. He didn't need the leopard-spotted tom barging in at a time like this, "What do you want Tugger?" the silver tabby asked, his tone was sharp and bitter.

The Curious Cat raised an eyebrow, "Who wants to know?"

Demeter scoffed. She didn't sound like she was going to tolerate Tugger's attitude tonight. "This is our den Tugger!" she exclaimed sharply, "Get out right now!"

The leopard spotted tom didn't move. Instead he grinned at the provoked golden queen wryly, "Well, look at your fur pricking up. What's got your tail twisted Deme?"

"It's not your business to pry in Tugger." She chided, "Get out!"

Tugger ignored her once again, which annoyed Munkustrap immensely. The silver tabby stood up and met with the leopard-spotted several feet away from the golden queen. "Tugger, what is it that you want? It's late, and I don't think we need this."

"I was just going to talk to you about…something...a golden-red something. … I thought we'd ah…be alone and I could tell you this in private, but considering Deme's here…"

Munkustrap scoffed and rolled his eyes at the Curious Cat, "Is this all that you were coming to tell me? It couldn't have waited until the morning!?"

"Well, I saw you walking into your den and since you were up, well…"

The silver tabby tom couldn't believe the nerve of his younger brother. It was undiscerning and provoking. Why couldn't he have had the common sense like everyone else did? Munkustrap's tone of voice was on the verge of anger, "Tugger, get out of my den! We'll talk about this later."

The Curious Cat snorted and simply ruffled his main without appearing threatened, and stalked out of the den. Munkustrap shook his head staring down at his paws. What was he going to do with Tugger? He was so stubborn and impatient. There wasn't going to be a way that he was going to cooperative.

The silver tabby tom turned around to face Demeter. She looked exasperated and annoyed. He walked over to her, curling-up near her side. "Deme, what about-"

"Munk, I'm too tired to talk about this anymore. Let it wait 'til tomorrow please…" The silver tabby didn't even reply. The golden queen's head had already dropped in exhaustion. As curious as Munkustrap was, he decided not to disturb Demeter in her newly peaceful slumber. Instead, it was so late that it was about time for him to catch a few hours of rest before morning. The silver tabby curled up into a ball barely touching his mate as he faced the moonlight. His eyes shut tightly as his mind wandered into sleep, even though so many questions remained unanswered…

^~*~^

Teazer sat on a small wooden rocking chair apprehensively. She watched Mungojerrie quietly stash away the lute from the heist right in front of Zelaphelia. Though the young golden-red queen was able to see where all of the goods were stashed, that didn't bother Teazer more than it did that she wanted to know more about Macavity. If she had ever met the elite Cat of Mystery, she would know he was a twisted fiend, full of callousness and is a maniacal torturing marauder at that.

The golden-red female sat quietly in the shadows while Jerrie walked over to Teazer. His yellow eyes were sparked in the little moonlight glistening inside their den. The tiger-striped queen hopped off her chair and met with him. He was glancing at Zelaphelia several times and then looking back at his mate. Teazer could tell that they were wondering the same thing. Why was she here, asking questions about her father? It was obvious she was curious, but why now, and why would she ask them? Did the young queen believe the rumors in the Junkyard that the two of them were once associated with Macavity? Well...even though they were true.

Soon, the three of them were sitting in complete silence. Teazer was skeptical about having this conversation with Zelaphelia. She wondered about what the golden-red queen would believe, even if they told her the truth. There was much to say, yet none of them stirred. If Mungojerrie wanted to tell Zela about their past with the Mystery Cat, Teazer was going to let him start.

Abruptly, the tiger-striped tom spoke, disturbing the silence. "Oi… Oi don' know exactly 'ow ta explain it all to ya, Zelaphelia. Mostly because oi don' know where ta start. Well…when me an' Rumpleteazah were workin' for ya fatha, we was just kits. We met on the streets and then sooner or la'er we ran into Macavity's loine of work. He placed us in thievery, but…pret'y soon, he started… abusin' Teazah."

Zelaphelia stared over at the tiger-striped queen for conformation. Teazer looked away, shutting her eyes tightly recalling the pain Macavity had caused her over the years. She didn't need to nod to confirm Zela's questioning eyes. Teazer glanced back at the golden-red female. Her mouth was opened wide in shock and her brow crinkled in disbelief. Both of the queens turned back to Mungojerrie.

He frowned grimly, "Well, w'once Oi foun' out tha' 'e was doin' tha' to 'er, Oi started pickin' foights wit him, and worse, Oi go' badly injured for defendin' 'er. Oi didn' know whot to do. Soon, we were jus' slaves an'…well…for Teazah's sake, Oi decided to keep quiet and tolerate Macavity's abusive be'avior."

Teazer smiled at her mate. She knew he did so much for her, even back then when they weren't even mates. Zelaphelia looked like she was in disbelief, probably still believing her father was innocuous. What a silly little queen. If Mungojerrie's story didn't convince her of Macavity's cruelty, probably nothing would. The golden-red female sighed tiredly.

"How'd you escape?" She asked dryly.

"We ran during the day." Teazah started. It caught Jerrie off-guard that she continued the story, but he rolled with it. "If we learned anythin' abou' Macavity, its tha' 'e nevah sleeps, even if 'e troied, an' 'e's always busy durin' the day. Tha' was prolly Demetah and Bomba's mistake when thay lef' the Ware'ouse."

Zelaphelia raised her eyebrow and her eyes narrowed slightly. The tiger striped queen had noticed that Zela had barely reacted at any time unless upon an occasional question. Was she in shock? Did she believe them? The golden-red queen frowned. "He was truly as awful as everyone says he is?"

"Yes." Jerrie answered, "An' just ta be froink, since the day oi met 'im he's been, moind you, a sadistic bastard, an' if oi evah go' the chance oi would-"

The tiger striped tom stopped looking back at Zela with a twisted face of slight discomfort. He realized the tension. "Well…you know." He said simply.

"Yes…" the golden-red female replied quietly, "Um…I appreciate you telling me about it all…you both have um…you've both really helped a lot, but if I may ask…did you recover from then?"

Teazer sighed, "Well, mor' or less. Oi guess oi'm still healing, bu'…oi sappose it was our mistake ta trus' 'im, and we 'ad to suffa the consequences, bu' oi don' regret any of it. If I nevah ran away, oi would've nevah met Jerrie, and we wouldn' be 'ere. Sometimes wrong decisions lead ta good things, bu' not afta goin' through so much. Oi din't think tha' oi'd end up loike this, but if oi din't make the choices oi made oi wouldn' be who oi am today an' maybe tha's why some things won't change. Loike the fact Macavity's been hauntin' me in moi nightmares, bu' Oi've learned from tha' experience, an' oi 'ope someday it'll come back to me in a good way. "

"You really think that?" Zela asked hopefully.

"Yes."

The golden-red female still frowned in uncertainty. There wasn't much to say, and she just sat in a pondering silence. Finally after moments of what Teazer assumed were tired thinking, she finally just rubbed her eyes and blinked at the two of them. "Well, I'll be off then. G'night Jerrie. Teazer."

Zela swiftly exited the den leaving no traces of emotion on her face. The tiger striped queen shifted her weight to her hip and stared back at her mate curiously, "Do you think she'll be oilright?" she asked.

Jerrie shrugged, "Oi can't say. Whether she is or no', Oi wonda if she actually needed us tellin' 'er all this."

Teazer sighed. She was convinced that Zela probably did need to know what they had told her.

^~*~^

The morning became dry and windy, and the late afternoon became no different. The sun wouldn't shine even if the clouds all moved instantly away. It proved that it was going to be an unpleasant day. Macavity sneered at the muggy day slowly passing. It could just be because he was agitated at the henchcats. All incompetent, or maybe it was for a different reason. Maybe the ginger tom was impatient because of the tedious reports sent by Zelaphelia weekly. Barnabas came back with less and less news, and now it was becoming more intolerable. All in the sense that maybe it was time to get his daughter back.

Suddenly, a creak from the rotted door opened. Macavity sharply turned his head from the window to see Barnabas narrowing his eerie red eyes. The black tom walked in leisurely as he bowed his head in greeting. "You summoned me _sir._"

It made Macavity a bit uneasy when Barnabas slurred the word, sir. The ginger tom leaped off of his desk and onto the floor, meeting his assistant henchcat. "Yes." He replied firmly, "I've been paying very close attention to the reports you've been giving me. As you and I both know, I've sent you away daily to spy on Zelaphelia to see how she progresses. So far you've given me nothing to work with. All you've been telling me are her daily activities, and who she's been with and it hasn't been the least bit helpful. I can't say I'm surprised."

The black tom widened his eyes as if trying to look innocent, but Macavity could see right through it. "I know," Barnabas murmured. "But-"

Before he could finish, Macavity struck the black tom hard in the face. He fell over backwards landing on the floor. A few drops of blood landed near his side. Barnabas wiped his mouth of the scarlet liquid, and stared up at the ginger tom quizzically.

"Do NOT speak when I haven't asked you a direct question!" the red tom barked sharply. The black tom didn't react. He simply inhaled deeply and stood up from his weakening positions. "My apologies _sir._" He mumbled while grinding his teeth.

Again he had slurred 'sir' and now it was just very annoying. Macavity grunted as he hopped back onto the window pain, looking out onto the cloudy sky and smoky city. "I've come to the conclusion that I have become too patient. It's time I got my daughter back here before those Jellicles try to poison her mind against me. Prepare any able attackers, torturers, and……hell, invite some of the queens along. We're invading the Junkyard."

Out of the corner of the Mystery Cat's eye, he saw a grin forming on the corner of the black tom's, still, bloody mouth. It was probably out of amusement. Macavity wasn't surprised, knowing how much Barnabas enjoyed violence. That was why he had chosen the black tom to be a torturer and his assistant. Soon, he realized he wasn't moving an inch. The ginger tom grimaced, "Well? What are you waiting for? Round them up! Go!"

Realizing the command given, Barnabas quickly jumped to his feet and paced his way out of the door and into the hallway. Macavity turned back to the window as a cold breeze brushed into his face. It carried a few weightless, shriveled leaves in his room as well. He curled back his lips, staring out into nothing, and waiting for time to speed up. Breathing in the humid air deeply, the ginger tom sat perched on the window sill, looking through the broken glass.

About an hour of complete silence, Macavity took a final large breath, and leaped off of human-sized desk once more. Abruptly, he felt a crackling under his paw. Macavity looked down to see he had broken one of the leaves into small bits. As he examined it, it seemed to have held a gold and red color still tinted in it. After brushing away the remains of the dead leaf, Macavity then left his private quarters celeritously and rounded the corner into the main room of the Warehouse. twenty to twenty-five henchcats sat together in a group, fidgeting eagerly.

Most of them looked like trainees, which disgusted the Mystery Cat. Most trainees acted like incipient kittens, and it sickened him. As he looked around, he noticed Barnabas coming towards him, grinning contemptibly. "The attackers are ready Sir." He said flatly.

Macavity's face was stoned completely. He made an effort to show no sign of satisfaction. The ginger tom disgruntled, "So you chose the most pathetic excuses for henchcats?"

"You can't blame me for putting some trainees in the mix. They need the experience, and some of them have been growing very sloth-like."

The ginger tom grunted in tedium, "Hm. Fine. Make sure the troops are ready in an hour. We leave at sunset."

"So soon?" Barnabas asked.

"The sooner, the better." Macavity stated sharply. "I need my daughter back, and the time is now…"

^~*~^

The sun pierced Zelaphelia's eyes as sunset neared closer and closer. Dark blue started to arouse half the sky and bright colors or red, orange, puce, purple, and yellow surrounded the rest. A quiet wind blew the long billowy group of painted clouds slowly across the horizon. The golden-red queen sighed as she sat quietly on the fence post. It was the same fence where Tugger had taken her the night she had ran away.

Her memories of Tugger still beleaguered her mind. She was filled with thoughts of their last encounter. It may not have been the happiest one, but Zela was amazed of how well she had pushed away her anger from him long enough so they could save Bomba and Victoria, and she was so shocked with herself for pecking him on the cheek for making the excuse of her being high off of his catnip. It seemed to be a very silly reason, but nonetheless feasible, and because she had approached him in the first place, the golden-red queen had to come-up with, yet another, lie. This time was to cover-up her bizarre episode when she attacked the two Pollicles. Now she sat quietly in complete silence, contemplating her sickening situation.

Little-by-little, Zelaphelia's façade was unraveling. Macavity's only daughter and now, incompetent spy was tentative of who her loyalties belonged to. The Mystery Cat gave her his generous condolences and taught her the supernatural ways of her powers. He utterly respected and loved her, but then, it came from the very words of his own henchcats what a cruel heartless monster he was. Perhaps all Macavity had said and done to her were nothing but a web of entangling lies. Maybe she was just another pawn in his sick despicable game of revenge.

Suddenly, Zela heard a rustling behind her. Her ears twitched wildly as she turned her head and shifted her eyes. In her shadow, a leopard-spotted figure sat quietly. Zela could see amber eyes glowing in admiration, and with just a twinkle of curiosity. "Hey Zel." A deep soothing voice rang-out.

The golden-red female smiled, recognizing it to be the Rum Tum Tugger. "Hey Tugger." She greeted lightly, trying to appear nonchalant.

"What are you doing out here, all by your lonesome?" he asked.

Zela shrugged, "Just thinking. I like to contemplate in silence."

Tugger nodded, and then stepped closer. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Um…no…come right up."

The leopard-spotted tom paced to the bottom of the fence, leaped into the air, and caught his balance sitting next to the golden-red queen. He smiled sweetly, but Zela turned away. She didn't believe that a tom like Tugger would be someone for her. He seemed too cocky…too flirtatious, but besides these banal traits, the leopard-spotted tom was attractive. She didn't know what it was about him. Maybe it was his smoky, alluring amber eyes, or his rugged and rebellious ways. Zela wasn't sure, but she enjoyed his company, and how desperate he seemed to be to get her attention.

Suddenly, Tugger interrupted the silence. "So, um…I believe you still owe me an explanation."

Zela turned over to the leopard-spotted tom, "Huh? Oh…yeah… Well. I guess I don't know how to start."

"Um how 'bout, I allowed you to get in trouble and killed three Pollicles singled handedly by..'"

Zela laughed hysterically. She was beyond amused by Tugger's humor. "Alright…but um it was two Pollicles Tugs."

The leopard spotted tom seemed to grimace a little, but his face lit back up again in delight. The golden-red queen ignored it. "Well," he started, "It seemed like three."

"Thanks. Um…Well. I allowed _you_ to get into 'trouble' and killed 'three' Pollicles single handedly by…listen…I don't know how to explain it all to you. I had an adrenaline rush-"

"Bull! Zela c'mon, you can tell me." His glimmering eyes were pleading in desperation.

"…Okay…I learned that…I have the same type of levitation powers as…my father."

"What? Wait a second…you know about…him?"

"Yes…I've known for awhile now, and I'm _not_ going to explain how I know. I'll just say that I taught _myself_ how to use powers of levitation. So _I_ have given my explanation."

Tugger nodded his head in satisfaction. "Okay…fair enough."

"Now _I_ want to know something about you. And don't go telling me about 'family history' or anything like that. I want to know something that barely anyone else knows about you."

The Curious Cat sighed burdensomely, "Well…uh…Did you know I uh…was never blood related to any of the Cats in the Junkyard?"

Zela scoffed, "Tugger that's family hist- wait…what?"

"Yeah…technically I'm not even Deuteronomy's son"

"But…how?"

"Well he went to Scotland and when he was there…he found an adorable, black and leopard-spotted kitten, that'd be me, on the streets…. Abandoned… Can you believe that? Anyway…he took me on a train and brought me to the Junkyard, where he had his sixth wife, Aurélie, nurse me. She just had a litter of one while he was away, which was Munkustrap…A couple of years after, Aurélie died. Deuteronomy took me aside and told me the truth about where I came from. I didn't forgive him until I was older, but…he's still a father to me. I know…it's kind of corny but…when I found out…I just kept wondering why a mother would do that to her son. I kept thinking…Was I that much of a burden…?"

Zela sniffed, fighting back a tear. His thoughts were sad and unpleasing, but it explained a lot about him…why he was the way that he was. "You know Tugger," she started, "You found a home, and friends…and a family that loves you. You don't need to keep bringing up the past…you don't need to hurt yourself or any others. If anyone made mistakes in your life, at some point, you have to let them go and move on-"

The golden-red queen stopped herself, and looked up at Tugger. His eyes were glowing with interest and his mouth formed a crooked smile. It was at that point Zela realized the truth in her own words. If she had let go of her hate for Demeter because of the mistakes she made, this huge mess could've been avoided. Maybe if she came clean now…perhaps the tribe could give her their trust and forgiveness… Soon the two of them sat in a peaceful silence, and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

Tugger's were dancing with romance and happiness. Zela could feel her own eyes slowly closing and soon the two were only two inches away from each other's faces, and as the golden red female could feel her mind slipping in a fascinating dream, they both leaned towards each other as the sun was swallowed into the horizon leaving the sky in total darkness…and…

CRASH!

Abruptly everything changed. Both the tom and queen awoke from their trance, jerking their heads around at the loud crash coming from a far distance. Sudden screaming could be heard as Zelaphelia stared up at Tugger frightfully, "What's going on-"

"It's the warning signal," he yelled, "Macavity's here. C'mon!"

The leopard-spotted tom suddenly grabbed her paw and jumped off of the fence, leading them both into the Junkyard, unaware, it lead into danger for the whole Jellicle tribe…


	23. A New Perspective

**A/N: I started a new tradition for my fanfics! Now, I will include a short little part from the last chapter just incase I take forever to update again. So, enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Cats and I never will. So let's just drop it!**

_Abruptly everything changed. Both the tom and queen awoke from their trance, jerking their heads around at the loud crash coming from a far distance. Sudden screaming could be heard as Zelaphelia stared up at Tugger frightfully, "What's going on-"_

"_It's the warning signal," he yelled, "Macavity's here. C'mon!"_

_The leopard-spotted tom suddenly grabbed her paw and jumped off of the fence, leading them both into the Junkyard, unaware, it lead into danger for the whole Jellicle tribe…_

~^..^~

Munkustrap ran out of his den, hearing the commotion outside. Demeter swiftly followed by his side. Another alert had risen, and the silver tabby was praying to Heavyside that it was just another false alarm, though he knew it wasn't going to help. Several frightened kittens were squealing and heading towards their mothers. Everyone was on alert. As Munk shifted his eyes around the Junkyard, he spotted Coricopat and Tantomile on top of the TSE 1 car moving simultaneously.

Munkustrap turned over to Demeter. Her eyes were screaming with panic and staring at him pleadingly. He placed his paw on her face gently, trying to comfort her. "I'll be right back Deme." He said, "Don't move."

"NO Munk!" she suddenly screeched, gripping his paw, "Please don't leave me!"

"Deme…don't worry…everything's alright-"

She interrupted him, "Munk I'm scared! Please…I know he's coming. Please don't leave me!"

She was basically crying, and the silver tabby tom couldn't bare to leave her in this state. She'd never forgive him. "Don't worry…" he whispered, "I'm not going to leave you." He stroked her face gently while holding her close to him. "C'mon…we're going to talk to Cori and Tanti."

Demeter followed Munk as they both headed toward the psychic twins, who both seemed to be in meditation. "Coricopat! Tantomile!" he shouted. Their heads moved together, as they stared down at the silver tabby tom. "Please tell me it's Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer!"

Tantomile frowned, tilting her head downwards. She stared at him as if bemoaned. "No…it's not…"

Munkustrap grimaced as his hope was sunk by her words. It had to be Macavity. "Is he at least alone?"

Coricopat answered in his sister's place, "No…he has……over twenty henchcats with him."

Tantomile sighed and continued, "And he's…Oh Heavyside…he's here!"

Demeter looked up at the silver tabby. She was completely pale and her body couldn't have been shaking more. The golden queen was completely frazzled. "Munk, what do we do?"

Munkustrap was blank. He didn't expect this. A dark cloud blocked his thinking. "I-I don't know…"

Suddenly a malicious laughter rang into the Junkyard. Munkustrap looked above him holding Demeter's paw. In the shadows above them was Macavity. As the silver tabby tom saw the illusive face of his half-brother he had a sense of déjà vu. He remembered this from the Jellicle ball two years ago when the ginger tom had attacked the festivities, but the difference was he brought an army of henchcats with him.

Before anyone had realized it, black shadows of felines started appearing side by side near Macavity. Suddenly they all disappeared into darkness. Everyone stared around, searching for a trace of the Mystery Cat. He was no where. Abruptly, Macavity and his army appeared from behind the TSE 1 car. He cackled wickedly looking out in the Junkyard and all of the terrified faces as his army of henchcats followed behind him. The fiery red tom sneered as his sunken-in eyes smiled in sadistic delight, seeing all of the terrified faces, but Munkustrap stood his ground.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded commandingly.

Mac's head jerked over to the silver tabby. His smile grew, "Ah, good to see you too, Brother." He leaped off the hood of the car and sat comfortably on the ground. "I decided to visit, and it's nice to see some familiar faces." He smiled over to Demeter who was cowering behind Munkustrap. "It's been too long Demeter."

The golden queen said nothing. She wouldn't even look him in the face. The silver-and-black blocked Macavity's view of her, and glared. "What do you want." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked malignantly, "I've waited long enough so I could come and retrieve what was mine to begin with. A queen."

Demeter gasped as Bombalurina came to comfort her. Macavity noticed them together staring at him with frightened eyes. "Oh relax. I'm not talking about either of you, you silly queens. No, I have come for something that has been mine for years; that I never knew of, up to this point, and I can take her without a struggle…" He walked over to Munkustrap, only inches away from his face, "Or by force."

His smile made the silver tabby's paws shake, but he refused to be frightened by his half-brother. Munkustrap reminded himself that he was the only thing standing in between Macavity and the tribe. If he didn't show the amount of courage equal to the Jellicle leader, then who would?

"Whoever you're after, you won't put a claw on them." Munk stated firmly.

"Oh?" Macavity questioned mockingly and unthreatened, "And you'll risk your silly little tribe for one queen, brother? Because I promise you, I will kill each and every one of them to find her." He smiled wryly, and that made the silver tabby tom finally snap. He jumped past Demeter, his fur standing up quickly, and moved in front of the Jellicles tribe while Macavity's eyes followed swiftly.

"Leave Macavity!" he shouted, "Our numbers defeated you before, and we can do it again. We will not give into your games and sacrifice one queen of ours for the tribes' safety."

Macavity smile just grew, "Ah, but you are wrong Munk. She was never yours to begin with." The silver tabby tom raised his eyebrow in confusion.

He started to wonder who his lunatic half-brother could possibly be after. There were only three queens here that were involved with Macavity that he knew of. The ginger tom already said he wasn't after Bomba or Deme, and Rumpleteazer was one of his thieves once, but she was up-front with Mungojerrie holding her, and he would've pointed her out already. Who was it that the bloody Mystery Cat was after?

Suddenly two figures ran into the scene. Next to the old stove, Zelaphelia and Tugger appeared. They seemed frazzled, and looked as if they had no clue of what was happening. Munk wasn't surprised that the leopard-spotted tom was with Zela, but he wasn't worried about that now. Everybody's face was turned towards the two; the tribe, Macavity, the henchcats, everyone.

Munkustrap noticed the ginger tom grin evilly at both of them. "Well, well, well, big surprise to see that Tugger is late to the Party, and look who happens to be accompanying him, my own daughter, Zelaphelia. Isn't that correct Demeter?" He turned his head towards the golden queen. She held an expression of complete shock, while Zela quietly guided herself and Tugger to Munkustrap. The silver tabby tom stared at her questioningly, but she merely turned herself away. What was going on in the golden-red queen's mind…?

^~*~^

Zelaphelia was astounded that her father had come. It was so big a shock that she hadn't had the slightest idea how to feel. Whether it was anger, fear, or just being completely bewildered, Zela's emotions were too conflicted to realize which it could be. Why would Macavity come with an army of his henchcats right behind him? He could have just brought a spy to fetch her back. Of course, he, being the Napoleon of Crime, would probably want to make a show out of visiting the Junkyard. Zela had listened to the stories of the Jellicle Ball several times, and it had convinced her that her father enjoyed making special appearances.

Still, even if he did succeed in getting to her, would she go with him? He hadn't proven to her that he was a callous beast, and all he had shown her was love and respect. Macavity wouldn't do all the things everyone says he does…would he? She didn't have a clue, but as Zela stared at into Macavity's yellow eyes that glanced at her quickly, she could've sworn she saw a glimmer of interest. The golden-red female assumed with that, it was possible that he was beyond trustworthy.

During the few passing moments of Zela's thoughts, Demeter spoke to the ginger tom, "Wait a second…You knew?"

Macavity cackled mockingly, "Of course I knew Demeter."

Her jaw dropped, "H-how?"

The ginger tom smiled, "I know everything my Dear."

Zelaphelia was thankful that he wasn't going to reveal that she had been with him. She noticed the silver tabby tom glaring at the Mystery Cat as they came facing each other only inches away. Macavity spoke abruptly in the silence, "So, I come with a simple motion. Give me my daughter, and I won't kill everyone here." He stared back at Munkustrap, as everyone did the same.

The silver tabby tom was forcing the evil-eye on the golden-red queen's father, which didn't seem to affect him, and then he soon turned to her. Munk suddenly pushed Zela into the crowd of Jellicles, and slowly she was forced in the back, disabled from hearing or seeing anything, but she had heard the last thing Munkustrap shouted. "This tribe is not going to allow you to have her!"

With that, it had all blocked out. Zela couldn't hear or see anything that was happening. She was surrounded by the frightened females huddled together. She sighed in frustration, oblivious to anything that was going on, but the golden-red queen knew she wouldn't need to know the outcome of the things said by Munkustrap and Macavity. It was obvious that it would end in a battle…

^~*~^

Demeter's thoughts were rushing as her heart beat steadily quickened. She recognized the tension, hate, and anger building up between her mate and former lover. Bomba stood close by her side and wrapped a paw around her sister's shoulder comfortingly. Somehow it didn't help Demeter calm down in the least bit. She listened carefully as the two hostile half-brothers spoke.

"You have just made a huge mistake Munkustrap." Macavity murmured, "Are you sure you want to take this dark road? I assure you…you. Will. Die."

Munk stood glaring at his half-brother and sighed, "You can leave peacefully now Macavity. We don't have to do this."

Macavity cackled, "Oh, now brother, you know me better than that. Since when have I ever resorted to being peaceful?"

Suddenly, the ginger tom lunged at Munkustrap, extending his claws. Demeter gasped as the two tumbled on the ground into a duel. The crowd of felines spread around the Junkyard, watching the fight in horror. The two hostile toms separated, and started circling each other. Hate swarmed in their eyes as they swung their paws at their faces violently. Each time, they both took a blow to the face. Munk had already taken a few scratches as a trickle of blood ran down his face. Macavity looked as if he would be bruised as he held his paw to his face. Neither of the minor injuries stopped them.

The silver tabby tom leaped into the air, baring his teeth, ready to attack the Mystery Cat once more. He leaped onto his back and as they spun around, Macavity suddenly threw him off vigorously. Munkustrap fell to the ground, but immediately stood back up, and threw himself at the red tom once more. They started to strike each other in the face repeatedly as both read hateful expressions.

Macavity finally launched himself at the silver tabby tom. He started clawing him, aiming for the throat. Demeter screamed as blood started flying from Munkustrap's face. The golden queen wanted to turn away, afraid of what was happening, but she couldn't rip her eyes off of her loving mate slowly being defeated. It all seemed like a flash back of the Jellicle Ball two years ago. It was all going to happen again. Demeter felt her eyes welling-up…this time she didn't think Munk was going to be as lucky…this time…he might die. But suddenly, the silver tabby tom grabbed Macavity's wrist and bent it back with great force. The ginger tom tried to fight back, but Munkustrap's adrenaline proved to be too much for Macavity. The mystery cat shouted a painful cry.

Munk quickly took advantage of his half-brother's weakness, and pinned him on the floor. The silver tabby tom valiantly started striking him in any visible upper-body, claws extended. Blood started poring out from Macavity's arms and legs as Munkustrap violently shredded him bit by bit. Demeter thought that it her mate was going to win, and the Napoleon of Crime would finally be vanquished, but then she saw a flashing shadow jump into the battle. The speed had blinded the golden queen transiently. She was unable to see who had jumped onto Munk, until she could finally catch the hostile face attacking her mate. It was Zelaphelia…

^~*~^

The golden-red female couldn't stand it anymore. She had pushed her way through the crowds of excited Jellicles to see het a glimpse of the duel between Munkustrap and Macavity. She had seen enough to know her father wasn't winning. Amazingly, Zela could see the strength gushing out of him as much as his blood was. She wasn't about to allow her father to die. He had taught her everything she knew about the supernatural mystic powers she had inherited from him, and it was finally time to return the favor.

She made her way into the front, watching Munkustrap literally starting to tear the ginger tom to shreds. It was amazing to see the Mystery Cat at vulnerability, but Zela couldn't stand to watch it anymore. She pounced on top of Munkustrap erectly, and congealed her grip on his thick silver coat. With her other hand, she blinded him by covering his eyes. He shouted curses, confoundedly. He hadn't the faintest idea what was happening. Zela realized with this action, she was just stultifying herself in front of everyone, but it didn't matter.

Macavity had stood up, grinning. Perhaps he was proud, and maybe he'd prove himself to her of what a trustworthy tom he actually was, but everything the golden-red queen convinced herself was true, was all for naught. The ginger tom swiftly disappeared into the night, the Jellicles oblivious to it. The army of henchcats slowly exited from sight one-by-one, snickering and jeering, probably at her expense.

Still, the golden-red stayed hopeful, _He'll come back,_ she thought confidently, _He's coming for me…he wouldn't leave without me._ But all of her expectant thoughts slowly faded as she kept a steady eye on where Macavity and the henchcat army had disappeared. Nothing. No one was coming back. Macavity had abandoned her.

A strong blaze of anger overcame her. How the ginger tom could do that to his only daughter, she didn't know, but as quickly as the fight had begun, she leaped off Munkustrap, and headed for the TSE 1 car of which the Mystery Cat had disappeared on, but she was quickly stopped. Admetus stood in her way, a loathsome glare expressed on his face, as he lunged for her. Zela leaped into the air, colliding with the grey tom. She fell followed by a thud on the ground, her back suddenly was sore, but painstakingly she jumped onto her feet, and attacked the bewildered Admetus on the dirt ground. They wrestled, clutching each other's throat.

"You're not…getting…out of this…Junkyard…alive…traitor…" the grey tom chocked out hatefully.

Zela didn't respond, instead, she stopped completely. What was she doing? The golden-red queen was taking out all of her anger on an innocent Jellicle, where she should've been after Macavity for what he had done. She released her grip on Admetus's neck, and leaped off him, and started again to leave the Junkyard, but suddenly, she felt a pull on her ankle, and she fell abruptly on the dirt. Zela turned around to see the grinning grey tom clutching her hind leg. She narrowed her eyes at him. The golden-red queen knew she didn't have the time for this. She pulled her foot away from Admetus, stood up and leaped back to him.

With complete anger in each blow, Zela started to violently slash at the grey tom. He cried at in pain, trying desperately to fight back, but with no avail. His blue eyes were swarmed with fear. The golden-red queen smiled, satisfied, perhaps he wouldn't attack her any longer. She thought it would be good to stop, but as she tried to cease her endless striking at the helpless grey tom, she discovered she had lost all dominance of herself. Nothing would stop moving. It was as if her body was unaware of what the golden-red female was telling it to do. She couldn't stop.

No matter how hard she pulled away, Zela could not desist slashing at Admetus, though his cries rang weakly through her ears. Her body was lost in an angered rage. Everyone was staring at her, but didn't move. _Stop! _Zela screamed at herself, _STOP DOING THIS! STOP!_ But no pleas of hers would be responded to. The golden-red queen's silent cries, mixed with Admetus's, and each time she tore into his skin, Zela felt as if she was clawing herself.

Suddenly, the grey tom's screeching voice ceased, and as did her uncontrollable body. The golden-red queen bounced backwards, at first relieved to be free of her angered self, but then her soul sunk deep into the pit of her stomach when she had gotten a glance of the bloody mess of Admetus.

His eyes were still wide with shock, and several bloody wounds and cuts were imbedded on his face and throat. His arms were limp…and the grey tom made no movements. The golden-red queen stared over at him, completely in shock. She had never done anything like that before. …Did she just...kill him? Zela looked up abruptly. Several shocked and horrified faces were staring at her. She got a glimpse of Munkustrap who was now standing in front of the mournful bloody Admetus.

The silver tabby's voice went crooked as he whispered, "What…have you done?"

Zela lifted her paws up to her face. They were both covered with blood. Admetus's blood. She could feel cold tears streaming down her face. The golden-red female looked around once more at the terrified Jellicles, and backed away. She turned and ran. It didn't surprise her to see no one dared to stop her…

^~*~^

Macavity licked the ugly cuts on his arms and legs, continually trying to stop the blood from seeping out anymore like it had for the past hour, but with no success. He growled in frustration, finally concluding he would need Celestica, the medical queen in the Warehouse.

"Strephon!" He called from outside of his quarters. A black tom with white flecks on the top of his head entered. He bowed his head in greeting to his superior, "You summoned me sir?" he asked.

Macavity narrowed his eyes at the henchcat, "Fetch Celestica from the queens' quarters, and make haste!"

"Yes sir." Strephon quickly left the room. Macavity groaned in pain from the burns of his wounds. His brother was getting even better than he had before. The ginger tom could not deny that he was mildly impressed. _If only Munkustrap wasn't so loyal, _ he thought to himself. He held no grudges against his brother-or half-brother, as the silver tabby insisted, and if Munk wasn't so set on the Jellicle tribe, he could've joined with Macavity. Sadly that wasn't a possibility any longer, but now that he had Zelaphelia by his side, he didn't care.

Zelaphelia…The Mystery Cat's thoughts reverted back to her. He wasn't completely satisfied knowing he had left his only reason for actually coming to the Junkyard, but he knew she'd make her way back to the Warehouse. Before he had left, Macavity had hypnotized the Jellicles so they wouldn't move an inch. Hopefully it worked all of them, but if not, Zela would know what to do. She was a clever queen, but of course not for attacking Munkustrap when he and the ginger tom were in combat. She should've been smarter than to take away his dignity like that, but that didn't anger him surprisingly. The golden-red queen was still his supernatural daughter after all. He knew she wouldn't resist the urge of attack like he would.

Suddenly another strike of pain hit Macavity's arm, he groaned again as the color of blood seeped in his hands, blending almost perfectly in his fur. "CELESTICA!" he shouted ferociously.

Suddenly, the Siamese queen popped her head through the opening of the door. He noticed she carried a large handled box in her mouth. She stepped in, bowed her head, and leaped up on Macavity's black leather chair. She dropped her medical equipment near her feet. "I'm here, Macavity. Sorry to keep you waiting. Cybil's been mixing up my supplies again, and it takes ages to find them."

The ginger tom rolled his eyes, "Never mind your excuses, just get to work."

The Siamese queen harrumphed and plopped next to her master, unraveling gauze. She grabbed a bottle of clear liquid, uncorked it, and poured a small amount on the wrappings. She snapped it off of the small pile and came closer to the red tom. "This may sting a little."

"Go ahead. I can take pain." Celestica pressed the damp rag on his arm. He didn't even wince. She wrapped it carefully around, then pulled it back, ripping some of it off. She used the rest on his other arm.

She smiled, "Its funny. Usually you don't bleed so easily."

"I know it." The ginger tom spat.

Celestica finished the rest of her work, and sat back, admiring her nursing. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was because-"

Suddenly, Macavity heard a creak from the door. He turned his head sharply towards the front of the small room to see a familiar golden-red female glaring at him. He smiled wryly. The Siamese queen jumped down from the black chair, immediately sensing discomfort. "I'll…just leave you two alone." She left without a single word, not even looking Zelaphelia in the face, and leaving her medical supplies behind as well.

Macavity jumped off of his black chair, and met face-to-face with his daughter. He was glad to see her, but she didn't look the same. "I'm so glad that you made it back Zelaphelia." He said happily.

"Don't give me that crap!" she shouted harshly at him, "What the hell was that!? Why did you leave me at the Junkyard?!" her voice sounded panicky, but still stern with anger.

Macavity narrowed his eyes at the golden-red queen. He knew he needed to stay patient with this one. "Don't think that I abandoned you, I didn't."

Her eyes only burned with more anger, "YOU LIE!"

"Don't raise your voice to me!" he shouted back at her sharply. She went silent, still glaring at him loathsomely. Macavity continued, "Now, the only reason I left was because I knew I had to leave you alone to see if you would be loyal to me, and I wanted you to escape easily, so as a result I put a trance on the Junkyard. Didn't you wonder why none of them moved?"

"HOW DARE YOU!? I didn't need your help. I just needed you to take me with you, instead you abandoned me, and you turned them all against me!" her angered voice raised.

"That wasn't what you wanted?"

"I didn't ask for this! I didn't want for any of _this_ to happen! I didn't want you to hurt them! It's because of them I know what you truly are."

Macavity came a step closer to his daughter, "Then, what exactly am I?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

She didn't back down. "You are liar, a coward, a murderer, and most of all you are an evil bastard born with no conscience, no heart, and no soul!"

That tore it. "ENOUGH!" The ginger tom finally lashed out in anger. He threw his hand back and violently struck the young queen in the face. She fell with a thud on the ground, letting out a painful cry. She glanced back up, her paw held to her cheek. Macavity bent over to her side, "You will regret saying those things to me! You may think you have me figured out. You may think that you are could be one of them, but deep down, you will always know…you are mine."

Zelaphelia stared at her father, her eyes screaming in petrify. Without any words to Macavity, she jumped to her feet, and swiftly ran out of the room. The ginger tom sighed, turned and hopped back onto his black chair. He had just made things, a whole lot more difficult. Why would he do that to his daughter? She was angry, and he hadn't embraced that. Macavity breathed deeply, and closed his eyes. Zela was a young and foolish queen. She just needed to gain wisdom and a sense of silence. _Just give her some time to calm down, _he told himself, _Just…give her time…_


	24. Recieving Clemency

_Zelaphelia stared at her father, her eyes screaming in petrify. Without any words to Macavity, she jumped to her feet, and swiftly ran out of the room. The ginger tom sighed, turned and hopped back onto his black chair. He had just made things, a whole lot more difficult. Why would he do that to his daughter? She was angry, and he hadn't embraced that. Macavity breathed deeply, and closed his eyes. Zela was a young and foolish queen. She just needed to gain wisdom and a sense of silence. _Just give her some time to calm down,_ he told himself, _Just…give her time…

~^..^~

Time seemed to slow down. There was no moon to light the dark streets. All night had completely wrapped itself around the black city. Not even the brightest of stars could lead Zelaphelia towards her path. Zela scoffed. _What path? _She thought. _I'm lost. _The golden-red queen knew she was right. She had no family to go to and no shelter to seclude herself in. Her energy had drained as much as her hope did. Zela could feel her thoughts rushing through her mind steadily, bringing back painful memories of the past three weeks.

No longer did she think of her time with Macavity. All of her memories of him had come to fade away from her mind. No, she remembered her time spent at the Junkyard. Most of the time, she kept her self isolated away from the tribe, but she remembered what it was like when she was with the Jellicles. For almost a month she convinced herself that she was against all of them, but there were times she could connect with tribe.

She remembered so much about each of them. Zela thought of the energetic kittens, and how much fun they had together. She remembered Jenny and Jelly's caring and compassionate feelings towards everyone, and how they loved the tribe. She liked watching the silent protectors quietly watching over the tribe. Protectors like Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Plato. She remembered her long talks with Mistoffelees. Zela liked it. He was a great friend to her. But what she truly loved was spending time with Tugger. Though most of the time they kept their distance, she caught glimpses of flirting from afar. Somehow she could picture herself caring for that thick-headed, indescribable tom.

She smiled at the thought of Tugger, but her mind had returned back to her original situation. The low energy of her paws was slowly draining the golden-red queen of all mental thoughts. Nothing made sense in her mind. Macavity had killed her inside, and now she had betrayed the only felines that would ever actually love her. They had been true then. The ginger tom only loved Zela for her powers. It was the only reason he kept her around and pretended to want her in his life. The pain of no one loving her…no one trusting her ever again…there was nothing.

It was horrible to think of what had happened. Zela couldn't believe what she had done. She had killed a Jellicle, and she knew it was what Macavity would've wanted too. She was disgusted with herself. The golden-red female wondered what she was going to do. She didn't dare think about going back to her father, and Heavyside knew the Jellicles wouldn't welcome her back to the Junkyard. There was nothing left, and nowhere to go. She was the enemy of everyone, and everything was at risk because she was living and breathing.

She wondered how she could've gotten herself stuck in this situation. Why she did what she did. The golden-red female had received a prestigious reputation as the daughter of the Napoleon of Crime, the Hidden Paw's apprentice, and a terror to the city. All was lost. She had nothing left in life. Zelaphelia was suddenly realized she was contemplating suicide. It shocked her at first, but then she thought, what was left of her life? Just a long line of miseries, disappointments, and surviving on her own. Again. It was like fate had ultimately decided to bring her back to the path she was once on. She didn't want to go back to that… ever.

For now she just wanted some rest. A nearby streetlamp, that had just turned on, blinded the golden-red queen slightly, but it led her to a small dark alley across from it. She slowly paced into it, scanned the area for anything. All there was were two small tin trash cans, and a soaked cardboard box close by. She tiredly walked up to it and plopped inside. It was dark, but Zela didn't mind. Her life was already dark enough. Her eyes slowly dilated onto the streetlamp. It lit the sidewalk softly as it glowed on its black swirled pattern of welded iron. She slowly drifted from her troubles…for just a moment in time…it was peaceful. Suddenly, it all ended.

Zela's pulse rushed, and her mind concentrated hard on the ground. She closed her eyes tightly. A vision blurred into view from the darkness:

**A shadow was walking up to the streetlamp. It stepped into the light. The figure's small tabby coat shimmered. The silver and black fur appeared looking into the alley. **

Zela quickly opened her eyes and her head jerked up. The silver tabby tom looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow. She sat up from her lowly cardboard box, doing the same as he. "Munkustrap?" she asked.

He stepped into the darkness of the alley staring at the golden-red queen. "Zela..wha-…what are you doing out here?"

Zela ignored his question. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"We've been looking for you for hours. Coricopat and Tantomile said that you left the Warehouse because of some…argument with Macavity, and you were wandering the streets alone. The tribe spread out in the city to search for you. " He smiled at her compassionately. Zela was confused by all that he said. They were out searching for her? "Why?" she asked.

"So we can bring you back." he replied

The golden-red queen ignored his caring smile and sat back down in her box, turning away. "You should go back Munkustrap… I don't belong there anymore. I never did."

The silver tabby tom stepped closer, "Don't say that. You're our family. You will always belong with us-"

Zela stood up sharply, glaring at the silver tabby tom, "LOOK AT ME MUNKUSTRAP!" She shouted, "Look at me…I…I've changed…I've turned into my father…I've done evils I never thought I'd do…I'm a monster…" Zela felt a tear trickling down her cheek. Her pulse was rushing and she could feel her flushed face growing cold and pale. Munk ignored the golden-red female's rage, and sat close to the cardboard box she sat in.

His face didn't look compassionate any longer. Instead he just looked serious. "Zela, listen to me, and listen well. You are NOT a monster, and you are nothing like your father!"

Zela paused. Munk's words were firm, but still somehow soft, however she still wasn't convinced. She tucked her paws under her chest and stared back at the dark alley miserably, "How-How's Admetus?" The golden-red queen asked quietly.

Munkustrap raised his eyebrows, "Wha-What?"

Zela jerked her head up sharply at the silver tabby tom, "Admetus, Admetus! Is he alright Munk!?"

Munkustrap slightly flinched from surprise, but immediately looked back at the ground right after, "He's…um…well…"

"WELL WHAT!?" she screamed.

The silver tabby looked into the golden-red female's eyes sorrowfully, "He's…gone…he died an hour after you left."

"Oh no…oh no…oh no…I killed him…Oh Heavyside…I killed him!" She burst into tears and fell to the ground, "I'm so sorry Munkustrap…I killed him…I-I…I'm s-so s-s-s-sor-r-ry!"

Munkustrap shook his head, sitting his head next to the sobbing queen. "Zela, please stop crying. You didn't kill him."

Zela just cried more. "Y-y-yes I d-d-id. You just s-said-"

Munkustrap scoffed, "No! No you didn't. Macavity was controlling you. You weren't in control of your own actions. He cast a spell on all of us. Coricopat and Tantomile saw it after you left. If you had the choice, you would've left Admetus alive."

"W-what? R-r-really?" Zela stared up at the silver tabby tom.

He smiled, "Listen to me, since the day you arrived at the Junkyard, we've all loved you, even if some of us haven't shown it. We would accept you, even if you didn't have the magic of your father's. Understand that you have love. Something Macavity will never know. He uses it to get what he wants, but you've felt it. You care about others, and just that would prove your worthiness to any of the Jellicles, even those who've had their…suspicions. I must regrettably admit that I have been one of them, but now, I finally understand that…trust is a bond bound by love, and Zela as a father, I do love you. I couldn't ask for a daughter more beautiful, sharp, obedient, and loving as you are. So understand that we want you back, because you're family."

Zela hesitated, looking into Munkustrap's caring blue eyes, "I can't…No family, no matter how loving, could ever forgive me for what I did to Admetus."

Munkustrap craned his neck to meet the golden-red queen's face, "Put that out of your head. Admetus is at peace now. A lot are mourning, especially Jellyorum and Asparagus, but they know it's not your fault, and they forgave you. Zela, we are a forgiving tribe. You have done nothing wrong. Come back with me. You can clear your name of everything. Just come back to the Junkyard. You'll be fine. I promise."

Zelaphelia smiled at her step-father. She believed in his words. He never lied to her. She started to wonder why she had ever left her Jellicle tribe. She had overreacted on most of the events that had recently taken place in her life. Zela could finally recall all of the mistakes she had made, but none of them seemed to matter anymore. It was a point of redemption.

"So," Munkustrap started, "Will you?"

Zela looked up at the silver tabby and smiled, "Fine… I will. Lead the way…"

^~*~^

Demeter sat in the clearing of the dark horizon outside of the Junkyard. Her mind was continually rushing as her pulsing veins kept her awake. The golden queen's eyelids sagged, and she was absurdly tired but she didn't care. She had stayed up all night standing on guard at the iron fence, and streetlamp. Almost all of the Jellicles had spread out amongst the quiet and dangerous city streets in search of Zelaphelia. It grieved Demeter to think about her daughter. How lost and alone she must be feeling, as if there was no one to go to anymore.

The golden-red queen didn't want to think like that. At first when she had witnessed Admetus's death, she didn't know what to think. Her own daughter had killed another Jellicle. Most of the tribe was ready to turn against Zelaphelia, and take vengeance on Addie, but when Cori and Tanti had explained a vision they had the moment the grey tom died. They told them how Macavity had hypnotized all of them and had temporary control of Zelaphelia. They also told how Zela had run back to the Warehouse to confront her father, but he ended up unleashing his anger on his daughter, and striking her in the face. Demeter tensed up at that part, remembering how brutal and obscene Macavity could be.

Then, Cori and Tanti told of how Zela bravely ran from him and started wandering the streets of the city alone. The golden queen was in pain to know that her daughter was lost…unless…… someone found her. Therefore, Munkustrap sent himself, and almost all of the tribe scattered throughout the city to find her, and this time they were confident that she'd be more easily detected, unlike the last time when they couldn't find her at all, but Demeter was losing hope. Her daughter could already be dead, knowing these streets. The golden queen thought of how much pain she caused her family, and not just Zelaphelia was the one needing to know it, but her family in the Junkyard; Munkustrap, Victoria, and Electra. They needed her as much as Zela did.

Demeter then knew she had to be the one to protect her family. All of her family. It didn't matter what things she wanted. Her family was what was important now. Abruptly, the golden queen heard the faint sound of a small voice speaking nearby. It was almost like the sound of a dove's small coo. "I don't know if I can do this…" it said softly.

"You're going to have to try." A stronger voice whispered. Demeter stared around curiously, no one was around, but suddenly two dark shadows appeared into the light. It was Munkustrap and Zelaphelia. The golden queen squealed with joy to see her mate and daughter. She quickly ran up to Munk and jumped into his arms.

"Munkustrap," she said cried, "Oh, Munk, I'm so glad your back!" Demeter held her mate tight as he did the same.

"It's very good to see you too, dear." He said. The golden queen kissed him gently on the lips once, and moved away from him. She turned over to Zelaphelia. The young female sat silently, looking ashamed and afraid. Demeter came over to face her daughter. "Zela," She started, "I'm just-…so glad to see you alive."

Zela looked up at Demeter, tears streamed down her face, as a faint smile formed on her face. She stood up and through her paws over her mother's shoulder. Demeter's ears perked in surprise, but she was slowly able to share in her daughter's embrace.

"Mother…" the golden-red queen started hesitantly, "I'm…I'm just so sorry. I've…caused you f-far too…much……p-pain. P-please f-forgive…m-me for everything that I did…" She started whimpering uncontrollably.

Demeter looked back at her daughter, smiling. Mostly because she never thought she'd hear Zela call her Mother. The golden queen stared into her daughter's sad eyes. Demeter felt a tear roll down her cheek as they held in an embrace once more. She looked up again at the Zela and brushed the tear from her face, "There is nothing to forgive dear. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did," the golden-red queen sobbed, "I treated you with such disrespect, when I should have loved the fact that my mother was alive. I'm just…a horrible child to you…I'm…s-so sorry…"

You shouldn't say anything like that. I would love you, no matter what you did. No matter what, I will support and defend…and love you. I'm-I'm just s-so glad you're alive!" She held her daughter tight once more.

"Thank you…" Zela whispered softly.

Demeter suddenly felt Munkustrap's strong paw on her shoulder. He parted the two from their final embrace. He turned to the golden-red queen, "Zela, It's time to face the tribe."

She froze, "I-I don't know if I can…"

"You're going to have to." The silver tabby insisted, "Don't worry. Remember, you're our family. They'll forgive you."

The golden-red female paused, and looked as though she was pondering this. Finally her head popped up, with a more determined expression. She walked up to Munkustrap, "Okay." She started, "I'm ready."

With that, the three of them turned towards the thin metal fence and readied themselves to face the Jellicles once more…

^~*~^

Munkustrap put his paw over Demeter's shoulder as Zela lead them past the gates of the Junkyard, slowly darkening his vision. The streetlamp light faded, and the golden queen clutched him tightly. He sighed, smiled at her, and looked forward to his step-daughter. He admired the golden-red female's confidence and bravery. It must've been difficult to face the tribe, knowing that she killed one of her own kind, but she was a strong queen. Munk knew Zela would make it, but he was afraid for everyone else's reaction. He prayed Deuteronomy would return to the Junkyard soon.

He needed his father's guidance for this situation. In truth, most of the tribe would forgive her for accidentally killing Admetus. It wasn't her fault anyway, but he knew some of them might not think the same way. What if most of them wanted to have her exiled for it? Because Deuteronomy wasn't here, Munk knew he would have to make the decision. True, he did care about Zela now, but would that affect his fair judgment? If it did, that would definitely cause some complications. He was hoping it wouldn't be like that, but that may lead to disagreement. It was a rough and complicated path right ahead.

Suddenly, a figure could be seen leveled high above them. Munkustrap could already see it was Alonzo. His hazel-green eyes glowed in the night up on a stack of old piled newspapers and wooden planks unusually put together. He crawled a little ways, then leaped and landed in front of the three felines. The white and black tom blinked at Munkustrap and Demeter, but he turned to Zela, and gave her a cold glare, "What is she doing back here?" he hissed callously, staring at the golden-red female.

The silver tabby stood in front of Zela as she cowered in anxiety, "Keep your peace, Alonzo." He ordered firmly, "You know who really killed Admetus. You know the truth."

Alonzo glowered at his friend, "That doesn't exclude the fact that she physically killed him Munk! She killed my brother!"

Munkustrap was about to start of on an argument, until Zela popped out from behind and spoke, "I…I-I didn't…mean to-to do it…I-I didn't. I swear-"

The silver tabby tom cut her off, "You don't need to explain anything to him Zelaphelia. " He said confidently. He turned back to his black-and-white friend, "Alonzo, enough of this. You don't need to harass her. Go and tell the tribe we're holding a meeting. Right now."

Alonzo glanced back at Zela once, but quickly turned and dashed off. Munk looked over at the entryway of the Junkyard, and gingerly, his mate, his step-daughter, and he walked towards it. As they came into the large center of the Jellicles' home, the florescent lighting of high-up lamp posts and chilly night air filled the silver-and-black tom's senses. It blinded him for a few moments, but quickly regained movement in his feet to catch up with the pacing Zelaphelia and Demeter. The main area of the Junkyard was bustling with a few numbers of Jellicles that rushed towards the meeting den. Some gave the trio funny looks, but their wary eyes disappeared as they did. The tribe had vanished, awaiting the start of the meeting. Abruptly, everything was silent, and the Junkyard almost looked dead. The smell of ancient rust and rotting stench made Munk's nose wrinkle, but it mattered little. He felt nervous, and the tiniest bit tired. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say or do during this meeting, but Munkustrap, Demeter, and Zelaphelia bravely walked into the den, where his step's daughter's fate would be decided…

^~*~^

Every Jellicle was murmuring in hushed whispers. Some harsh words could barely be overheard by Tugger. Most of them were comments about Zela. He frowned at it all. _Rumors…_he told himself. Every hated word, thought, and judgment was labeled on the golden-red queen. It seemed unfair, and Tugger knew it was. It was already explained to the tribe by Cori and Tanti that Zela had not intentionally killed Admetus, but so many of the Jellicles knew him, and loved him, and no matter what Macavity did, Zelaphelia was going to take the fall for it, innocent or not.

Suddenly, the chatter ceased, leaving the den in reverberating echoes slowly dying as three cats walked in, commencing the meeting. Tugger sat up from leaning on his seat. First his brother, Munkustrap walked up to the pale yellow junkyard scrap of a convertible, where Old Deuteronomy would sit. Demeter had swiftly joined him. Soon the leopard-spotted tom spotted Zela walking gingerly in the center of the den. She looked nervous. Her fur was shaking and those beautiful violet eyes were brimming tears. He was so glad to see her again, and unharmed, but he wished he could see her in a better shape than how she was now.

Munk suddenly spoke, "Zelaphelia, the entire tribe had been called here to decide your fate here among us."

"What do you mean Munkustrap?" Someone called. Tugger looked up to see it was Plato, "Her fate should be sealed by now. I believe we are all aware of what she did to Admetus."

The silver tabby glared at the blatant tom, "And we all know who really caused it. That's not what she's here for Plato, and you should realize that before speaking. Sit down!" Reluctantly, the red-and-white cat did as was ordered, grumbling. Tugger rolled his eyes, judging the angered tom in the silence of his thoughts. The Jellicles turned back to Munkustrap as he spoke, "Now, the charges are treason, consorting with our enemies, the murder of another Jellicle, and spying. Zelaphelia, you must tell us your defense from these accusations."

The young queen stared at the ground. Tugger hated seeing Zela like this. She looked pallid and apathetic mostly do to her distress. Her lovely violet eyes were wary, and her gold and red fur was pricked to a point. Her white paws shook slightly as she stared down at them. Suddenly Zela spoke, but only gentle mumbling.

"Speak up." Munkustrap said softly.

Her head quickly jerked up at the silver and black tom as her voice rose, "I overreacted, and I'll admit it! I was blind to think no one cared, and that night I ran, I thought that maybe I could go back and beg forgiveness, and ask to go back to the tribe, but before I could…I was introduced to my father…"

Munk leaned closer, as most of the Jellicles did. "Please, continue."

Zelaphelia then commenced in explaining a long and complex tale of her time spent at the Warehouse. She told them that when she ran away, she was taken unconscious by Macavity's henchcats, and later met Macavity himself. He soon explained to her that he was her father, and he would train her in learning how to control her supernatural abilities correctly, but in the process, the ginger tom was purposely corrupting her to his ways. After a week or so, Macavity decided to bring her back to the Jellicles as a spy. The golden-red queen said that she gave weekly reports to a henchcats that met her outside of the Junkyard. For almost a month this went on, until Macavity had come on an attack, seeking to take her back apparently, which led up to the events of the red tom's escape, Admetus's death, and Zelaphelia's running away from the Junkyard and the Warehouse.

After concluding her detailed story, Tugger knew the room was silent in awe. Everyone sat wide-eyed and mouths a gaped. It was a large shock how the golden-red female explained herself, but Tugger felt like he was the only one without a baffled expression. That was because he didn't need an explanation. Through the Curious Cat's eyes, Zela was an innocent as a kitten. She was just lost for awhile, and somehow, maybe they led her back to the right path…

^~*~^

Zela held her breath. She prayed the Jellicles believed her words. She had pored every ounce of heart into it, and to her relief, it was all the truth. She looked up at Munkustrap. He had a bewildered face, and looked no different from any of the other Jellicles staring down at her. Munk blinked a few times, but then softly spoke, breaking the tense silence, "We've heard her perspective, but it is time for the tribe to vote. First, I'd like to say something." The silver tabby cleared his throat, "Zelaphelia, we all know Admetus's death was not your fault, as it was explained to all of us repeatedly. As far as betrayal goes, well…my better judgment says you were brain-washed into thinking something that wasn't true. Now, this tribe will come to a decision. I move the motion to keep Zela in the tribe. Will anyone second my motion?"

There was a brief pause. The golden-red queen looked around, she saw Tugger. His smiling face was glowing. He looked like he was about to stand, but suddenly, a voice called from behind her, "I will!"

Everyone turned to see Cassandra standing proudly. Alonzo was grimacing beside her. "I will second the motion." The Siamese queen repeated. She looked over at Zela and smiled. It was a bit unusual in the golden-red female's mind, but she gave a small grin in appreciation. Cassandra sat back down, and as Zela looked back at Munkustrap, she could see a smile on the corner of his mouth. "Very well." He said nonchalantly, "All in favor?"

She looked around, and almost every hand flew up. The golden-red queen saw that only three arms remained lowered, Alonzo's, Plato's, and Asparagus's. With that, the silver tabby didn't bother with asking who was opposed. "It's been decided." Munkustrap said gently, "Zelaphelia will remain in the tribe."

Zela could feel tears brimming on the edge of her eyelids, as a large grin formed on her face. A loud clash of voices aroused in the Jellicles as they all started leaving their spots in the Meeting den, and met with the golden-red female. Every one started congratulating her, and giving warm welcomes back into the tribe. Even Jellyorum, who had the untimely death of her son weighing on her shoulders, touched her paw to Zela's, "Welcome Back Zela." She whispered. It was then, Zelaphelia felt safe and loved again, and it was because she was there. It was because she had come back and admitted what she did. The golden-red queen felt, for the first time in awhile, happy.

But, it soon faded when she noticed Alonzo and Plato skulking nearby. The three of them locked eyes at a distance. Theirs were filled with hate and disgust. The two of them scowled, and sulked out of the den. It was a sad thought, to know that she was hated, but she didn't let it bother her for the time being, because for the first time, she was home…

**A/N: Okay, obviously, I have some explaining to do. I felt that someone very suspicious of Zelaphelia had to die, thus putting a strong twist on the story. So I apologize to any Admetus fan, I actually do like him as a character. So, my story, as you can see, is coming to a close, but I promise you, there are still quite a few chapters to come. I am deeply sorry for the delay. School has started for me. Thank you all for being so patient with me! **


	25. Mourning near Sunset

"_It's been decided." Munkustrap said gently, "Zelaphelia will remain in the tribe."_

_Zela could feel tears brimming on the edge of her eyelids, as a large grin formed on her face. A loud clash of voices aroused in the Jellicles as they all started leaving their spots in the Meeting den, and met with the golden-red female. Every one started congratulating her, and giving warm welcomes back into the tribe. Even Jellyorum, who had the untimely death of her son weighing on her shoulders, touched her paw to Zela's, "Welcome Back Zela." She whispered. It was then, Zelaphelia felt safe and loved again, and it was because she was there. It was because she had come back and admitted what she did. The golden-red queen felt, for the first time in awhile, happy._

_But, it soon faded when she noticed Alonzo and Plato skulking nearby. The three of them locked eyes at a distance. Theirs were filled with hate and disgust. The two of them scowled, and sulked out of the den. It was a sad thought, to know that she was hated, but she didn't let it bother her for the time being, because for the first time, she was home…_

~^..^~

Three days passed, and Zelaphelia had not returned to the Warehouse. The hours became more strenuous, and each second that went by became slower. Macavity felt like he couldn't think. He had sent Barnabas to the Junkyard a day ago to alert him of any suspicious activity. He hadn't returned yet, and the ginger tom grew more and more impatient by the day. No words were reported, and only the dry silence of the empty hours was left for him.

During the tedious noonday, Macavity recollected his thoughts from the latest attack on the Junkyard. He felt like he had lost a bit of pride from the battle. Not because Zelaphelia intervened on his duel and allowed him to escape, but because of his own foolishness of being defeated by the Jellicles. The ginger tom blamed himself. He was unprepared and raced into the tribe like a mad cat. Though, generally he was considered one, but Macavity refused to be so bucolic about the situation any longer. Instead, the Mystery Cat planned more warlike tactics, pushed the trainees and their mentors to their highest stability level, thought of new strategies for attacks, and started drawing out maps of the Junkyard and living up to his title as the Napoleon of Crime. Macavity cackled at the irony of his name, referring to his reminiscence of French history.

The ginger tom took over every ounce of adrenaline left in him to force his ideas into an actual warzone attack. It was foolproof. He dropped his quill on the desktop, marveling his work as his paw slowly cramped. His ink bottle was nearly dried out, but it didn't bother him. A well made battle plan was ready to be executed with the snap of his fingers. The Mystery Cat grinned maliciously. Now all he needed was Zelaphelia back on his side, and he could take this brilliant attack into action. Nothing could be more perfect.

Suddenly, Macavity froze by a creak from behind. Barnabas and two other henchcats stood at the doorway. He glared at the three of them as he jumped down to the floor, leaving his unfinished work, "Ah, so you've finally arrived Barnabas! What took you so long?" he bellowed rhetorically, "What news do you have from the Junkyard?"

The black tom shrugged. His dark scar wrinkled as his mouth stretched in an odd grin, "Nothing really." He said simply, "Oh, except Zelaphelia seems to be there, and doesn't look like she has intentions of returning."

Macavity's eyebrow raised, "What?"

Barnabas blinked a few times, and backed away. The Mystery Cat smiled at that. The black tom was gambling far too much with Macavity's temper, and now he was finally showing a bit of obedience. "I'm not for sure, but she was, um…not the same. She was more social, unlike when she was a spy where she took what information she could find and isolated herself the rest of the time. I even heard her say she wasn't going back to the Warehouse again."

Macavity grimaced. This wasn't what he planned for. The ginger tom was hoping his golden-red daughter would just need to blow-off some steam, but this was worse. She had betrayed him to his enemies. Macavity his paw rounded into a bulging fist as he punched into the nearest wall. He gritted his teeth, and shut his eyes tight, but his tense anger didn't last long. Another idea came into his mind. If Zelaphelia wasn't coming back for the plan, he would have to bring the plan to Zelaphelia. The ginger tom turned to his servants quickly. They flinched, and Macavity couldn't help but grin. "Get every assassin, torturer, trainee, thief, and spy available. Make sure they are all ready in two days for an attack. I have a battle strategy that cannot fail this time."

"Better than the last one?" Barnabas asked with a wry grin.

The ginger tom turned and glared at his assistant sharply, "Don't test me Barnabas! I've given you plenty of chances to prove yourself, but you continue to let me down. If you were smart, I wouldn't let it happen again. Now go, and don't disturb me until an hour before sunset in two days."

The black tom narrowed his eyes at his master once more, but quickly shook it off, "As you wish sir."

The three toms bowed simultaneously, and quickly left as soon as they had entered, leaving Macavity in the quietness of his room. He sighed, and jumped back up on his desk, needing to perfect every detail of his battle plans. Some of it was still confusing for any normal cat to comprehend. Some of it had to be tweaked to actually work. It was quite simple, but in a way, complex. The Junkyard was smaller than any human knew, and this came at an advantage, considering the Jellicles regularly stayed in one main area. He could surround it easily, but all of his henchcats would have to be evenly distributed in different parts of the Junkyard. So much as thirty-six or thirty-seven would probably come, which wouldn't be too hard to balance out. But that wasn't the difficult part. The difficult part would be how to surround the Jellicles and defeat them as well. He hadn't totally planned it out, but in two days time…no one knew what would happen…

^~*~^

The third day as a true Jellicle was a fantastic feeling for Zelaphelia. There were no lies, no hostility, and no more involvement in her father's evil schemes. It was a life worth living. She had friends that didn't care for her past, a tom showing affection for her daily, and a family that loved her. It almost felt like a dream. It was a beautiful world that revealed itself to the golden-red female finally. It felt like Heavyside.

And the day was just as lovely as life. The wind was blowing the autumn air into the Junkyard, and the colors of the fading leaves were turning from a musty green to a variety of oranges and yellows. The clouds were thin, barely blocking the bright sun. Slowly they were shying away to reveal the warmth and brilliance of it. Some birds were still singing together in the trees and streetlamps. The sun was almost to a point where it would seem to set, but it would be a bit of an hour before then.

She looked around the Junkyard. It was a mess, as usual, but Zela didn't mind. It was actually very soothing to live in a place where everyone wasn't constantly busy, leaving you alone in the cold darkness. No, instead, the Junkyard was a warm and loving place, filled with cats that loved that she was there. It was a beautiful place, no matter what anyone else thought. As she spied around curiously, searching for anyone to talk to. There was no one so far.

Some of the Jellicles were avoiding her, which was to be expected, considering she had just been accepted back into the tribe under unusual circumstances. The young queens, such as Victoria, Jemima, and Electra, still loved to talk with her, but a few felines were not as forgiving as them. For instance, Alonzo and Etcetera didn't speak to her as much. Zela knew since Etcy was Admetus's sister, and it was only natural that she would feel a little hostility towards the golden-red queen. That, or Alonzo had convinced the hyperactive kitten that Zela wasn't so trustworthy after 'physically' killing their brother. The golden-red queen decided to accept their anger as a sign of grief. Beforehand, Etcy had spoken to her once. The young striped queen had actually acted very forgiving, as Zela considered it. She wondered why Etcy turned on her so fast.

Suddenly, a white queen came out of the shadows, joined by her orange and black sister. Victoria and Electra walked up to a few trash bags, where the golden-red female was lying to bathe in the sun. It became quite relaxing after awhile. Zela stared upside down at the two young queens. Vic smiled, "Hi Zel." She said softly.

Zelaphelia smiled back, "Hello Vicky, Electra."

The orange-and-black queen gave a small grin, and then stared back at the ground. The snow-white queen jumped up next to her half-sister. The golden-red female quickly sat up as Victoria spoke, "Jelly and Jenny prepared Admetus's body for burial. Munkustrap was wondering if you'd like to attend the funeral."

Zela grimaced. As much as she'd like to pay her respects to a passed-away Jellicle, would that not have some awkwardness attached to it? Still, the golden-red female felt Admetus's family at least deserved her condolences and apologies. She stood up, staring at her half-sister and breathing deeply, "I'll come to pay my respects. I owe Admetus as much."

Victoria sighed, "You don't owe Admetus anything. If he had known what was going on-"

"Vic," Zela cut-in gently, "I can admit my mistakes. If I hadn't overacted in the first place, this wouldn't have happened, and spell or no spell, I did kill him. Somehow, the tribe was forgiving enough to accept me back. Don't try to make me feel like it wasn't my fault, because it was. I'm grateful for your words though, but I am not deserving of them. Especially what trouble I have caused this tribe."

The white queen shook her head, "We forgave you because we _knew_ you didn't intentionally kill Admetus. It wasn't even you doing it, and you know that. So put the blame away from yourself. You're a good feline Zela. You deserve to be treated like one."

The golden-red female smiled slightly. She liked being accepted by her half-sister, though she felt like she wasn't worthy of love. "Thanks Vic." She said graciously, "We should go to the funeral then."

Vicky nodded, "Yes, let's go." The white queen leaped from the trash bags, meeting with her younger sister, and looked up, waiting for Zelaphelia. She mimicked Victoria's jump, landing in front of her half-siblings.

Together the three of them went into the shadows of the Junkyard, and came to the main area. The entire tribe was gathered in the center. Many faces were sad, others angry, and some were completely stoned. On top of a giant tire, were Munkustrap and the late Admetus's family sitting close by. In the center of them all, was an ambiguous cat-shaped figure wrapped in a fabric that resembled linen. It was bound together with dull-brown twine and laid in a position of what seemed to be a deathlike stance. It must have been Admetus's body.

Zelaphelia walked into the Junkyard, anxiety grasping the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to face the any of them after what she had done, especially at Admetus's funeral, but like she said to Victoria, she wasn't afraid to admit her mistakes. It was the right thing to do. A few Jellicles glanced at her. The golden-red female knew a few would wonder why she would come during the ceremony, some would smile upon such an action, others would be furious. None of it mattered to Zela. It was only important that she was there. She went up to the crowd, and sat down up in front next to Demeter. Zela caught a glimpse of a smile from her mother. The golden queen leaned near her daughter's shoulder. "I'm glad you came." She whispered to her.

Zelaphelia smiled and whispered back, "I am too."

Victoria and Electra sat next to the golden-red female as all the faces of the tribe looked up to Munkustrap. His face was solemn, but he spoke soothingly to the crowd. "My fellow Jellicles, we are here to celebrate the life and times of Admetus: our brother, companion, and a son to the Everlasting Cat. We all knew him as the shy tom; the one who blended with the background, but inside, he had the heart of a lion. His bravery and determination kept him eager and ready-to-live life. We knew how strong and lovable he was.  
He was…um…in line to be a protector of the tribe, because he took so much pride in being a Jellicle, that he wanted to serve Old Deuteronomy in any way he could, but of course, we always knew him to be very frolicsome and mischievous. He took much of his schedule to be with his friends and family, and everyone loved and respected him for all that he did. Right now, we will…give his family an opportunity to speak of him."

The ceremony went on. Jellyorum, Asparagus, Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Etcetera, and Pouncival all spoke fondly of Admetus. They explained how kind and patient he was, and what a good tom he would always be. However, Zela was chilled by Alonzo's speech. He kept saying that he would've done anything to save his brother's life, and would always keep him in his thoughts everyday of his life, and no one would ever take what he and his brother had away from him, ever. The entire time, Alonzo was glaring down at Zelaphelia. Luckily, Munkustrap pushed him aside before he could say much else, probably wanting to avoid an insult directed to the young Jellicle queen. She was thankful to the silver tabby tom for that.

After the speeches of the family were done, Munkustrap walked back up to the front of the tire, "If anyone would like to speak of Admetus of this time, please speak now. It would be a tremendous sign of respect towards our passing Jellicle."

A few felines had already stood up. First, there was Quaxo. His words were curtailed, but somewhat humorous. He recalled a few short stories of Admetus and himself sneaking around the Junkyard and causing trouble, which made the crowd chuckle, which was greatly needed in this time of grief. After his small speech, he stepped down from the tire, and soon, a few other Jellicles walked up and told of Admetus's life, even Demeter, who apparently was very fond of the young tom from past Jellicle Balls. Once the line of eager cats wishing to speak of anecdotes of the deceased grey tom ended, a few heads turned to Zelaphelia. She was afraid to speak. She didn't want to offend anyone, or turn this into something about her. In fact, it was the last thing she wanted.

But, the golden-red female wanted to say what she knew about Admetus, she wanted to show the tribe that she was sorry because of his death. What else could she do but pay a deep respect to him? Zela stood up and walked up a few small steps and onto the rough and dirty tire. The glowing eyes of her audience sparkled in interest to see what she had to say. A few faces stood out. Tugger, who was smiling admiringly at the golden-red queen, Alonzo, who was scowling, Munkustrap and Demeter were nodding encouragingly, and quite a few others who kept there opinions separate from their expressions. Zela took a deep breath, and shouted into the crowd.

"I… didn't know Admetus that well…" she started, "At first, he was just another face in the Junkyard, but I knew he was well-liked, though he barely showed it. That was what I liked about him; he was humble, but determined, and inside, Admetus kept apart of him as a Jellicle…so he could keep his faith in Heavyside and the Everlasting Cat, and I realize now that he was a true Jellicle inside and out. He gave his life, to defend his tribe, and all-in-all, he was proud to do so, and every one here that knew him should be proud to have had such a…courageous and…strong-w-willed tom in their tribe…and…me…-I only know that his soul resides in th-the Heavyside Layer…" Zela's lips quivered uncontrollably. A few tears ran down her cheek. She shook a little, from the cold breeze that had passed her shoulder. It was aggravating to know the tom she killed was just feet behind her.

The golden-red queen quickly dashed off of the tire. She wanted to run away, and cry in private, but she resisted the urge. Instead, she ran into her mother's arms, and cringed as sorrowful tears pored down her face. There was total silence. Demeter gripped her daughter in an embrace. In a way, it felt good to go to the golden queen. She felt the warmth of a real and good mother radiate onto her. Zela loved the feeling, wishing it wouldn't go away.

After a few moments, Munkustrap ran up the steps of the tire, and quickly spoke. The golden-red female didn't even hear his words. Her sobs drained off all other sounds, but she knew that the Jellicle guardian had ended the funeral with a few words of comfort to the tribe, and walked off of the tire. But Zela could hear the Jellicles…singing melodically:

_Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel…_

_Up, up above, to the Heavyside Layer…_

_Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel…_

_Up, up, above, to the Heavyside Layer…_

Zela turned from Demeter's chest. Munkustrap, Skimbleshanks, and Asparagus were lifting Admetus's body into the air, and slowly carrying it off the tire. The Jellicles' eyes followed them, as the singing continued, and this time, the golden-red queen joined in:

_Up, up, up, past the Jellicle moon…_

_Up, up above, to the Heavyside Layer…_

_Up, up, up, past the Jellicle moon…_

_Up, up above…to the Heavyside Layer…_

_The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity…_

'_Round the Cathedral rang…Vivat!_

_Life to the Everlasting Cat…_

The three toms disappeared from sight, leaving the Jellicles in silence. The crowd slowly departed a few warm thoughts were verbalized as they all left, but Zelaphelia was still confused. She turned to her mother, "What happened? Where did they take his body?"

Demeter smiled, "They'll do exactly as the song says, they'll take Admetus's body past the Russell Hotel, where we bury our dead, and there, they'll build a grave. Skimbleshanks and Munkustrap will bless it, and Asparagus, as his father, will send a prayer that Admetus's soul will descend to Heavyside, and then leave."

The golden-red female blinked a few times, and then turned away. Demeter followed her face and turned up her daughter's chin, "That was a beautiful speech Zela. The Everlasting Cat would be proud of such words."

"Thank you." Zelaphelia whispered, "Admetus deserved as much from me."

"Well, to me, you proved yourself worthy to any Jellicle." The golden queen smiled, hugged her daughter once more and kissed her forehead, "You should go find your friends, and spend some time with them." She advised. Zela nodded once, smiled, and then swiftly walked away. She wandered for awhile, feeling good about herself. A small happy smile formed on the end of her cheeks. It was the type of smile of the cold pale lips of the terminally ill child being told of a hopeful recovery. It was an amazing feeling to be forgiven, and loved.

The sun was low in the sky, close to a sunset. The hours of the funeral seemed very appropriate. It was then, Zela started to wonder if Admetus would forgive her for what she did. If he had known who really was controlling her actions. Or maybe it wouldn't have mattered. Maybe, just being Macavity's offspring was just enough to convince the deceased grey tom that she was untouchable, untrustworthy, and soul purpose is to be hated. It was a bit of a depressing thought, but if it was more or less so, Zela didn't mind. She felt like she did do the right thing by saying a few good words about Admetus.

The golden-red queen just stopped in her tracks after that, losing her concentration in her pondering. Somehow, the day didn't seem so bad. She felt good about everything that happened today. Finally able to cope with inner feelings of all past events, Zela smiled, and could feel two tears of joy streaming down the rim of her cheek. Suddenly, a deep and insidious voice growled from behind, "Will wonders never cease? First a guilty murderer is unjustly pardoned, and now the soulless can shed tears."

Zelaphelia sharply looked behind her. Alonzo was standing near an old scratch metal pile, glaring at the golden-red female coldly. She simply turned away, "What do you want?" she asked emptily.

"Oh, I want nothing from you. I was just mourning the loss of my brother, who was brutally killed-off by a filthy henchcat of our sworn enemy, filled with bloodlust and hate and nothing but."

Zela's fur pricked up with anger. She zipped around, glaring at the black-and-white tom, standing on the end of her paws and hissing. Alonzo didn't make a move. His face was completely serene. "What are you going to do now Zelaphelia? Kill me, like you killed my brother?"

"Are you trying to have me kill you? It seems like you are!" The golden-red queen was trying to stay calm, but it was harder to do so when Alonzo was taunting her so, "You just want me to kill you so I'll be in exile?"

"Of course not." He answered simply. He stood up and started walking towards her, "But it'd be nice for someone to realize what evil they've allowed back in the tribe. It's surprising that no one else can see that any child of Macavity will grow up to be as callous and sadistic as him."

"I am nothing like my father!" she suddenly spurted out, feeling the fury burning from her face, but Zela then calmed herself and breathed deeply a few times. She wanted to stay that way with someone that was still so hostile with her. "Alonzo…I didn't mean to kill your brother. I wasn't in control of my actions, and I know I have no right to say this to someone who was so close to Admetus, but I'm apart of this tribe now, no matter what you want, and…I did what was right today, and I meant what I said during the funeral-"

"Let's get one thing straight!" Alonzo abruptly shouted, "I don't care what you said or did, or what really happened, the fact is, my brother is gone, and was by your doing. I almost lost my mate because of you, the tribe has been on the fritz because of you, and Macavity's been causing the us more trouble than usual, because. Of. YOU! Now, I don't care how sorry you are, or how much everybody else moves on, I will NEVER forgive you for what you have done, so don't act so coy around me, 'cause I see right through you!"

Zela cringed. She didn't like the harassment the Alonzo was unleashing on her. He made her feel like her intentions _were _evil and…like she was the scum of the earth…like…Macavity.

"I-I…" she stuttered nervously. She barely knew what to say, "I don't need this."

She started walking away, but Alonzo started shouting from behind, "Go ahead! Run away; Run away just like your father!"

The golden-red queen paused there. She was a bit scared of Alonzo's words. Maybe she was a bit like her father. No matter what she thought of herself, it wasn't going to end. Zela would always hold a piece of Macavity. Her words weren't worth the dirt she walked on anymore, and with what little dignity she could muster, Zela swiftly walked away, tears flooding her eyes, and feeling worse than how she did when the day started…

^~*~^

Darkness reigned over the Junkyard, with just barely enough of the sun's dying light to keep the sky barely in a sickening greenish-blue. Tugger, however, ignored it, because he had just witnessed the worst harassment directed from Alonzo to Zelaphelia, and was in complete shock. He was going over to find Zela on the west side of the 'yard, but then he caught the horrible words given to her from the patched tom. It disgusted the Curious Cat, and thus, he ran up behind Alonzo quietly, sharply twisted him around, and punched him in the face.

The black and white tom fell on the ground, wiping a small line of blood off his cheek. He looked up at the Tugger, dumb-founded. "Tugger," he started, "What the hell?!"

"Why would you talk shit to her like that?" he asked Alonzo loudly in a response.

The patched tom, stood up, glaring at the black and leopard-spotted tom. His eyes were raging with hate shimmering from the shine of the newly cycled thin crescent moon. He sighed moodily, "It's not any of your business Tugger, so stay out it!"

The Curious cat frowned and narrowed his eyes at Alonzo, "When some idiot, such as yourself, is hurting Zela, then it _becomes_ my business."

"She deserved it." The black and white tom muttered coldly. Tugger wanted to lunge at him again, but he was resisting the urge. He didn't want to start a fight. Instead he just blinked a few times, and gripped the dirt beneath his claws.

"Hey, shut up! She's never done anything to you."

"Oh really?" Alonzo asked sharply, "She almost cost my mate, her life, she killed my brother, and now, she's roaming freely around the Junkyard, probably waiting for her no-good father to attack us!"

"Listen, you pompous, whiny, little ingrate, Zelaphelia is the greatest and most lovable queen in this Junkyard. She has meant no harm to this tribe, and granted, she's been led through a dark and crooked path, but she's seen the light, and she's come to the right place. So you can lay-off, and just accept that she's here, or I'll personally see that your sharp tongue either stays in your mouth permanently or I'll rip it out myself!"

Alonzo looked a bit bewildered by Tugger's harsh words, but seemed to reluctantly back away. "I'm not forgiving her."

"I'm not asking you to, even though a nit-wit like you should comprehend enough knowledge to know that you should. I just want you to leave her alone."

The patched tom nodded, "Fine. I'll lay-off. While the tribe finds her soooo innocent, even though she's not, and I'm the only one who knows that. It doesn't mean she's good. It just means she's hypnotized you with her batting eyelashes into thinking she should be defended."

"You see, this is why you should hold your tongue around felines who have threatened to rip it out."

Alonzo grimaced at Tugger once, but then quickly just skulked away in the shadows. He had the tendency to do that too often nowadays. The leopard-spotted tom gave a triumphant smile. He would do anything for Zela, and now, he was able to do so. He wanted to do whatever he could for her. She needed as much, and as the son of Old Deuteronomy, Tugger wanted to protect the tribe like Munkustrap was. It was the right thing to do. Ironically enough, a conscience was coming over the tribe like that. Maybe it was because of Zela. Maybe she had changed everyone's thoughts about everything…


	26. A Test of Loyalty

_Alonzo grimaced at Tugger once, but then quickly just skulked away in the shadows. He had the tendency to do that too often nowadays. The leopard-spotted tom gave a triumphant smile. He would do anything for Zela, and now, he was able to do so. He wanted to do whatever he could for her. She needed as much, and as the son of Old Deuteronomy, Tugger wanted to protect the tribe like Munkustrap was. It was the right thing to do. Ironically enough, a conscience was coming over the tribe like that. Maybe it was because of Zela. Maybe she had changed everyone's thoughts about everything…_

~^..^~

Two days passed. Demeter was felt amazing. She had finally connected with her eldest daughter, who had so long shunned the golden queen out of her life. With hope, the rest of the tribe would eventually do the same. A little less than a week had passed, and Zela was already becoming more emotionally in-tuned with the Jellicles, and she also seemed much happier. However, she was very depressed the day after the funeral it was a curious thing, but the tribe ignored it, still calming from the excitement, but Demeter wasn't fully convinced that her daughter was alright.

She wanted to help Zela, in any way she could, but that became exceedingly difficult while the young queen had become so sad. Not many went near her. She was moping around the Junkyard, sleeping-in late, and staying quiet. Demeter was amazed. The golden-red female was under a complete and utter depression, but it didn't matter. Demeter was determined to speak with her. It was a few minutes to sunset and the golden queen went on a search for her daughter. Zela was usually just lying around, gazing at nothing, or sleeping. Demeter had left her den and into the queens' den, where her daughter normally was. Munkustrap decided she was old enough to no longer be considered a kitten and was allowed in there, but young enough so that she couldn't be considered a fully-grown queen. Demeter peered around. She found that she was correct. No one other than Zela was in the den. The golden-red female was lying lazily on a rough wooden crate.

Demeter padded quietly in and near her daughter. Zelaphelia noticed her and glanced up. After a moment, she looked back down on the dirt patch of which she was originally staring at. "Hello Mother…" she sighed sorrowfully.

Demeter smiled for a split-second. She always had a rush of joy when Zelaphelia ever called her "Mother". She had waited so long for it, but in all honesty, it never would've sounded worse coming from such a sad tone of the young queen.

"Are you alright?" Demeter asked uneasily.

Zela sighed, "I don't know at all. First, everything is finally working out, then I find out that I'm not as welcome as I imagined. What am I supposed to do if the tribe doesn't trust me? You saw how harshly I was judged just because I was Macavity's daughter and now…now that I've actually…I've…killed…"

"Don't say that!" Demeter said sharply, "You didn't kill Admetus. Macavity killed him, through you. It wasn't the same thing."

Zelaphelia's eyes started to look watery. "But…I… they…they all blamed me…"

The golden queen sighed, staring at her daughter sympathetically, "Zela, no one blames you for his death."

"Alonzo does…so does Plato…and Etcetera…and-"

"The three of them are young. Even Alonzo needs to grow up more. Just understand, the three of them are very emotional for the loss. They'll look for anyone to blame this misfortune on. In time they'll understand."

"But what if…they're right?" Zela asked sadly.

Demeter raised her eyebrow, "About what dear?"

"What if they're right about me… that I'm becoming Macavity? What if… these powers are a curse and all they'll cause is more bad…more evil… What if I'm just like him?"

"Those are a lot of 'What-ifs Zelaphelia."

"But possibilities, nonetheless." The golden-red queen whispered dejectedly.

"Zel…" Demeter started. She stared seriously into her daughter's eyes, "You have to understand, Macavity is you father, and nothing more. You're not him, and he's not you. Forget about what everyone else thinks. You're you. You don't need anyone else's approval, and no one can tell you how to live your life. After all…you have been doing that for almost four years now."

Zela chuckled a little. Demeter was glad to make her daughter smile, but that smile soon faded away, "But what if I don't know how to live my life?"

"When the time comes, and you're forced to choose…you'll make the right decision." Demeter smiled once more at her daughter. The golden-red queen was staring down at the ground, in deep contemplation apparently. What could the young female be thinking about? Was she pondering this? Zela stared up at her mother with her large, slightly dilated, eyes. They were pleading in some strange way, but for what? Did she seek more advice? Or maybe, it was just a simple, yet painful cry for help. After a few moments, Zela stared up at the golden queen, her violet eyes, gleaming. Was this good or bad? Demeter wasn't for sure. It was simply a mystery to her. Zela opened her mouth, "Demeter, I don't-"

But her short words were spoken too soon. An ear-splitting smash made the two queens flinch amply. It was the warning signal. "Oh no…" Zela murmured. She was shaking.

There was no question on what the commotion was about. "Macavity…" Demeter whispered solemnly. The two female quickly ran for the exit of the queens' den. It seemed to be quiet, but it was an eldritch silence. The golden female wasn't for certain, but such quiescence could not mean anything good…

^~*~^

The cacophony was an obvious shock. Macavity was going to attack, but this time, Munkustrap was ready. He quickly got on his feet from his den, and sprinted out into the opening of the Junkyard. The silver tabby wasn't as unprepared as he was during his half-brother's first invasion. This time, he had made a plan. Munk noticed Coricopat and Tantomile slinking nearby, moving in their own simultaneous manner, appearing to be in-tuned to one of their visions.

They suddenly phased-out, and both turned their head towards Munkustrap's direction, and stared at him with worried expressions. The silver-and-black tom didn't even bother to go near them. He didn't need the twins' input on what was going on. He already knew, but if Macavity was coming, he needed to gain the tribes attention, and fast. The silver-and-black tabby tom ran to the giant tire and jumped high up. After landing safely on top, he turned to the Jellicles, who were all dashing back and forth through the Junkyard speedily with panicked faces. Munkustrap then lead out a loud whistle that fled into the night. All of the felines stopped abruptly and looked over where they heard the source of the noise. The silver tabby then started shouting, "ALRIGHT, KITTENS, ELDERS, AND CARETAKERS TO THE QUEENS' DEN; EVERYONE ELSE TO THEIR BATTLE STATIONS AT THE BORDER OF THE JUNKYARD!"

Most of the Jellicles' faces were differently formed. A few were confused, some surprised at the command, and others were still very frightened, but with little hesitation, everyone started moving to their places. Jennyanydots started hustling the kittens to the Queens' den, and Jellyorum and Asparagus started escorting Gus with them. The adult queens and toms sprinted to the places in which they were assigned to guard. After Macavity had attacked the first time, Munk had planned a few attack techniques with every physically able Jellicle that he could. Perhaps it would trick the ginger tom, maybe not. It wouldn't hurt to try. Munkustrap's overseeing eyes looked around as each of the Jellicles made their way to their places. He was a bit proud of how they were ready-on-the-attack, but soon Macavity would come, and they would have to really go into battle, especially if he brought henchcats with him. Soon, the tribe was ready, and the silver tabby's shoulders finally relaxed as he let out a relieved sigh.

"Don't get too comfortable brother." A low and sinister voice suddenly chuckled.

Munkustrap felt a cold chill move down his spine as he zipped around to look behind him. It was Macavity, smiling, and barely five feet away from the silver tabby tom. The Mystery Cat's narrow yellow eyes gleamed at Munk smugly, "I have you out numbered by several henchcats, and your pathetic little battle strategy is as good as dead."

Munkustrap, feeling a sensation of anger rushing through his body, arched his back as the fur from his neck perked upward. He gave out a low growl and swiftly launched himself at his half-brother. Macavity easily dodged him. The silver tabby landed hard, and almost fell off the edge of the large tire. He quickly regained his balance as the ginger tom laughed callously, "How is it," he started, "that after years of training yourself, you _still _fight like a kitten?"

Munk glared, "Get out of here Macavity!" he almost shouted, "You can't have Zela and you won't defeat us."

"Oh contraire Munkustrap, when I give the word, all of the Jellicles will cease to exist and I will finally be rid of this pathetic tribe. Not to mention, I'll have a front row seat of watching them all be destroyed, and as far as Zelaphelia goes, she'll be coming back with me."

"Oh no she won't!" the silver tabby spat, "She's safe from you, and she's staying with us!"

Macavity grinned wryly, "I doubt that brother. I promise you, she'll come back to me, and she'll take over as the heir to my empire of crime. And the best part, though I'd rather enjoy doing this myself, I'll be sure she is the one to kill off the most beloved Deuteronomy. I suppose killing you will have to suffice on my part. As for Demeter…well…she has grown lovelier, hasn't she? I guess I could take her back with me to the Warehouse…preferably to my bedroom…"

"You sadistic bastard!" Munkustrap shouted, ready to leap at him.

Macavity eyebrows raised, "Temper, Temper, brother. What would our father say?"

"He'd agree with me that you should've been killed ages ago!"

"Well then, that just makes the old tumbleweed even stupider for exiling me!"

Munkustrap could feel the heat in his veins pulsing quicker as he was about to lunge at Macavity, which was probably what the ginger tom wanted, but before he could, a light female voice screamed at them both, "STOP!"

The silver-and-black tom turned to where he heard the source of the vocals, as did his half-brother. At the top step of the tire, Zelaphelia stood, wide-eyed and breathing heavily. Demeter came up next to her.

Macavity smiled pleasantly, "Ah, perfect timing Zelaphelia. We were just discussing you, and it's great to see you as well Demeter…"

The golden queen turned away as the ginger tom purred lustily. Munkustrap glared at Macavity, and wanted more than anything to rip his throat out right at that moment, but suddenly, Zela walked up between the two half-brothers, "No more games Macavity!" she spat.

The ginger tom cleared his throat as he stepped back a little ways, "Yes you're quite right. We should really finish what we started. Zelaphelia, it's time to come home."

"I _am_ home." The golden-red female growled firmly.

Macavity raised an eyebrow, "Zela, I am your father. Your home is with me, where you belong."

Zela shook her head, "No……no, you're not my father anymore. Munkustrap has been more of a father than you ever were. You didn't even love me…you only loved my powers. So the Warehouse isn't my home anymore. I was never your daughter, so you are no longer my father."

The ginger tom looked completely befuddled by the golden-red queen's words. Munkustrap was easily just as surprised, but when he stared back at Macavity, he was glaring at Zelaphelia. He spoke very impatiently while gritting his teeth, "I taught you everything you know!"

"No you didn't, the Jellicles did." She whispered serenely, "They're my real family now."

The ginger tom finally snapped. He rushed forward at the golden-red queen, rage in his sovereign yellow eyes. Munk was about to stop him, but he became puzzled when he saw that Macavity wasn't actually attacking Zela. He was just glaring at her fiercely.

The ginger tom suddenly shouted at her face, "I gave you everything you ever wanted! I was the one who taught you how to use your powers, and this is how you repay such an act? YOU BETRAY ME!? No one does that to the elite Cat of Mystery, you ungrateful little wretch, NO ONE!"

Like lighting, the ginger tom struck the golden-red female viciously in the face. She fell back to the edge of the rough black tire, letting out a faint cry, but then falling completely limp. Macavity was about to come back at her again, but abruptly, out of the corner of Munkustrap's eye, Demeter had pounced at the Mystery Cat. The two of them fell off of the tire and onto the ground and rolled around in a violent attack. When they stopped, Macavity was able to stand quickly, but the golden queen was lying on the ground, her chest rising up and down rapidly. The ginger tom walked over to her and kicked her hard in the side. Demeter let out a painful cry as she rolled into a fetal position, blood dripping from her face.

Munkustrap, filled with horror at the sight of his mate, jumped down and ran to her side. He was slightly in shock and felling both terror and anger rushing through his head. "Deme," he yelled, "Deme…are you alright? Please…please say you're alright…please…!"

The golden queen didn't look up at him, but her sorrowful green eyes were open. She whispered very faintly in a raspy voice, "I'm alright…" but her head fell to the side, as Demeter was rendered unconscious.

Munk smiled, glad to see his mate alive, but he turned to Macavity, who was smiling delightedly in his own malicious way. The silver tabby glared at him, "You almost killed her!" he shouted. Munkustrap wasn't sure if he was scorning the ginger tom, or saying this in complete shock.

Macavity just cackled at him, "I believe that was the point brother."

Munk was getting into an attack stance, ready to kill the Mystery Cat, but he quickly spoke again, "Save your fight Munkustrap, you're going to need it right about now."

With that, the ginger tom gave out a piercing whistle that made the silver tabby's ears flatten. When he finally stopped, Macavity smiled as endless numbers of henchcats started appearing from the shadows of random Junk piles. They all had the same vicious smile, and bloodlust look filled in their red eyes.

Munkustrap stared in horror as each individual Jellicle came our of their battle station, and into a duel with a henchcat, and before he could react, one of the fearless black toms leaped at him and the two went into an attack. There was no escaping …

^~*~^

Zela's eyes fluttered open. Her cheek was burning in pain, and worse, as she looked around she realized that she had awoken to pure chaos. Macavity's army of henchcats and the Jellicle tribe were in a raging war field, attacking each other fiercely. The golden-red queen lifted her head looking over the battle with far too exceeding horror rushing through her mind. Henchcats were attacking from every-which direction, and most of the tribe was unaware of how skilled they had actually become. Zelaphelia had psychic abilities, and she didn't even bother to see if Macavity was planning anything. Obviously, she had been in a depression for too long. Her mind had started refreshing her memory back to when she was with her father, learning the ways of her physical, as well as mental abilities. She knew she would have fight-off as many henchcats as the Jellicles did.

The golden-red female stood-up on her wobbly legs and was about to rush down the large tire steps, until, out of the corner of her eye, Zela caught a glimpse of a terrible sight that mad her gasp in shock. Next to the cement blocks that held up the old tire, Demeter was lying on her back, and her head slightly tilted in the side. Her body was left in the dirt, near a small puddle of blood. Zelaphelia jumped off the side of the rough and dirty rubber, and ran swiftly over to the golden queen's side.

She examined her mother thoroughly, seeing a large purple bruise on the side of her ribcage, and large cuts on her arms and face. Zela was trying to look for any sign of life, but was too panicky to be fully aware of any and all proof of living in Demeter's body.

"Mother…" she whispered, "Mother please…please wake-up…"

Small tears started streaming down the golden-red female's face. It was as if her whole world was shattering in slow-motion. The only felines that ever really cared about her were in-danger because she was living in the Junkyard, and she knew this, but never fully comprehended, or cared about it, thinking this fact was simply irrelevant to her way of life. Now she found that this assumption was undeniably wrong, and her own mother had gotten hurt in the process. Macavity had gone to far this time.

Suddenly, a malicious, low, and all too familiar voice growled from behind, "Well, good to see you've awoken my dear little traitor, and what have we here? A simply touching display of grief for your poor mother."

Zela turned around sharply. Macavity stood, hovering less than three feet away from her. His gleaming white teeth were smiling arrogantly, and his ginger fur was glowing like fire as he landed softly on the ground. He walked slowly towards her, his haunting yellow eyes glowing fiendishly. She glared at the ginger tom, now crying tears of anger. What could this hateful flaming monster possibly have done? The furious golden-red queen stood up from her mother's side, barely a foot away from Macavity. She glowered deeply into his interested eyes, "What did you do to her?!" she screamed at him.

The ginger tom's grin only grew wider in his reply, "It's a shame she had to die for you, isn't it?"

Zela's jaw dropped as she shook her head violently. She didn't want to believe it. Her tears merely developed faster and stronger. They may have been shed for her hate of Macavity, or it was grief for her mother, but forgetting every contradicting thought, and thought of Demeter. Zela turned her heels and quickly bent back down to her mother, now searching for a breath, or a heart beat, anything to prove Macavity wrong.

"It is quite a shame indeed." Macavity continued, "And to think, you could've saved her, and that poor bastard, Admetus as well if you had just stayed with me, or we could've destroyed them all together. After all, that was what you wanted."

Zela ignored him completely. She looked at Demeter's face, her cold stained-red paws, and every aspect of the sad body. It was at that point, the Zela was going to give up, and believe that the ginger tom had killed her mother, but when she looked near the golden queen's chest, she saw if faintly rising up and down. Zela smiled at the sign of life, but just to make sure, the young Jellicle queen bent down to her mother's face and to her relief, she could feel a small, warm breath blowing on her cheek. The golden-red female started laughing joyously, "She's not dead…she's just asleep…She's not dead!" Zela wasn't sure if she was telling Macavity this, or just telling herself. She was far too happy to see her mother was breathing to care though.

However, Macavity wasn't as pleased. Before the golden-red female could stand, the ginger tom had unexpectedly grabbed the scruff of her fur and dragged her away from Demeter. The golden-red female let out a painful scream as Macavity lifted her from the ground and swiftly threw her back and aiming at a cement slab created as a wall. Zela heard a crack as she was carelessly flung on it. The golden-red queen had an aching affliction on her right side, but when she looked up she saw that it was the wall that had a deep crack on it from the impact.

Before she got up, Macavity had already come over and scratched her deeply on the surface of her right arm. He then took the golden-red queen's paw and started twisting it in the opposite direction. Zela screamed torturously.

"I'll teach you to respect my authority!" he shouted at her.

Zelaphelia's screams only grew louder as the ginger tom twisted her wrist more, "Stop!" she yelled, "You're hurting me!"

Macavity only chuckled at her pain, "You'll know what hurt is when _I'm_ finished with you! The Junkyard has made you weak Zelaphelia!"

Without thinking, Zela used her spare paw, extended her claws, and hit the ginger tom instinctively in the face. He stumbled back, releasing her. It gave the golden-red female time to quickly escape the Mystery Cat's sight, and jump into the shadows behind the cement wall. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Zela wished she wasn't there. Macavity might've wanted to kill her, or maybe not, but no matter the outcome, anything would have been better than the fate that the ginger tom had planned for her.

Macavity's voice suddenly shouted out, "I know you're somewhere near Zelaphelia. You can't hide forever, and when I'm done with you, I'll kill-off the rest of the Jellicles, starting with your mother, and ending with what's left of the kittens! Come out now, and I might let you live…"

Zela's breath started to quickened. Her adrenaline rushed, and time started to slow down as she waited to be discovered. But suddenly, the golden-red female's eyes dilated in the dark, and she could hear faint voices of past felines she had come in contact with. All of her memories were produced in her mind as each of the faces appeared in her mind. They started speaking hopeful and good words that she remembered being told: "'_don't worry, even though you're not born here, you'll still be an honored member of the tribe.' 'This gift is used for __your__ purposes; whatever you want to use it for. It's your decision.' 'Sometimes wrong decisions lead ta good things, bu' not afta goin' through so much.' 'You care about others, and just that would prove your worthiness to any of the Jellicles' '…put the blame away from yourself. You're a good feline Zela. You deserve to be treated like one.' 'Y__ou have to understand, Macavity is you father, and nothing more. You're not him, and he's not you. Forget about what everyone else thinks. You're you. You don't need anyone else's approval, and no one can tell you how to live your life.'"_

At that exact moment, when the voices faded, Zela's mind had now returned to its original state, and the shadows of the darkness were as black as before, but inside, the golden-red female knew something had changed. Her pulse was rushing like mad. Zelaphelia could feel her heart beat racing faster and faster as each moment came and passed, and in the most unusual manner, Zela felt her eyes dilating as her entire body started lifting off of the ground unexpectedly, through, what she assumed, were her levitation magic. And from all of these unusual physical features suddenly appearing, Zela wasn't feeling petrify, like before, or shock of this newly found courage, or practically anything at all, but she did feel powerful. Powerful enough to release her innermost strength that she barely knew existed.

Macavity's then let out a threatening growl, "Where are you Zelaphelia!?"

A grin formed on Zela's face as the golden-red female quickly flashed over the wall in the blink of an eye, and was right behind her angered father. "I'm right here." She said nonchalantly.

The ginger tom swiftly twisted his head around. A glimmer of shock and surprise passed through his yellow eyes, but he returned Zela's grin with one of his own. The golden-red female wasn't going to allow him to say anything else. He had already said too much. Without a second thought, she launched herself at Macavity.

It caught him off with a bit of surprise, but the ginger tom was just as ready to fight as Zela had become. He kicked her off of him with his hind legs, but she only landed on air as she floated and stood up on nothing. Macavity glared, "So you want to play it like that…" he said, almost out of breath. He jumped into the air, as his feet floated as high as Zelaphelia's. He lunged at her, this time, with determined expression. They started fighting while the wind carried them off of the low dusk of the ground. They tumbled in mid air. Macavity had started to potentially scratch at Zela's face, but that proved worthless when after shedding only a few drops of her blood, she through his hands from him with great force. Zela swung her arms at her father, clawing at his chest. Surprisingly, she had aimed right and five large red lines started oozing liquid from his shoulder to his left side.

The ginger tom shouted bloody murder in agonizing pain, but it didn't stop him. It merely gave him higher blood pressure and a well-needed adrenaline rush. Macavity once more made an attack by extending his long black claws and aiming lower for her hind legs. He had successfully torn an abnormally sized blow of scarlet blood on her thigh. Though it seemed even more major than the ginger tom's wound, it didn't affect her in the slightest. She felt strong pain, but it only made her more angry and lusting for more of her father's blood. Zela then threw herself at Macavity again, and tackled him out of the air. The two felines landed hard on the ground, causing a small crater to form. She thought of how she had attacked Admetus, and of how she was so violent in the past. The golden-red queen started punching, kicking, clawing, and any of all angered and raging emotions that ever ran through her head and body banded together times ten, and were all blown at the, now petrified, ginger tom. His blood started pouring from his arms, legs, and any visible body part Zela was able to get at. Macavity, however, started fighting back, with less anger.

The young and raged Jellicle queen used so much emotion to blow at her father that he was taking every ounce of power he could possibly produce to just barely start winning the duel. When Macavity was finally able to stand up, he looked like he was confident to defeat his daughter, but Zela refused to lose this battle. She suddenly took her red-stained paws and flashed them to the ginger tom's hind legs. She grabbed them, successfully, and pulled hard. He fell back into the impacted hole, groaning in pain. Zela stood over the bloody Macavity. They both were breathing heavily. The golden-red female bent down, with her right claws extended, and aiming for her father's throat.

Macavity inhaled and exhaled deeply. He grinned once as he spoke through his bloody mouth, of what he assumed was going to be the last time. "Well…perhaps I was wrong……maybe you do have the makings of……a powerful cat……" he closed his eyes, bracing for a blow.

Zela glared with deep intensity, a drop of blood falling onto Macavity's face. With great force, the golden-red female through her hand back, aimed, and shot her claws down at the ground……No words were said as the ginger tom winced… but he found…he was still breathing. He opened his left eye open and turned his head. To his utter shock, Macavity saw that Zela's claws were dug in the dirt. He blinked once, and looked up at his daughter.

She breathed a few times, and stared at the ginger tom intensely, "……Not one like you."

With that, the golden-red queen stood up and pointed in an upward direction, "Call off your henchcats, all of you, leave now, and never come back. Never touch my mother, or any of my family, and stay away from us."

Macavity stood up, slightly in shock, everything else in fear. He nodded his bloody head once, and whistled loudly. Zela didn't stir. The ginger tom, now stained red, turned around, completely expressionless, and ready to leave, but he looked back once and spoke, "Well played Zelaphelia, but don't think this is over. You will be mine, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that happens."

The golden-red queen shook her head and shouted at him, "LEAVE!"

Macavity didn't hesitate. He bent his knees, and launched into the air. A sea of black henchcats followed the red spark, out of the Junkyard. Zela exhaled once, her triumphant victory calming her. She turned around there, and started walking to the battlefield, but before she did Zela glanced at a broken mirror frame, with a shard left in it. She stared at herself. The golden-red female had bloody cuts all over her body, but that wasn't that surprised her. What caught her attention were her eyes. They weren't the soft violet color that they originally were. They were a bright and intense yellow. She was surprised, but they had swiftly turned back to their regular color instantly. Zela then continued forward, with a puzzled look on her face. What had just happened?


	27. Return of Deuteronomy

…_Zela glanced at a broken mirror frame, with a shard left in it. She stared at herself. The golden-red female had bloody cuts all over her body, but that wasn't that surprised her. What caught her attention were her eyes. They weren't the soft violet color that they originally were. They were a bright and intense yellow. She was surprised, but they had swiftly turned back to their regular color instantly. Zela then continued forward, with a puzzled look on her face. What had just happened?_

~^..^~

Demeter's eyes popped open as she immediately sat up. A searing pain in her side made the golden queen fall back down, wincing and groaning. She breathed deeply a few times in a large struggle. The last thing she remembered was Macavity's hateful face attacking Zelaphelia, and then she had jumped at him, screaming. She wondered what had happened. Where did Zela go? Did Macavity call on a battle? Was Munkustrap okay? What was going on? All of these confounding questions had left Demeter disoriented. She exhaled once, and let out a painful screech. The golden queen peered down at her stomach where a large purple bruise with an ugly gash seeped out blood rapidly. Demeter winced once and laid her head on the ground, "Help…!" she exclaimed half-heartedly.

Calling for anyone seemed pointless. What if they were all dead by now? How long had the battle gone on? The golden queen felt her eyes watering. She blinked a few times, fighting back tears. Demeter wondered if Zela escaped, or maybe was dead. If that was true, she didn't even want to live, but if she kept bleeding from her side as rapidly as it was, she would die within an hour. She gently touched her paw to her forward where a pulsing headache aggravated her. When she looked at it, her paw was tinted with blood. The golden queen wrinkled her eyebrow and started to uncontrollably cry. She breathed deeply a few times. Demeter wanted to die. No person should have to feel this kind of pain, and it wasn't just physical, but the emotional worry that everyone else may be dead. Who was alive? Who was injured? Was anyone killed? Her thoughts were racing through her mind as her heart beat steadily slowed. _If they're all dead, _she thought, _Just take me now… _

Suddenly, the golden queen heard a faint sound ahead of her. She turned her head, but her vision came out as a blur. "Who is it?" she whispered, hoping maybe Everlasting Cat had sent her a miracle. The hazy figure came near Demeter faster, and she saw it as cat-shaped.

"Mother?" it asked. The golden queen's heart leaped when she heard the light feminine voice. She knew it had to be Zelaphelia.

"Zela!?" Demeter exclaimed. She instantly regretted shouting as the bloody bruise started seeping once more. The golden queen winced in pain, but a weak smiled formed on her face to see that her vision came into focus and she was able to see the exhausted violet eyes of her young daughter. But Demeter noticed that there was something was different about them. Zelaphelia's irises were still a soft and lovely brightened purple, but her pupils were edged with a golden color that spiraled and twisted thinly in the violet colors. She knew they were never there before, but she didn't say anything. Demeter was just glad to see her daughter alive.

The young Jellicle queen touched her mother's face, and sighed, "I thought you were dead…I…I thought I lost you…" She whispered, almost crying in her now unusual colored eyes.

Demeter smiled, as tears of joy were already streaming down her face, "I thought I lost you too… I'm so glad to see that you're alive, Zelaphelia…" She embraced her daughter, but then groaned from the pain from her open wound.

Zela looked down. Her white bib was stained with her mother's blood. She stared up at Demeter, "You're bleeding." She said, while wiping the golden queen's forehead of its faint scarlet cut.

"As are you," Demeter retorted, touching her daughter's face cuts. "We need to find Jellyorum quickly."

"_You _need to find Jellyorum, mother." Zela said. "I can take the pain. You can't."

The golden queen shook her head, "Just because it's bearable, doesn't mean it can't kill. You look absolutely exhausted."

"Not as much as you." The golden-red female replied, "We need to get to the queen's den."

Zela then grabbed her mother's paw and lifted her up steadily. She put Demeter's arm around her shoulder, and together the two limped heading for the queen's den. The golden queen looked over at her daughter and smiled. She was happy to finally see her again. Thinking she was possibly dead, even for a few minutes, was excruciating. Thank the Everlasting Cat her premonition was wrong.

"You're pretty cut-up Zela." The golden queen said, concernedly.

Zela nodded, "I know…but…I feel powerful."

"I don't blame you. I couldn't count the number of henchcats you could've cut through."

The golden-red female stopped and stared at the ground as she spoke, "I didn't fight any henchcats…" she whispered.

Demeter raised an eyebrow, "Then how did you get all of these cuts?"

Zelaphelia turned toward her mother with a serious expression, "I fought Macavity."

The golden queen's eyes widened in shock, "How is it that you're still alive then?!" She almost screamed.

Zela paused for a moment, and then sighed. "I don't know. Mother…I …I felt something powerful…like a rush of energy. Not like adrenaline…but…power and what I liked best was that I controlled it, but…almost…without controlling it. I kept hearing these voices in my head; Voices of almost every cat I've came in contact with, and when I didn't hear them anymore, all of the fear just…went away. I even levitated! Most of our battle was in the air! I wasn't afraid of him anymore, in fact, I felt stronger than him…"

Demeter was almost speechless. "…That's amazing! But…what happened to Macavity?"

"I took care of him." Zela replied flatly.

Demeter gasped, "Zela, please tell me you didn't-"

"Oh no, I-I didn't kill him!" The golden-red queen interrupted quickly, "I let him go… "

Demeter was still very confused. "But…why-"

"Mother, can we please talk about it later?" Zela asked exhaustedly. The golden queen could tell she was tired from trying to explain. She figured it would be better to let her daughter rest before she said more.

"Of course…you're right…" Demeter replied.

The two queens then walked along the dirt-ground on a long path into the main center of the Junkyard where the battle had possibly ceased. Blood splattered on the ground, and even a body or two of a black henchcat was seen. It made Demeter sick to see it. She hadn't seen this much blood since the tribe's last encounter with Macavity. A few Jellicles stared, but thankfully, none were battling. The henchcats had left…

^~*~^

It seemed like one minute, the tribe was basically losing to the army of henchcats invading the Junkyard, and the next they were all gone. Munkustrap knew they didn't scare them off. They only killed a few, luckily, so why did they leave? Macavity probably knew his side was somewhat winning, he wouldn't quit a battle unless he had a good reason. The silver tabby looked around. A few of the toms and queens were limping, some fighting back tears from their injuries, but to Munk's surprise, there were only wounded, and none were dead. He gave a content sigh and sat on the ground, completely exhausted. It had seemed like the battle had gone on for a little less than an hour and a half. Usually they would last longer, but Munkustrap was happy that it didn't.

Glancing toward the queen's den, he saw Jellyorum and Jennyanydots peering out at the retired battlefield. The silver tabby sighed deeply and then spoke, "Jelly, Jenny, we need you out here, but keep the kittens inside, they don't need to see this!"

The two queens quickly obeyed. They scurried the kittens back into the den, and then came back with medical supplies in their arms. The two of them instantly started attending to the injured, and carrying them to Jellyorum's den. The only kitten that they allowed out was little Etcetera who was, not only Jelly's daughter, but her prodigy as well. The young female was to be the future medical cat for the tribe when her mother passed to Heavyside, and custom dictated that Etcetera must learn the ways of Jellyorum in anyway possible, even if it meant having her see this gruesome sight.

Munkustrap's attention turned away from the two caretakers and their apprentice and remembered his injured mate before he went into a duel with a henchcat, which he defeated with little struggle. Thinking of this, he turned his head, knowing he had to return to Demeter and Zelaphelia, but he was caught off-guard from what he saw. His mate and step-daughter were walking out of the shadows nearby, limping together. Deme was bleeding from her side and forehead, while Zela was cut deeply in numerous places on her body, but despite this, she was basically carrying her mother into the main area of the Junkyard. They both looked excessively tired and in pain.

Munkustrap swiftly sprinted over to the two injured queens. Zela looked up at him, seeming relieved. He knew that he must have held a bewildered expression. "Are you alright?" The silver tabby tom asked. It was the only thing he could think of to say to her.

"I'll be fine…" the golden-red queen answered assuredly, "It's Demeter that needs help…can you get her to Jellyorum?"

Munk grimaced, "Jellyorum is busy attending to the wounded, but I'll get her to the medical den. Jenny can take care of her" –he took the half-sleeping golden queen from Zela's arm and carefully cradled her in his like a newborn kitten- "You should go get those cuts taken care of though." He said to the golden-red queen, looking at her arms as the ripped skin was filling with blood and nearly overflowing. The wound sent a chill down his spine.

"I will." She replied casually.

The silver-and-black tom harrumphed, "Why didn't you go to the queens' den with the kittens like I ordered them to? You could've saved yourself a lot of pain."

Zela sighed, "I know, but if I did, the battle would still be going on, and Demeter would've died."

Munkustrap narrowed his eyes at the golden-red female, "How would you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Munk. Right now, Demeter needs help, and the Junkyard could use a rest."

"I know it." The silver tabby replied, almost coldly. He decided Zela was right, and the tribe could discuss the battle tomorrow. He left the golden-red queen to whatever she planned on doing. Munkustrap wanted to get Demeter to Jennyanydots as soon as possible…

~^..^~

The Gumbie Cat had compressed herbs and gauze to the golden queen's wounds, and as far as Munk knew, she had taken good care of his mate. Demeter was now sleeping peacefully in the medical den with candle flame as the only seeable source of light. The silver tabby smiled at his mate. She looked so beautiful, fragile even, just cringing on an old dirty mattress, bandaged on her side and forehead. She seemed peaceful now. It was just complete silence as the silver tabby tom's tired eyes started drooping in exhaustion. Suddenly, he felt a gentle grip on his shoulder. Munkustrap turned around to see Jellyorum smiling at him warmly, "You should go to your den and get some rest Munk." She suggested.

Munkustrap resisted a yawn arduously, "The den's completely lifeless unless Demeter's there with me…" he whispered, "Can I just stay here with her Jellyorum? I don't think I could leave her now…"

The light tabby queen nodded warmly, "Of course Munk. Stay as long as you like."

"Thank you Jelly." He said.

The silver-and-black tom heard the medical cat's small paw-steps leaving the den as he stared solemnly at his mate. The bags under his eyes wrinkled as he smiled. Thank Everlasting Cat that she, and frankly all of the Jellicles, was alive and having little injuries.

But then, Munk's ear's flattened and narrowed his eyes. He sensed another cat nearby. It wasn't Macavity, thank Heavyside, but he couldn't tell who. Jellyorum's voice spoke faintly outside of the den, "You're back!" she exclaimed, "I didn't think-"

Another voiced shushed her, and went into the Medical den. Munkustrap quickly turned around, and to his surprise he saw the large and blissful smile of his father, Deuteronomy. The silver tabby's eyes widened unbelievingly. He blinked a few times, but then just tried to awaken from his awe. "Deut-Deuteronomy …" he stuttered, "You…you-you're back! What are you doing back!?" He was almost shouting, but he didn't want to wake the den.

The Jellicle leader merely chuckled, "I told you I would come back when the time was right Munkustrap, and as I see it, you're recovering from a great battle."

"Jelly told you?"

"No," the old grey tom said simply, "I figured it out myself. How did it end?"

Munkustrap sighed, "They retreated. We have several injured, none dead."

Deuteronomy raised an eyebrow, "They retreated? How long did the battle go on?"

The silver tabby shrugged, "I think…an hour…an hour and a half at the most."

"We have longer battles than that!" The Jellicle leader stated, seeming surprised, "Why did the battle go on so shortly?"

"I'm…not exactly sure…" Munkustrap replied, "I thought maybe we were defeating them, and Macavity didn't want to lose any more. We found about seven or eight henchcats, dead, but…there were plenty more, and we barely had the upper hand. If we fought longer, I think they could've beaten us. I don't know what happened." –suddenly, the silver tabby remembered something, "Wait…Zelaphelia…she said something about it, but… I said I would speak to her later tomorrow."

Deuteronomy sighed, "We'll have a tribe meeting tomorrow at noon. No kittens. We need to speak about our recovery anyway." The grey tom said nothing more, and quickly left the den.

Munkustrap sat there, just a bit confused, but he knew he was going to have to announce the meeting tomorrow. There would be great joy that Deuteronomy returned, but whatever Zelaphelia had to say about the battle was a different thing entirely…

^~*~^

It was a bright morning. The sunlight gleamed on shattered glass that was scattered around the Junkyard. It was an unusually peaceful day, considering the attack that had just taken place, but surely enough, Zelaphelia slept until noon, missing the morning. Her cuts and bruises kept her tossing in her sleep, and gave her disturbing dreams that she dared not repeat in her mind. The golden-red female sat up irritably on an old throw pillow in an almost-empty queens' den. She felt lonely without her younger friends, but she was slowly getting used to it. The remaining queens that slept in the den with her were Cassandra, Rumpleteazer, and Bombalurina. The rest were injured or caring for the injured and staying with Jellyorum in the Medical den, but now everyone had already aroused and was somewhere in the Junkyard.

Abruptly, Zelaphelia, in a groggy state-of-mind, saw a blurry blackish-grey figure coming in through the entry way of the den, disturbing the lazy midday peacefulness. As her vision cleared she finally saw the serious face of Munkustrap. Zela rubbed her eyes tiredly and stood up onto her wobbly legs. A small grin formed on the corner of the silver tabby's mouth, "Finally up." He said jokingly.

"Yes…" she said in a raspy voice, "Is…um…" –she quickly cleared her throat- "There a reason why you're in here Munkustrap?"

The silver tabby frowned, "Old Deuteronomy came back last night. We're having a meeting today about the battle last night. We need to bring him up-to-speed. You're going to need to speak though."

The golden-red female raised an eyebrow curiously, "Why?"

"You and I both know you did something to end the battle last night. It's best if the tribe hears it now than later."

Zela decided not to argue. It was obvious that Munkustrap was suspicious of something, and she knew from experience, she should get her story straight now before accusatory paws started pointing at her. With a final yawn of worn-off sleepiness, the two cats walked out of the quiet den, and into the main area of the Junkyard, heading towards the meeting where all of the other Jellicles probably were. Munk looked slightly confident. Zela, however, felt her knees buckling in nervousness. What were they going to say if they didn't believe what she said? Was it too soon to think she could be trusted? The golden-red queen knew the only way to find out was to go to the meeting. With one last breath of hesitance, Zela and Munkustrap entered the meeting den.

There was a cold breeze swiftly blowing in her fur and chilling her paws until they felt numb. Several judging eyes were on her either sympathetic or angered. Zela didn't want to look at the faces though. In the middle on top of the yellow convertible car on a short but stable wooden stool, was Old Deuteronomy, not smiling at the young queen, but his eyes could be read as approval. The golden-red female turned away from his gaze and headed for the center, but Munkustrap suddenly tugged at her arm and jerked his head, gesturing her to follow him. "You don't need to sit in the middle Zela." He whispered. Obviously she had gotten to used to going in the center.

The two traveled up a spiraling walkway that led upward. A few cats stared, but Zelaphelia ignored them. She wanted to listen to Deuteronomy after such an epic battle, with a miraculous amount of injuries, and even more miraculous, absolutely none counted dead. All of the Jellicles, even the wounded, had attended the meeting, and were all listening to the leader, who had started his speech:

"Jellicle cats of all kinds, we are here today to discuss the recent battle that had taken place, only yesterday. I, myself, was very distressed, but I am listening to you, my tribe. I would like the views of any one member attending this meeting."

The first to stand up was Munkustrap who was sitting next to Zelaphelia on a large piece of rock slate. She looked up at him as he explained slowly. He told the Jellicle Leader about the first attack, which was why Zela had left the Junkyard, but then returned. He also explained Admetus's death as easily as he could without accusing the golden-red queen. The silver tabby then said he, and a few other toms, planned out attack strategies and trained the entire tribe in case Macavity would attack again, which, surely enough, he did. Munk explained how the ginger tom had confronted him, and then attacked Zela when she intervened, and then Demeter lunged herself at him. The silver tabby was about to attack Macavity after he saw that his mate was alright, but the ginger tom already called his henchcats for the battle. Munkustrap then was forced into a duel with numerous cats, and did not find Macavity after that.

It was a bit of a generic speech, but perfectly reasonable. Deuteronomy nodded respectively, "Thank you Munkustrap." He said. A few others stood up after the silver-and-black tom. Alonzo, Cassandra, Rum Tum Tugger, Jellyorum, Mistoffelees, Tantomile, and Coricopat all spoke. Most of them were also battling henchcats, but Zelaphelia knew that nothing was cleared up from these points. They were only the same story over and over. If she didn't speak, the tribe would not know how the battle ended in the first place.

The golden-red female took a deep breath a stood up, "I have something to say Deuteronomy." She said. Her voice echoed loudly and reverberated off the walls, and then there was complete silence. No one spoke, and so Zelaphelia continued, "As the tribe knows…I was working for Macavity, only but a few weeks or so ago, thinking this tribe was the enemy, but I find myself sorely mistaken. After spying, and basically giving no evidence, Macavity attacked, and I had unintentionally killed Admetus. I didn't mean any harm, but I thought that I had done this out of anger, and wanted to run away……Munkustrap found me and brought me back, saying Macavity was controlling me while I attacked Admetus. The tribe took a vote, and most of them said I should stay, but I have to say I do not think I deserve it. Apart from that, everyone knows that Macavity had attacked yesterday……When I confronted both Munkustrap and my father, I told him that I didn't work for him anymore.

"Before I knew it, Macavity had knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I found the Junkyard in a war zone, and my mother, Demeter, was lying on the ground. I went to wake her up, but I thought that……that she might've been dead. Then Macavity was right behind me, and lied and said she was. I knew this wasn't true once I saw her chest rising up and down, but once I mentioned this, Macavity…….he attacked me, and almost snapped my wrist in two. Luckily I was able to get away from him, but while he was searching for me……I had this weird……compulsion that……I don't know….forced me into some sort of vision that…wasn't actually a vision. These voices started to talk to me, and before I knew it, my eyes opened up and I got out of my hiding place, and attacked Macavity! Most of our battle was in the air from levitation, and then……what was odd was that……I had him pinned to the ground……I held up my claw, and was about to slash his throat, but……somehow I didn't. I couldn't do it. I let him go, and told him to take his henchcats with him…I found Demeter and got her to Munkustrap……and that's what happened…That's why Macavity left…" She sat down, feeling awkward as the judgmental eyes started to look stunned and amazed.

Deuteronomy blinked a few times, looking…mostly in shock. "You….defeated Macavity……?" he asked. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yes." The golden-red female answered. Whispers of curiosity went around the den. A few smiles formed on the Jellicles' faces proudly, but one face in particular was twisted in hate. It was Alonzo, who stood up abruptly.

"You lie!" he yelled at Zela.

The golden-red queen wrinkled her eyebrow, "What? N-no…no! I'm not lying!"

"Prove it!" the black-and-white tom retorted, "Listen to me, has she not lied to us for several weeks now? Macavity and she are probably in on this together. It's another one of his schemes, and she must be-"

"That's enough Alonzo!" Munkustrap shouted out next the Zela. She smiled at him gratefully. He continued, "She _was_ working for Macavity, but she's proven herself more than once, and all you've been trying to do is degrade her!"

"When will you see, Munk, that she is not as innocent as she looks-"

"That's enough!" the strong voice of Old Deuteronomy finally burst. "Coricopat, Tantomile," he turned to the twins, "Who speaks the truth?"

The twins moved together in unison and did this same verbally, "Zelaphelia's words are all true. She has seen things…no cat should see, and is loyal to the tribe."

The Jellicle leader nodded, "Alonzo, I'm afraid, they must be right. Zela is no spy, and I will _not_ tolerate any accusations against her from you."

The white-and-black tom glared at everyone around him, and then, suddenly ran out of the meeting den, in a fit of rage. Deuteronomy shook his head disapprovingly. "I see no reason to continue this meeting any longer. We know what happened now. This meeting is adjourned!"

With that, all of the cats got up from their places and slowly walked to the exit. Zelaphelia smiled at Munkustrap, "Thank you." She said.

"It's what family does Zelaphelia." He said softly, "Give Alonzo some time; he'll come around."

"I will." She whispered. The silver tabby then nodded cordially, and then left. Zela smiled to herself, glad to finally be free of judgment, and was about to leave. Suddenly, a large voice yelled for her, "Zelaphelia!" it shouted. The golden-red queen turned around and saw Deuteronomy staring at her seriously.

She ran down the spiral walkway, and up to where the Jellicle Leader sat, "Yes Deuteronomy?" she asked.

"I must speak with you privately. Come to my den." Without hesitation, Zela followed the Wise old tom out of the Meeting den, and to his where he was going to speak to her about Heavyside-knows-what…


	28. Goodbye Is Not The End

Deuteronomy walked apprehensively across the Junkyard. He could hear Zelaphelia padding only a foot away from him. The grey tom hadn't really spoken to her since she returned to the Junkyard, unknowingly as a spy. At least now, Coricopat and Tantomile had confirmed her innocence, and he knew from their words, that he could trust her. Still, during his absence, the golden-red queen had caused much trouble for the tribe. First she was a spy for Macavity, even though she said that she was brainwashed into thinking he was good, then there was killing Admetus, but Coricopat, and Tantomile had explained already that it was Macavity that was controlling Zelaphelia, and wasn't by her own actions, and after all that she had almost killed the ginger tom. Was it_ that _that made Deuteronomy feel like she was so trustworthy? His kitten's words were known for their truths, why not one of his grandkits? Deuteronomy let in a deep sigh, and then silently exhaled. He looked back at the young female a few times. She seemed undoubtedly nervous. The old dusty-grey tom wished he could give her a sense of relief, but he knew he couldn't do that until he spoke to her in private.

They came across his small den, which was only feet away from the large tire of which he would always stand to look out upon his beloved Junkyard and tribe. He walked quickly through a wooden wheel that served as an entry way. It lost several of its spokes, which oddly enough made it easier for Deuteronomy to walk into. The dusty-grey tom looked into his den, it was small with a few crates and large broken appliances, but it was comfortable. It was why he didn't want to take any of the bigger dens, like Munkustrap had insisted. His son honored him too much. The dusty-grey tom saw himself as just an old cat, as it were.

Deuteronomy rushed to the old empty oven that had been hollowed of its racks and most of its removable metal. He jumped on top of it, and sat down. His pale eyes gazed upon the young queen who was radiating anxiety. The dust-grey tom didn't question her nervousness. She obviously was thinking the worst, but perhaps what he was going to ask her would change her mood. Despite the betrayals, the killing, and deceit, Deuteronomy still thought she would be a good candidate for being the next Jellicle leader, but during his travels, he remembered Munkustrap. He had trained his entire life to be the next leader, and if Zelaphelia agreed to this, he would remain the protector. Deuteronomy couldn't do that to his son, but Zela had proved herself worthy of such a responsibility. Out of all the evils, she sprouted goodness. It couldn't hurt to try.

The Jellicle Leader gave a leisurely smiled to his grandkit. She returned it, which made the awkwardness loosen a little. He sighed and spoke softly to the golden-red female, "Well Zelaphelia, you certainly have come a long way."

"I know." She murmured quietly, "Deuteronomy, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

"You haven't caused trouble. You were deceived. We all were, and it wasn't your fault for all that has happened. It was Macavity's. You've been brave young one; confronting your father, battling him. You may not realize it, but you saved the tribe. We would've faced extinction if it weren't for you."

Zelaphelia shook her head, "I can't take credit for it."

"Well, I give you all credit, and you should too. I'll admit I've been a bit iffy about your loyalties, but…through it all, you truly did belong here."

The golden-red queen shook her head more. "Deuteronomy, I have to tell you-"

Not really listening to her, the Jellicle leader interrupted, "And I know it seems a bit much, but I have a proposition for you. The tribe needs a leader, always. Zelaphelia, I've been searching for the right cat for this position for years, and I think that that cat is you. You can come with me, learn the ways of the tribe leader, and years to come, you could be the Jellicle Leader."

Zela gazed at Deuteronomy, looking befuddled and in frozen in her position. He knew this must be from shock of such a request. After a few moments paused, the golden-red female blinked a few times, and then looked down at the ground. She sighed once, "Deuteronomy, I'm honored by the offer,"-the dusty-grey tom smiled, thinking the best-"But I must decline."

Deuteronomy raised his eyebrows, in both surprise and disappointment. Zelaphelia continued, "There's something that I haven't told the tribe. When I let Macavity go, before he left…he said I would be his, and he'd do whatever it took to make that happen. I'm afraid that might result to him attacking again. Deuteronomy, if I stay here, the tribe will constantly be imperiled by Macavity. I can't do that. Not to my family. I can't stay in the Junkyard, or the tribe _will _face extinction."

The Jellicle Leader's face went into total shock. At first, he could not believe the words of the young Jellicle queen, but as he thought, it made sense. The tribe would be in danger as long as Zelaphelia remained in the Junkyard. Deuteronomy let in a long and painful sigh. It was always a trifle when he knew there was only one choice, and it seemed Zela had already made hers.

"I understand Zela." He said sorrowfully, "It will be quite a thing to let go such a valuable member of our tribe."

She shrugged and smiled, "I'll be around. I'll just be nomadic, like you. Besides, I would miss the Junkyard far too much not to come back by the by. And Deuteronomy, if you must choose the next Jellicle Leader, it should be Munkustrap. He's being waiting for it all of his life. I don't think there's anyone better for the position when you pass."

The dust-grey tom nodded and grinned, "Yes, I believe you're right. When will you you're your leave?"

"As soon as possible…By sunset, as I see it best."

"I will miss you young one, as will the whole tribe, but your reasoning is logical. You're making a good choice. Do you know where you will go?"

Zela laughed, "I have absolutely no idea, but do you ever know where you're going when you leave?"

The Jellicle leader spoke through a chuckle, "No, I suppose I don't. You best go to the tribe and tell them of your choice. Say your goodbyes."

The golden-red queen smiled and nodded to the old tom, "I will. Thank you Deuteronomy."

With that, Zelaphelia left the Jellicle Leader's den hurriedly. Deuteronomy sighed once in exhaustion. He was true to his word. He would miss the young queen. She was, after all, his grandkit, not just a mystical cat, but a blood relation. Exhaling, the dusty-grey tom slowly made his way to the ground, and to the tire, where he would watch the golden-red female tell of her news, and say her final words to them. For now, she would remain but a distant nomadic queen, but a Jellicle cat, nonetheless…

~^..^~

Zelaphelia had just come to Tugger and told him of what she intended to do at sunset. The Curious Cat was beyond sorrow. The only thing he felt was pain. They were in the toms' den when she announced to them all of this news. Most of the toms had left to tell the queens, but the Rum Tum Tugger needed to stay with her. It was their last moments together as it seemed. He would miss her.

The leopard-spotted tom stared in Zelaphelia's eyes. He loved that they had changed. The color of its gold and violet made her even more beautiful, if that was even possible. "So…you're …really leaving…" he said. It wasn't like him to point out the obvious, but it was now.

"Yes," she whispered in a raspy voice. Zela gripped Tugger's paws as she spoke, "I'm sorry I have to leave you like this."

The curious cat shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, "It doesn't hurt too much," he lied, "I'll miss you though. You've been fun to have around."

Zela laughed, "Thank you. You always were a good friend Tugger."

"Friend?" he whispered in a puzzled voice. The leopard-spotted tom chuckled, "I think we've been more than that..."

"More than a fankit?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

Tugger laughed as he gazed at her, "I think it is I who has become the fankit for you."

The golden-red queen returned the smile, "I'll think of you every day, if you do me one favor."

The Curious Cat chuckled, "What's that?" he asked gently.

"You'll do the same for me."

Tugger blinked a few times, but smiled pleasantly. "I will." He said without hesitance.

"Thanks Tugger." She whispered. Without warning, Zela pressed her lips onto his. He jumped back first in surprise, but then she had stepped back, and they separated before he could enjoy it. "I…I just wanted to see what it was like." She explained.

Tugger chuckled as he spoke, "And how was it?" he asked.

"I liked it." She whispered with a wry smile.

"I did too." He replied with satisfaction, and returning her smile with a sly grin.

With that, Zela turned around and headed for the exit, but not before looking at him once and saying one final thing to him, "Good bye Tugger."

"Good bye Zelaphelia. I hope to see you again soon."

She nodded once, and then padded out of the den, with just a bit of hesitance in her step. Tugger wanted to follow her, and beg her to stay with him, but he didn't want to seem desperate. After all, there wasn't much of a chance that he'd see her again, or maybe there was. He didn't know, but slowly, the leopard-spotted tom walked to the exit, knowing that it would be the last he'd see of his golden-red queen. Perhaps she would come again, maybe not, but he knew one thing for sure, he wouldn't find another female like that again…

~^..^~

Alonzo sat in the farthest corner of his den. It was shared by Cassandra, but he had asked her to leave so he could seclude himself for awhile to think. Zelaphelia was now, again, pardoned unfairly. The black and white tom glared at a wall. He didn't know what to feel. He wasn't sure if he was upset at Zela, Deuteronomy, or just himself. Alonzo was ashamed of making a fool out of himself, he was angry at Old Deuteronomy for not listening to him, but most of all, he felt the deepest and most insidious of hatreds for Zelaphelia. It was the type of hate that would make any living thing want to be dead, if anything knew of its existence. It would make darkness itself shutter in disgust. That was how powerful Alonzo's hatred was. He wasn't sure why he felt this. Maybe it was because Zela had betrayed the Jellicles once, and may do it again, or perhaps he was still sad because of Admetus's death. All possibilities seemed to siege Alonzo's mind and keep hold of it. It was a dreadful burden to feel this kind of anger and pain, but for some reason, the black-and-white tom couldn't let any of it go.

Suddenly, his Siamese brown and white mate walked in their den. Her light blue eyes were bright, but her mouth held a dull frown. She slowly slinked over to the black-and-white tom. He grimaced, "I told you I wanted to be alone."

"I'm sorry Lonz." She said coldly, "But I just found out something that I think _you_ might like to hear."

"What?" he asked flatly. He didn't really care what hot gossip Cassandra had to tell him, but he might as well suffer through it so she'd leave.

The brown Siamese frowned at her mate but continued with a sigh, "Zelaphelia just announced that she's leaving the Junkyard, and becoming a nomadic cat. That should brighten your day a little. So if you have any last minute insults for her, or anyone else for accepting her back in the tribe, or dare I say it, Deuteronomy himself, I suggest you do it now before she leaves at sunset."

Alonzo stared at his mate, as she made her way towards the exit. He was in a state of shock. He didn't know whether he should smile, or feel bad. He had just convinced himself that he hated Zela with every inch of his physical heart, body, mind, and soul. Now, the black-and-white tom didn't know what to feel. Was this really what he wanted? Did he really want her to leave? Was she leaving because of him? That would be heavy burden to bear on his conscience.

Alonzo looked at Cassandra and got up, "Wait, Cass…Wait a second…"

The brown Siamese turned around with a sour look on her face, "What Alonzo?"

The black-and-white tom just sat there with wide eyes, "I…I'm not happy she's leaving. I don't….don't know why I've been like this…I…."

Cassandra sighed once. He knew she sensed his tentativeness, "Alonzo, I think we both know why you've been like this. It's your brother isn't it?"

Alonzo sighed, and sat on the ground, "I think so…."

His mate gave a sympathetic look, and sat next to him, "You remember…Grizabella, right?" –She continued without his answer- "Well, you know perfectly well we were friends before her banishment. She was my mentor and almost like a mother to me. I loved her like she was my own blood, but then…when she was banished…I was angry at her. I didn't want to stop hating her for leaving me. When she came back, I was so bitter and angry that I wouldn't let that hate go. Then, after she was accepted to the Heavyside Layer…I remembered how much she meant to me, and even though she left me, she still did so much to change my life, and I was sad that I didn't get to say goodbye. My point being, if you constantly keep that hate buried at the center of your heart, where no one can get to it, not even yourself, than you lose everything that was really important to you. Because you hold one grudge and never let it go, you remain bitter and hateful, and basically worse than Macavity."

Alonzo contemplated this tale. In a way it related to his own trials. He turned to his mate, "Cass…how did you let go of your hate?"

Cassandra shrugged, "I forgave Grizabella, and I forgave myself. The hate just…went away after that. I had a new respect for her and me."

Alonzo nodded. She was right, and what his mate just describe, was what he wanted for himself. Zelaphelia…he didn't completely know how he could forgive her, but it could help anything if he didn't try. The black-and-white tom got up from his mate's side, smiled at her once, than headed toward the exit of their den…

~^..^~

Zelaphelia was near the queens' den. A few of the kittens were grouping around her. Victoria and Electra were holding the golden-red female closely while a few meager tears were shed from their sorrowful watery eyes. However their smiles would not cease to disappear from their faces. Etcetera was bouncing up and down excitedly as she embraced the three sisters and Jemima stood nearby, and gladly joined the group hug. After a few moments the five tightened their grips once, but then dispersed, sharing an exchange of few words that Alonzo could not catch. Jemima, Etcetera, and Electra started heading into the queens' den. They looked back at Zelaphelia quizzically. She held up her arm, and waved them away, "Go, I'll catch up!" she exclaimed.

The four queens shrugged and walked away. The golden-red female sighed once, and then started wandering around the Junkyard slowly. She looked up in the air and around the junk piles. It was as if she was looking for a memory to keep. She sighed once, and started padding away. Alonzo didn't want to miss his opportunity. He quickly jumped out of his hiding place, and shouted to her, "Zela!"

The golden-red queen looked back. At first she looked completely in horror, but after awhile, that expression faded into a glare. She continued forward with her chin in the air. Alonzo didn't hesitate to run after her. "Zela….please will let me talk?"

She turned her heels sharply, and gazed at him, "Why? So you can just contradict me more? Throw more accusations into my face? No. I'm done with you Alonzo."

The black-and-white tom sighed as he continued, "Zela, please, I came over so I could….So I could-."

Her glare only intensified, "What? So you could just put me down more than you have? I'm done being mocked by you, and by now, I guess you've heard I'm leaving, and I'll just tell you now, I don't care what you think of me, or how you've viewed me for the past few weeks! I _do_ love the tribe, and I am_ not_ a traitor! So please, just leave me alone!"

Alonzo nodded solemnly. He could understand her hostility. He was just like it only an hour ago, "Zela…" the black-and white tom started, "I understand and…I'm sorry that I've treated you so horribly. A true Jellicle deserves more than that. I've been a jerk…and disloyal, and selfish. I was only thinking about myself, and my feelings, when I should've considered yours. I know you didn't mean to kill Admetus. I understand that now, but I couldn't let go of that hate I felt….and…I'm just so sorry for doing that to you…"

The golden-red queen paused, as if she hadn't expected that at all. She then just shook her head and sighed deeply, "Do you really expect me to believe that? Why…?" she hissed.

"Because…" Alonzo let in a breath. "…I…well… hm… Zela, do you remember the day you lost your mother, when you were just a kit?"

"Yes…" she said nervously.

"You hated losing her. You wondered why fate left you alone with no one.…I was very close to Admetus, and when I lost him…well…I couldn't stand it. I wanted to blame someone, and…well, I had no one else to blame except you. I'm sorry for that. I should've been blaming myself. When you were young, didn't you feel that desperation? That sadness that slowly turned to bitterness, and that turned into permanent hate…that's what I felt for you. That's what you felt for your mother when you found out-"

Zelaphelia abruptly slapped him in the face. It didn't hurt too much. Alonzo didn't react. "Don't you dare talk about my mother? You have no idea what I went through!"

The black-and-white tom sighed, and stepped back a ways, "You're right…" he whispered, "I don't, and I'm not expecting you to forgive me…I just think you deserved that from me. I know you did what you could for Admetus…So…that's what I wanted to tell you…"

Alonzo nodded a few times and started walking away. Perhaps she wouldn't forgive him, but at least she now knew how he felt, and that he wanted to apologized. Suddenly, Zela's voice called out to him, "Alonzo," she shouted. The black-and-white tom turned around curiously at the young queen. She hesitated, but then spoke quickly, "I…I forgive you. I didn't think you were going to do this. I'm very glad you did, and…you're right. It did take me awhile to forgive, but somehow, it's always possible for me, and I'm happy to see you're like that too."

Alonzo smiled, and nodded to the young queen, "Safe travels Zelaphelia, and may Everlasting Cat go with you. He knows all too well that you'll be missed."

The black-and-white tom turned around, with a grin on his face, and his hazel eyes watering with pride. The golden-red female was brave for doing this, and he would always hope that she would be safe, and guided by archangels of Heavyside. She had a good spirit, and no amount of dark blood would overflow her bright heart of goodness…

~^..^~

The daylight had come, but was passing all too quickly. The sun was brightening the western sky with a dark orange and pale yellow. Its intense white light glared out in the city. Munkustrap looked out at the lovely sunset, but only seeing a depressing ending to a once great chapter in his life. Demeter was curled up next to him. She didn't take Zelaphelia's decision on leaving lightly. It took her awhile to cope, and unfortunately she only had a few hours since the afternoon to do so. The two of them talk a long time, and at some point, the golden queen was able to let Zela go. Several tears were shed, and Demeter held her daughter tight for almost as long as their talk.

She was still crying now, and what was even more upsetting was that she was too plaintive to say good bye yet. Now it was going to be her last chance, however, Munkustrap didn't want to mention it to her. He just wanted to let time pass as slowly as it possibly could. The silver tabby tom shook his head, and let the silence of the fading daylight run its course. The night was coming quickly, but Munk sighed deeply. Demeter looked up at him. Her lovely forest-green eyes were glossy, but she still bared a smile to keep from a break-down. He wanted to comfort her, but then, suddenly, Tugger popped from over the fence and leaped down next to the two. Before the silver tabby knew it, the entire tribe poured from over and under the same as exit as his brother. The Curious Cat smiled at the two, "Ready or not, here she comes." He said with a grin.

They both chuckled as they turned their heads. All of the tribe stood in the empty roads and sidewalks of the city. All with a huge smile on their faces, some with tears streaming from their sorrowful eyes. Soon, from over the gate, Deuteronomy crawled out from the bottom, with Zelaphelia behind him. Her face was bright with happiness, but like everyone else, her eyes were heavy hearted and as wet as Demeter's. The golden-red queen walked over to the two mates. She smiled widely at them both, and headed towards the middle of the road.

Demeter immediately sat up, "Zela," she called in a raspy voice. Zelaphelia turned her head at her mother, "It would be my honor to escort my daughter to the border of the city."

They both smiled at each other and Zela nodded delightedly. Together, the mother and daughter looked forward to the sun that set largely before the tribe. At a slow pace, the two queens walked out of sight that seemed to last only moments at a time. At the last sight of their shadows, Tugger suddenly stood onto his feet with his eyes wide, "Ah shit." He said in a frustrated tone.

Munkustrap looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I think I love her…" the Curious Cat admitted.

There was a long pause between the two toms, knowing exactly who Tugger was talking about, but a large grin formed on both of their faces. The silver tabby tom burst into laughter, as the leopard-spotted tom copied. "Well what do you know?" Munk chuckled, "Miracles _do_ happen."

Munkustrap let his laughter die out as he watched the last of Zelaphelia and Demeter's silhouettes vanish from sight…

~^..^~

Demeter had walked apprehensively with her daughter. She cried small tears now, and was glad that they had almost run out. The golden queen couldn't believe this would be the last she would see of her daughter for a long time. Maybe it was fate, or perhaps it was just another sign, another moral lesson. This entire ordeal had proven once and for all that it was tough to let go of things, and loyalties were as twisted as the city's river, but love, of all things, could overcome hate and anger in its true form. It always would.

They two queens had reached the borders of the city. At the other side was a beautiful countryside, but no doubt had as many perils as the Warehouse. Demeter would admit it to herself, she was scared of leaving Zelaphelia, but she knew this was a part of a parent's life. At some point, they have to let go of their children, no matter what age or species. Zela smiled at her mother. She had the most gorgeous smile to ever gleam. The young queen's eyes sparkled. Demeter knew she'd never get used to the gold and violet swirling together in the mixed irises. They were the most beautiful things.

The golden queen smiled once, "Well…this is it."

"Yes, I suppose so." Zela answered. The two queens, with no hesitance, joined together in an embrace.

"I hate that I have to say goodbye…" Demeter whispered, choking back tears.

Zela looked at her face, "Don't worry Mother…goodbye doesn't mean the end…I love you so much."

"Oh, I love you too!" The two queens squeezed each other tightly.

Demeter stared at her daughter, barely able to speak, "Be safe, and come back soon…"

"Don't worry, I will. Keep Vicky and Lectra safe for me…. Goodbye Mother…" she whispered finally.

"…Goodbye my darling…"

Slowly letting go of each other's paws, Demeter watched her Zelaphelia cross the borderline, and walk steadily into the night, and not looking back. She knew too well that her daughter was right though; Goodbye wasn't the end, in fact, goodbye was only the beginning…


	29. Epilogue

**WARNING: This is not really an epilogue. It is more of an important author's note.**

**Ah yes... Well, my dear readers, I have completed my story. Yes, it has taken me several months now, but I have finished. I can honestly say that I couldn't be sadder about it. You have all been so devoted and wonderful in your reviews! You're all so great!**

**First, let me thank my gracious and unbelievably patient reviewers:**

**Jelliclesoul635**

**Hollarinax**

**TheonlyguyintheworldnamedJamie**

**Soraskybeauty**

**Musicgal3**

**Em0XprYncez**

**Malurina**

**Eleponine**

**Misto4ever**

**Getsemone**

**This is a special thanks to all of you!**

**And I have one more thing to say. There have been some rumors of a sequel to Demeter's Secret. I can now say that these are all TRUE! Yes, my friends, I am planning another story to this. However, it may take awhile to do so. I will start as soon as I can. Just because I love you all so much, I'll tell you the title. The sequel to Demeter's Secret will be called Macavity's Carom. **

**LOOK OUT FOR IT!**

**I've had such a great time writing this fic. And I am so glad to finally finish after so long. Thanks again everyone! You've been great! Until the next story, I bid you adieu. **

**Your Friend and fan,**

**~SummerRose12~**


End file.
